


Safe Place

by FitofPaige



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Having A Bad Time, Homelessness, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Maybe Romance, Mute Frisk, My First Undertale Fanfic, Pain, Past Abuse, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Torture, True Pacifist, for real, homeless, reader is female, relationships, surface - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 103,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitofPaige/pseuds/FitofPaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since monsters came to the surface. Most of humanity is still very wary of them, but many are working to accept their new neighbors.</p><p>You are homeless, and have been so for a while now. You struggle, but you survive.</p><p>You usually don't run into trouble, but one night trouble ends up running into you. </p><p>Thankfully, you aren't alone.</p><p>*Smut in chapters 22 and 33 (marked within the chapter)</p><p>Act 1: Chapters 1-17<br/>Act 2: Chapters 18-29<br/>Act 3: Chapters 30-45</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions. This chapter doesn't have a song as the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **NOTE FOR NEW READERS:**  
>  This was my first attempt at writing in years, this fic is a bit rough in my opinion. I am proud of the story itself and most of the characters, but things can be a little... rough at times, at least from my POV. BUT, I don't want to go back and change anything. I think this is a good way to see just how far I have come with my writing. So I do hope that you enjoy the story and can forgive any little mishaps or cringy moments here and there XD
> 
> [Here's the playlist for Safe Place!](https://play.spotify.com/user/1249626311/playlist/5CIzFRS6Ww1lIDtDMe1qtb)  
> Thank you for deciding to read this little fic I've come to love writing!  
> I really hope you enjoy it!  
> -Paige

Winter snow fell softly as you took cover near the dumpster behind the small restaurant known as Grillby's.

You'd been living in these back alleys for months now, maybe even a year already. You had trouble keeping up with time since you've struggled just to make it through day after day.

You pulled your tattered coat even tighter around you. This night was going to be a lot colder, and you hoped that you could find some matches or a lighter to start a fire in a trash can before everything froze over.

The side door to the restaurant opened and you hid and kept quiet, like you did every night around this time, waiting for the leftover scraps of food to be thrown into the dumpster so you could fish them out and at least have some food in your stomach tonight.

After some banging around, the worker went back inside and you scrambled to your feet, yanking open the dumpster lid in desperation. You saw two burgers on top of the trash heap. Your heart fluttered with excitement, this sort of thing seemed to be happening more often in the past week, two whole burgers to yourself. You didn't care at all that one of them was drenched in ketchup.

You yanked them out of there and retreated to your hiding spot, nearly forgetting to chew as you greedily ate the burgers. Grabbing a bottle of water you found earlier, you took a few gulps and rubbed your belly, letting the feeling of it wash over you.

In that moment, you were happy. It felt almost as though you weren't homeless, alone, and striving to survive. Food was something you took for granted in your childhood, but it was something that you treasured greatly now, especially knowing the feeling of true hunger.

You closed your eyes and relaxed a little, trying to ignore the chill of the icy wind as it blew down the alleyway.

After a few moments, you heard footsteps. You didn't think anything of it, people walked down the alleys all the time. The steps got closer though, and you tensed up.

Louder and louder they grew, until you could feel a presence next to you. Swallowing air, you opened an eye and looked up. They blocked the light and their face was shadowed, but you could practically hear their smirk as they let out a low chuckle.

“what's a cutie like you doing in a place like this?”

You didn't respond, not like you talked much anyway. You averted your eyes and closed them tight, wishing you could disappear.

The man's voice became more demanding.

“Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you.”

They gave you a kick. Not too hard, but enough to knock you onto your side. The man leaned over, grabbed your arm, and lifted you off the ground. He got in your face and you could smell the putrid scent of alcohol on his breath. Suddenly it was like you were back in your childhood home, and this man was your father.

“What's wrong, sweet pea, cat got your tongue?”

You winced at the voice, and at the spit that landed on your face. Turning your face from him, you let out a small whimper.

Suddenly and very forcefully, you were thrown to the ground. You heard a crack in your arm as you landed and a cry escaped your throat. Your body was throbbing in pain as the man, now mumbling incoherently to himself, walked toward you again.

Huddled into the fetal position, you sobbed silently, wondering how you got back into this sort of situation. You hadn't had many problems while living on the streets. If anything, people seemed to ignore you.

“Stupid bum bitch.” The man spit at you, reaching down like he was going to grab you up again.

Closing your eyes as tight as possible, you braced yourself.

“HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON BACK HERE?!”

A new voice. Loud and brash, a woman?

The man turned around and glared at the new opponent. He laughed.

“The fuck are you? Some disgusting ass fish m-”

His words disappeared as the man was hit by something and throw back into the alley. You saw it flash by, a spear maybe?

You heard footsteps again as a figure ran up to you and knelt down.

“UNDYNE! I BELIEVE THIS IS A HUMAN!”

This new person was unbelievably too loud. Your head was swimming, and you felt nauseous.

“ARE YOU OK, HUMAN?!”

You tried to look at the figure in front of you. Face hidden by shadows, but they were very tall.

You tried to form words, opening and closing your mouth. Nothing.

Arms wrapped around you. They were very uncomfortable and...boney? You went limp as they picked you up and began to carry you.

The woman spoke again “Come on, Paps. If they're hurt, we need to get them to Toriel.”

 

Your vision began to blur and your consciousness fading. The last thing you remember was the roar of a car engine.

And then darkness.

______________________

You woke to a bright room, and the smell of pastries. Your ears were ringing at first, but soon you were able to make out the murmurs around you.

“Is sh-she going to be alright?”

“It's nothing too major. A fractured arm and a bruised rib. She is very dehydrated though.”

You coughed lightly and the room went quiet.

“Oh, you are awake now.”

You turned your head and your vision focused on a new face.

This monster was very tall, and seemed to resemble a goat. Her face was very soft and held a warm, comforting smile.

“I am sure you are very confused, my child, and I will do my best to explain what has happened. My name is Toriel, and it seems that someone attacked you earlier. My friends brought you to me, and I have healed you to the best of my abilities.”

You blinked a few times and went to sit up. Toriel told you to take it easy and placed a hand on your back, gently helping you into a seated position.

You're on a bed, several monsters were standing in the room alongside Toriel. A tall lady resembling a fish, an equally tall skeleton, and a small monster that looked similar to a lizard or dinosaur.

The room was silent for a moment, all eyes on you, until Toriel chimed in,

“Oh goodness, I'm sure you are parched. Let me go get you a glass of water.”

“I CAN GET IT FOR HER!” The skeleton practically yelled. You winced a little, ears still ringing after he left the room.

Toriel chuckled softly. “That is Papyrus. He's not known for being soft-spoken.”

She gestured toward the other monsters in the room. “This is Undyne, she is the one who heard the scuffling in the alley.”

The fish lady smiled. “That guy shouldn't be bothering you again. I took care of him.”

Undyne placed a hand on the smaller monster's shoulder. “This is Alphys. She's a scientist, and also my girlfriend!”

Alphys blushed and smiled “Y-yeah. I am glad to see that you ok.”

You sat in more awkward silence for a moment, you still weren't sure if you wanted to speak, you didn't know these people...even if they did just save your life.

Papyrus came barreling back into the room, glass of water in hand. He held it out to you and you hesitated.

“It is alright, child. Go ahead and drink.” Toriel spoke, laying a hand on your arm.

You took the glass and held it up to your mouth. You sipped slowly at first, but as the water satiated your thirst, you began to gulp it down, feeling a tinge of sadness once it was gone.

“Don't worry.” Toriel said, “We have plenty of water, and you can have all that you like. But it would be wise to drink a little more slowly. You won't want to make yourself sick.”

You looked into her eyes, they were very gentle, very inviting....like how you thought a mother's eyes should look.

Toriel turned to the others “Maybe we should give our new friend some rest. She has been through a lot in the past few hours.”

“HUMAN, I HOPE THAT YOU DO NOT MIND STAYING THE NIGHT HERE! I'M SURE YOU HAVE A HOME TO GET BACK TO, BUT THE QUEEN'S HOME IS VERY COMFORTING!” Papyrus piped up.

You had mixed feelings for a moment. One, you didn't have a home. Two....Queen?

Toriel sighed and smiled at Papyrus “I already told you, Papyrus, call me Tori.” She then turned to you “But yes, you are welcome to stay here, if you want to.”

You thought for a moment and then nodded slowly.

“Then it's settled. If you need anything, I have a bell laying here on the nightstand. I wouldn't want you straining your voice. I will be right back with another glass of water.”

You looked into Toriel's eyes again. You wondered why she was being so nice, she didn't know anything about you.

For a moment you thought you saw a flash of something in her expression. Sadness? Pity?

As everyone told you goodnight and filed out of the room, you wondered if any of them actually knew that you didn't actually have a home to return to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CHAT ME UP ON TUMBLR!](https://fitofpaige17.tumblr.com/)  
>  (Also, my Tumblr wasn't created specifically for my fics, so if you're just wanting to know when the story updates, please click 'subscribe' and you'll receive emails whenever I publish a new chapter!)
> 
> If you have an Undertale related drabble you'd like me to write, leave your request [HERE!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12651807)
> 
> Be sure to check out my other Undertale fics as well!


	2. Welcome to the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend your first night at Toriel's house. You're eager to leave, not wanting to get too attached.
> 
> Title song:  
> Welcome to the Family -Avenged Sevenfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ecstatic about how well the first chapter was received! Thanks to everyone who left nice comments and kudos!
> 
> I fear the first few chapters may feel like rambling as I try to get the reader caught up on things. Might be pretty dialogue heavy. I do apologize, it will get better ;)
> 
> Also, I started up a Tumblr blog. It's pretty bare at the moment: http://fitofpaige.tumblr.com/
> 
> Enjoy <3  
> -Paige

You drifted in and out of consciousness, not being able to stay asleep for very long periods of time.

At one point you could feel a presence in the room. You pretended to be asleep, praying they would leave, but they didn't.

Footsteps slowly approached the bed and you thought to yourself if things were going to be this way from now on...strange people walking up to you unannounced.

“I know you're awake.” 

You inhaled sharply and forced yourself to sit up and look at the figure beside the bed.

It was another skeleton monster, this one a lot shorter than Papyrus, maybe an inch or so taller than yourself. 

“Woah, kid, I didn't mean to make you jump _outta your skin_.” He said with a wink. 

Was this guy serious right now?  
  
“ _Tibia_ honest, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come see who everyone was fussing over earlier.”

You look out the window at the full moon high in the sky, wondering what time it was.

“You don't talk much, do you?”

You looked back at him. He had a large smile plastered across his face and he was dressed very casually. A blue jacket, long shorts, and some fuzzy pink slippers.

You shook your head to answer his question.

You didn't talk much at all, only if you really had to. For the past year, you really didn't have anyone to talk to anyway, so why bother?

“Well, I'm Sans. I know you met my brother, Papyrus, earlier.” He plopped down at the foot of the bed. “He's a pretty cool guy, am I right?”  
  
You still didn't understand why he was in here when you should be sleeping, but you didn't wanna be rude. You put on a small smile and nodded.

“Yeah, everyone likes him. He's pretty popular.”

You both kinda stared off for a moment before Sans nudged your foot.

“Hey, what's a skeleton's favorite weapon?”

You thought for a moment, but couldn't think of an answer. You shrugged.

“A bow and _marrow_!” He winked.

You giggled a little. He was good at this.

“If you thought that was _humerus_ , I got a skele- _ton_ more!”

He nudged you again, you kept laughing quietly, not wanting to be too loud.

He hopped off the bed and turned to face you again, his face looking a little more serious now.

“So, Paps told me that they found you in an alley, that some guy attacked you.”

It wasn't a question, but you nodded.

“Do you hang out in the alleys often?”

You bit the inside of your cheek and looked away from him, spying a notepad and pen on the nightstand. You grabbed them and wrote something down, showing it to Sans. 

**I was out for a walk.**

He studied your face a moment and frowned slightly. “Were you on your way home?”

You nodded, he didn't know, none of them needed to know.

“Well, I'm sure Tori will give you the go ahead to go home soon, kid.” He smiled again “Of course, she might also want you to stay a little longer. She likes to help people, and I'm sure she'll want to make sure you're completely healed.”

Your heart sank slightly. You didn't want to be a burden on them.

Sans seemed to notice the shift in your mood, and he laid a bony hand on your shoulder and smiled at you again, “Hey, you'll be home before you know it.”

You wrote “Thanks” down on the paper.

“Not a problem.” He said. He walked to the door and opened it, looking back at you before stepping out into the hallway. “Don't forget to ring the bell if you get a little _bonely_ and want someone to chat with.”

He winked again and left. You rolled your eyes, but the smile wouldn't leave your face. You loved a good pun, it wasn't hard to make you laugh.

You laid back down and wrapped the covers around your shoulders, burrowing your face back into the pillow. You hadn't felt the comfort of a bed in so long, and it was so nice, but you knew you shouldn't get too attached. Hopefully tomorrow Toriel would let you leave, but you needed to start staying in a different area. You didn't want them figuring out that you were homeless.

You sure would miss Grillby's though.

_______________  


“HUMAN! IT IS TIME FOR BREAKFAST!”

Papyrus' voice jolted you awake as he burst into the bedroom.

“YOU CAN'T TURN INTO A LAZYBONES LIKE MY BROTHER! GET UP AND COME DOWNSTAIRS, THE QUE- I MEAN, TORIEL, HAS MADE BREAKFAST FOR EVERYONE!”

You rubbed your eyes and he was already out of the room. You sighed, swinging your legs over the side of the bed and softly pressing your feet onto the carpet. You were a little sore, but it wasn't a big deal, you could walk. Seeing the note pad on the table again, you decided to take it with you.

Walking downstairs, you catch a whiff of something delicious. Eggs, bacon, biscuits, the works. Your mouth watered. It had been so long since you had a home-cooked meal. You were going to have to do everything you could not to swallow everything whole.

As you reached the bottom of the stairs, a child ran up to you, smiling and waving. They couldn't be much older than 9 or 10.

They signed something, spelling it out slowly. You never really learned ASL, but you knew a few phrases, and the alphabet, so you knew that they were telling you that their name was “Frisk.”

You wrote a message on the pad and turned it to them

**Nice to meet you Frisk!**

Frisk smiled and grabbed your hand, leading you into the dining area where everyone was sitting down. They took you over to an empty chair, with a plate already full of food sitting in front of it. They motioned for you to sit down.

You took your seat and nodded to Frisk as thanks. They nodded to you and took their seat next to Toriel.

“Good morning, child. It is nice to see that you are up and about. I trust that you aren't in too much pain.” Toriel gave you that loving, motherly look.

You pulled out the notepad

**I feel better. Thank you for patching me up.**

She smiled sweetly. “You're very welcome. Do you know sign language, my dear?”

**Very little.**

“If you would like, Frisk and I could teach you sometime.” She ruffled Frisk's hair, earning a stuck out tongue from them.

**You've already done so much for me. I couldn't possibly ask for more.**

She shook her head “Nonsense, child. We would love to help you out. Besides, we don't have very many humans here at the house. I think Frisk enjoys the company.”

Frisk smiled at you and nodded eagerly. They just met you, yet they seemed very excited to befriend you.

“Now, eat. You need to nourish your body after what you've been through.” Toriel motioned toward the plate in front of you.

You grabbed your fork slowly, your hands were just a little shaky, and you hoped nobody would notice.

Stabbing a piece of egg, you put it your mouth and savored it. When you looked up from your plate you noticed Sans sitting across from you, staring. You felt your cheeks burn, did you have something on your face?

You ate carefully, chewing every bite thoroughly, though you wanted to rake every morsel into your mouth at once. Even though you were listening to a conversation between Undyne and Papyrus, you could still feel Sans' eyes on you.

You finished off all the food on your plate and sighed. Your belly hadn't been this full in a while. So many new feelings today...but you knew it wouldn't stay like this. It couldn't stay like this.

“Were you wanting to stay a while longer?” Toriel's voice pulled you away from your thoughts. “Frisk would love you play some games with you.”

You smiled at Frisk and wrote something down

**I really should be getting home.**

Frisk's face fell a little, they signed “Please.”

You thought about it a moment, you really didn't have anywhere you needed to be, you could stay a few more hours. You didn't want to just eat and leave either, that would be rude.

**Ok, I'll stay a little longer. But first, do you need help with dishes, Toriel?**

Toriel smiled “No, child, I have that covered. You and Frisk spend a little time together. I think it will make them very happy.”

Frisk hopped down off their chair and ran over to you, grabbing your hand. You got up, grabbed your worn out jacket, and they took you out the back door into a spacious backyard. It was fenced in, with flowers and bushes lining the entire perimeter of it. Even with the snow covering it all, it was beautiful.

Frisk signed something to you, but you weren't exactly sure what they said.

“They want to know if you want an ASL lesson?”

Sans was standing near you, leaning against the outside of the house.

 **Oh. Yes, Frisk, I would love to learn how to sign.**  

Frisk signed “Thanks” to Sans and motioned for you to sit down. He began showing you different phrases, and writing down the meaning of each one, having you repeat them several times.

~  


Sans couldn't get a good read on you. He knew something was amiss, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, and he knew you wouldn't tell him if he asked.

He watched as Frisk taught you ASL. You seemed fine right then, but Sans noticed little things that the others seemed to overlook. These strange looks came over you at times and you would look confused or depressed in some moments.

“SANS, YOU LAZY BONES, COME HELP WITH THE DISHES!” Papyrus stuck his head out the back door.

Sans sighed and smiled up at his brother “Sure thing, bro. Wouldn't want you working your hands to the bone.”

“UGH!” Papyrus rolled his eyes. “GET IN HERE!”

Sans chuckled and followed Papyrus inside.

~  


You learned a lot in the couple of hours you spent with Frisk, enough to sign some basic sentences and get a good understanding of what Frisk signed to you.

“Did you want to stay for lunch?” Frisk signed to you as you both walked into the house

You thought for a moment and lifted your hands to sign, when a voice startled you.

“PAPYRUS, TODAY YOU ARE GOING TO TRAIN UNTIL YOU CAN NO LONGER WALK!” 

“WOWIE, UNDYNE! THAT SOUNDS LIKE A LOT OF TRAINING!”

Undyne and Papyrus seemed to the best of friends, they fed off each others energy.

Papyrus turned to you, “HUMAN, WOULD YOU LIKE TO WATCH US TRAIN?!”

You blinked a few times, unsure how to respond. You slowly signed “Train for what?”

Undyne threw back her head and laughed “To become even stronger, of course!”

They raced each other into the back yard, you turned to look at Frisk, who was smiling wildly.

You signed to them “Is this going to be dangerous?”

Frisk shook their head, leading you back outside.  


You watched in awe as Papyrus dodged the magical spears that Undyne was materializing. She threw them fast, with a lot of strength behind each one, but Papyrus was really good at dodging.

“READY FOR MY ATTACK, UNDYNE?!”

“Ready, Paps!”

with a wave of his hands, Papyrus sent a wave of bones up from the ground at Undyne. She jumped over them effortlessly. Once she landed though, she sank to her knees before struggling slightly to get back up.

“NYEH HEH HEH! NOW TRY THAT WHILE YOU'RE BLUE!”

Undyne laughed, jumping over another wave of bones, and landing back on the ground harder than before.

You watched them train for a while, until they were both laying on the ground, breathless but laughing at one another.

Frisk tugged on your pants to get your attention and signed “Fun, right?”

You smiled and nodded. You didn't understand monsters and magic, but they did seem like they were having a lot of fun, and it was enjoyable to watch.

Toriel opened the door and called everyone inside for lunch. You agreed to stay for then, but you knew you needed to leave soon. You didn't want to get used to being here. You didn't need to make friends.

You didn't want to be a burden on anyone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are liking the story so far, please leave a comment below! I would love to hear from you!


	3. Way Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans isn't dumb.
> 
> Title song:  
> Way Back Home -The Wreckers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: I've decided to put everything the reader signs in bold. I will make sure not to confuse anyone when she and Frisk are signing together. If you have any suggestions, please write them in the comments! I welcome the help! :) )
> 
> I was gonna wait until tomorrow morning to post this, but I couldn't! I was too excited!
> 
> Things should really take off after this chapter. I am so excited about getting into the meat of this story. I'll be honest, I have a good idea of where I'm going with it, but I'm also kinda winging it ;)
> 
> As always, feel free to leave comments! I love reading them!!! They really make my day :D
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

After lunch, you let Toriel know that you needed to go home. She reluctantly agreed, but not before making you a plate of food to go.

“Do you need one of us to drive you?” She asked.

You smiled

**No thank you, I can walk**

“I can walk you there, if you want.” Sans stepped into the room where you and Toriel were standing.

“That might be best.” Toriel said “That way, we can make sure you're safe.”

You furrowed your brow. What were you going to do, walk up to some random house and then have him leave before you make a run for it?

Probably.

You sighed

 **Ok.**  
  
Toriel announced that you were leaving and everyone came in to say goodbye. 

“Nice meeting you, punk! Try not to get cornered in anymore back alleys!” Undyne playfully punched your arm and you smiled.

“M-maybe you can come back sometime. W-we h-hang out around here pr-pretty often.” Alphys told you. She was very shy and sweet. Undyne gave her a peck on the cheek and her face turned beet red. You laughed and turned toward Papyrus, who scooped you up into a hug. 

“IT WAS NICE TO HAVE YOU OVER HERE, HUMAN! NEXT TIME YOU WILL HAVE TO VISIT SANS AND I AND TRY SOME OF MY WORLD FAMOUS SPAGHETTI!”

Your ears rang as he set you back on your feet. Did he ever speak in a softer tone? You smiled up at him

**Sounds fun!**

Frisk ran up and hugged you. You really were going to miss this kid. They were so sweet and seemed to have a very kind heart. You knelt and hugged them back.

“Stay safe. Come back to visit.” They signed.

You nodded and ruffled their hair. You stood up and received a big hug from Toriel.

“My child, you are always welcome back here.” She spoke so softly, and rubbed your back. She smelled so nice, like cinnamon and sugar. She pulled back and smiled at you. “Sans will make sure you get home safe. Do take care.”

You smiled at everyone, signing a final “Goodbye.” and grabbed up your to-go plate before stepping over to Sans. He grabbed the door and opened it for you.

“Ready to go, buddy?” He asked.

You nodded and walked outside with him.

 

You pretended to know where you were going as you both walked into town. Sans didn't say much, and you wondered why he wasn't cracking jokes like he was last night.

You caught his attention and signed to him, asking if he was ok.

He smiled “I'm just fine. Are you sure you are feeling alright? I know Tori healed you, but sometimes it doesn't fix everything.”

you smiled and nodded, then started signing

**Hey, why can't skeletons play church music?**

He looks at you funny for a second “I don't know, why?”

**Because they have no organs!**

Sans stopped walking and doubled over, laughing. After a minute he stood back up and shook his head, with a goofy smile still on his face.

“That caught me off guard.” He said “That was really good.”

**You looked like you needed a laugh.**

You both stood still for a moment, not saying anything. He looked at you again, a serious expression back on his face.

“Where do you live?” He asked.

You froze up, muscles tense again. You weren't sure how to answer. You stared at the ground for what seemed like forever.

Sans sighed. “What aren't you telling me?” Your eyes met his again.

Sans knew something was up, he wasn't stupid.

Giving in, you made a motion for him to follow you, and you walked down the road toward Grillby's. Once you arrive, you turn down the alley where you had been attacked. You walked down to where you had been sitting next to the dumpster. You see your tattered blanket still laying there, along with a few of your other belongings. You stood there, not wanting to turn back to Sans. 

Feeling a hand on your shoulder, you closed your eyes tight. You didn't want anyone to know about this. You didn't want anyone to worry, and you didn't need anyone's pity. You had lived out here on your own for almost a year and you had survived. You didn't mind being alone, at least it meant that there was nobody to get attached to and get hurt by.

“This....explains a lot.” Sans spoke slowly. You could tell he was being cautious with his words.

You breathed in a heavy, ragged breath, mustering up the courage to turn and face him. It took a minute, but you did it. He had a great look of concern in his eye sockets, and you dreaded it.

“When I first saw Paps bring you in at Toriel's house, I could tell you were very underweight. That explains the resistance you showed this morning at breakfast. You wanted to eat everything, but didn't want to make a scene.” He spoke softly now.

You knew why he had been staring at you now. You still didn't know what to say.

You really wanted to disappear. Tell him to forget he ever saw you, run off and find another place to live.

Sans sensed this, his hand gripping your shoulder a little tighter. He wasn't going to let you run away.

“How long have you been out here?” He asked. “And I don't just mean outside Grillby's, I mean out on the streets.”

You felt heat behind your eyes. You blinked hard, you weren't going to cry. You were stronger than that.

**A year.**

He stared at your belongings on the ground again, then knelt down and gathered them all up in the blanket, tying it all together. He tossed it over his shoulder and extended his hand out to you.

“Come on. You shouldn't be living out here.” He said.

You looked at his hand, then his face, and back to his hand. Unsure what to do, you took a small step backward.

He tilted his head ever so slightly, giving you a perplexed look.

“Kid, it is freezing out here. This is coming from a skeleton. The cold blows right through me. Literally.”

You didn't register the joke.

“This is no place for a human...No place for anyone, actually.” He said.

You couldn't look him in the eye. You had been braving the weather, but he was right, and you didn't like it.

He held out his hand again. “I'm not leaving you out here. You might as well come with me willingly.”

You knew he was serious. Unsure if he was threatening you, or just trying to coax you into going with him. You looked at his hand again.

You didn't need anyone. You'd practically been taking care of yourself since you were a child anyway. Why did this one skeleton want you help you so bad? Nobody else had cared. They just passed you, seeing you for the bum that you were.

You thought about the food you had that day. The warmth of the house, the kindness of the people you had met.

Your hand shook as you raised it, partly from the cold, but mostly from your fear. You placed your hand in his and heard him sigh in relief.

“I know you aren't sure about this.” He said to you, looking straight into your eyes. “But I can assure you, you will be much happier once you get back on your feet and don't have to do this anymore.”

You swallowed, hard. Tears stinging your eyes. You fought them back with every ounce of determination left in your body.

“Hold on tight and keep your eyes shut” Was all you heard before you felt like you were falling.

 

You gasped once your feet were back on the ground. You stumbled, but Sans held you upright. When you opened your eyes, you were standing in front of a simple, quaint looking house.

“Heh, sorry about that.” He spoke “Walking would have taken too much effort, so I had us take a shortcut.”

You looked up at him, he smiled like nothing was wrong, like he didn't just find out the truth about your homelessness.

He leads you up to the front door and opens it up, you step into a spacious living room. It's well organized, with a large couch and a flat screen TV. There's a bookshelf in the corner filled with books and other knick knacks.

“This is home sweet home. It's just me and Paps here. You're welcome to stay until you are able to find your own place.”

You look into his eyes. You couldn't possibly ask for this.

“Unless you want to go back to Toriel's. I will admit, it is a little more homely there.”

You gulped. You couldn't face her and tell her what has been going on. She would be disappointed, hurt even.

You felt a hand on your back. “It'll be alright, kid. Hey, why don't you have a seat and I'll put your plate in the fridge.”

You had almost forgotten about the food that Toriel had given you. Sans took it and disappeared into the kitchen. You moved hesitantly toward the couch, taking in your surroundings. It was very clean and inviting. You sat down on the couch and sank into it. The cushions were so soft and they enveloped you in a warm feeling that you couldn't recall ever feeling before.

You suddenly felt extremely exhausted, your lack of sleep from the night before catching up with you.

For a moment, you forgot your troubles and let the comfort of the couch lull you to sleep.

~  


He was doing the right thing, right?

Sans stood in the kitchen, looking out into the living area and seeing you nodding off on the sofa.

You seemed very nervous about anyone knowing about your predicament. He wondered if you had any friends or family that knew about you living in back alleys.

He couldn't have left you there. He might have only known you for barely a day, but nobody should be huddled next to a dumpster outside of a restaurant waiting for their next meal while it was freezing out.

He looked over at the things he had grabbed from the alley. Taking the blanket in his hands, he quietly unraveled the bundle and decided to check out what items you were keeping.

There were a few cans of food, most of them expired. A few articles of clothing, some of them looking a little worn, he made a mental note to take you clothes shopping.

He set these things aside and found a small box. Glancing over at the couch to make sure you were still asleep, he picked it up gingerly and turned it around in his hands.

It was wooden, a dark mahogany color, sturdy, with only a few surface scratches.

Sans placed a hand over the lid and hesitated. He wasn't above snooping, especially when it came to learning more about a stranger....a stranger that would be staying in his home. But this box was well taken care of, this was something you obviously cared for.

He sighed and looked over at you again, just to make sure, then decided to open it up.

The inside of the box itself was lined with a dark red, velvety fabric. At the bottom lay what looked like a necklace.

Sans took one finger and lifted the delicate chain up and out of the box. At the end dangled a heart-shaped charm. It was very dark, and colors of burgundy and midnight seemed to swirl around in it. It was mesmerizing, and he eventually had to force his gaze away from it, laying it back in the box and closing the lid.

Setting it back on the table, he stared at all of the items scattered on the blanket. Was this really everything you had?

He jumped slightly at the sound of you stirring. Walking over to the couch, he saw you had absentmindedly curl up onto your side. He grabbed a nearby blanket and covered you up.

There was a sound of a car door closing outside and Sans realized Papyrus must be home. He decided to step outside, before Paps came running in and woke you up.

“HELLO, BROTHER!” Papyrus greeted Sans with grocery bags in his arms.

“Hey bro.” Sans greeted him. “So, we have some company.”

“WOWIE! WHO IS OUR GUEST?!” Papyrus inched closer to the door.

Sans stood in front of him. “Um, could you lower your voice just a bit, Paps? It's the human that you and Undyne helped out. They're asleep on the couch right now.”  
  
Papyrus stepped back, lowering his voice as best he could “Oh...Are they ok?”

Sans looked up at his brother “So, our friend in there doesn't really have a place they can stay right now. I offered to let them stay a few nights until they could get back on their feet.”

Papyrus' eyes lit up. “OH BOY! I-I mean...” Remembering to not be as loud, “It will be like a sleepover! We can watch movies, and read stories, and I can make them my famous spaghetti!”

Sans laughed softly. Papyrus was the best, always nice and understanding, and he found the best in any situation.

“That sounds great, bro. How about we go in and you can get started on the food.”

Papyrus was nearly skipping as he entered the house, delighted to have a new friend over. Sans shook his head and smiled as he followed behind his taller, younger brother.

You were gripping the blanket like your life depended on it, holding it around you snug.

Walking into the kitchen where Papyrus was preparing dinner, Sans took a seat at the dining table, still looking over at you snoozing on the sofa.

He had a lot of questions. Like, why didn't you speak?

Did you have any family?

Where did you live before this?

How did you end up out on the street?

And how did you survive?

He wanted to ask, but he knew you wouldn't tell him until you trusted him...but he couldn't trust you until he had some answers.

~

An hour passed and it was getting dark out. Dinner was ready and Sans decided to wake you up. He knelt down next to you and lightly shook your shoulder.

“Hey, sleepy head, Paps made spaghetti, and I'm _patella_ -n you, he'd be real heart broken if you didn't eat any.”

You stretched and groaned quietly, blinking a few times and letting your vision focus. Sans was in front of you, smiling that goofy grin of his. His words registered in your mind and you snorted at the pun he had made.

His smile widened and he stood up, reaching out a hand. You hesitated before grabbing it and letting him help you to your feet. Still a little groggy, you swayed a little before regaining your balance.

“Is the human awake?!” Papyrus asked from the kitchen, still trying to keep his voice down in case you were still asleep.

“Yep. We're headed to the table now.” Sans called back.

As you walked toward the dining area, you saw your bundle of things lying on a table nearby. You hoped that you had remembered to grab everything from the alley.

_______

Papyrus' spaghetti was good. Sans had a look of surprise on his face when you finished your plate and actually asked for seconds. Papyrus beamed with pride, proclaiming that he, the GREAT Papyrus, would be happy to make you more any time you wanted.

It was getting rather late, and Sans said something about reading Papyrus a story and disappeared off into another room. You walked over to the table that held your belongings. You unwrapped the blanket and moved some things around, sighing with relief when you saw the little wooden box nestled in one of your shirts. You reached down and rubbed your hand lightly over the top of it, memories flooding your mind. You remembered a more peaceful, happy time. A time when you had someone to love and care about, and they also loved and cared for you.

You fold the blanket up and walk to the couch and sit down. It isn't long before Sans reappears, holding a pillow.

“Paps was pretty tired, I didn't even get halfway through the story.” He handed you the pillow and sat down next to you. “Thought you might need this.”

You took the pillow and placed it at the end of the sofa and turned back toward Sans. He had a look on his face, like he was thinking hard about something.

After a few silent moments, he looked back at you.

“I know you're a little nervous about all this, but would you mind if I asked you a few questions?”

You bit the inside of your cheek. You weren't sure.

“How about we make it simple.” He said. “I'll ask you a yes or no question, and you can either nod 'yes' or shake your head 'no'. Is that ok?”

You nodded. You wouldn't be able to avoid this forever.

He started. “Do you have family?”

He didn't waste any time pulling out the personal questions. You nodded.

“Did you live with them before?”

You nodded.

“Did you leave on your own terms?”

You refused to look him in the eye, and shook your head.

“Have you spoken to them since?”

You shook your head.

“Were you always...quiet?”

He wanted to say mute, but didn't want to sound rude. You shook your head.

“Did....did they hurt you?”

Too personal, way too personal. You turned away from him.

“Shit, sorry.” He mumbled. “I should really learn when to shut my trap.”

You breathed heavy for a moment, then lifted your hands to sign.

**Why do you care?**

He looked puzzled. “Kid, I told you earlier, nobody should have to live out there.” He crossed his arms, leaning back and looking at you “You seem like a nice enough human, and Papyrus likes you, and I know he wouldn't let you stay out in the cold.”

He was shifting his thoughts onto his brother. It still didn't explain why HE cared.

“Look, we just wanted to see to it that you are able to get back on your feet and get your own place...that isn't next to a dumpster.”

You pull your legs up and rest your head on your knees.

Sans continued, “I know that there is some...hostility between us. But I assure you, Papyrus and I only want to help, there are no ulterior motives.”

He tapped you on your arm to get your attention. You look over at him

He winked “And that's no _fibula._ ”

You couldn't help but let out a laugh. Sans puns lightened the mood in the room,

“Well, kiddo, I'm going to let you get some rest. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day.”

You looked at him in question

**What do you mean?**

“Ah, you'll see.” He waved it off and started down the hall “G'night.”

You would have signed goodnight back, but he went right into what you assumed was his bedroom.

You got up and turned out the light, letting the natural light from the moon shine in through the windows.

Laying down on the couch, you wrapped the blanket around your body. The warmth of it was something that you weren't quite used to yet. It was so nice, sacred even.

You stared up at the ceiling for a long time, taking in your current situation.

These monsters had no problem taking you in. They knew nothing about you, where you came from, what kind of person you were, but it didn't seem to matter to them. It was all so strange to you, the kindness they showed, and you weren't sure how to react to it. Honestly, you wanted to get up and run. You wanted to be on your own again, you didn't like having to rely on others, and you didn't like the feeling of helplessness.

It would be so easy to just grab your things and slip out. You would be long gone by morning, they wouldn't even know where to look. You could move a few towns over, find a different alley to hide out in. Nobody would ever know.

Instead, you rolled onto your side and buried your face into the sofa cushion, letting sleep take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. In the Shopping Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're dragged to the shopping mall against your will forced to try on (Gasp!) clothing!
> 
> I haven't figured out a good song for the title yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who have left kudos and comments on here, and have followed me on Tumblr, my love for you runs very deep. I could kiss you. I won't, but I could. (Tumblr is fitofpaige, like it is here!)
> 
> (also, let's just say that the reader picks up on sign language real quick and that Paige doesn't know how to realistically write in scenes where she would actually be studying XD)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

“HUMAN!”

You were jolted awake, looking around in confusion at first before remembering where you were.

“I AM SORRY TO HAVE STARTLED YOU, BUT WE MUST MAKE PLANS FOR THE DAY!”

Papyrus all but pulled you off the sofa. You rubbed your eyes and stretched. You couldn't remember the last time you slept so well.

Following Papyrus into the kitchen, you saw that he was making pancakes.

“UNDYNE TAUGHT ME THIS NEW RECIPE AND I THOUGHT I WOULD TRY IT AND SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!”

You smiled and nodded. Pancakes were your favorite breakfast food.

“WOULD YOU MIND WAKING SANS UP FOR ME? HE DOESN'T NEED TO SLEEP IN ALL DAY.”

You nodded and walked down the hall, stopping in front of the room you saw Sans go into last night. You gave a few light knocks.

Nothing.

You knocked harder.

Still nothing.

You placed your hand on the doorknob and started to turn it, you felt it turn with you and the door was pushed open.

Sans stood there, hand on the other end of the doorknob. He looked exhausted. You wondered if he got any sleep.

“Morning.” was all he said.

Not a single pun, he MUST be tired.

You step to the side as he walks out, shutting the door behind him. You catch his attention and sign to him.

**Did you sleep?**

“I got a few hours. Don't worry about me, kid.” He gave a lazy smile.

You both walked over to the dining area as Papyrus was setting down a plate stacked high with pancakes. He set out smaller plates and silverware for each of you, along with a giant bottle of maple syrup.

“BROTHER, IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU UP BEFORE NOON!”

Sans smiled at Papyrus and shuffled over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of ketchup and bringing it to the table.

You piled a few pancakes up on your plate and smothered them with syrup. You didn't know if you had ever been this excited for pancakes, but you really were today.

“So, Paps,” Sans started after taking a swig straight from the ketchup bottle. “I was thinking today we could go out and get some supplies for our new friend here.”

You looked up at Sans in surprise.

“THAT IS A WONDERFUL IDEA, SANS!” Papyrus stood from his chair, striking a pose “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD LIKE NOTHING MORE THAN TO HELP OUT OUR HUMAN FRIEND HERE!”

You felt your face heat up. You started signing frantically

**You don't have to do this! I have things. I'm good!**

You were pretty sure you messed up some, but they seemed to get what you were saying.

“C'mon kid, throw me a bone here.” Sans winked at you “It's the least we can do.”

Least they could do? For what? You being a bum?

“WE JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE YOU HAVE THE BEST!” Papyrus leaned toward you, smiling and his eyes shining

You thought for a moment, and looked up at them to sign again

**I guess I do need an outfit for job interviews.**

Sans eyes seemed to brighten some, but dimmed a little at your next sentence

**Who would hire someone like me though? I don't even speak.**

Papyrus jumped in before Sans could say anything “ANY BUSINESS WOULD BE LUCKY TO HAVE YOU AS AN EMPLOYEE, HUMAN!”

You smiled. Papyrus seemed to know exactly what to say to make his friends smile.

Sans stood up from his chair and started down the hallway “Welp, I'm gonna go take a nap. Let me know when you're ready.”

“OH NO YOU DON'T! SANS, GET BACK HERE!”

You laugh to yourself and finish off your pancakes before taking the dirty dishes into the kitchen.

Thinking about going shopping wracked your nerves. You were going to have to try on things, you didn't even know what sizes you wore now.

You also remembered that you hadn't had a proper shower in a long time. You suddenly felt very embarrassed at that fact.

You grabbed some of your nicer looking clothes from your belongings and walked down the hallway, meeting Paps on your way.

**Is it ok if I....shower?**

You paused, unsure if the question was needed. Papyrus looked confused for a moment, but then beamed

“OF COURSE, HUMAN!” He said, gesturing at the door on his right.

You thanked him and hurried into the room.  


You had obviously been in the bathroom already, but had not even thought to ask about showering. It had been a while, and you seemed to have forgotten it was necessary.

Turning the water on and letting it run warm, you looked at the items in the tub. Bar soaps, body washes, a loofah, shampoo and conditioner...

Why did they have shampoo and conditioner when they didn't even have hair?

You shrugged it off and got undressed, stepping under the spray of warm water. Just standing there for a few minutes, you took it all in. You had taken little things like this for granted before you were kicked out.

Taking longer than you probably should have, you finally finished bathing and got out to dry off. You walked up to the counter as you fluffed your hair with the towel and looked at the steam on the mirror. You hadn't really looked at yourself in months. You'd caught glimpses of your reflection, sure, but you never noticed the change in your body.

You took the towel and cleared the mirror, standing back to look into it, you gasped a little.

You were so thin. So incredibly thin. You remembered Sans telling you that you looked underweight, and he couldn't have been more correct. Your ribs were showing, your stomach seemed to cave in, and you could actually make out the bone structure of your hips.

Fighting back tears, you turned your back on your reflection and leaned against the counter. Your face was hot and the burning sensation in your eyes was too much to bear. You sniffed a few times, trying not to let the tears fall.

Things weren't supposed to happen like this. You were supposed to go to college, enter the career of your choosing, and become successful. You had dreams and aspirations. But it all went so very, very wrong.

You jumped slightly at a noise coming from the door. You looked over to see a piece of paper and pen had been shoved underneath it. Kneeling to pick it up, you read the words scrawled messily on the paper.

_You ok?_

You were pretty sure it was Sans asking. He must have heard you sniffling. You wiped your eyes with the back of your hand and grabbed the pen, writing a reply

_Yeah. Be out in just a minute._

You slid the paper and pen back under the door and started changing into your clean (well, cleanish) clothes.

After about a minute, the paper was shoved back through.

_Ok. Put your dirty clothes in the hamper by the towel rack, Paps will wash them for you._

You weren't sure about making Paps do your laundry, but you put the clothes in the bin anyway.

After doing your best to comb most of the tangles out of your hair, you glanced at yourself in the mirror again. Your clothes were too big, but you looked ok. At least you were clean now.

You stepped out of the bathroom and walked down the hallways toward the living room. Papyrus and Sans were standing there talking until Sans noticed you.

“Feel better?” He asked.

You weren't sure if he meant after the shower, or after the crying. It was probably both. You nodded and smiled.

“ARE YOU READY TO GO SHOPPING, HUMAN?!”

You nodded at Papyrus, it was a wonder how he always had so much energy.

“Kiddo is gonna need a coat though.” Sans said. You pointed to your jacket laying on the couch, but he shook his head. “You need something warmer. It's really cold out there, _snow_ joke”

You stifled a giggle as Papyrus rolled his eyes.

“I got an extra hoodie though, It'd be pretty _chill_ of you to wear. You wouldn't want to go out and catch a _cold._ ” Sans disappeared down the hall.

“SANS!”

Now you weren't even trying to hide your laughter. These two were hilarious. Papyrus acted like he hated Sans' puns, but you swear you saw a slight smile behind his grimace.

Sans reappeared with a hoodie similar to the one he was wearing, only this one was a pullover and had a lot of fluff in the hood. You pulled it on and situated it. It was very cozy and smelled nice. You signed your thanks to Sans.

“ALRIGHT, NOW THAT EVERYONE IS READY, LET'S HEAD OUT!” Papyrus held a fist up in the air, turned on his heel, and headed out the door.

_____________  


You were really overwhelmed there. Too many people, too many clothes.

You had decided to try on some black slacks paired with a dark purple blouse. You didn't like a lot of bright colors, but you didn't want to wear all black either, so you opted for the deep plums and burgundy outfits the store had to offer.

It looked really good. You could probably pass as a business woman in this getup.

There were more outfits hanging on the wall of the dressing room, Papyrus insisted you try on more than one or two. Looking through them, you saw one of them was a dress. You didn't remember telling Paps that you wanted a dress, and you weren't a huge fan of them, but you tried it on anyway.

You were taken aback by what you saw in the mirror.

The dress was a deep, royal blue color that dipped and pooled at the neckline. It clung to you without being too tight and showing too much. From the hips down, it was a little looser and flowed until it stopped at your knees.

You didn't like them buying things for you, but you swore that you would pay them back.

And you really wanted this dress.

_________  


The skelebros ended up buying more than you really needed. You tried to stop them, but once Papyrus was on a roll, you couldn't. Sans didn't help either, you were pretty sure he found it hilarious when you got flustered.

2 pairs of slacks, 3 pairs of jeans, 3 blouses, 2 T-shirts, 2 sweaters, 2 lighter, long sleeved shirts, 1 pair of sneakers, 1 pair of heels, 1 pair of nice flats, multiple pairs of underwear and socks, and 1 dress later, you all made it back to the house.

You wanted to cry. You were frustrated with them, but also extremely grateful. You promised them over and over that you would repay them, but they both acted like it was no big deal. This was all so foreign to you. In the past 2 days you had been shown more kindness than you had in years.

That night after dinner, you listened to Sans read Papyrus a story. After Paps fell asleep, you and Sans sat on the couch and talked for a bit. You were getting a little more comfortable here. The brothers were very nice and accepting. They didn't make it a huge deal that you didn't have a home, and you liked that.

**Can I ask you a question?**

You were getting better at signing, Sans gave you the go ahead.

**Was it difficult for you all when you came to the surface?**

Sans leaned back against the arm rest “Well, it definitely wasn't easy. Humans weren't very accepting of monsters...many still aren't, but it's gotten a lot better. Frisk is a really good ambassador.”

**Did you live somewhere else besides here?**

“Yeah. At first we were moved into these really cheap apartments. It was not a very safe place to live. Many ignorant people tried to break in, set fires, and hurt us. After a while, we were able to find jobs, set up businesses, and purchase our own housing.”

**It's good you aren't living there anymore.**

He nodded. You sat in silence for a moment before asking another question.

**Where do you work?**

“I have a few jobs, actually.” He sat upright. “Sometimes I work from home, other times I work a hotdog stand or a nice cream stand at the nearby parks. It just depends on the day.”

You couldn't imagine Sans, as lazy as he was, working at all. Much less 3 jobs.

**What about Paps?**

“He does little things here and there. He helps Undyne train, though he would do that without payment. He also helps out Toriel sometimes. She's a teacher, and he's actually really good with kids. He just hasn't found a full time job that he is really interested in yet.”

You really wanted to ask how they could afford everything they got you today since it sounded like they only had part time jobs, but you figured that would be rude.

You tried to hide a yawn, but it slipped past. Sans chuckled and stood up. “Guess that's my cue. Sleep tight kid, don't let the bed bugs bite.”

You smiled and shook your head, signing goodnight to him. He flipped the light off as he made his way to his room.

Lying on your back, you pulled the blanket up around your shoulders and recalled the days events. You couldn't remember ever smiling this much. You hoped this new found happiness would follow you into sleep.  


This wasn't the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna get worse before it gets better '^^


	5. Everybody's Got a Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, the first part of this is a bit heavy.
> 
> You become a little more comfortable with your new friends in this one.
> 
> Title from:  
> Dark Side -Kelly Clarkson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll let you in on a little secret ;) I totally wasn't planning on making Sans this nice and comforting. I wanted to make him a lot more stand offish....but my love for fluff got the better of me and now I am afraid I have made him out to be like all other Sans/Reader fics. Not necessarily a bad thing, just not what I had in mind when I started writing.
> 
> Eh, I'll just roll with it :D
> 
> Also, I live for your comments! <3
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

You had night terrors. It was just a part of your life that you had to deal with. You'd been having them since your preteens, when the beatings from your father had gotten worse. Some nights they were a little easier to deal with. You could calm yourself down and eventually go back to sleep, but most of the time they were terrible, gut wrenching attacks that not only terrified your mind, but also left you in physical pain.

This was one of those nights.

 

You were falling. Falling inside your mind. Your vision was assaulted by blinding lights, you could hear screaming. Your father's voice.

_You fucking disappointment_

_Little piece of shit_

_You're worthless_

_Should have aborted you when we had the chance_

_Get out of my sight_

_You disgust me_

You could hear your mother's screams as she was mutilated.

A baby was crying. Not just crying, wailing in agony.

You couldn't wake up

_Get away from me!_

_I have to get out of here_

_STOP!_

_HELP ME!  
_

 

You lashed out, grabbing at whatever you could reach. You clawed at your eyelids, trying to pry them open.

Someone was calling your name.

“Hey! Kid, wake up!”

“Kiddo...”

“____!”

You slammed back into reality, sweating profusely and gasping for air.

“Easy now, easy...”

Sans was in front of you, his hands on your shoulders.

“You're alright. Breathe slowly.”

You couldn't catch your breath, you felt water hit your arms. When you looked down, you realized they were your own tears.

You began to panic again, you didn't want to cry, not alone and especially not in front of others. You went to bring your hands to your face when the light caught your forearms, they were covered in bright, red scratches.

Bony fingers wrapped around your wrists and pulled them away from your face.

You looked up at the skeleton in front of you. He appeared calm, but in the pin pricks of his eye sockets you could see emotion, you could see concern.

You attempted to slow your breathing, still gasping from the crying you'd been doing.

“I get those too.” Sans said softly.

You looked at him, he was focusing on your hands, turning them back and forth in his.

“The nightmares, the terrors.” He continued. “I have them a lot. But, I don't tell anyone, not even Paps...because I don't want anyone to worry about me.”

You blinked and sniffled, your heart rate was getting back to normal. Taking your hands slowly away from his, you signed

**How long?**

“A long time.” He let out a nervous laugh “Let's just say, many years. How about you?”

You lifted your shaky hands

**Since my mom died. I was really young.**

You froze as he reached up to move some hair out of your face, tucking it behind your ear.

“I'm sorry about your mom.” He whispered.

You felt like you were gonna cry again. You squeezed your eyes shut and looked down at your lap.

“There's no shame in crying, ya know?” You heard him say.

Sans turned and leaned back into the couch, you looked up at him and he patted the spot next to him. You turned yourself as well and sat beside him.

“Do you want to try to sleep again?” He asked.

You sniffed and shook your head no.

“Did you uhh....wanna talk about it?”

You thought a minute and lifted your hands

**I don't know. I've never talked to anyone about it before.**

“There's no rush, you can talk when you're ready.” He said.

You thanked him and leaned back into the cushions.

“Hey, did ya wanna hear a story?”

He gave you comforting smile, and you couldn't say no to that. You nodded and he began.

“Let me tell you about the first time I met Frisk. So, I'm patrolling the woods outside of Snowdin, the village where me and Paps lived, and I see this small child walk right out of the ruins...”

________  


You woke up to the sun shining into the window and right onto your face. When did you fall back asleep? Last you remember, Sans was saying something about a whoopie cushion prank...

Oh.

You looked up. You were practically laying in Sans' lap. He was fast asleep, his arm propping his head up on the arm rest.

You could feel every ounce of heat in your body crawl up to your face. Slowly, you eased yourself up, trying not to wake him. You were almost into a sitting position when Sans' free arm swung over you and pulled you back down. You nearly yelped, and looked up at his face, he was still asleep.

You heard movement coming from down the hall. Shit, Papyrus was up.

You tried moving again. How was his arm so damn heavy?!

The footsteps got louder as you tried your best to break free. It was no use. You might as well lie there and accept your fate.

You waved your arms overhead, hoping Papyrus saw them as he entered the room.

“Human?” He said, walking around to get a better look at you. He wore a very confused expression as he took in the scene.

**Help**

It took a minute for him to process it, but once he saw you struggling he let out a laugh and walked over.

He lifted his brother's arm with ease and helped you sit up. He then scooped Sans' up and carried him off to his bedroom. When he came back, he still wore that goofy grin on his face.

**We fell asleep talking**

“I understand human!” He still spoke with gusto, but kept his voice to a normal volume. “These things happen, your secret is safe with me!”

You only hoped that he meant just that, and wasn't actually thinking that something else was up.

“Now, would you like to help The Great Papyrus with breakfast?” He asks, holding out a hand.

You smiled and nodded, taking his hand and letting him help you up.

You were beginning to get more comfortable around your new housemates. You still weren't sure if you wanted to let them know everything about you just yet, but you were beginning to think of them as friends, and that was a start at least.

_______  


Undyne had called earlier to invite the 3 of you over to her and Alphys's house for a party. At first you weren't sure, but Papyrus had this sad look on his face when you hesitated, so you decided you would go, if only so you wouldn't feel bad for hurting his feelings.

You put on one of your new outfits, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a picture of a beautiful nighttime sky on it. It was very comfortable and fit you well. Looking in the mirror, you still see yourself as thin and frail. There was nothing wrong with being skinny...it was the unhealthy look of your body that worried you.

Pulling on the hoodie Sans let you borrow, you walked into the living area and met up with the brothers.

“Nervous?” Sans asked you.

**A little**

“THERE'S NOTHING TO BE NERVOUS ABOUT, FRIEND! THEY ALREADY LIKE YOU!”

You couldn't hide the smile that spread across your face when Papyrus called you “friend” instead of “human”

“Yeah, it'll be nice to hang out and _ketchup_.” Sans winked, holding up a bottle of ketchup.

Papyrus glared at his brother, then promptly turned around and stepped outside.

You laughed and Sans shrugged “Can't win them all.”

**I think your puns are _Sans_ ational.**

Sans threw his head back and laughed, you could have swore his cheekbones were flushing blue.

Did skeletons blush? Well, he was made of magic...

“That was a good one, kid.” He said, acting like he was wiping a tear from his eye socket

Papyrus appeared back in the door way after seeing what you signed.

“ENOUGH WITH THESE PUNS! I DON'T HAVE THE _STOMACH_ FOR IT!”

You and Sans burst into a fit of giggles, Papyrus smiled and started walking toward the car. You and Sans followed behind, still snickering.

\----

You arrive at the party and Undyne greets you all at the door.

“Hey there, nerds! How's it going?”

“GREAT, UNDYNE! HOW ARE YOU?” Paps responded.

“Ha! I'm always great!” Undyne grinned.

You caught her attention and smiled.

**Not as great as the GREAT PAPYRUS!**

“NYEH HEH HEH!”

“She's got a point there.” Sans winked.

Undyne laughed and ushered you all in. You spot Alphys standing by what looked like a punch bowl, talking to a few other monsters. She saw you and waved shyly. You waved back.

“Feel free to help yourselves to the snacks and drinks!” Undyne said before pulling Papyrus into the sitting area.

Sans turned to you “Well, would you like a drink or something?”

**I'm a little thirsty**

You both walked over to the punch bowl, Alphys turned to you and smiled.

“N-nice to see you again, ____.”

You liked Alphys, she seemed like a genuinely sweet individual.

**Nice to see you too.**

She turned to the counter “J-just letting you know that the punch does contain a-alcohol. B-but if you don't want any, we have other options t-too.”

“Thanks, Alphys.” Sans spoke.

“N-no problem. We were all about to s-sit in the other r-room and watch some anime, if you'd like to join us.”

“We'll be in there right after we grab some snacks.” Sans told her.

Alphys nodded, grabbing her drink and making her way into the room with the other monsters.

You reached for a soda, you saw Sans reach for a beer. You weren't a big fan of alcohol given your past with it, but as long as people drank responsibly, it wasn't a big issue for you.

After getting a few snacks, you and Sans joined the others in the sitting area. You didn't know much about anime, but you weren't picky when it came to tv.

When you entered the room, you felt Sans stiffen up next to you. You stopped in your tracks and followed his gaze. He was looking at Papyrus talking to....a robot? You didn't think you had ever met them before, but something about them seemed familiar.

The robot was leaning awful close to Paps, and it seemed to be making Sans very uncomfortable.

“OH! ____! You haven't met Mettaton yet!” Undyne called out.

Mettaton? Wasn't he a celebrity or something? You recall seeing his face on billboards and in windows of shops you'd passed in town.

“Oh, and who is this lovely face?” Mettaton stood up and walked over to you, leaning down slightly and cupping your chin. “Are you the human that the Great Papyrus rescued from that alley? I heard all about you!”

“HEY! I was there too!” Undyne snarled.

Your face heated up. This was embarrassing.

Mettaton dropped his hand from your face and straightened up, striking the most confident smile you think you'd ever seen. “Well, any friend of Papy's is a friend of mine. It is very nice to meet you, ____.”

With that, he spun around and resumed his position near Papyrus.

A little confused as to what just happened, you turned back to Sans. He was glaring harder now, the white in his eye sockets gone, his phalanges gripping his beer bottle unbelievably tight.

You nudged him. When that didn't work, you stepped right into his line of vision.

**Earth to Sans.**

He blinked a couple of times and his eyes returned to normal.

“Uh...sorry about that. Just, um....I think I'm gonna step out for some air.”

With that, he vanished into thin air.

Now you were even more confused.

You heard a sigh and felt a hand on your shoulder. It was Undyne.

She leaned down and whispered “Sans doesn't really get along with Mettaton. He's probably out on the back deck if you wanna talk to him” She made a motion toward the back of the house.

You signed your thanks to her and started for the back door. You stepped out onto the deck, pulling your hood up once you felt the cold breeze hit your face. There was a dim light illuminating the area, and you could see Sans standing off to the side, leaning on the railing. You walked over and gently tugged on the sleeve of his coat.

“I was really hoping that overgrown calculator wouldn't be here.” He said coldly.

**Why don't you like him?**

Sans let out a breath and tipped his bottle up all the way, letting the last bit of alcohol run down his throat. He set the bottle down and turned to you.

“He's just....so full of himself. So narcissistic, and he also seems to be obsessed with Paps and I...well, I just don't like it.”

You let his words sit in your mind for a moment before responding,

**Does he make Papyrus happy?**

Sans didn't meet your gaze, but mumbled “I guess so.”

**Have you tried getting to know Mettaton?**

Sans was even quieter “Not really.”

**Maybe you should give him a chance.**

Sans was silent. He didn't like that you were right. He was letting his emotions and his drive to protect his brother get in the way.

**Are you ok?**

He turned back to you “Yeah...”

**Do you wanna go back inside?**

“Not really.”

He turned back toward the railing and looked up at the sky.

“Do you ever just...stare up at the stars some nights?”

You nod, you did that a lot when you couldn't sleep.

“Hey, instead of going inside, did you wanna sit out here and stargaze with me?”

You smiled.

**Sure, sounds like fun!**

He made the motion for you to follow as he walked down the steps off the deck and into the back yard. He walked a little ways and sat down. You plopped down next to him. You both end up laying back on the ground, despite the little bit of snow dusted over it.

Sans began telling you about seeing the stars for the first time when they left the Underground, and how amazing it was.

You both just laid there, staring up at the sky.

You'd take a night like this over a party any day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is FitofPaige. I don't post a whole lot...yet. I'm still new, but I love to reblog undertale things, share my chapters, and answer any asks and messages sent to me! :)
> 
> Also, leave some comments below! :D


	6. Better Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff <3
> 
> NOTE: Frisk's lines are underlined. Readers is just the usual bold.
> 
> Title song:  
> Better Life -Keith Urban  
> Yes, it's a country song, I know a lot of people don't like country...don't worry, you don't HAVE to listen to it, lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some fluff to make up for the angst!  
> and I don't just mean from last chapter! :D  
> (Because I like to torture my characters, I'm a terrible person, I've given you fair warning.)  
> I was gonna post it later tomorrow, but I couldn't wait.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

A week flew by at your new home. You had started helping out around the house, doing laundry, cleaning rooms, Papyrus even let you cook sometimes. Neither of the brothers had mentioned anything about you getting a job, but you knew you needed to start applying to places, you couldn't live on their couch forever.

A few days ago, Sans finally decided to tell Toriel that you were staying with them. You were worried about what she would think about your situation, but she was very understanding and comforting.

She and Frisk were actually coming over. You were excited to see them again, especially happy to be able to spend time with Frisk, you loved that kid.

As you searched around in a recipe book for a dish to cook up for their visit, you heard the front door open and close. Sans was home from work. He shuffled lazily into the kitchen.

“Hey there, whatcha doing?”

you smiled and signed in a fit of excitement

**Trying to decide what to cook tonight. I don't know what they will like.**

Sans gave a soft chuckle, it was nice to see you this happy. “I'm sure they'll love whatever you cook.”

You shook your head, you weren't that great of a cook, but at least you could follow a simple recipe.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Sans reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a paper. He unfolded it and handed it to you.

You took it and looked it over. It was a help wanted flyer from Grillby's.

“I don't know if it's the kind of job you are looking for, but Grillby is a good friend of mine, and he's a good guy. He'd treat you fairly and pay you well.”

You weren't sure how you'd fare as a waitress or a bartender, but you could certainly give it a shot. You took the flyer and laid it on the small side table where your belongings still sat. You walked back over to him and began signing

**Thank you! I think I will go over there tomorrow and talk to him.**

He flashed you a thumbs up and started over toward the couch before stopping and turning back to you.

“Hey, I don't have to work tomorrow and I could go with you....if you want.”

You couldn't hide your smile.

**I'd like that.**

“It's a _date_ then.”

Your breath hitched at that until a box of raisins was dropped onto the counter in front of you. You laughed and looked over at him, hoping that your face wasn't red.

**You know those aren't the same thing, right?**

He shrugged and walked back toward the couch “Eh, close enough.”

You laughed to yourself looked over at the book you had been flipping through. It was open to a recipe for a banana raisin cake. You looked at the box of raisins and then back to the recipe.

You took it as a sign and started gathering the ingredients.

\---------  


***A few hours earlier**

Sans walked into Grillby's, greeting some fellow monsters on his way to the bar. Taking a seat, Grillby walked over and placed a bottle of ketchup in front of him.

“The usual, Sans?” The flaming monster asked, adjusting his glasses.

“ _Tibia_ honest, Grillbz, I wanted to ask you about that help wanted poster in the window.”

Grillby was a little surprised “You asking for a job?”

Sans laughed “No. You see...” He downed some of the ketchup “I have this friend.”

Grillby listened as he wiped down a glass.

“And she's a little down on her luck. She's been staying with me and Paps until she can get a place of her own, and, well...”

“Why are you here asking instead of her?” Grillby asked curiously, setting the clean glass off to the side.

“I haven't told her you were hiring yet, but,” Sans leaned in and lowered his voice “She's been through a lot and she doesn't speak. She can sign pretty well, though. Also, she's human.”

Grillby shook his head, seeming amused. “Sans, as long as you've known me, you should know that I have no problem with humans. Why don't you bring her in soon and let me meet her, maybe I can interview her.”

“Thanks, Grillbz.” Sans turned up the ketchup bottle and drank the rest, setting it down on the bar. “You're the best, you're practically _radiating_ with greatness.”

Grillby let out a soft laugh and took the empty bottle. “I'll put it on your tab.”

“You know I'm good for it!” Sans gave a wink and started toward the door, pulling the paper off the window on the way out.

\-------  


***Later in the day**

You had finished making the cake, and had actually convinced Papyrus to make a pasta dish that wasn't spaghetti. As you both wrapped up in the kitchen, you walked over to the couch where Sans had been napping since he got home. Usually Papyrus would make him get up and help out, but you insisted that the two of you could take care of it, and that Sans needed the rest after work.

You tapped him on his shoulder and he grunted. You shook him a little harder and his eyes opened slowly. You gave a little wave and he smiled, lifting his hand to wave back but then letting it fall.

**Toriel and Frisk will be here soon.**

“And I was sleeping so well.” He grunted as he sat up and looked up at the clock on the wall. “I slept longer than I meant to. Guess I was just _bone tired_.”

“SANS!” Papyrus yelled from the kitchen.

Sans leaned toward you “He actually like the puns, don't let him tell you any different.”

You covered your mouth in a fit of giggles.

The doorbell rang and Papyrus rushed out of the kitchen to answer it. Toriel walked in carrying some sort of dish, and Frisk ran around her and right up to Papyrus, who promptly scooped them up into a hug. As soon as their feet touched the ground, they sprinted over to you and nearly knocked you over as they threw their arms around your waist.

Slightly shocked, you put your arms around them and hugged back. As they took a step back, they smiled up at you and started signing

How's your signing going?

**I'm doing better! Been practicing.**

Sans stepped over and ruffled Frisk's hair “Hey, kiddo. How's it going?”

Pretty good.

“Been doing your homework? Getting good grades?” Sans asked.

Frisk gave him a small glare and signed

Yes _mom_

Sans laughed and patted Frisk's head

“Hello ____. How are you doing?” Toriel asked as she walked up to you.

**I'm doing well. How have you been?**

“I've been lovely, my child.” She smiled so sweetly “I brought a casserole. I hope you like snail.”

**I don't think I've actually ever had snail, but I'm sure it will taste great!**

“Tori's cooking is always ex- _shell_ -ent.” Sans winked.

“That was a bit of a stretch, Sans.” She said “Now let's _escargot_ to the dining room and have some dinner.”

You laughed at the two throwing puns back and forth at one another as you all moved into the dining area.

You sat in a chair between Sans and Frisk. Sans passed some food down to you with a smile, you returned the smile and filled your plate.

Once everyone got settled at the table, Frisk caught your attention and began signing

Do you like living here?

**Yeah. Sans and Papyrus are really nice.**

Frisk nodded and scooped a fork-full of pasta into their mouth, then continued

They seem to like you being here.

**I hope so!**

Sans seems a lot happier, too.

You flushed and looked over at Sans, who was carrying on a conversation with Papyrus and Toriel. You looked back at frisk, who raised a single eyebrow at you

**What do you mean?**

His smile seems less...

they thought hard for a moment

forced. Or fake.

You didn't know anything about that. You shrugged and continued eating.

Maybe Sans didn't have many friends. Maybe he was lonely. You hoped that you did make him smile though, because at least that meant you were doing something good. Maybe you were helping out in a way that you didn't even know you could.  
  
You found out that you did, in fact, like snails. At least when Toriel cooked them. The pasta Papyrus had made was also delicious, and your cake had turned out good as well. Earning a wink and a few puns from Sans.

 

You all gathered in the living room after dinner, drinking tea and discussing everything from Frisk's time as ambassador to Papyrus' culinary skills.

Toriel pulled you to the side later and asked you how you had been holding up and if you liked your current living situation. You assured her that you were doing alright, and that you enjoyed staying with the skeleton brothers. She was very understanding and compassionate. She pulled you into a hug and told you that she was only a phone call away if you needed anything. You could have cried, she reminded you so much of your mother it was crazy.

While you and Toriel were talking, and Papyrus was washing dishes, Frisk ran up to where Sans was sitting in the living room.

“Hey there, kid. What's up?” Sans asked.

Are you enjoying ___ Being here?

“Yeah, she's pretty cool.” He replied. Frisk took a seat on the couch next to Sans.

Do you think she's cute?

“Well yeah, she's...” Sans shot a glance at them “Oh no no no, I see what you're doing here. You focus on getting the king and queen back together before you start trying to play matchmaker with everyone, ok kid?”

Frisk bit their lip and wiggled their eyebrows.

Sans' face flushed blue.

“Heh, cut it out.”

Frisk stuck their tongue out and ran off into the kitchen. Sans just shook his head and drank his tea.

“Well, I hate to cut the night short, but Frisk and I have to get up early in the morning.” Toriel said, grabbing hold of Frisk's hand. “Thank you so much for inviting us over. We had a great time, and the food was wonderful.”

“WE ENJOYED HAVING YOU HERE!” Papyrus hugged Toriel and Frisk “YOU KNOW YOU ARE WELCOME HERE ANYTIME!”

Toriel laughed softly “And you know that each of you are also welcome to my home any time.”

Frisk ran over to hug you

I had a fun time. Next time, I can show you some more sign language.

**I would love that, Frisk**

They smiled at you before running over to say goodbye to Sans

Frisk wiggled their eyebrows at Sans again. Sans smirked and knelt down “Kid, if you keep doing that, your face is gonna freeze that way.”

Frisk giggled and signed right in front of their chest so only Sans could read

You seem to make them smile a lot

“That's what I do. I crack jokes and make people laugh.”

Frisk shook their head. That's not what they meant and Sans knew it.

“Don't you have _tibia_ going somewhere.” Sans stood and ruffled their hair “Get outta here, kid.”

Frisk winked at Sans and sprinted back to Toriel.

Everyone finished saying their goodbyes as the two made their way out. Papyrus yawned as he shut the door.  


“Time for bed, bro?” Sans asked him.

Papyrus nodded sleepily and they headed off to his room.

It was the sweetest damn thing you had ever seen, those two. They cared for each other so much and did everything they could to watch out for one another.

You sat on the sofa and waited for Sans to come back. It had become routine, Sans would read to Paps, then come sit and talk with you until you passed out.

When Sans came back, he made a beeline for the kitchen. After a few minutes, he came back with two mugs of hot chocolate.

“I recall you telling me that you loved hot chocolate growing up.” He said as he handed you one of the mugs and took a seat.

You nodded, surprised that he remembered. You took the mug and sipped on the drink. It wasn't too hot, but it was rich and creamy.

You signed thanks and he smiled “So...you like living here?”

You nodded, sitting your mug on the coffee table

**You two have been very nice to me, I am truly thankful**

“Heh, well, we're glad you decided to stay.”

There was a pause before you began signing again

**I'm very determined to get this job at Grillby's**

Sans nodded “I know.”

His gaze floated over to your belongings on the side table.  


_I know_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhhh, what's gonna happen?!
> 
> What's going on?!
> 
> I'll give you a hint...
> 
> (It's probably not what you're thinking)


	7. Rise Above This Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a job! Aren't you excited?! 
> 
> About working at a bar!
> 
> When your dad was a raging alcoholic!!
> 
> Title song:  
> Rise Above This -Seether  
> (Sometimes I find a single phrase that fits, doesn't necessarily mean the entire song fits though)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had trouble writing this one today, idk why. It was weird, hope it reads ok.
> 
> Look in the bottom notes for a true story about me!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

You put on one of the more professional outfits Paps and Sans bought you, brushed your hair down, and put on a little bit of makeup that Undyne had given you. You stood in the mirror, studying yourself.

You could do this, you needed this job, you would work hard to be successful

You were determined.

“All set?” Sans appeared in the doorway of the bathroom, you nodded.

You stepped out into the hallway, Sans reached out a hand to you.

“Wanna take a shortcut?” He said with a wink.

You smiled and took his hand.

You had done this a few times now, but the whole teleporting thing still made you a little queasy. You were suddenly outside of Grillby's, and you had to take a deep breath and steady yourself. Looking up at the restaurant, you bit at the inside of your cheek. What if this didn't work out? What if Grillby didn't like you.

Sans noticed your nervousness and laid a bony hand on your shoulder “Don't worry kid. You'll do great.”

You walked in and the warmth of the place surrounded you. A few monsters called out to Sans and waved at you as well. You waved back and made your way to the bar. You took your seat at one of the stools, Sans taking the one next to you.

Your eyes fixed on Grillby as he walked over. You didn't recall seeing him when you lived in the back alley...of course, you always hid when you heard the back door open, so you didn't get a good look at anyone really.

He was, literally, on fire

or, more accurately, he was A fire. With glasses.

“He really _brightens_ the room, am I right?” Sans nudged you. You let out a snort and covered your mouth.

“Grillbz, this is my friend ____.” Sans introduced you.

Grillby nodded “Nice to meet you ____. I've heard a lot about you.”

You were surprised.

**Only good things, I hope.**

“Of course.” Grillby responded. You breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he knew sign language.

“Did you want anything to eat, ____” Sans asked you.

You looked over at a nearby menu. There weren't a whole lot of options, but you decided on a burger.

“Two orders of the burg, Grillbz!”

Grillby nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

“He's a little quiet, but a good guy.” Sans told you.

You nodded, it didn't bother you, you were quiet too.

After a moment, Grillby came back with two burgers and a bottle of ketchup. Sans offered you the ketchup and accepted.

But when you went to squeeze some out onto your burger, the top fell off, resulting in your burger being drenched in the sauce.

Sans laughed, and you realized this was just one of his pranks. He reached over and switched plates with you. “Gotta make sure the lid is on good before you go pouring it everywhere.”

You smiled and shook your head. You looked down at the two plates, and something felt oddly familiar.

Your mind flashed back to your last few nights living in the alley. You had come across more burgers and fries than usual, and many of them had always seemed to be covered completely in ketchup.

But why hadn't he eaten them? Was this just something he did on a regular basis?

Your thoughts were interrupted when Grillby walked up to take the now-empty ketchup bottle. You then remembered why you were there in the first place.

**Grillby, I noticed you had a help-wanted flyer out. I wanted to apply.**

You wondered if you were being too blunt, but you weren't sure how else to word it.

Grillby nodded “We can go ahead and do a quick interview if you have the time.”

Well that was fast. You nodded and he looked over at Sans, who took the hint and hopped off his stool, walking over to a large group of dogs who welcomed him loudly.

You sat there as Grillby asked you questions about your work history and skills. You were a little embarrassed to admit that you didn't really have much. You had taken a summer job in your teens as a waitress at a small cafe, but that was the extent of your job history. You assured him that you were willing to learn the ins and outs of the business and do your absolute best. You were a little worried that he would bring up the whole signing thing, but he never did.

“When can you start?” He said, not thirty minutes into the interview.

You were dumbfounded. You fumbled with your hands a moment before signing clearly

**Whenever you need me!**

You swore you saw Grillby smile...even though he didn't have a mouth. “How about you start tomorrow, come in around noon?”

Your heart fluttered, you nodded quickly. He let out a small laugh. “I'll see you then.”

**Thank you!**

Your heart was pounding, and you remembered that you needed to keep it professional

**I mean, I'll see you tomorrow, Boss.**

His laugh was a little louder this time as he took your empty plate and walked off.

Sans appeared next you “Well, how'd it go?”

**I got the job! I start tomorrow!**

He smiled “I knew you would, kid. If you wanna take a shortcut to here on your work days, just let me know.”

**I couldn't ask you to do that.**

“Hey, I offered.” He turned to the counter and waved at Grillby “See ya, Grillbz! Just put this on my tab!”

Grillby nodded and the two of you walked out. You left feeling more excited than you had in years.

 

When you got back to the house, you found Alphys and Undyne there. Undyne lightly punched you in the shoulder as you stepped inside.

“What's got you so smiley, punk?” She grinned.

**I got a job!**

“That's awesome! Congrats!” She said, putting you into a headlock and giving you a noogie.

Alphys walked over as Undyne released you “C-congratulations, ____.” She spoke softly “Undyne and I w-wanted to give you s-something.”

She held something out to you, You took it carefully and looked it over.

It was a phone, a really nice phone, it was sleek, with a large touch screen.

“N-now you can keep in touch with all of us.” Alphys smiled.

You touched a small button on the bottom and the screen lit up, a picture of Undyne and Alphys making kissy faces popped up. You smiled.

“It's made with the latest technology!” Undyne raved “My girl here is super smart, so of course anything she makes is going to be awesome.”

Alphys blushed wildly and muttered something that sounded like “thanks”

“We already put everyone's numbers in there for you!” Undyne proclaimed proudly.

You were overwhelmed by the kindness.

**Thank you!**

“It's n-no problem.” Alphys stuttered. “You n-needed it. Especially s-since you'll be working now.”

“Hope you like it, nerd!” Undyne crushed you in a hug.

Alphys caught Undyne's attention and said something.

“OH yeah!” Undyne released you from the bone crushing hug. “Alphy and were wondering you wanted to hang out one night this week. Maybe one night when you don't have to work the next morning.” She winked. “It'll just be us girls!”

You felt nervous, but you also loved the idea of spending more time with them. You nodded.

With that, Undyne grabbed hold of Alphys' hand “Sounds great! We'll figure out the details later. Right now, I got a hot date with a cute reptile nerd”

Alphys turned bright red.

Sans opened the door for them “I'll walk ya out.” he said, and stepped outside, shutting the door behind him.

You plopped back onto the couch and looked at your phone. You nervously navigated through the apps that Alphys had installed and ended up looking in your pictures.

There were a lot of selfies that Undyne and Alphys had taken, but there were also a bunch of pics of your other friends. You figured they decided to get in on the whole 'giving you a phone' thing.

A picture of Papyrus violently stirring a pot of boiling noodles, one of Sans asleep at the hot dog stand, there were a few of Frisk signing, you recognized the signs for “love” and “friend”

There were a lot more, and as you scrolled down, you came across one of Sans sitting at the bar at Grillby's. He seemed to be having a conversation with Grillby, and there was a slight blue tinge on his cheekbones. He was smiling, signature bottle of ketchup in hand.

You set it as the lockscreen.

Sans came back inside and sat next to you on the couch.

“You excited about starting your new job tomorrow, kiddo?” He asked.

**Yeah. A little nervous.**

“Ah, you'll do great.”

You relaxed back into the cushions, when it suddenly felt way too quiet.

**Hey, where is Papyrus?**

Sans face fell slightly “I think he said something about hanging out with Mettaton.”

You placed a hand on his arm and gave him a small, hopefully comforting smile.

Sans sighed, “I know, I know, he's a grown skeleton, I shouldn't worry about him so much, but I do.”

You shook your head.

**He's your baby brother, you have every right to worry.**

His eyes seemed to brighten up some, and he chuckled “Yeah, but I should trust that he is able to take care of himself.”

You studied his face a moment. He seemed to be a little lost in thought. You knew he loved his brother deeply and didn't want to see him get hurt. You tugged at his sleeve and signed

**It'll be ok. Paps is smart and strong.**

“You're right.” He smiled weakly, “But he is also very trusting. Sometimes too trusting and sweet.”

Your heart hurt to see him worry so.

After a minute he seemed to shake off whatever was going through his mind. He turned to you, his smile returning to his face. “Thanks for listening to me.”

You nodded and watched him stand up, letting out a yawn “Well, I think I'm gonna go take a nap.”

Sans started off toward his room, but stopped and turned back to you “You got a good soul, ya know?”

You weren't sure what that meant, and you must have looked confused because Sans laughed and shook his head, disappearing into the bedroom.

That was...weird.

You grabbed your pillow and blanket, deciding to try and get a nap in as well. It took a little while for you to relax though, with Sans' words still running through your brain.

____________

 

A loud crashing noise woke you up. Sitting upright, you glanced around. It was dark out now, the moon was shining in through the window.

Another crash.

It sounded like it was inside the house. You stood up and walked toward the hallway. You could see a faint blue glow shining from underneath Sans door.

You glanced outside the front window and saw that Papyrus' car wasn't in the driveway, so he was still out.

Slowly, you walked to the bedroom door and knocked.

You swore you heard groaning.

You laid your hand on the doorknob and turned it, pushing the door open. As soon as you stepped into the room, magic enveloped you. It reminded you of static, but it felt like it was all over your skin and coursing through your veins.

Sans was huddled up in bed, an aura of blue magic surrounding him.

You slowly walked over, being careful not to trip on the overwhelming amount of trash and clothing scattered about his room.

Reaching out a shaky hand, you touched his shoulder. He was extremely tense, and writhing like he was in pain.

You remember him telling you that he had night terrors. You guessed this was one.

He groaned and mumbled incoherently. You sat on the edge of the bed and began rubbing his back in a circular motion. You made little shushing noises to try and calm him.

You looked around. His magic was out of his control. Some items swirled around in the air, others fell to the floor as if gravity itself decided to rip them from their shelves.

“nononononononuhhh...” You heard Sans mumble. You leaned even closer and rubbed his arm, gently rocking him to try and wake him up without frightening him.

You started to feel the magic in the room thin out. The floating items started dropping one by one.

His body stopped shaking as much. You rubbed his back again, it seemed to help a little.

“___?” He whispered your name and lifted his head up, blinking and trying to focus his vision.

You waved a little, showing him that it was you.

He let out the biggest sigh you'd ever heard from him. He seemed incredibly relieved. He laid there, panting lightly, sweat seeping from his bones (But they don't have skin....magic, you guessed?)

“I'm sorry.” He finally coughed out. “I guess I owe you...an explanation.”

You shook your head.

**You don't have to say anything.**

He smiled and laughed. “You continue to surprise me.”

**Are you ok, though?**

He nodded, still breathless.

You reached up and, with the sleeve of your shirt, wiped the sweat from his brow, he seemed to hold his breath for a split second.

**Did you want me to stay?**

“You don't have to.”

**That's not what I asked.**

He laughed weakly at your sass before falling back into exhaustion.

He nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was in a creative writing class my senior year of high school. it was SO much fun, and it was pretty much where I came out of my shell and figured out that I'm a bit of a sadist.  
> Just imagine, a sweet little innocent-looking 5-foot-nothing girl in this class, and her first story is about her and her friends getting trapped in a cave and being eaten alive by mutated rats. And the next one ends with her boyfriend (My now husband) being attacked by a ghost child and being strangled by his own entrails. There were more, but those were the most memorable. I'm pretty sure every story I wrote ended with someone, if not all characters, dead.
> 
> Don't worry though, this one will end happily lol.
> 
> But yeah, shit, what does my husband see in me? haha!
> 
> check me out on tumblr at FitofPaige. there isn't much there, but I'd like there to be :)
> 
> Also, your comments fill me with determination <3


	8. In the New Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a great first day at work, get a surprise at home, and realize that Papyrus is more perceptive than he lets on...  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter seems a little short and jumpy, I apologize. My parents were visiting and I didn't have a lot of time to write, but I wanted to get this chapter done. 
> 
> Tomorrow's should be longer! :D I really hope everyone is enjoying it! Please let me know if you are, and any ideas or theories you might have as to what will happen in later chapters ;) Those are always fun to read!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

You woke up early in the morning, still laying in Sans' bed. you turned over to see him facing the wall. he seemed comfortable, and was sleeping soundly. You smiled and laid a hand on his arm. He was very warm to the touch, and you wondered if it was because of the magic.

"SANS, YOU LAZY BONES, GET UP, ____ IS-"

You jumped at the bedroom door swinging open, Papyrus standing there. His words dissipated when he saw you and Sans laying in bed.

You looked back over at Sans, despite Papyrus' yelling, he was still asleep.

"Uh..." Papyrus started "____, why are you in Sans' room?"

Your cheeks burned. you stood up and walked to him. 

**Let me explain.**

You both walked into the living area, letting Sans sleep some more. You told Paps about the nightmare, and he seemed to relax some.

"Sans has those sometimes." He said "But they're less frequent now. I'm just glad you were here to help him."

You nodded and smiled, you were happy to help out.

Papyrus let out a laugh "You know, for a second there, I thought you two were...well..." He nervously scratched the back of his skull.

You knew where this was going. Your face heated up again and you threw your hands up and shook your head.

**No no no, Pap. I was just making sure he was alright, that's all.**

Paps narrowed his eyes, staring into your eyes for a long time. You began to sweat, and you knew your face had to be bright red by now.

Suddenly, he straightened up, and threw back his head with a laugh.

"NYEH HEH! ALRIGHT, HUMAN! I BELIEVE YOU!"

You let out the breath you were holding and tried to laugh with him.

"NOW, IF YOU WILL EXCUSE ME, I AM GOING TO MAKE SOME BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI!" 

And with that, he trotted off into the kitchen, leaving you confused, and maybe a little scared.

________

Papyrus had ended up driving you to work so Sans could catch up on sleep. You found it odd that after such a serious conversation (and staredown!) he just went back to being normal, happy go lucky self.

Grillby helped you out a lot on your first day. The menu was pretty easy to memorize since it didn't have a ton of items. your biggest thing was communicating with people. Many monsters seemed to know sign language, but you kept a notepad and pen in your pocket just in case. There weren't many human customers, and when there were, they were usually accompanied by a group of monsters.

The first day went a lot better than expected, you didn't have any major issues and you actually enjoyed yourself! 

You had messaged Sans to let him know what time you got off, and when your shift ended, you found him waiting for you outside.

"how was your first day?" He asked, standing up from where he was leaning on the building.

**It was really great!**

He smiled "That's good to hear, kiddo."

A question you'd had on your mind made you stop, and you decided to ask it.

**Why do you call me "kid?"**

Sans chuckled "It's just a habit, ask Frisk about it. it's nothing personal, just something I call my friends."

  **Oh, ok.**

"yeah, don't worry kiddo, I know you're an adult." he said with a wink.

As you walked past the side alley you slowed your pace and gazed down it. Sans had a concerned look on his face, but you smiled at him and began walking normally again.

"So, I thought it might be good for us to walk home instead of using a shortcut today."

the word 'home' made your heart flutter. you loved that word.

_and you loved hearing him say it._

You weren't sure why he wanted to walk instead, but you didn't question it, you liked spending time just talking with Sans.

The whole way home he told you nothing but knock knock jokes, and by the time you got to the house, your stomach was in pain from all the laughter.

As you stepped inside, you were immediately greeted by an ecstatic Papyrus.

"HUMAN, MY BROTHER AND I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!"

You looked over at Sans quizzically.

"Man, Paps, at least ask them how their first day on the job went before we show them." Sans teased his brother.

"OH YES, MY APOLOGIES! ____, I TRUST THAT YOUR FIRST DAY WENT WELL?"

You nodded excitedly.

"WONDERFUL! NOW, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL PRESENT TO YOU A WONDERFUL GIFT THAT MY BROTHER AND I HAVE PUT TOGETHER FOR YOU!"

Papyrus grabbed your hand and pulled you down to the end of the hallway, where a lone door stood. You couldn't remember every going this far into the house. 

Paps swung the door open and ushered you inside. You were in awe at what your eyes took in.

it was a simple room with a queen sized bed, a small dresser, a desk, and a nightstand. You saw that your clothes hung in the closet and that all your items had been placed on the desk.

"SANS AND I DECIDED THAT, SINCE YOU WOULD BE STAYING A WHILE, THAT YOUR OWN ROOM WOULD BE MUCH MORE COMFORTABLE THAN THE COUCH!"

You could feel tears welling up in your eyes.

"I know that you got a job so you could afford to get back out on your own, but we decided that we could at least make your stay here a little better."

 You turned and pulled both of them into a hug. The brothers were a little surprised, hugging you back. 

You pulled away, wiping your face, and signing "Thank you." like a hundred times.

Deciding to leave you alone to look around the room, the brothers made they're way into the kitchen.

Papyrus was the first to speak up, but his voice was more quiet than usual "You don't want her to leave, do you?"

Sans was a little surprised by his question "Do you?"

Papyrus shook his head with a small smile "No, it's nice with her here."

Sans agreed. He loved sharing a house with his brother, but something about you being there was comforting. You brought a new light into their home and their lives.

Papyrus placed a hand on the the counter and leaned down, getting on his older brother's level. "So...what happened last night?"

Stumped by Paps' sudden change of tone, Sans took a small step back "What do you mea- Oh! It was just another nightmare, Pap. Nothing to worry about."

Paps didn't look too convinced "Sure it was just a nightmare?"

Unsure of the point that Papyrus was trying to make, Sans thought a minute "Yeah...____ must have heard me and came into the room to help. She decided to stay and make sure I was ok."

"Hmm." Papyrus straightened up, walking over to the fridge to grab some leftovers. "Alright, brother."

After a few minutes of consideration, Sans finally realized what Paps was implying. "Ohh, you thought....hehe, no Paps, ____ and I are just friends."

Papyrus didn't face him, just smiled to himself as he heated up a meal. "I believe you, brother."

____________

 

You untied the bundle of things you had brought with you from the streets and laid it all out. Memories raced through your mind as you looked at each item. It was hard to face the future, it was hard to change, but you knew that because of your new friends, you had been given a second chance. You weren't planning on screwing it up this time. 

You took all of the expired food cans and tossed them in the trash bin near your desk, setting aside the good ones to store in the pantry. Taking a look at some of the older clothes you had kept, you realized just how bad you must have looked when Papyrus and Undyne had carried you from the alley. You held up a shirt that was well worn, covered in dirt and grime, with a few holes and some busted seams. You tossed them all into the bin too. You didn't want to look at the rest of them.

Finally, your hands came to rest on the small wooden box. You were happy that you were able to keep this safe for so long. It was surprising that it didn't end up getting stolen. It could be worth a lot of money, but to you it was priceless.

You carefully opened the lip and lifted the necklace out. The small heart shined in the light. It was brighter than you remembered, but still beautiful all the same. You wanted to wear it, but you worried that you might end up breaking it or losing it. You lightly kissed the charm and placed it back in the box, then placed the box in the drawer of your nightstand.

You couldn't believe everything the two skeletons had done for you. They welcomed you in, no questions asked. They had taken care of you like you were family, it was insane. You were beginning to think that monsters were a lot more compassionate than humans. You hadn't met one yet that meant you any harm, but you had known plenty of terrible humans.

Laying back on the bed, you thought about how you were going to repay them. You had a feeling they weren't going to accept your money, you were going to have to figure out another way....maybe presents?

You let ideas come and go as you relaxed into the comfort of clean bed sheets and soft pillows.

___________

 

The week flew by. Sans took you to work and brought you back home every day. You were experiencing new things at work, meeting nice people and learning a lot, and you were excited to tell Sans about them on your walks.

Friday came, and it was the day you and Undyne ended up agreeing on as the girls night. 

Walking home with Sans from work, you were discussing your nervousness about the party.

"It's nothing to get worked up over, kiddo. You just gotta _chillll_ out." 

You giggled at the pun.

"It'll be an _ice_ night, I just _snow_ it." He winked at you.

Laughing harder, you didn't realize where you were walking. Your foot hit a patch of ice and your ankle twisted, sending you toward the ground. You braced for impact, but it never came. Opening your eyes, you noticed you were hovering. Slowly, Sans lowered you to the ground.

 "Heh, didn't realize you were _falling_ for me, kid."

You didn't laugh at the pun, your ankle was throbbing. You winced and felt tears pierce your eyes.

Sans knelt down and placed his arms under your knees and around your back. "Hold on tight, ____."

You reached your arms around his neck and hissed as your ankle was moved. You held on and pressed your face into his jacket, closing your eyes.

He teleported the both of you home and hurried into the house "Paps!"

Papyrus appeared in the room "YE- ____, WHAT HAPPENED?"

"She twisted her ankle. Can you take a look at it?" 

Paps nodded and had Sans bring you back into your room and lay you on the bed. You let out a whimper as you felt your ankle being manipulated.

"It's swelling. " Papyrus was quieter now "Doesn't look too major..."

"Can you heal it?" Sans asked.

You felt a warmth surrounding your ankle.

"____, Pap knows a little bit of healing magic, it might hurt for a moment, but it should feel better soon." You heard Sans tell you.

You whimpered as the pressure on your ankle grew. You felt a bony hand brush hair away from your face and gently stroke your cheek. Tears slid down your cheeks and Sans brushed them away, assuring you that it would be over soon.

And it was. The pain had been greatly reduced and you opened your eyes, lifting your head to look at it.

"It's gonna be sore for a bit, I wouldn't put too much pressure on it." Papyrus told you.

**Thank you.**

You felt like this was becoming a reoccurring thing, these two saving you or helping you out in some way. Shit, you were never going to be able to repay them.

Papyrus perked back up like nothing had ever happened "IT IS NO PROBLEM! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS HAPPY TO HELP A FRIEND IN NEED!"

You smiled, you felt the truth of those words.

Sans still carried a worried expression in his eyes, but smiled at you. He was glad you were ok.

**Hey, can I ask you something?**

"Sure, anything." Sans answered.

**Can I still go to the party?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know I have a Tumblr?  
> It's new, and there isn't much there, and I wish I could draw...but at least I can answer asks and reblog other peoples' awesome art work!
> 
> FitofPaige.Tumblr.com


	9. Blacked Out Blur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 tequila, 2 tequila...
> 
> Title From:  
> Last Friday Night -Katy Perry  
> Because who doesn't love a good song about getting smashed ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little humerus chapter for you ;)
> 
> I stayed up a while last night writing this one, I hope it's well received! I really wanted the reader to let loose for once. Nothing too crazy, just a little bit of fun.
> 
> But how long will the fun last?...
> 
> DUN DUN DUN!
> 
> Enjoy! :D  
> -Paige

Sans and Papyrus decided only to let you go to the party if you promised to be extra careful.

And if you'd let Sans take you to their house.

And only after Papyrus went to buy you some crutches.

So you let Sans carry you up to their front door and set you down, situating the crutches under your arms. He had already called Undyne and let her know about your ankle, and she promised that she would keep a close eye on you.

"You sure you don't want to reschedule? Maybe stay home and rest?" Sans asked. You hadn't seen him this concerned since he found out you lived on the street. Balancing on your crutches, you lifted your hands and signed.

**I'll be fine. I want to be here. I won't stand unless I have to.**

He smiled "Alright. message me if you need anything."

He knocked on the door for you and almost instantly it was swung open.

"Hey, nerd!" Undyne grinned wildly "Glad you could make it! It sucks about your ankle, but we're gonna have so much fun, you'll forget all about it!" 

You smiled at her and turned to Sans

**Thanks for bringing me. I'll text you later.**

He nodded, waved at Undyne and disappeared in a flash of blue.

Undyne shook her head "Man, that power is so cool."

Suddenly you were scooped up into Undyne's arms

"Alright, punk, let's get this party started!" She spun around with you in tow and closed the door behind her.

 "H-hey ____." Alphys spoke up as you were placed onto a sofa in their rather large living room.

**Hey, Alphys. Good to see you again.**

"Hey, you want anything to drink?" Undyne asked you.

**Just water, please.**

Undyne frowned "C'mon, dude. You can relax around us! I made some really awesome margaritas!"

"A-and jello shots!" Alphys piped up.

"Yeah, and we also have some beer if you want a bottle of that." Undyne smiled at you.

You weren't sure. you felt like you could trust them, and it wasn't like you never had alcohol before. A little wouldn't hurt, you wouldn't be like him....

_You were nothing like him._

**I'll have one of those Margaritas.**

"Alright!" Undyne shouted, pumping her fists in the air.

After receiving your drink, the three of you sat down to watch some anime. You didn't know a whole lot about it, but you enjoyed the show you all watched nonetheless.  


2 margaritas, and a few jello shots later...  


You were beginning to feel good, loosened up, relaxed. It was nice. pausing the anime marathon, you three began talking.

 Work, food, life in the underground. You felt so comfortable talking, or signing rather, with them.

While the two lovers were discussing something you weren't interested in, you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket. When you pulled it out, you saw a text from Sans.

Sans :   
_Hey, how ya holding up? having fun?_

 

You smiled, you liked that he was checking on you.

 

You:  
_Yeah! having a lot of fun!_

 

Sans:  
_Glad to hear it. Not walking too much, I hope._

 

You:   
_nope! just chilling out on the sofa._

 

As you hit send, Undyne snatched up your phone.

"Who you messaging, punk?!" she scrolled through "Ooooh, of course it's Saaaans!"

you felt yourself blush

**He's a good friend.**

Undyne threw her head back "Fuhuhu! Just a friend? That's a good one, ____!"

**It's true!**

Undyne stopped laughing and looked at you "Wait...You're serious? All the time you two spend together and you aren't even dating?"

"N-not to mention he walks you t-to and from work every day, and he b-brought you here." Alphys chipped in.

You blushed more

**He's just being nice!**

"Oh my god, you're face!" Undyne laughed and took out her phone to snap a picture of you. She turned it around for you to see.

You really were red, bright red.

"Someone has a c-crush!" Alphys giggled.

**No I don't!**

They both laughed harder, then Undyne pretended to faint into Alphys's arms.

"Oh Sans!" She cried out dramatically "I have fallen down and I cannot get up! You must carry me home while telling me all of your god-awful puns!"

They were in hysterics now.

While it was funny, you huffed and grabbed hold of another jello shot and threw it into the back of your throat.

 

A couple shots of whatever the hell Undyne gave you later...

 

Your brain was absolute mush. Buzzing out of control, you weren't sure what you were all talking and laughing about anymore.

Alphys had definitely come out of her shell. She wasn't even stuttering anymore. Of course drunk Undyne was pretty much like normal Undyne.

Truth or Dare was a thing now...

 

Alphys had just asked Undyne and she picked dare, of course.

"Ok. Let me think a second..." She became silent, pondering her next move. "Oh! I dare you to kiss ____ on the lips!"

"OHHH! kinky!" Undyne laughed "That's my girl!"

Before you knew what was happening, you felt lips pressed to yours, hard. It was a strange feeling, and it ended soon after it started.

Seeing the surprised look on your face, your two hostesses cackled and high fived one another.

"Ok, Your turn, punk!" Undyne turned to you, the whole kiss thing gone out the window now. "Truth or dare?"

You had only been answering truths so far, you weren't a very daring individual, but the alcohol coursed through your system and you felt very brave....or very stupid...you couldn't decide which.

**Dare.**

The girls made a collective "Oooo." sound and looked at each other, then began whispering very low, and covering their mouths so you couldn't see what they were saying.

After a few short moments of debating, they came to an agreement.

"____." Undyne started "I dare you to message Sans and tell him you think he is cute."

You should have known this was coming, you laughed drunkenly and nodded, pulling out your phone.

   
You:  
_hey i goht somtjing to tell ya_

 

It wasn't long until your phone dinged.

 

Sans:  
_You alright there, kiddo?_

 

You ignored the question

 

You:  
_knock knock_

 

Sans:  
_ok, I'll bite. Who's there?_

 

You ~~~~:  
_cute_

Sans:  
_cute who?_

 

You:  
_cute you!!1_

 

You turned the phone around to show the girls what you had written, they collapsed into one another in a fit of giggles.

Inside, you were pretty sure you should be embarrassed now, but the alcohol knocked pretty much any reasoning from the forefront of your mind and replaced it with a shit-load of endorphins. You wanted to have fun, you wanted to cut loose, you wanted to tell the small skeleton monster that he was frickin adorable.

Your phone pinged and everyone waited with bated breath as you opened it.

 

Sans:  
_You are so drunk  
_  

You laughed loudly and showed them the text.

"It's true, you are SO hammered, nerd!" Undyne lightly punched your shoulder.

 You tried signing something to her, but your hands didn't want to cooperate.

"I think you've had enough, ____." Alphys chuckled "You can't even sign right now."

You stuck your tongue out at her.

Undyne yawned and looked at her phone "For real though, I do think it's time for bed. It's already 3 AM."

You pouted in protest, which earned you a few more giggles.

Alphys got up and left the room, bringing back a pillow and blanket for you.

"If you need anything in the middle of the night, call us." She said. 

You nodded and leaned back onto the pillow, pulling the blanket up over you.

"We'll be right down the hall, nerd." Undyne gave you a small noogie and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend as they walked to their room, flipping the light switch off on their way.

Your mind was still fuzzy as you tried to calm yourself. You couldn't. You kept thinking of Sans and how you actually told him he was cute, even though you were sure he didn't believe you. You grabbed your phone up and went to reply to his last message.

You:  
_you are cuite tho_  


You waited for a message, but it never came. Closing your eyes, you let sleep take over.

__________  


Sans read your last message and shook his head with a smirk on his face, he wasn't going to reply. He wasn't going to take advantage of your drunken state just to get a few laughs out of the situation.

Laying his head back onto his pillow, he stared up at the ceiling of his room. He didn't know what to think of you really. Those last few texts didn't seem like you at all, he didn't even know that you drank. He wouldn't admit out loud that he worried about you, he knew that Undyne and Alphys wouldn't let you do anything too stupid. Undyne had probably dared you to message him anyway.

He  _would_ admit, however, that he had been taken aback your little knock knock joke. He knew your thinking was impaired, but he also knew from experience that it was easier to get the truth out of someone when they were drunk...but he wasn't type of guy to push it.

He tried to relax, but he knew sleep wasn't coming tonight.

__________

 

It was almost noon when you woke up, pain shooting through your head. You groaned as you felt a hand lightly shake you.

"H-hey, ____. I brought you some water and pain meds. Undyne is c-cooking for us." Alphys spoke softly.

Opening your eyes a little, you looked up at her. She had a small, knowing smile on her face. You were so hungover.

She helped you sit up and you took the pills, gulping down the water to soothe your parched throat.

**What happened last night?**

She chuckled "We all h-had a little too much to dr-drink."

You remembered having a couple of margaritas and some of the jello shots, you also recalled laughing a lot and playing some games. As you situated yourself on the couch, you noticed a light blinking on your phone. You grabbed it up and checked your new message.

Sans:  
_I'm sure you're not in very high spirits right now. Let me know when you want me to pick you up_  


Was he making an alcohol pun? How did he know you were hungover? You scrolled up through your messages and felt heat trickle across your face.

You heard Undyne snort as she walked in carrying plates of food. "Let me guess, you don't remember much from last night?"

You went to shake your head, but felt very dizzy. You signed "no" instead, and buried your face into the couch cushion. The two lovebirds laughed at you.

Undyne sat your plate on the coffee table. "Don't worry about it, punk. We wouldn't have let you make a complete fool of yourself."

You already felt like you had.

Slowly moving your legs, and being extra careful of your ankle, you faced the coffee table and started eating. Undyne and Alphys joined you.

"Th-there's nothing wrong with admitting you think someone is c-cute." Alphys piped up after a few silent minutes.

"And you DO think he's cute, right?" Undyne finished the thought. "I mean, it wasn't just the alcohol talking."

Your face was very warm now, you felt like you were a preteen again, talking about boys with your girlfriends.

**He's not ugly.**

Undyne let out a loud laugh that made your head reel again.

"You're totally crushing on that skeleton." She said.

You turned your attention back to your food, you didn't want to discuss the topic anymore.

You were thankful for the food and medicine. You were still tired, but the pounding headache was nearly gone, and you didn't feel like you were gonna dry heave anymore.

It was time for Sans to pick you up. The girls helped you up onto your crutches and thanked you for coming over.

"I H-hope you had fun." Alphys said to you.

You nodded and smiled. You did have fun, you enjoyed hanging out with them, but you made a mental note to watch your alcohol intake next time, if you decided to drink at all.

You heard a knock on the door and Undyne walked over to open it. Sans stood there, a smile on his face, but the glow in his eye sockets faint, he seemed tired.

"Hey, punk!" Undyne greeted him "Here to pick up the cripple?"

you laughed a little, you didn't mind Undyne picking on you.

"Yeah, so...you three have a good time?" He asked.

Undyne leaned over and lowered her voice "Yeah, ____ got totally wasted."

Sans chuckled "I had a feeling."

You hobbled over on your crutches and gave a small smile.

"Ready to go?" Sans looked you over. Did you look as bad as you felt when you woke up?

You nodded and made your way out, turning around to say goodbye to your friends.

"B-bye, ____!" Alphys called out.

You walked away, but as the door closed you swore you heard Undyne yell "Don't forget what we told you!"

 

"So..." Sans started. You were nervous that he was going to bring up the texts. "You wanna take a shortcut?"

You paused, bringing your hands up while leaning on your crutches

**Sure.**

Sans wrapped his arm around your waist, you held your breath as you both appeared in front of the house.

You regained your balance as Sans let go of you and took a step back. You felt a little awkward, still thinking about last night.

"Things got a little silly last night, huh?"

so much for hoping he wouldn't bring it up.

"Don't worry about it kid, _shot_ happens." He winked

Was he...?

"I coulda told you to put a _cork_ in it."

He totally was.

"But I didn't wanna hear you _wine_ about it."

You groaned.

It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr @ FitofPaige! I need friends!!!


	10. Every Word Feels Like a Shooting Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn...
> 
>  
> 
> Title from:  
> Terrified -Katharine McPhee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some more fluff, I am feeling quite generous! :D  
> I will admit, I don't think I'm as good at writing fluff as I am at writing drama, but I really hope you all like it! I would love to hear your opinions!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

Another week at your job and you were becoming a pro! 

Well, maybe not a pro, but you were doing a lot better when it came to waiting on people and tending to the bar, especially now that your ankle was healed up.

You were learning how to mix different kinds of drinks, and you were becoming quite proficient at it. You loved this job, and you think Grillby enjoyed having you around too.

One night you ended up closing by yourself, Grillby had been called out on a small family emergency and you offered. 

As the last customer left, you locked the door and flipped the open sign to closed. You walked back to the bar and started cleaning up when a beer bottle caught your eye.

It was a brand you had never heard of, and reading the label you realized it was made by a monster company that set up a brewery after they all got set up on the surface.

Curiosity got the best of you and you fished some money out of your pocket to pay for it. You popped the top off and gave it a swig.

It tasted of honey, but wasn't sickeningly sweet. You enjoyed the flavor and kept sipping on it as you closed up.

Your phone vibrated, it was Sans letting you know he was on his way to get you. He knew you had to finish tidying everything up, so he gave you a little extra time for it.

It wasn't long before you were done wiping down all the tables and washing the dishes. You went back to your drink, only to realize you had drank all of it.

_Dang, that was a good drink too. Should have savored it. I'll have to ask Grillby about the company._

 

You stepped outside and locked the door behind you. Sans was leaning against the building, smiling at you.

"Good day at work?" He asked, walking over to you.

You pulled your hoodie on and nodded to him.

You two started walking toward home in silence when you felt a warm, skeletal hand grab hold of yours. He had stopped walking, and you turned to face him.

"Hey, can I take you somewhere?" Sans asked, not quite making eye contact, still holding your hand.

**Where to?**

He grabbed your other hand and told you to close your eyes. You did so and that feeling of falling washed over you like it had many times before. You were starting to get used to teleporting, it almost had a euphoric feeling to it now.

You felt that your feet were back on the ground and Sans told you to open your eyes. As your eyelids lifted, your vision focused on the scene in front of you. It was dark out, but you could see that you two were standing in a clearing. Perhaps in a forest?

Sans kept one of your hands in his and started walking until you got to the edge of a cliff. Your eyes widened in wonder as you looked up at the vast amount of stars that filled the sky. Sans let go of your hand and you looked over to see him laying a blanket on the ground, you didn't bother to ask where it came from. He sat down and patted the spot next to him.

You plopped down next to him, feeling the cold ground under the blanket. You kept your eyes focused on the sky. 

"Gorgeous huh?" You heard him say "I found this spot right after we left the underground. Sometimes it's hard to see the stars in the city, but out here, it's like they never end."

You nodded, still gazing at the stars. The sky stretched out and you could see the city in the distance. You held up your hands and signed

**This is beautiful**

You heard him mumble something, but you weren't sure what he said. You looked over at him to question, but he smiled and waved it off.

 "There was a place in the underground called Waterfall." He continued, "And we had these glowing rocks all over the caves that we pretended were stars. They were pretty, but it was nothing like this."

He turned to look at you, "Seeing them the first night on the surface...That was the first time I truly felt alive."

You placed a hand on his and he looked down at it. He flipped his hand over and took your hand in it, running his thumb over your fingers.

Your heartbeat quickened, and you hoped it was too dark for him to see you blushing.

He looked back up at the stars, still holding your hand. He didn't say anything for a long time.

You felt warmth grow in your chest, and you didn't know if it was the alcohol from earlier, or the overall happiness you felt from this situation. Whichever it was, it was nice.

You couldn't recall ever feeling this way before. Your mind began racing, your heart felt like it was going to explode, and your whole body just longed to be touched.

But you felt such joy, such comfort. You stared at him, loving the wonder in his eyes as he took in the night sky. 

You found yourself squeezing his hand and running your fingertips over each bone. 

"I enjoy spending time with you." Sans spoke in a hushed voice, as though he would scare you off if he spoke it out loud.

The starlit sky illuminated his face and you could see a blue tinge right across his cheek bones. You smiled, you also liked spending time with him. All the times he walked you to and from work, when you two would have an all out pun war over dinner just to get a rise out of Papyrus, the few nights when one of you would have a nightmare, or just have an overwhelming feeling of dread, and the other would sit up with them until they fell asleep again. You hadn't been so close to someone in a very long time, and while it scared you, it also made you feel safe.

You leaned in slowly, as to not startle him out of his intense focus on the stars. You were nervous, but you wanted to, so you softly pressed your lips against the side of his face.

You could feel his face burn under your lips as you let them linger for a few seconds. As you start to pull back, he turns toward you and reaches his hand up into your hair, gently urging you forward again, but this time your lips pressed against his mouth.

Of course, he doesn't have lips, but your soul flutters all the same at the kiss. You breathe out through your nose as you sigh and lean into it. 

When you finally part, you feel a little breathless and shy. You hear Sans chuckle as you both sit back upright. You swear his eyes are twinkling like the stars.

He scratched the back of his skull and spoke nervously "Uh...hope that wasn't too soon."  
  
You shook your head.

**How long have you been wanting to do that?**

"Uhhh...longer than I should probably admit." He smiled and you chuckled softly. "You have a nice laugh."

Feeling yourself blush more, you looked down at your hand, your fingers intertwining with his.

You didn't know that Sans wanted to hear your voice. Every time he heard you laugh, sigh, groan, or make any other little noise, he could only think of what it would sound like if you talked. But you were so quiet, and he wondered why.

You took your hand from his and signed to him.

**Thank you for bringing me here.**

He beamed with joy. "Thank you for joining me."

You kept thinking about the whole situation. How you met Sans, how nice he has been to you, the things he has done for you without expecting anything in return. It was all so strange, and you didn't understand it, but it felt so nice.

Sans wrapped an arm around you and hugged you close. You tried to push any worries you had out of your mind and just enjoyed the moment.

 

The two of you got back home around midnight, thankfully Sans had messaged Papyrus earlier telling him that he was going to be late. Papyrus was a little upset about not getting his bedtime story, but he understood.

You walked in the house, both of you being quiet while walking down the hallway. You stopped outside his bedroom and you both chuckled nervously, unsure exactly what to say.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning." Sans whispered. He leaned over and pecked your cheek. You nodded and signed goodnight to him, and he slipped into his room.

Smiling to yourself, you walked to your room and immediately changed into your pajamas and crawled into bed. 

It was hard to believe what happened.

and even harder to believe that Sans didn't crack a single damn joke the entire night.

 

______

 

You slept the entire night without any dreams or nightmares. Just a nice, peaceful night of sleep.

Stretching your arms overhead and yawning, you made your way into the kitchen, where Papyrus was cooking breakfast. As soon as he saw you he froze.

You froze.

A huge smile spread across his face, his eyes looked mischievous.

_oh no..._

"HUMAN! IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU ARE AWAKE! DID YOU SLEEP WELL?!"

You prayed Sans was still asleep.

**I did, thank you for asking.**

He continued cooking, but still paid attention to you.

"WHAT TIME DID YOU GET IN LAST NIGHT?"

**Around midnight.**

"MAY I ASK WHERE YOU WENT?"

You figured Sans had already told him where he was taking you, so you didn't see a point in hiding it.

**To a clearing on the mountain. We were star gazing.**

"THAT MAKES SENSE, MY BROTHER LOVES STAR GAZING!"

You weren't sure where he was going with this, but he didn't ask anymore questions. 

 

Sans got up and took you to work after noon. You had never seen him so well rested. He dropped you off at Grillby's and, with a kiss on the cheek, teleported back home.

Once he got back, he was a little surprised to see Papyrus still home.

"I guess you didn't have to work today, bro?" Sans asked as he walked into the house.

"NOPE!" Papyrus rang out "NOW I CAN HAVE A DAY WITH MY FAVORITE BROTHER!"

"I'm your only brother, dude."

Papyrus didn't reply to that as he brought lunch for the two of them from the kitchen into the living room. He motioned for Sans to sit next to him on the couch.

"SO, BROTHER, HOW'S THAT WHOLE "JUST FRIENDS" THING COMING ALONG?"

 Sans smirked, he knew Paps was gonna bring that up. "It's going well, bro."

Papyrus studied him, waiting for some sort of reaction, but Sans just sat there smiling and eating his sandwich.

"DID YOU HAVE FUN LAST NIGHT?"

"Yeah, we had a good time." Sans' demeanor didn't change. He finished up his sandwich and downed some ketchup.

Papyrus narrowed his eyes and leaned over to Sans, who looked at him in question.

He lowered his voice. "Did you kiss her?"

Sans' eyes widened, blue slowly creeping over his cheekbones.

"NYEHEHE!" Papyrus sat back up "I KNEW IT!"

"Yeah, yeah. So what if we kissed?" Sans asked, still blushing.

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, DON'T YOU?!" 

"uh...not really..."

"IT MEANS..." Papyrus jumped up "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL HAVE TO LEND YOU MY EXPERTISE AND HELP YOU GO ON A DATE WITH OUR HUMAN FRIEND!"

"Oh no, Pap, you _really_   don't have to do that, I think I can handle it." Sans told him.

"NONSENSE! ONLY THE BEST FOR MY DEAR BROTHER! NOW LET US LOOK OVER MY TRUSTY DATING HANDBOOK!"

Before Sans could protest, Papyrus grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to become more active on Tumblr! hit me up @ fitofpaige


	11. Hands of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter flips back and forth between the Reader and Sans' points of views. It's building up to some stuff...
> 
> Title from:  
> State of Grace -Taylor Swift  
> I have no idea why this song fits with this chapter in my head. I've learned not to expect explanations from my brain anymore :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

Holiday decorations began popping up around town, Christmas trees, wreaths, jingle bells, and so many other festive things were now seen in and around shops and homes. There was so much joy in the air, so much happiness and excitement.

And there you were, working at your favorite restaurant, sneaking sips of your favorite booze.

You were careful, you knew your limit now and you only drank a little throughout the day. You were pretty sure you weren't supposed to be drinking on the job, but you were being responsible with it, and what Grillby didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

You only had a few bottles every now and then, usually when you closed up for Grillby since he let you do that more often now, and you always paid for them. You couldn't help yourself, it was so damn delicious!

Grillby let you off a little early today to let you go get some Christmas shopping done. You weren't even sure what to get everyone, but you would at least look around some shops and see if anything caught your eye.

Leaving the restaurant, you turned into the alley and downed the rest of your beer, tossing the empty bottle into the dumpster. You stood there a moment, staring at the dumpster and letting memories flood your head.

Thinking back to your last few nights in the alley, and the day you got your job at Grillby's. There was an odd connection to the food you had found in the dumpster and what Sans had ordered that day. You just assumed that he usually did that, he didn't seem above wasting some food. But it was still so strange, and you silently wondered if maybe he had known you were back there.

Shaking the thoughts from your mind, you started toward the nearest shopping mall, which was thankfully only a few blocks away.

 _____

Sans sat at the hotdog stand, bored out of his mind. Barely anyone had come by today.

As he leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the counter, his thoughts drifted to you. He had been pretty careful about getting close to humans before you, he was a good judge of character when it came to monsters, but it was different when it came to humans. Sure, he could see some souls, but most humans were good at hiding their, along with hiding their feelings and intentions. But you had basically been wearing your soul on your sleeve, he could see it like the sun on a cloudless day. He had a feeling that it was calling out for help, despite you not wanting the help at first. Your soul knew better.

His phone vibrated and he pulled it from his pocket.

You:

_Got off early, going to do a little shopping._

 

He looked around, there was barely anyone at the park, he could take the rest of the day.

 

Sans:

_Want me to join you?_

 

You:

_And spoil what I'm getting you for Christmas? No way, Bone boy!_

 

 

He snorted at the nick name.

 

Sans:

_Alright, message me if you want me to pick you up._

 

 

Sans pocketed his phone and sighed. He didn't like you being out by yourself, but he didn't want you thinking he was overprotective. He pondered what you might be buying for him...

and realized he needed to get you something too.

He didn't even know where to start, he sucked at buying gifts.

 

_____

 

You went from store to store looking for gifts for your friends. So far you found a pasta cookbook for Papyrus, a box set of an anime that you knew Alphys liked, and a few little snail-related knick knacks for Toriel.

Speaking of Toriel, you noticed the tall goat-like monster as you walked into the next store. She was standing with another large monster who actually looked somewhat similar to her.

Frisk noticed you first, pulling on Toriel's dress, she turned around and smiled when she saw you.

"____! So good to see you!" She waved you over. "I'd like you to meet Asgore, he's my..."

Frisk signed husband, earning a chuckle from Asgore and a small blush from Toriel.

"Ex-husband really..." She mumbled.

You remembered Asgore being mentioned before, he was the king of the monsters

**Nice to meet you, your majesty.**

Asgore laughed again, shaking his head "Please, call me Asgore."

You nodded and felt Frisk wrap their arms around you in a hug. You smiled and hugged them back.

I missed you!

**Missed you too! We'll have to hang out more.**

"Oh, ____, we are having a party on Christmas eve and would love to have you, Sans, and Papyrus over!" Toriel spoke up.

**I'll ask them about it, but I'm sure we'll be there!**

Toriel and Asgore smiled at you, then excused themselves as they went to the checkout to pay for some items, leaving you with Frisk, who couldn't keep a grin off their face.

Are you and Uncle Sans together yet?

Man, this kid was really straight forward and to the point. Also, "uncle Sans?" That was adorable.

**It's complicated, kid.**

They raised an eyebrow.

Kid? You even sound like him!

You blushed, which caused Frisk to smirk and wiggle their eyebrows.

You shook your head and chuckled, then had a thought. Maybe Frisk knew what you could get Sans.

**Hey, I've been trying to find Sans a gift, but I'm not sure what he would like. Any ideas?**

They nodded excitedly and began signing rapidly

He really likes stars, science, ketchup, sleeping, puns, knock knock jokes, food...

You knew pretty much everything they listed, then they paused and looked you right in the eyes

and you.

Even more blushing. You swear you had never blushed so much in your entire life.

Frisk was in a fit of giggles as Toriel and Asgore made their way back to you.

"We hate to be in a rush, but it was so good to see you! We hope you can make it to the party!" Toriel said.

Asgore reached out to shake your hand "It was nice to meet you, ____"

You shook it and signed that you were happy to meet him as well.

Frisk reached up between their adoptive parents and grabbed a hand from each, you felt a tug on your heartstrings as you watched them walk out of the store.

You had wanted that kind of family growing up. That love and compassion. You didn't get it then, but you were so thankful that Frisk had it.

Walking around the store, you still had no idea what to get Sans.

But you were determined to find the perfect gift.

 

\-----

 

Sans sat at the bar at Grillby's, trying to get some advice on what kind of present to get you.

"To be honest, Grillbz, I don't know a whole lot about her. I have no clue what she likes." Sans proclaimed, sipping on a bottle of hot sauce rather than ketchup.

"Why don't you ask her?" Grillby spoke softly while wiping down the bar. It was nearly closing time

"I don't know, I was gonna surprise her." Sans sighed, laying his head on the bar

Grillby gave a low laugh "well, why don't you have your brother ask her?"

Sans sat up "That's a great idea! Grillbz, you are on _fire_ " He winked and threw back the rest of the hot sauce, hopping off the bar stool and starting toward the door.

"I _am_ fire, Sans." Grillby called out to him

Sans waved it off "Ok, ok, don't get too _heated_ over it."

Grillby laughed and shook his head as Sans made his way out of the restaurant.

 

Sans took a shortcut home, seeing his brother setting up the dining table as he walked in.

"HELLO BROTHER!" Papyrus chimed, seeing Sans walk in "HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD DAY AT WORK!"

"Yeah, it was ok." Sans said, walking over to the table as Papyrus set out a giant bowl of spaghetti "Hey, bro, can I ask you for a _flavor."_

Papyrus glared at him "NOT WITH THOSE PUNS."

Sans snickered "Fine. Seriously though, I need your help with something."

"IS IT MORE DATING ADVICE?! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS WILLING TO HEL-"

"No no, Paps." Sans cut him off "I need to get a christmas gift for ____, but I'm not even sure what kind of things she likes."

"WELL WHY DON'T YOU ASK HER?" Papyrus questioned.

Sans sighed "I want it to be a surprise."

"SOO...." Papyrus contemplated "WHERE DO I FIT INTO THIS?"

"I was hoping you would ask her what kinds of presents she likes for me." Sans looked at the floor.

After a moment of silence, Papyrus scooped his brother up into a hug

"OF COURSE I WILL HELP YOU OUT, DEAR BROTHER!"

Sans laughed nervously as Papyrus set him down. "Thanks, bro, you're the best."

Papyrus just smiled at him. Sans turned toward the food he had set out.

"So, Paps....what are the _pasta_ -bilities of us having something other than spaghetti tonight?"

"UUUGHHH!!!!! SANS!"

 

You stepped through the door about 15 minutes later, shopping bags in tow. You set them all on the floor with a relieved sigh.

Sans stepped forward. "Why didn't you call? I could have picked you up, you didn't have to carry these all the way home."

You smiled at his concern

**It wasn't too far of a walk, I didn't want to bother you.**

Sans reached toward one of the bags and you lightly pushed his hand away

**Not until Christmas.**

He smiled "At least let me help you carry them to your room."

You looked at him skeptically at first, but then decided to let him help you, as long as he didn't peek into any of the bags.

 

After you placed all of the items in your closet, making a mental note to wrap them later, you allowed Sans back into your room.

"I could have just turned away, ya know. You didn't have to make me leave." He said, absentmindedly closing the door behind him.

You smiled and shook your head. He took one of your hands in his and ran his thumb over the top of it. Your heart beat quickened.

You thought back to earlier when Frisk asked about the two of you. Gently pulling your hand from his, you decided now was a good of a time as any to ask.

**Sans, what are we?**

He scratched the back of his head "Well let's see...you're a human, and I'm a skeleton."

You laughed.

**I mean, are we a couple?**

He looked away, faint blue creeping over his cheekbones. "Uh, that depends. Do you want to be?"

You placed a hand on the side of his face and made him look back at you. Your touch made him blush that much more. You nodded.

"Hehe. Me too." He said, leaning in to kiss you.

You still weren't used to kissing, but it felt really nice with Sans, even if he didn't have lips.

He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you against him. You could feel the tingling static of magic surround you. Hugging him, you pulled back from the kiss and buried your face in his hoodie, enjoying the warmth.

You could feel his laugh resonating in his rib cage. "You tired?"

You nod, still not letting go.

Sans lifted you and walked across the room, laying you onto your bed and pulling the covers up over you. He leaned down, leaving a kiss on your forehead, and turned to walk out.

You grabbed his arm before it was out of reach and he looked back at you. You weren't exactly sure why, but you didn't want him to leave.

**Will you tell me more about your time in the Underground?**

Sans smiled softly at you. He didn't like to keep his mind on those days, but he wouldn't dwell on the bad. He wouldn't tell you about all the things that gave him nightmares.

He sat on your bed and leaned against the headboard, grasping your hand in his.

"Let me tell you about the time Paps begged Undyne to let him into the Royal Guard..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna send me asks, messages, fan art (Idk if my fic is good enough for that yet, but it would be pretty awesome!) head to my tumblr!  
> FitofPaige.tumblr.com


	12. We're All Just Victims of a Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get some angst  
> you get some angst  
> EVERYBODY GETS SOME ANGST!
> 
> (Alternate title: The chapter where Paige makes the reader remember all the horrible shit they want to forget!)
> 
> Title from:  
> Victim -Avenged Sevenfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your warning for graphic violence in this chapter!
> 
> Enjoy the sads!  
> -Paige

_*SMACK*_

_"You think you can just walk right out of here and leave me?"_

_you crouched in the hallway, peering around the corner and looking into the kitchen. Your dad was drunk again, your poor mother taking the heat of his anger so you didn't have to._

_She whimpered as he threw her back against the wall, her head hitting it with a loud thud. She slid down to the floor._

_This wasn't anything new, your dad stumbling into the house in a drunken rage._

_But tonight seemed a lot worse than usual._

_He picked her up by her neck and pinned her against the wall, his voice a low growl._

_"Where would you even go? Nobody wants to take in some filthy whore and her children."_

_Her voice was shaky, but she was strong, looking him in the eye._

_"Go....to...Hell..." She spat in his face._

_With one swift motion, he threw her to the floor. You could hear her arm crack as she landed on it, crying out in pain._

_"You stupid bitch!" He kicked her in the side, causing her to yelp._

_You watched in fear as your father grabbed a knife out of the drawer._

_"If I can't have you, no one can."_

_He leaned down and swung the knife, slicing her cheek. You wanted to help, but you couldn't do anything. You were just a child._

_She glared at him, bravery still in her eyes as he sat her up and pressed the knife to her stomach._

_"You can do....whatever you want with me. But....if you hurt either of them.....you will regret it."_

_He laughed menacingly. You could feel the evil practically radiating from him._

_"I'll do what I want with them. It isn't like you'll be able to do anything when I'm through with you."_

_The blade slipped into her easily, a gasp escaping her lips, her eyes widened in shock._

_"Bet you wish you hadn't said a word now, huh?"_

_He ripped the knife out and plunged it in again._

_Her breathing was becoming weak and ragged, her eyes not focusing on anything._

_He pulled the knife back out and ran it down her face, whispering something inaudible to her._

_Her eyes rolled back as she slumped down onto the floor. You were frozen as you watched him start cutting open her limbs._

_So much blood._

_You ran back into your room and quietly shut the door, running over to your baby brother's crib and climbing into it._

_"I won't let him hurt you." You whispered to him. "I promise."_

_It wasn't long before you heard angry footsteps approaching the door._

 

You woke in a cold sweat, shivering, breathing labored. Looking around you realized you were alone in your bedroom, Sans must have went to his room after you fell asleep.

You told yourself it was just a nightmare.

 

_But it happened_

 

Just a dream.

 

_it was a memory_

 

You would be fine if you just went back to sleep.

 

_He's still out there_

 

You curled your knees up to your chest and rested your head on them, silently letting tears slide down your cheeks as you rocked back and forth.

Why couldn't you just forget those memories, there was no use in dwelling on everything that happened, there was nothing you could do about it...

You couldn't keep that promise.

 

_____________

 

You didn't sleep for the rest of the night. Sure, you were tired once morning arrived, but you weren't going to bother Sans and Papyrus with it. These problems were your own, no use burdening them with it.

You took a cold shower to wake yourself up and put on a little more makeup than usual, mostly to cover up the dark circles beneath your eyes. 

Grabbing some coffee, you were kind of glad Papyrus had to leave earlier and that Sans was still sleeping. You didn't want them seeing you like this.

After downing the first cup, your poured another. You had the later shift at Grillby's and that meant closing. You were probably going to be drinking coffee throughout the day.

 

You dozed off and on for a few hours before you heard Sans come out of his room. He made his way into the living room and waved at you, yawning.

**Sleep well?**

He shrugged "It was ok."

You gathered that he didn't sleep that great either. He made himself a cup of coffee and sat down next to you on the couch.

**Have any nightmares?**

"Just one." He said. 

You decided not to press any further. If he wanted to talk about it, he would.

"What about you?" He asked.

**Just a weird dream, nothing horrible.**

you lied. That was one of the worse nightmares.

Sans was smarter than that. But he, like you, wasn't one to pry.

"Hey, I like you a _latte._ " He smiled, holding up his coffee mug.

You giggled a little.

He nudged you "When I'm with you, I can really  _espresso_ my feelings."

You looked at him, trying to hold back the smile on your face.

"I mean, just where have you  _bean_ all my life!" He said, immediately gulping down the rest of his coffee.

You burst into laughter. You loved puns, and Sans knew it. He was always able to make you smile.

He wrapped an arm around you and pulled you closer. You curled into him and wrapped the blanket you were covered in tighter around you.

You felt the gentle hum of magic again, it tingled on your skin and calmed your nerves a little. Sans ran his fingers through your hair and gently rubbed your scalp

Pretty soon you were drifting off to sleep again...

 

\--------

 

_"You're a worthless bitch, just like your mother!"_

_You worked a part time job, went to school, and took care of your brother, but you were still nothing in his eyes._

_You ignored him. You knew if you spoke then he would beat you, or worse, beat your brother. You couldn't let that happen._

_He looked through the mail that had come and saw a letter from a college you had applied to._

_"You think you're smart enough to go to college?" He snorted "What college would accept you?"_

_You shouldn't care what he thought about you, but it still hurt to hear it._

_Suddenly you were knocked into vent over the stove where you were cooking._

_"You thinking you can just leave?" Your father grabbed your hair and slung you to the ground_

_"Remember what happened when your mother tried that?"_

_You winced as he took the heel of his boot and shoved it into your chest._

_He stepped back, looking at you with a sickening grin._

_"Now, be a good girl, forget about this stupid college shit, and finish making my dinner."_

 

 --------

You were shaken awake.

"Rise and shine, sweetheart. Time to go to work."

You blinked your eyes open. Did Sans just call you sweetheart?

The skeleton was smiling at you when your vision focused. You smiled weakly back at him.

"Seems like you were dreaming pretty hard there. No thrashing, but it sounded like you were trying to talk." He said.

You pulled your hands out of the blanket

**It was nothing, don't worry about it.**

He planted a kiss on your cheek and stood, reaching his hand out to help you up.

You stretched once you got on your feet and slipped on your shoes, thankful that you already had your work clothes on. You tossed your purse over your shoulder and wrapped your arms around Sans neck, leaning on him

He chuckled "I take it you want to take a shortcut today."

You nodded, pressing your face into the soft fabric of his jacket and holding him tight.

Soon you were standing outside of Grillby's. You reluctantly pulled away and Sans placed a hand under your chin and tilted your face up to meet his. His eyes looked dazed as they stared into yours. You felt your face grow warm and he gently pressed his mouth to yours. He whispered "Have a good time at work." as he pulled away

and then he vanished.

You nearly stumbled, but caught yourself and stood up straight, gathering yourself.

_What the hell, Sans?_

\--

 

Work was going well, aside from the fact that you were still extremely tired and the nightmares were taking a toll on your mind.

So it wasn't really going that well.

You were sneaking sips of a stronger alcoholic beverage, still watching yourself, but trying to numb the pain. The god-awful, terrifying pain inside your mind.

As the customers were beginning to thin out, you felt a warm hand on your shoulder.

Grillby's voice was gentle "Noticed you're a little on edge today. Everything ok?"

you smiled at his concern 

**Yeah, I'm alright. Just didn't get much sleep last night.**

"You gonna be fine closing by yourself?"

you nodded.

Grillby was reluctant to leave at first, but you assured him that you had everything in order.

You waited a bit after he left, starting to clean up and nursing your next bottle of booze. Nobody was coming in, and the streets outside looked practically empty. Against your better judgement, you closed up early.

Walking into the back room you grabbed your drink and sat on the floor, trying to fight back tears.

You had nightmares pretty frequently, sure, but they usually weren't this bad. These last ones were taking a toll on you.

_He's still out there_

You shivered, feeling panic rise in your chest.

You didn't want to feel this.

You didn't want to feel anything.

\--

Sans was laying around, being his usual lazy self. He didn't have to pick you up for at least another hour, so he took this time to relax.

his phone vibrated and he pulled it out of his pocket: 1 new message.

Grillbz:

_You might want to check up on, ____. I don't think it's anything serious, but she seemed a little out of it when I left._

 

Sans was confused. What did that mean?

 

Sans:

_Out of it?_

Grillbz:

_Yeah. She said she didn't get much sleep, she just looked really exhausted._

 

Sans sent his thanks and pocketed his phone before standing up from the couch. So much for relaxing.

He stepped outside and immediately stepped through the void and arrived at Grillby's. He saw the closed sign as he approached the door and became curious. Grillby's wasn't supposed to be closed yet.

He went to turn the doorknob, but it was locked. He tried to remain calm as he teleported inside the restaurant.

It was dark and quiet as Sans walked through the main room. He couldn't see you anywhere. Approaching the back room, he heard sniffling. He slowly pushed the door open and walked in.

He found you in the back of the room, sitting on the floor, drinking. 

You looked, for lack of a better word, terrible.

Sans walked over and sat down next to you. "Hey..."

You didn't look at him. Tears trickled from your eyes, but you showed no emotion.

Sans reach over and gently laid his hand on yours. "Did you wanna talk about it?"

You tipped the bottle back and drank the rest of it, then tossed it to the side. You lifted a hand to sign something but you were shaking too hard.

"Here." Sans grabbed your phone from beside you and placed it in your hand "You can type it out to me."

It took you a minute, but you opened up a memo app and typed a message, handing it back over to Sans once you were done.

**I lied to you.**

Sans looked at you, perplexed, he didn't understand. 

"Lied about what?"

You took the phone back and began typing again, taking longer this time.

**I was homeless longer than I said, I only lived in this area for a year.**

You were afraid Sans would be angry at you for lying, and you flinched when he raised his hand, only relaxing again when you found him putting his arm around your shoulders.

He wasn't saying anything. He wasn't sure what to say. You sat in silence for a few minutes before typing again.

**I have a brother**

Sans thought a moment "Do you know where he is?"

Fresh tears this time. You shut your eyes tight and shook your head. Sans held you tighter.

Your breathing was ragged as you typed again.

**I wasn't kicked out, I ran away.**

Sans asked the next question before thinking. "What were you running away from?"

You broke down then, body wracked with sobs. Turning toward Sans, you buried your face into him and cried.

It was one of the worst sounds he'd ever heard. He could hear all the pain in your cries, like all the emotions you had been holding in were let out all at once.

It wasn't long before you pulled back quickly, turning to a nearby trash can and vomiting. Sans cringed, wondering just how much alcohol you had drank.

You sat there for a good while, hunched over, trying to slow your breathing. You felt Sans' hand rub your back. You didn't deserve his kindness.

Finally, you looked back to him, seeing the worry deep in his eye sockets. You stared into them, longing to tell him everything.

And you did.

Once you calmed down some, you typed out your life story to him. Your dad drunkenly beat you and your mom, killed your mother one night, and hid her body. He was never caught, because nobody ever came looking for her since she didn't leave the house much anyway. You told Sans about the promise you made to protect your brother from him. You did for a long time, until one night your father went to beat your brother and you took a beer bottle to the back of his head, knocking him out cold. 

You had packed up essentials and got out of there with your brother, who was around 13 at the time. You vowed again that you would protect him. You both lived on the streets for a while as you tried desperately to find a job, with no luck.

One night you left your 'home' to try and find some food, when you came back your brother was gone. You searched everywhere for him, tried to get the police to investigate, but they blew you off. Months went by and they turned into years, finally you gave up. You spent nights not eating, praying for death to come, and crying when it didn't. You wanted to stay strong for your brother, but you couldn't.

Sans finished reading the story you had typed out, you swear you saw tears pricking his eyes. He laid down your phone and hugged you again, kissing the top of your head as you leaned into him.

"We'll find your brother, ____"

"I promise."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASK AND SEND ME SHIT ON TUMBLR @ FitofPaige !!!!!  
> (Please)


	13. Unraveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn a little about souls, and Sans tries to help you with your drinking issue.  
> I hope the fluff in this one makes up for the angst of the last one!  
> (Even though there will be more angst to come...But let's not think about that!)
> 
> Title Song:  
> Unraveling -Julianne Hough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this is a bit rushed, idk why I am doing that lately...
> 
> ENJOY!!  
> -Paige

Sans ended up talking to the royal monster family about your missing brother. As ambassador, Frisk promised that they would do everything in their power to help find him, but Sans could see the nervousness in the eyes of Toriel and Asgore. It had been many years since the disappearance, and they weren't sure where to begin, and wondered if law enforcement would even be willing to take on a case this old.

The drinking was also becoming a problem.

After you had told him everything, you hadn't even tried hiding it anymore. You would bring bottles home in your purse and drink them late at night in your room. Sans heard you crying many nights and sometimes he would check on you, but other times you didn't want him to see you like that and you would lock your door.

One night in particular you stumbled into Sans room after drinking. The skeleton slowly opened his eyes as you crawled under the covers to lay next to him.

"Hey kiddo." He said sleepily. "Bad dream?"

He expected this some nights, you waking up in confusion and coming into his bedroom to sleep. Sometimes you just needed to be comforted, and he was happy to help.

You laid on your side and faced him, looking into his eyes. You looked so sad. He reached over and pushed some hair away from your face and smiled at you.

He knew you had been drinking, he could smell it on your breath as you inched closer to him.

You leaned in and kissed him. Kissing wasn't new, but this felt different. You kissed him with such fervency that he couldn't think clearly.

Your skin felt like it was on fire with desperation. You needed to be held, to be touched, to be loved.

Sans could feel your soul beckoning to him as he deepened the kiss. You closed the gap completely, pressing your full body against him.

 

_She's drunk_

 

He inhaled sharply as your hand found its way up under his shirt, exploring his ribs.

 

_You can't take advantage of her_

 

Your tongue snuck out and began to explore his mouth.

 

_Stop..._

 

 

Your heart was pounding in your chest. Your soul begging his to come out and mingle. 

 

_STOP!_

 

You felt bony hands grasp your arms firmly and push you back. You both lay there, gasping for breath.

"You're drunk." Sans breathed, head still spinning.

You lifted your hands in front of you

**Not drunk, just tipsy.**

 

He chuckled and let out a sigh "Either way, you aren't in your right mind."

His gaze fell to your chest, your soul was shining so bright within you. 

You looked at him in question

**What are you staring at?**

"Your soul." He said plainly.

**My soul?**

You recalled him saying something about your soul before.

"Yeah, um..." He propped himself up on his pillow, "Most monsters are able to see souls. It's usually a lot easier to just see other monsters' souls, but sometimes we can see human souls too, without having to pull them out."

You were so confused, and he let out a quiet laugh at your expression.

"It would be easier if I just showed you." He said, and held his hand out in front of your chest. "May I?"

You weren't really sure what he was implying, but he had never given you a reason to not trust him. Propping yourself up to be level with him, you nodded.

Feeling the whir of magic surround you, your eyes closed instinctively. The magic centered around your chest and you felt a gentle tug and then a slight emptiness in your chest cavity.

"Open your eyes"

You opened them and couldn't help but focus on what was in front of you, it was a small red heart that lit up the entire room. 

**It's beautiful**

Sans nodded, smiling, his eyes still on it as it floated above his palm.

"Yours' is a lot like Frisk's soul. Red. Determination."

That made a lot of since. You always had this drive to do whatever you put your mind to.

Looking closer, you noticed tiny, black tendrils swirling through it. You would have to ask about that later.

You reached out to touch it, but pulled back as soon as your finger grazed it, it was a strange feeling. Sans laughed.

At the sound of his laugh, your soul flipped and spun around. Sans blushed slightly, but hoped you didn't notice.

You did, and your soul moved closer to him.

"Heh, alright, let's just put this back." He mumbled, pressing your soul back into your chest with ease.

**Can I see yours?**

He hesitated. You weren't sure why.

An idea popped in his head "Tell ya what, I'll show you my soul if you promise me that you'll cut down on the drinking."

You pouted, that didn't seem fair.

"You don't have to quit, just....don't do it every night." You felt his concern for you. Your behavior had worried him greatly.

**I'll try.**

"That's good enough for me." He said, then placed his hand in front of him, palm facing his chest.

You felt the magic stir in the air again and saw a cyan heart appear. Your eyes became lost as you gazed into it.

Sans watched your face, he had to hold his soul back with his magic to keep it from crashing straight into you. He felt flustered.

You lifted your hand up to it and Sans reached out, grabbing your wrist before you could touch it.

He wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't ready for you to see his thoughts, his memories, and feel his emotions. Those were things he only kept to himself, deep inside where nobody else could get to them.

"Not...yet." Was all he spoke, he released his grip on your arm and you let it fall.

You didn't understand why he wouldn't let you touch it, but he hadn't touched yours, so you assumed it was a pretty big deal.

You were a little disappointed when he pulled his soul back into his body. He noticed this, and reached a hand up to your face.

"You get yourself cleaned up, and you can see it again."

nodding, you nuzzled your cheek into his palm. He leaned over and kissed your lips softly.

Laying back down underneath the sheets, Sans wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close.

He meant what he had said. You were special to him, and he didn't want to see you this way. He would do whatever he had to in order to keep you safe. Even from yourself.

Even if it meant showing you everything about him.

\------

 

The next morning you woke up feeling pretty good. You had the day off, so you and Sans slept in a few extra hours.

You had rolled over in the middle of the night and were now being spooned by your skeleton bed-buddy. You tried to get up, but were pulled back down. Sans grumbled when you tried again.

You giggled and turned to face him. He kept his eyes shut, but smirked as you let out a huff for him not letting you get out of bed.

He lifted a hand and ran it through your hair, causing you to relax back into his arms.

"Neither of us has to work, we could just lay here all day." He said, opening his eyes halfway to look at you.

You smiled and touched his cheekbone. It was so smooth and warm under your fingertips. He hummed as you moved your hand down the vertebrae of his neck, moving over his clavicle and resting on the sleeve of his t-shirt. He was smiling, and he looked like he slept well.

You shuddered as he mimicked you, moving his fingertips in the same way across your neck. He murmured something about you being soft.

**We need to get up, sleepy head.**

"Aw, but I'm just so bone-tired."

You slipped out of his grasp and stood next to the bed. Grabbing hold of his arm, you tried pulling him up, to no avail.

"Sorry, guess I'm just too heavy. I'm big-boned, ya know." He quipped.

You snickered and wondered if he was ticklish. You reached over to touch his ribs, but he suddenly vanished into thin air.

And then he was crouching over you.

You squealed as he tickled you mercilessly, poking your sides as you tried squirming away. He moved his fingers around, trying to find other sensitive areas, earning louder giggles from you.

As a reflex to the tickling, you kicked your leg out, knocking into his and causing him to fall right on top of you.

You both gasped, eyes wide as you stared at one another. 

Sans was about to say something just as the door to his bedroom swung open.

"SANS! JUST WHAT ARE YOU-"

Sans craned his neck to look at his brother.

Papyrus blinked, took two steps backward, and shut the door.

You and Sans burst into a fit of laughter, he buried his face into your shoulder as tears fell from your eyes.

After you both calmed down some, Sans face you again, still laying on top of you.

"I just couldn't help  _falling_ for you."

And the laughter started all over again.

 

Sans headed out to get groceries that afternoon. You offered to go, but he said you should hang out with Papyrus since he seemed "bonely" lately.

so there the two of you were, sitting on the couch while the tv played a marathon of MTT shows.

Papyrus cleared his throat, he hadn't said much of anything after he walked in on your little situation with Sans.

"____, do you like my brother?" His voice was soft.

you were taken aback by the question. 

**Of course! You know I do.**

He smiled "Yes, but do you....uh...like like him?"

he was dancing around the word "love."

**well, we are a couple.**

Papyrus sighed, you had never seen him like this. He seemed sad, worried.

"I just....I know you both have been through a lot..." he turned to face you, the look in his eyes could shatter the hardest of hearts "And my brother is very special to me, he is the only family I have..."

You scooted closer and wrapped your arms around him, he returned the hug.

"You are a good friend, ____. I just want you both to be happy."

You pulled back, nodding.

**Sans is wonderful. I would never hurt him, Paps.**

Papyrus looked like he was about to protest

**and I know he would never hurt me.**

He smiled, your words seemed to set his mind at ease.

He straightened up and took in a breath.

"IN THAT CASE, HUMAN FRIEND, I HAD A QUESTION FOR YOU!"

startled by the sudden change in tone, you froze. You didn't get a chance to reply.

"WHAT KINDS OF THINGS DO YOU LIKE? CHRISTMAS IS COMING, AND I'M SURE SANTA WILL WANT TO GET YOU SOMETHING VERY SPECIAL!'

You smiled

**I like books, comfy clothes, blankets, food, music...**

you thought a moment

**But most of all, I like spending time here with my family.**

Papyrus smiled wildly, you noticed a slight orange tinge on his cheekbones.

He pulled you into a bear hug and didn't let go for a long time.

 

That night you took a long, relaxing bath. Your mind drifted to your soul. Your mind had been a little hazy from the alcohol, but you recall seeing some sort of black haze mixing in with the red of your soul when Sans had it out. It reminded you of the charm on the necklace your mother had given you.

Thinking too hard about it made your head hurt, so you pushed the thoughts away and melted into the bubbles.

Your thoughts drifted to your new life here, all the new friends you had made, your job, everything was so different than before, but it felt so right.

As you stepped out of the tub, you glanced in the mirror. You had tried to avoid looking at yourself for too long ever since you moved in here, it had just been too painful. But this time when you looked, you were surprised.

Your body had filled out and you looked a lot healthier. You had curves, and it felt a little strange admiring them. You still had the scars from your past, both physical and mental, but you didn't see a scared little girl now. There was a grown woman staring back at you, a woman stronger than you ever thought you could be.

Once you dried off and put you pajamas on, you made your way to your room, but not before saying goodnight to your two favorite skeletons. 

As you laid down on your bed, you looked over toward your desk and saw part of the stash of alcohol you had brought home. You smiled to yourself and turned onto your side, facing the wall, letting your thoughts dissolve as you fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr AND my instagram! (Which is a bunch of fitness and motivation related posts) @ FitofPaige  
> I would love to chat with you! I don't really have friends in the Undertale fandom, and I love making friends!! :D


	14. Underneath The Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the Christmas party! You get to see all your friends and open presents.  
> Everything is going so well!  
> Nothing bad could EVER happen!  
> NOTE: Frisk's lines are underlined as always!
> 
> (Also, It might take me and extra day to get the next chapter out. For any additional info, follow my Tumblr!)
> 
> Title Song:  
> Underneath The Tree -Kelly Clarkson  
> (My favorite Christmas song. Just cause.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here I am, trying to write this chapter and NOT rush it, because I have a habit of doing that.  
> Black coffee with a little bit of Baileys Irish Creme. it's almost 8 PM.  
> what is life? I need more friends.  
> Tumblr & Instagram are FitofPaige. Come on over and feel free to talk to me or ask me stuff :)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

It was the day before Christmas, you had gotten all your shopping done and had all the presents wrapped and under the tree you and Papyrus put up and decorated (Without any help from Sans, the lazy bones.)

While you were excited about the party at Toriel's tonight, you were a little depressed. You always felt that way around this time of year.

You missed your mother dearly. She always made the holidays special for you and your brother. She had been filled with such compassion and love, and your brother was no different.

A lone tear slid down your cheek and you let it fall. For the first time in years, you took out the necklace and put it on. The heart charm was a murky red color. You held you hand over it for a moment before tucking it under the collar of your oversized sweater.

You walked out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen, where Sans was pouring tea. He smiled and handed you a mug.

"All ready for the par- _tea_ tonight?" He said with a wink.

You rolled your eyes with a smile on your face and nodded.

Taking your tea, you sat at the dining table and sipped it. It was floral and delicious.

"So, _chai_ was thinking," He started "Did you wanna go on a proper date sometime?"

You ignored the tea pun, you were not expecting him to ask that.

**Sure!**

He took a swig from his mug and set it back down. He was about to speak when the front door swung open.

"I GOT ALL THE INGREDIENTS FOR THE SPECIAL DISH I AM MAKING FOR THE PARTY TONIGHT!" Papyrus announced, carrying a few bags of groceries into the house.

You got up and helped him in the kitchen while Sans grabbed a third mug of tea and handed it to Papyrus.

"Here ya go, bro. Just for you."

"OH! IS IT THAT FLOWER TEA YOU KNOW I LOVE?!" He sipped it "IT IS!!!"

"Yeah Paps, it's pretty _tea_ -riffic."

Papyrus glared at him.

"Aw, don't look at me like that. I only joke around because I love you so _matcha._ "

Pap's eyes narrowed even more.

You grinned and stepped into his line of sight.

**Oh, Pap, don't get so _steamed_ over it.**

He looked at you as if you had betrayed him.

"Why can't we all just get _oolong_?" Sans smiled even wider.

"NYEH!!!!!" Papyrus immediately poured the rest of his tea into the sink. "I AM GOING TO COOK NOW!"

You and Sans laughed and high fived each other as Papyrus ignored the both of you, getting his recipe book out and starting on the dish.

\----

 

The three of you arrived at Toriel's home. A pile of presents lay next to Sans, who insisted on sitting in the back seat. You felt your nerves take over as you stepped out of the car, looking up at the beautiful house.

You've met all of them before, they're your friends, there's nothing to be nervous about. But that didn't help, you still felt slight panic in the back of your mind.

Papyrus gathered all the gifts in his arms, you offered to carry some, but he refused. Instead, you grabbed up the casserole he had made and headed to the front door.

Ringing the doorbell, it didn't take long for an answer. Frisk stood there, beaming with happiness. They were dressed in a red sweater that had little depictions of snails stitched all over it.

So happy you could make it!!

"You know we wouldn't miss this, kiddo." Sans said as he walked in, ruffling Frisk's hair as he passed them. Frisk giggled.

"WHERE SHALL I PUT THE PRESENTS?" Papyrus asked, the stack of presents towering above his head.

Frisk pointed toward the living area and Papyrus sprinted off.

**It's good to see you again, Frisk!**

They smiled and took your hand, leading you into the kitchen where Toriel and Asgore were preparing food. 

"Oh, ____! It is so good to see you, my child!" Toriel put down the utensils she was holding and wrapped you in a hug. As always, she smelled of homecooked food and comfort.

"Hope you are doing well." Asgore spoke politely as you were released. 

**Doing very well!**

"The food should be done soon!" Tori spoke. "Why don't you head into the gathering room and mingle while we finish up in here."

You nodded as Frisk grabbed your hand again and started leading you out. As you turned, you caught a glimpse of Asgore kissing the top of Tori's head. You smiled.

Everyone in the living room looked up at once when you got into the room. It was like they had been waiting for you.

Undyne was the first to speak up. She jumped from her seat and playfully noogied you "Hey, Punk! How ya been?!"

"Undyne, d-don't be so rough w-with her." Alphys spoke up, joining her girlfriend at your side. The tall fish monster let you go and you had to hold onto her arm and regain your balance.

**It's alright, I'm fine.**

Alphys smiled and shook her head. "Undyne j-just doesn't know her own s-strength."

"Oh hush, you!" Undyne laughed, hoisting Alphys up and planting a big smooch right on her lips. Her face went from yellow to a bright shade of red. 

You giggled and turned back to the room, where Mettaton spotted you and beckoned you over to where he and Papyrus were sitting.

Sitting on the large, cream colored sofa, Mettaton reached over and pulled some of your hair back away from your face. 

"There we are, darling. You shouldn't hide behind all that hair!" He spoke, flipping his bangs out from in front of his eye. You were a little amazed at his robotic body and real hair. You knew Alphys had created it all for him, and he seemed very grateful for it.

"SHE ALWAYS WEARS IT LIKE THAT, BUT YOU'RE RIGHT, IT LOOKS MUCH BETTER THIS WAY!" Papyrus agreed with him.

You felt a little embarrassed, and signed a thank you to both of them.

 Papyrus stood up "I AM GOING TO GRAB A DRINK FROM THE KITCHEN, WOULD EITHER OF YOU LIKE ONE?"

You shook your head.

"I would love one, Papy!" Mettaton grabbed his hand and kissed it, causing the tall skeleton to blush and leave the room. It was a little strange, but also very cute.

"So, would you like to hear what I got Papyrus for Christmas?" Mettaton turned to you, his smooth voice in a whisper. You nodded to him and he smirked.

"Well, I will be going on tour soon and, although he keeps a smile on his face, I can tell it saddens him to see me go. So I decided I am taking him with me." Mettaton winked.

Oh, Sans was going to love this.

"And I planned out mini vacations during the tour just for us! He is going to be so excited!"

You were giggling as Papyrus came back with drinks.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?"

**Nothing, Papyrus. We were just talking.**

Papyrus smiled and handed Mettaton his drink. As he sat next to him, he received a kiss on the cheek, and blushed even brighter than before.

Not wanting to be in the way of the cute couple, you got up and walked to where Frisk was separating the presents by names under the tree. They looked at you and smiled as you sat down next to them.

**You aren't trying to sneak a peek at any of your gifts, are you?**

They giggled and shook their head, then pointed to a stack of gifts to their right.

Those are yours.

You were genuinely shocked. You had never gotten so many gifts. It was difficult for you not grab at them right then and look them over.

Can I ask you a question?

You smiled at the sweet child and gave them the go ahead.

Since you're dating Uncle Sans, can I call you my aunt?

Just how many times were you going to get flustered tonight? You swallowed and looked at Frisk, who still had that sweet, innocent smile on their face. 

**Maybe you should ask Sans if that's ok first.**

Ok!

They sped out of the room, leaving you sitting there, red in the face. You knew they were immediately going to Sans and asking them about calling you "aunt." It was precious, but also made you very anxious.

Tori called for dinner and everyone sat around the table, passing each dish around so each person could fill their plate. Idle chit chat filled the room, but you sat in silence and stared at your plate, pushing things around with your fork. You still didn't feel right.

You felt a tap on your arm and looked up to see Sans, concern plastered across his face.

"You ok?" He whispered.

**Just tired, and maybe a little nervous.**

He laid his hand on top of yours and gave you a genuine smile. "You have nothing to be nervous about, we're all here for you."

You forced a smile. You knew that, but it still didn't change how you felt.

You made yourself eat most of the food on your plate. It was very good, but you just weren't that hungry. Finally, Frisk clapped a few times to get everyone's attention, and then signed that it was time for presents. Everyone rushed into the living room, but you took your time. Sans stood with you, and held out a hand once you got to your feet.

"Ready to open all those gifts you got?" He winked, " _Aunt _____?"

You could feel your ears burn as Sans chuckled and leaned over to give you a quick peck on the cheek.

Walking into the gathering area, you saw Frisk handing everyone a gift, one at a time. You saw that they hadn't even touched their gifts yet. They wanted to make sure everyone got their's first. Such a selfless child.

You and Sans sat down together on one of the love seats and Frisk ran up, handing a present to each of you.

Looking at the tag, you saw that it was from Papyrus. You ripped it open and saw that it was a book!

About spaghetti!

You grinned and looked up at him, signing thanks. He signed your welcome with a big smile.  

You ended up getting the entire collection of the anime Mew Mew Kissy Cutie from Undyne and Alphys, a large set of sample teas from Tori and Asgore (as well as a snail sweater of your own!), and a nice dress from Mettaton, as well as tickets to one of his shows.

When Mettaton announced taking Papyrus on his tour, you could feel Sans tense up next to you. He was trying to keep calm, and he relaxed slightly when you covered his hand with yours, but he kept glaring eye sockets on Mettaton.

You realized that you hadn't gotten a present from Sans. Had he forgotten?

Sans seemed to sense your concern and leaned over to whisper in your ear, "Your present from me isn't here."

You blushed even though you had no idea what he meant by that.

Frisk ran up to you with the last gift from under the tree, it was addressed to you from them. You started to unwrap it until Frisk grabbed your hand, asking you to come with them. You excused yourself and went with them into the hallway, where they sat on the floor and patted the spot in front of them. 

You sat and carefully unwrapped the present, finding a book containing information about souls. They must have brought this up from underground. You looked at Frisk, your eyes wide.

Suddenly Frisk reached underneath their shirt and pulled out a necklace similar to yours, but the heart at the end was different, and a lot brighter red than yours. You reached into your sweater and pulled out your necklace. Frisk noticed the haziness of yours and scrunched up their face a little, studying it. You thought it strange that the two of you had similar necklaces, but it wasn't that odd for people to have the same jewelry, especially since a lot of it was mass produced on the surface.

**Where did you get yours?**

Underground.

Now it was a little more strange. What were the odds?

Can I tell you something, Auntie?

You let out a nervous laugh at the name.

**Go ahead.**

You expected them to tell you something about the necklaces. 

It's about you and Uncle Sans.

Well, you weren't expecting that.

Your souls call to each other.

Heat trickled over your face.

**What do you mean?**

They tapped the book in your lap.

I'm not exactly sure, but the book may help.

Of course they didn't know. Frisk was just a child, even though they were the ambassador, they didn't know everything.

Your soul is a lot like mine.

**It's red. Sans said something about Determination.**

Frisk nodded.

But yours looks a little...sad.

What did that mean? What did any of this mean? Why did Frisk have a charm similar to yours and why was your soul "sad?"

You felt panic rising in your chest, you couldn't think clearly. Frisk noticed your breathing quicken and laid their hand on your arm.

**Need air.**

You sat the book down, got up and walked out the front door. You wanted to sprint, but you tried to stay calm and not worry anyone.

You started down the side walk, attempting to slow your breathing.

Why was this happening? 

Your mind was a mess. You kept walking, not paying attention to where you were going. 

"____!"

Your head shot up, that voice sounded familiar.

"____!!"

familiar still.

You heard the voice again and started running toward it.

 

________________

 

You didn't come back after 5 minutes. Frisk ran to where Sans was still sitting in the living room. They pulled on his jacket with urgency.

"Woah, hey kiddo, where's the fire?" 

Aunt ____ went outside but hasn't come back.

He stood up and patted the child's head. "I'm sure she's just standing on the porch getting some fresh air. I'll go get her."

Sans walked out the front door and didn't see you. Thinking you went to the back yard, he teleported.

You weren't there.

Going to back to the front porch, he stepped onto the side walk and looked up and down the road.

"____?" He called out. No answer.

Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

He ran down the side walk one way, then the other, calling your name over and over.

 

 

_But nobody came._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna know what you're thinking! Leave your guesses as to what you think might be happening in the comments!!! :D


	15. Trapped in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is skips around a LOT between the reader and Sans. Some time passes, indicated by the lines as usual.  
> You've been kidnapped, and it's a terrible situation overall.  
> Warning for violence and implied torture.
> 
> Title From:  
> Buried Alive -Avenged Sevenfold.  
> (I'm sure you've realized now that they're my favorite band lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I had any artistic skill at all, I would draw a picture of myself beating the crap out of the poor, innocent little reader.  
> Because that's what I feel like I am doing.
> 
> Um....
> 
> Enjoy?  
> -Paige

You couldn't remember what happened. You could only recall hearing your name and then, darkness.

There was a sharp pain in the back of your head as you came to. Too painful to open your eyes, you felt around. It was only when you started moving you hand that you realized you were handcuffed to something.

Fear set in. Where were you? What happened? why is your head throbbing?

Slowly, you opened your eyes and glanced around. Your vision was a little blurry, but you knew that you had never been here before.

The room was dark, with a small window that the moonlight shown through. You weren't able to make out much of the room. You were on a bed. a very lumpy, worn out mattress with no sheets and a rusty bedframe that you were handcuffed to.

There was a worn, wooden nightstand and what seemed to be a dresser in the corner. The door was closed.

You closed your eyes and tried to slow your breathing, trying to make sense of it all.

_I followed his voice._

_I was knocked out._

_Someone has kidnapped me._

But why? Why would someone kidnap you? You weren't important. Maybe they kidnapped you to get to your friends. They knew the monsters would come to your rescue. They were probably racist and wanted to get rid of them.

You started fearing for their lives, but did your best to put it out of your mind. Your friends were strong, they had fought before and they knew how to handle themselves.

They would find you, and they would be alright.

Your thoughts went to Sans. He was going to be really worried and upset. You prayed he wouldn't do something stupid and that the others could help pull him together if his emotions got the better of him.

You only had one hand in cuffs. You moved the other hand to feel the cuff around you wrist. It was so tight, there was no way you would be able to slip your hand out.

The pain in your head was too much, and there was nothing you could do. Closing your eyes again, you did your best to sleep.

_______

 

Morning came and they still hadn't found you. Asgore had already called the police and filed a missing persons report. Everyone had stayed out all night searching, to no avail.

Sans sat alone at the dining room table while everyone else was in the living room discussing the situation. He was at a loss.

At first, Sans thought you had ran away. You had seemed so distant at the party. But that didn't seem right. You loved your new friends, loved the presents, the food. You were so much happier and healthier than when you first moved in. You had a job you loved and you could buy things you wanted.

Sans let his forehead hit the table with a thud and let out an exasperated sigh.

There was nothing he could do. He was helpless, and it was terrible.

All of a sudden, There was gentle tug at Sans jacket. He already knew who it was.

"Hey kid." He spoke, only moving his head to see Frisk in case they signed.

Frisk looked so worried. Everyone did. But this child, who was so strong-willed, looked completely broken.

Can I help?

Sans knew Frisk was asking out of the kindness of their heart, but knew they couldn't do anything about it.

"You can sit with me. Keep me company." Sans tried to put on a smile for the kid, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared.

Frisk pulled a chair over and sat close to Sans.

we're gonna find her.

Sans sat up "I know. I just wish we could find her now."

He stared at you phone sitting next to his. He had already checked it, there was nothing new or different that could point in your direction.

He kept telling himself you would be ok. You had reasons to keep going, you were determined.

Frisk reached over and laid a hand on top of Sans'. They gave him a knowing look. Sans sighed.

Papyrus walked into the dining room. Sans could tell he had been crying. He sat down in the chair opposite of Frisk and sighed.

"The police are still searching." Paps spoke softly. "They don't really...have any leads."

Everyone was worried sick. For once, Sans was actually glad Mettaton was there for Papyrus. Hopefully it was some sort of comfort for his brother. 

Sans propped his elbows up on the table and placed his head in his hands, letting out a breath.

You could be miles away now. Whoever kidnapped you could have taken you anywhere.

Papyrus reached a hand over and rubbed his brother's back.

"She'll turn up." he assured Sans. "She is strong."

Sans nodded, still not looking up.

The worst part of it all was knowing that there was nothing they could do but wait.

________

 

You woke to a sound outside the door of your room. You went to lift your head but the dull pain was still there. You tilted it to the side to try and get a good look at the door.

You could see the door a little better now that the sun was shining.

There was an unlocking sound and the door open just a crack. A figure you couldn't make out slid a plate of food into the room and shut the door back, locking it up again.

You groaned quietly. The plate was close enough to the bed to where you could crawl off and get to it.

You took your free hand and pushed yourself up. You were so weak. You knew the food would help. It looked like a simple sandwich.

You hoisted yourself over the side and plopped onto the cold floor. You winced at your head pain and now your new knee pain from hitting the ground hard.

With one arm dangling in the cuff, You reached and grabbed the plate, sliding it even closer to you. You looked through it. white bread with turkey, lettuce, and tomato. You hoped that it wasn't laced with something as you decided to take a bite. Nothing tasted off about it, but that didn't really mean anything. You ate the entire sandwich though, satisfying your stomach.

You stayed seated on the floor. It felt grimy underneath you, and you questioned what this room had been used for in the past. You glanced up at the window, there was no way you could get to it and look out with the way your arm was restrained.

Sighing, you turned toward the hand cuffs and tried fiddling with them. They weren't one of those fake sets given to children who played wanted to play cops and robbers, these were the real deal. You twisted your hand around, wincing at the pressure the metal put on your skin. Following the part of the bed frame you were locked to, you felt where it attached to the top portion of the frame. You had hoped that, because the frame looked so worn, you could somehow disassemble it.

You had no such luck. The screws holding it together were rusted over. You pushed and pulled on the frame, but it was no use.

There had to be some way out of here. Maybe your kidnapper would make some mistake and you could slip away.

You tensed as you heard a voice on the other side of the door.

"Thought you could just get away, huh?"

Your breathing stopped.

_no..._

The voice gave a deep chuckle. "It was so easy to get you here too. I knew you'd be looking for your brother..."

You recalled the voice you heard outside Toriel's house. 

"He's dead, you know."

You swallowed, body beginning to shake.

He had to be lying.

"Isaac's been dead for years. You're never going to see him again."

Tear pricked your eyes.

_he's lying to you._

"But that doesn't matter. Now we get to pick up where we left off before you so rudely walked out."

You recoiled back against the bed as you heard the door unlock. 

"I'll make sure you never leave again."

The door creaked open.

"You stupid little bitch."

 

______

 

The search patrol was still looking around the area and surrounding towns.

Sans stepped out of Grillby's. The fire monster didn't take too well to the news of your disappearance. He was distraught, just like the rest of your friends.

Frisk was there. They wanted to stay with Sans, keep an eye on him. Sans didn't understand why Frisk kept insisting on going everywhere with him, but it wasn't like he would ever say no to the child.

Sans looked into the alley where Undyne and Papyrus had first found you, the night you were attacked at random.

But Sans had known someone was back there. He didn't know you, but he had seen a figure huddled back there before. 

Frisk gave his hand a tug and Sans looked down. They furrowed their brows and Sans gave a weak smile.

"Don't worry about me kid, I'll be alright."

Frisk gave him a look that said "Don't give me that load of shit."

Ignoring the glare, Sans kept walking. He could still feel Frisk's eyes on him. The kid kept a calm demeanor, but he could see their soul, and the soul couldn't hide emotions like a face could. Frisk was absolutely terrified, for you, for him, for everyone they loved.

Sans stopped and knelt down, letting Frisk hop onto his back. They were a good bit bigger now than when they first wandered into the underground, but they were still small enough to hitch a ride like this. Sans stood back up straight, feeling Frisk's chin on top of his head.

"C'mon kid, let's get you home. I'm sure your mom has lunch ready. Wouldn't want to leave her to eat all by her _bone_ -some."

Frisk gave a snort. That wasn't a good pun at all, but if he could get even a small laugh out of the kid, it was worth it.

 

_______

 

Hours passed and it was dark out again.

You lay on the bed, bloody and broken. Your clothes torn, and your necklace across the room. He had ripped it from your neck when he recognized it and threw it at the wall.

Your father was a fucking psychopath. You always knew he wasn't a nice person, but even you were a little surprised at this whole situation...

But you shouldn't be. 

The memories of seeing your mother's mutilated corpse flashed in your mind. You shivered.

You whimpered, feeling the pain really set in as the adrenaline from your recent ordeal wore off completely. You were cut up pretty bad, you could taste blood, you felt it drying over places on your body. Your head still throbbed, and you were pretty sure he fractured a bone in your right arm.

Trying not to think about what all he had done to you, you closed your eyes tight and worked on focusing your mind on Sans.

He would rescue you. You knew he would. Despite your father telling you that nobody would find you. You had faith that if anyone could get to you, it would be Sans.

Warm tears spilled over your cheeks. You were completely helpless and scared. Your hope was fading, but you were determined to hold on.

 

\------

 

Another day passed...and then another...

The police weren't really looking anymore. They said they were still keeping an eye out for any signs of you, but they couldn't keep a full patrol out only focusing on finding you.

Papyrus was uncharacteristically quiet, and Sans stayed in his room a lot more, skipping out on work and not caring if he got fired. You were gone, just vanished into thin air.

Tonight, Sans couldn't sleep, which was nothing new. He decided to take a walk. Slipping out of the house quietly, he decided to take a shortcut to a nearby town, one he knew the police had searched over, but he hadn't been to.

It was still cold out, but the snow on the ground was nearly melted. Sans sighed and stared at the ground as he walked through the town. It was smaller than the city he and paps lived in, more rural, back roads with run down and abandoned buildings.

Sans mind went to you. He was sure you were scared.

_If you were still alive..._

He closed his eyes. He couldn't think like that, he had to focus on what little hope there was left. You wouldn't give up, your soul wouldn't allow it, you had to be alive.

Who would kidnap you though? Was it some sicko just picking a person at random? Some disgusting man out trying to find some cute girl who looked easy.

In a fit of rage, Sans shot a blast of magic into a tree, causing it to uproot and split in half.

He was going to murder whoever took you.

He took in a deep breath and kept walking.

His soul _hurt._ He kept his emotions tucked down deep inside while everyone else had been sobbing around him. It was so much pain, too much pain.

He wanted to lash out. If he had his way, his magic would have already destroyed each town while he looked for you. He couldn't though, as much as he wanted, he knew that he couldn't.

Standing still, Sans brought his hands to his face, tears threatening to fall.

"Where are you, ____?" He whispered.

His soul pounded against his rib cage, he looked down and saw it glowing through his clothing.

"What the..."

He felt compelled to go forward, so he did. His soul wasn't about to give up on you.

There was a strange humming coming from his chest as he walked, The small, cyan soul was calling out.

It was calling out for your soul.

Maybe, just maybe, you were nearby?

Sans picked up his pace, but made sure to stay quiet and keep an eye out.

The thrumming was stronger as he stepped into the forest. Navigating around the foliage, he spotted what looked like a decrepit shack nestled deep in the woods.

He approached it slowly.

You had to be in there.

 

\---------

"It's pathetic how you don't even speak."

His words dripped with hate as he kicked you. You let out a small cry.

"Worthless." He spoke. "Just like your mother."

He left you laying on the floor, sobs wracked your body.

Was he right? Were you pathetic? Just a waste of space?

You heard a commotion outside the door, your father yelling, and another voice.

You dragged yourself to the nearest wall and pressed your ear against it, hoping you could hear more clearly.

Unable to make out the words, you listened to the tone of the voices. Whoever it was, they were arguing with your father.

A spark lit inside you, Maybe it was someone looking for you.

There was a humming in your chest, you knew it was your soul. It reminded you of the night Sans show it to you, and his as well. It pulled the same way then as it was now.

It had to be him.

Determination flowed through you.

You were worth saving. You weren't pathetic and worthless.

You would show him.

Gathering every bit of strength you could muster, you took the deepest breath you had ever taken...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I have turned this fic into the cliche horror B movie that I didn't want it to become! XD I'm just going with it now, no use trying to stop it.
> 
> Follow and talk to me on Tumblr & Instagram at FitofPaige  
> Got snapchat? My username is TristaPaige if you wanna add me. I post random shit to my story all the time :P


	16. Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your hero arrives!  
> And the plot thickens.
> 
> Title song:  
> Warrior -Demi Lovato  
> It took me so long to find a song that fit this chapter, because the tone changed drastically. But as I was shuffling through my ipod this song kinda clicked. It's like the Reader's thoughts to her father. It's a powerful song <3  
> (Let me know if you actually check the songs out and what you think. I wonder if I'm only doing this for my own benefit lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Papyrus might be my favorite character in this story. He is just the absolute sweetest little cinnamon roll.
> 
> Enjoy!!  
> -Paige

Sans stepped into the shack, It smelled musty. It looked disgusting and old, but there were signs of someone being here recently.

New looking beer bottles, newspapers from the last few days, someone was definitely hiding out here, and he was sure they had you.

He knew he should call the police and handle this properly, but he wasn't going to take the chance of them screwing it up if your life was on the line. After all, they couldn't even find you here.

"Who the fuck are you?" An older man stood at the end of the hallway.

"Oh ya know, a neighbor, just passing through. Nice place you got here, could use a paint job, but other than that, it's great!" Sans smirked at the man's confused look and kept talking, "Looks like a good place to...I don't know, store innocent women in." He glared at the man.

There was a look of surprise at first, then the corner of the man's mouth twitched up in a smile. "Oh, I know you. You're that skeleton I seen my girl with. Should've known my daughter would turn out to be some monster fucker."

_daughter_

"So you're the bastard..." Sans growled. 

Mercy was thrown out the window as Sans summoned a Gaster Blaster that immediately fired at your father, sending him through the wall behind him.

The blaster disappeared and Sans stood there a moment.

He wasn't getting up. He was either knocked out, or dead, and Sans was hoping for the latter.

His attention was drawn back to his soul, the hum it produced was almost deafening. 

"Where are you?..." He spoke to himself, starting down the hall.

 " _Sans!"_

Sans stopped dead in his tracks.

Silence.

"That was weird." He muttered.

He started walking again. The building didn't look too big on the outside, there couldn't be many rooms. Passing by where the man had been standing before he was knocked back, Sans saw a door in the back of the house.

_"SANS!"_

This time he didn't stop, he hurried to the door in the back.

"____?!" He spoke.

You choked out a sob.

Sans flung the door open and saw you crumpled on the ground, one of your arms cuffed to the bed frame. You were covered in blood, both fresh and dried.

Magic glowed in his fingertips as he grabbed cuff around your wrist and pried it open. He knelt down and pulled you into his arms. You cried out from the pain. 

He brushed the hair away from your face. You were cut up bad "It's gonna be ok. I'm going to get you to a hospital, ok?"

You sobbed again "Sssanss..."

Your voice was so weak, but Sans thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. He kissed your head and laid you on the bed as gently as he could.

"It might not be the best idea to take you to a hospital on my own...and we still have to deal with... _him._ " He said, glancing out the door behind him, then turning back to you. "So I'm going to call an ambulance, ok?"

you made a small sound in agreement and Sans pulled out his cell phone.

 

 

You awoke in a hospital bed, having passed out shortly after Sans found you.

Opening your eyes, you saw Sans in a chair next to the bed. He was leaned over all the way onto the side of the bed, your hand in his. You gave it a squeeze and his eyes opened slowly.

"You're awake." He stated. He sounded so tired. "How are you feeling?"

You were so sore, everything was in a dull achey state. You guessed that you had been given painkillers to help numb it all some.

You took in a shaky breath "I'm....ok..."

His eyes brightened and he reached a hand up to your cheek. 

"Your voice is beautiful, but you don't have to strain it for me." 

You smiled and slowly leaned your head over into his palm.

"I want....to....talk..."

"I know you do." He said "But you haven't talked in so long, it might take some time to get it back fully. Just don't overdo it."

You gave a small smile, but dropped to a little more serious expression "How bad...injuries?"

"Well...." Sans sat up straight, still holding your hand, and looked you up and down with a sigh "you have a fracture in your arm, there are multiple areas that had to be stitched up, and more that just need to be cleaned and dressed every day. There were a few more things, but its all being taken care of. You're alive, and that's what matters."

you brought your free hand up to your neck.

"Looking for this?" 

Sans held out your necklace. the chain was broken, but it was otherwise intact. You nodded.

"I saw it while waiting on the ambulance to arrive."

"Thank you." You whispered. He kissed your cheek.

 You took it in your good hand, looking it over. It still looked cloudy.

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you get that?" Sans asked, looking at the heart charm resting in your palm.

"Mom." 

"Can I show you something?" He gestured to the necklace. You handed it over.

"just relax." He spoke softly, holding his open hand in front of your chest. You felt the tug of your soul and it materialized in front of you.

He cupped a hand underneath your soul and held up the necklace with the other one.

"Notice the similarities?"

You looked at the two hearts in front of you. Both of them a deep red with a dark haze swirling around in them.

"The...same..." 

He nodded. "I believe there is a piece of your soul inside this charm. Now, you said you got it from your mother. Do you know where she got it?"

You shook your head.

"Hmm....well, you know, humans used to have magic. It was actually human magic that sealed us monsters underground." He eased your soul back into your body. "It's just a guess, but...maybe your mother had magic abilities? Maybe she was able to enhance this charm?"

You were really confused now.

He scratched the back of his head "Eh, it's just a hypothesis. But it's clear that you are, quite literally wearing your heart on your sleeve...or at least, out in the open." He winked.

You laughed lightly at the attempted joke. Looking at the necklace you thought of your mom. If she did have magic, why would she embed part of your soul into a charm? 

"Is it ok if I hold onto this for now? I'd like to get a new chain for it since this one got broken."

You smiled "Yeah..."

He pocketed the necklace and took your hand in his again, propping his other elbow up on the bed and resting his head on his hand. You could tell he was tired, but he had a look of contentment on his face. He was just happy you were ok.

Thoughts of your recent ordeal flooded your mind. Your father was back, your brother was...

No. You refused to believe he was dead.

You squeezed Sans hand to get his attention.

"Is....He alive?"

Sans knew you were talking about your father. He looked away and mumbled "Unfortunately."

You swallowed. What would happen now?

As if reading your thoughts, Sans answered. "I hit him pretty hard, it really is a surprise that he survived. He is in another hospital though, so don't worry about that. The authorities will deal with him, and I will prove that I acted in self defense...or in your defense....We'll figure it out when it gets to that point."

You furrowed your brows. You couldn't believe how fast all of this happened. Just a few days ago you were sitting around with your friends opening Christmas presents.

Your eyes widened in realization. You never gave Sans his present. How many days had it actually been? Was it New Years already?

"What's on your mind, kiddo?" Sans asked.

You cleared your throat and spoke up "Your Christmas present."

Sans looked at you with a dumbfounded expression, and then burst into laughter.

"Oh my god, ____. You have been through so much, and one of the first things you think about when you wake up is my Christmas present?!" He snorted "I'm _patellin_ you, this is just too much. You gotta be _ribbing me,_ pulling my _leg._ "

You frowned, you were serious.

Smile still on his face, Sans shook his head. "It's still wrapped under the tree at home...oh, and Paps left the tree up for you since you missed Christmas. Neither of us opened gifts actually, besides the ones at the party."

You didn't deserve the kindness from the two skeletons. They were too good for you.

You jumped a little when the door to your room swung open and Papyrus ran in.

"____!" He basically squealed, "YOU'RE AWAKE!"

"Y-you might want to l-lower your voice a little, P-Papyrus." Alphys said as she stepped into the room.

"Oh!" Papyrus said, trying to be a bit more quiet. "I am sorry!"

Before you could say anything, all of your friends began piling into the room.

"Did you say she was awake, Paps?!" Undyne ran in and went right up to you. "Damn, nerd, you look like shit!" 

"Undyne, that's not nice." Toriel spoke in her motherly voice, Undyne ignored her and looked at the bandages all over your body.

"Gonna leave some pretty wicked scars though." She winked with her good eye.

You saw Asgore step in, Frisk hiding behind him. They saw that you were awake and immediately sprinted to your side.

You held out an arm to offer a hug and they took it, being careful not to hurt you. They stepped back, tears in their eyes.

I'm so happy you're ok. I missed you.

"I...missed..you too, Frisk" You said.

The room fell silent, everyone but Sans looked at you in surprise. 

"YOU CAN TALK?!!!!" Papyrus yelled, completely forgetting that he needed to use his inside voice.

You felt your face heat up from all eyes being on you. You swallowed and spoke again, nervous now, "y-yeah."

Frisk's smile widened.

I'm glad you found your voice.

You reached out with your good arm, ruffling their hair with your hand.

"Y-you shouldn't f-force it though." Alphys said.

"Alphys is right, ____." Toriel smiled sweetly, laying a hand at the foot of your bed "It can be tough, doing something that you aren't used to doing. Don't wear yourself out, child."

You nodded, feeling so much love in the room. Everyone was relieved that you were awake and alert. For years you didn't have anyone, but now you had all of these new friends. This whole new family. Your eyes filled with tears, and you let them fall. You never liked crying, especially in front of people. But these weren't tears of sadness or shame, these were tears of happiness.

"OH NO! WE BROKE THE HUMAN!" Papyrus ran over to you, bumping into Sans along the way. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around you, causing you to yelp a little at the discomfort of being moved.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." His voice was soft now. "You're safe now, though. We're gonna protect you."

Even more tears came now. Ignoring the pain, you lifted an arm and hugged him back, burying your face into his shoulder.

 

A few hours passed, you got caught up on what everyone got for Christmas, and you received a vase of daisies with a card stating that they were from Mettaton, who was so sorry that he couldn't come visit you in the hospital. Slowly, your friends started heading home, and soon it was just Sans and Papyrus left.

"It's getting pretty late." Papyrus started. 

You grabbed at Sans hand, you didn't want them to leave. He looked at you and patted the top of your hand.

"Paps, I know you're _bone_ tired," Papyrus glared at him "And you have to work in the morning, so you go on ahead. I'm gonna see if the nurse will let me stay the night here and keep an eye on her."

Papyrus looked between the two of you. "Ok, brother. but please, do not make her suffer with your terrible puns."

Sans snickered "Aw, c'mon bro, you _wound_ me."

Papyrus looked at him skeptically until he noticed Sans' hand on your cast. Wound. Funny.

"You'll make her _sick_ with your humor." Paps said.

Sans was amused, sure that Papyrus had just made some sort of hospital-related pun.

"Well it's good we're here then!" He grinned, looking up at his younger brother.

Papyrus smiled and pulled Sans into a hug, and spoke low so you couldn't hear. "It's good to see you smile again, brother."

Sans didn't say anything, but hugged him a little harder than usual. He was glad to see Papyrus smiling too.

Papyrus stood up straight again and turned to you. "ALRIGHT, ____, I SHALL BE GETTING HOME NOW, BUT I WILL BE BACK TO SEE YOU TOMORROW!"

You nodded, giving him a wave as he walked out of the room. Sans gripped your good hand and looked to you.

"I'm gonna go speak to the nurse. I'll be back shortly." He said, giving your hand one last squeeze before leaving the room.

You leaned back into your pillows, closing your eyes and relaxing. You had dozed on and off a little while everyone was visiting, but you were so tired and weak. 

The door opened around 10 minutes later and you opened your eyes to see Sans walking in, smile wide on his face.

"Took some convincing, but they're gonna let me stay." He sat back down in the chair to your left and took your non-casted hand in both of his and kissed it. 

"I'm glad." You whispered, closing your eyes again.

He drew patterns on the top of your hand with one of his phalanges and just watched you.

"You rest, and I'll be right here when you wake up."

"I don't...want to sleep." You said, opening your eyes again and looking at him. You were telling the truth. You were worn out, but you had spent so much time unconscious already.

"You need to get your strength back." He said, scooting the chair as close as he could to the bed.

You closed your eyes again and everything was quiet. Sans glanced over your body, he was so angry inside at the predicament you had been in. He took it all in, and smiled to himself as he saw the peaceful look on your face as you rested. You were ok, and that was what mattered most. He wasn't going to let anything like this happen again.

"I knew you would rescue me..."

He was slightly startled to hear you speak, thinking you had been asleep. Maybe you were.

 "Thank you...Sans...for not...giving up..on me." You whispered sleepily. 

He could cry. He absolutely loved hearing your voice say his name, say anything at all really. 

"Of course." He said. "I couldn't leave you _bonely._ "

You giggled quietly and sighed, drifting off to sleep with your hand in his.

 

 

_There was a boy standing ahead, his back facing you. He was a little taller than you, his hair short and dirty-blonde colored, Just like your mother's was._

_"Isaac?" You called out. The boy turned to you, and you noticed his eyes. The left was a dark brown, nearly black, the right was more hazel. It was him._

_"Sis! There you are!" He ran toward you and scooped you up into a hug. You hugged him back._

_"Where have you been? What happened?! I have so many questions!" You blurted out, tears began to stream down your cheeks._

_"Shhhh, shhh, it's ok ____. I'm ok, everything is going to be ok." He spoke calmly to you._

_You looked up at him. It had been so long, but you couldn't mistake that face for anyone else. This was your little brother._

_"I can't tell you where I am right now." He said._

_"Why?" You choked out._

_He ran his hand down your hair and cupped your chin, giving a sad smile. "I'll see you again soon, I promise. But I have to go now."_

_He started fading away._

_"Isaac! Wait! Please!" You cried out, reaching for him._

_"I love you, sis." He whispered as he disappeared._

 

 

You woke with a gasp. That was no normal dream. Looking around you found Sans sitting back in his chair, eyes closed.

You leaned forward slightly, bringing your hands up to your face.

"Bad dream?" You heard Sans get up, he wasn't asleep after all. 

He turned to sit on the edge of your bed and placed a hand on your shoulder. You groaned and looked up at him.

"Isaac..." You whispered.

"Your brother." It wasn't a question, you had told him his name before.

"He talked to me...it wasn't just...a dream..." You said.

Sans didn't understand, but he sat closer to you and gently pulled you into a hug.

"We'll find him." He said.

As he pulled away, you reached a hand up to his face. The bone smooth and warm under your fingertips, he leaned into your palm and placed a kiss on it.

You leaned over and placed a kiss on his mouth, letting it linger for a few heartbeats. Your soul began humming as it had before.

You pulled away and took a breath. "Why does my soul do that?"

He chuckled "I'll tell ya later. You need to go back to sleep, the sun will be up in a few hours."

You pouted "Tease." He laughed louder this time and reached to situate the pillow behind you as you laid back onto it.

He kissed your forehead lightly and went back to his chair. 

You smiled and nuzzled the side of your face into the pillow, hoping for a dreamless sleep this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking of doing another Undertale fic after I finish this one....which might be a while, because I'm not sure how far I'm gonna take it yet lol. But If I do another one, idk if I'll do a romance, all the relationships might be platonic, but I wanted to base the reader off of my personality. Idk, it's just a thought right now! Lemme know what you think!  
> [My Tumblr is Here!](http://www.FitofPaige.Tumblr.com)  
> Instagram is FitofPaige
> 
> Also, I am sure everyone was a little disappointed that Sans didn't do anything more to the readers father, but remember...dude is weak human and it doesn't take much lol. there will be more angry Sans moments, trust me ;)


	17. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a proper Christmas!
> 
> Title Song:  
> My Destiny -Katharine McPhee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love and appreciate each and every one of you!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

Just a few more days and you were allowed to come home. All your bandages changed, you were given some medical supplies to take care of the minor wounds left and to dull the pain if you couldn't take it. A nurse wheeled you out of the hospital to the car where Papyrus and Sans were waiting. Sans helped you into the car, you thanked the nurse, and then you all headed home.

It was going to be so nice to sleep in your own bed, to walk around more, and to eat more varieties of food than the hospital had to offer.

When you got to the house, Sans insisted on carrying you inside. As you were carried through the front door, you saw all the Christmas decorations were still up, and it was the New Year already.

"WE COULDN'T HAVE A PROPER CHRISTMAS WITHOUT YOU!" Papyrus said "SO WE DECIDED TO LEAVE EVERYTHING AS IS SO YOU COULD ENJOY IT!"

"He was the one who decided it, I was just too lazy to take them down." Sans said to you.

You were giggling as Sans set you on the couch, messing up your hair before disappearing into the kitchen.

Papyrus walked over and sat a stack of presents on the coffee table in front of you.

"HERE YOU GO, ____! SOME OF THESE WERE BOUGHT WHILE YOU WERE IN THE HOSPITAL, BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE BEST TO PUT THEM IN WITH YOUR CHRISTMAS PRESENTS FROM SANTA!"

You smiled up at Papyrus, his innocent, smiling face beamed back at you. 

Sans walked around the couch and sat next to you, handing over a cup of tea.

"This might help with the healing process." Was all he said as you started sipping it. It had a strong, herbal taste.

Papyrus sat in the nearby chair, you could tell her was eager for you to open your presents. You set your cup down and reached for the first gift.

"Need help?" Sans asked. He knew you could tear open the wrapping paper, he was just being nice.

You smirked at him. "I think I got it." Your voice was still quiet, but it was getting stronger.

You tore into the present and found a new shirt. It had the depiction of the top portion of a skeleton on it, minus the head since yours had to serve as it. You laughed and thanked them, setting it to the side and moving onto the next gift. You grabbed for a gift bag that had a tag showing that it was from Sans.

"SANS, YOU LAZY BONES, YOU DIDN'T EVEN WRAP IT!" Papyrus scolded his older brother.

"Wrapping paper," Sans huffed. "What a _rip-off_!"

Papyrus groaned and you gave Sans a light shove, smiling all the while.

You opened the gift bag and reached in, pulling out a soft, plush blanket. It was Navy blue with gold trim. You buried your face in it and sighed, you had a weak spot for soft blankets.

A little more unwrapping and you found yourself with a new pair of boots, a journal, and a scarf that reminded you of Papyrus' scarf/cape.

"Thanks, you two!" You spoke, admiring all your new things "This is the best Christmas I've ever had."

Sans was a little concerned by your words. If getting kidnapped and beaten was your best Christmas, what had all the others been like?

You leaned over and hugged Sans, kissing him on his cheekbone. You then reached your arms out to Papyrus, who took the invitation and came over to hug you.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS SO HAPPY YOU LIKE YOUR PRESENTS! SANTA DID SO WELL!"

You gave a knowing wink to Sans,  "He sure did, Paps."

Papyrus took the empty cups from the table, along with the crumpled pieces of wrapping paper, and went into the kitchen.

"I'M GONNA GET STARTED ON LUNCH!" He announced.

Sans scooted up to you, a mischievous smile on his face. "I have another present for you, but you have to wait until tonight to get it."

You were a little surprised, but didn't let it show. "What a coincidence. You also have to wait until tonight for mine."

He was taken aback "Oh reeeallly?"

You nodded and he turned, laying back on the couch.

"Wanna take a nap?" He yawned, holding his arms out to you.

You knew it wouldn't be wise to give into Sans' lazy habits, lest they become your own, but the look on his face was just too much. You inched your way up to his level, leaning your head into the crook under his arm. You breathed in deep and let it out slow, relaxing your body into the couch.

\---

 

Night time came faster than you expected. The nap sure didn't help slow it down either.

After Papyrus was all settled in bed, Sans had packed a bag and you grabbed a few things from your room. You knew you were both headed to that clearing on the mountain from before.

"Ready to go?" Sans asked.

You nodded and he wrapped an arm around your waist.

"Hold on tight, ok? You're still pretty weak."

You wrapped your arms around his neck and held on as he stepped through the void and into the cool breeze of the night. You gripped tighter as your legs began to give out. Sans held onto you until you regained your balance.

Walking hand in hand, the two of you followed the trail and approached the clearing. It was just as beautiful as you remembered it. Sans pulled his bag off his shoulder and set it on the ground. He dug through it, finding a large blanket, and spreading it out for the both of you to sit on.

You sat and pulled out the blanket you had gotten from Sans. It was extremely soft and felt nice against your skin as you pulled it around you. 

Sans sat next to you and pulled something out of his pocket. "First things first."

he held your necklace up in front of you. The heart charm was dangling from a new chain now. It looked so much better than before, it looked cleaner as it shone under the moonlight.

You motioned for him to put it on you and he did, lightly placing his hand on the charm as it lay flat to your chest and pulling away a second too soon for your liking.

"Thank you." You whispered, smiling down at your jewelry.

"Don't thank me yet!" He winked "The night isn't over."

You reached over into your bag and pulled out a wrapped present. You handed it over to Sans, who looked at it thoughtfully. You held your breath in excitement as he opened it.

Pulling off the wrapping paper, a look of bewilderment crossed his face as he held up a framed certificate.

"I-Its a star..." you said "I named one after you..."

Suddenly he burst into a fit of laughter. You frowned, did he find this funny? It wasn't supposed to be funny.

He turned around and grabbed a present and handed it to you. At least it was wrapped, albeit not very well. He gestured for you to open it, still smiling like crazy.

You opened it and looked down at a framed certificate....for a star, named after you.

It was your turn to laugh. You pulled the frame into your chest and hugged it as you tried to calm yourself.

"I wanted to name a star after you." Sans spoke, words still filled wth laughter, "because you _light up_   _my life_!"

You snorted and crawled closer to him, shoving him lightly "I was gonna say that, dork!"

The both of you laid back on the blanket. Your giggling filling the night air.

You rolled to face Sans and pressed your lips to his cheek. His laughter stopped as he turned his face to yours. He held a very serious look as he stared at you. Your cheeks burned as he brought a hand up and touched your face. Slowly, he starts to smile again.

"Your eyes _twinkle_ like stars too."

You giggled again, but he didn't. Sure, he was still joking about stars, but he was dead serious.

Sans sat up and dug around in his bag and brought out a telescope.

"This isn't a powerful one, but It should be good enough to help us see our stars. We just have to look at the coordinates, refer back to this chart..." Sans seemed to be speaking to himself as he gathered all the materials needed. After a few minutes he chuckled quietly to himself.

"Look at this, ____."

Turned out, both stars were in the same constellation. 

You two stared up at them for a while, not saying anything. There was a feeling of magic in the air, not just monster magic, but like essence of life and love covered the both of you. It was a wondrous feeling.

"Sans." You finally spoke up. He had started to doze off while leaning on your shoulder, but stirred when you spoke his name.

Your voice was very soft and timid. "I just wanted to tell you, that I appreciate all you have done for me. I promised, when you took me in, that I would repay you...but even if I had all the money in the world, It would never be enough. You'll never know how much it means to me..."

In the blink of an eye, you were on your back, Sans' mouth on yours. For someone without lips, he could sure kiss pretty passionately. He pushed you into the blanket gently and sighed against your lips. His eyes seemed to sparkle as he pulled back to look down at you.

"You have already paid me back." He spoke. when you furrowed your brow in confusion he laughed a little. "Just by staying here, with me."

You smiled and shook your head. "That doesn't make any sense."

He rolled onto his back next to you, both of you looked up at the starry night sky again.

"I'm a lazy guy. I don't feel like doing anything, ever. It's been like that for a long time now." He started, "Everyone just assumed it's part of my personality, and in a way it is, but you've shown me that I'm more than that."

His hand found yours on the blanket and he rubbed his thumb across your knuckles.

"I mean, I'm still lazy and _punbearable_ at times." You giggled at that one. "But I feel like I have more of a purpose, especially after everything that happened underground..." 

You turned your head to him, his voice had trailed off as his thoughts drifted elsewhere. you squeezed his hand and brought him back, allowing himself to smile again.

"But, that's a story for another time, I want tonight to be all about now, right here, with you."

Tears pricked your eyes and he leaned over, bringing his hand up to brush them away.

You had changed too. You were still scared and worried over many things, but you had become braver because of him. You had found your literal voice, and were learning how to open up again. 

"I'm a reserved guy." Sans spoke up again. "I usually don't get too emotional or anything but....I think you're pretty wonderful."

You smiled. "I think you're pretty wonderful too." 

This time his kiss lingered even longer than the last. You prayed that it would last forever.

End of Act 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow and chat me up on tumblr and Instagram @ FitofPaige !!!!!! :D


	18. Lionhearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a little while after the little run in with your father. Things are moving forward.
> 
> Title Song:  
> Lionheart -Demi Lovato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so appreciate all the kind words and support I have gotten from everyone! You deserve some fluff and soul stuff!
> 
> this is the beginning of Act 2! :D 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

Spring had finally come. Everything was turning green and flowers were beginning to pop up everywhere. You stepped out the front door of Grillby's, getting off work just as the sun was beginning to set. You breathed in deep and closed your eyes, a content smile on your face.

You were so happy to get back to work after you were all healed up. The first day back Grillby had actually hugged you, and you were surprised since he was usually pretty quiet and kept to himself, but it was apparent that he was thrilled about you being alright.

Your father had tried to press charges against Sans, but after analyzing the situation, and looking at your fathers track record with the law, they were dropped. The court had decided that Sans had acted in self defense, and your father was serving a hefty sentence. You felt safer than you had in a while.

Safe, but still worried about your brother. You hadn't heard anything of him since that night in the hospital, and it really made you wonder if the dream had really been just that, a dream.

Opening your eyes, you looked over and saw your boyfriend, signature smile and everything. You walked over and grabbed his outstretched hand.

"Wanna take a shortcut?" Sans asked, gripping your hand gently in his.

" _Tibia_ honest, I'd like to take the long way today." You spoke. Your voice was much stronger now, and you weren't afraid of using it anymore. All of your friends had assured you that it was a great thing, and it made your soul flutter with happiness when Sans would randomly tell you that your voice was beautiful.

"Hey, babe, that's my line." He winked and nudged your side with his elbow. You giggled and kissed the side of his face.

Things were going great between the two of you. Always cracking jokes, cuddling, smooching, normal couple stuff. He was always there when you would have nightmares and vice versa. He was a great listener when it came to your issues, and you would constantly tell him you were there for him, but he didn't talk much. He would always just smile and do his best to assure you that he was fine and didn't need to talk about anything.

The walk home was lovely, you admired the scenery and loved feeling the temperature drop as the sun was setting. Entering the house you were greeted by Papyrus, making dinner as usual.

"WELCOME HOME! THE FOOD WILL BE DONE SHORTLY! I HAVE MADE A DELICIOUS ITALIAN LASAGNA FOR US!"

Sweet, loving, innocent Papyrus. He had learned so many new things about cooking recently, and it seemed like he was making a new recipe every night. You didn't mind, there were always leftovers you could take to work the next day for lunch. You had also become closer to the taller skeleton. He seemed like an older brother to you now, always looking out for you and checking up on you if you weren't feeling well.

Sitting around the dining room table eating lasagna (which tasted wonderful, Papyrus' cooking was getting better by the meal.) You all talked about your day at your jobs. Overall, it was a really good day for each of you.

After dinner, the three of you sat in the living room and watched a movie starring everyone's favorite robot, Mettaton. Papyrus loved every movie and show he starred in, and yes, he was going on that tour with him. It wasn't too far away, and although Sans wasn't too sure about it, you convinced him to give it a chance.

After the movie, you sat in Papyrus' room and listened to Sans read a story. This one was about a knight saving a princess from her evil father...and you swore he wrote it, because it sounded a lot like your earlier predicament. It wasn't long before the younger brother was asleep and the two of you slipped out of his room.

Once in the hallway, Sans began kissing you. You giggled as his light pecks tickled your skin as he trailed from your face down your neck. He laughed too and held you close for a moment. You rested your head on his shoulder and sighed, loving the feel of him near you.

You pulled back and looked into his eyes. He looked happier than you had ever seen him. The lights in his eye sockets seemed to dance with joy as he looked at you.

Without saying a word, you took his hand and guided him to your room, closing the door once you got in. You walked over and plopped down onto your bed, patting the spot next to you. It wasn't any time at all before Sans sat next to you.

"So, what's up? just wanted some _pillow_ talk?"

You smiled, shaking your head and taking a pillow, throwing it at his head.

"Hey now, you wanna have a  _bed_ time?" He smirked, pushing you back onto the bed and acting like he was about to tickle you.

"No!" you squealed as he dug his fingers into your ribs. 

You did your best to wriggle free of his grasp, but it was no use....but you had and idea.

Grabbing his shirt, you pulled him down into a kiss. He immediately froze up, his cheeks flushing as he closed his eyes. You knew exactly how to stop him in his tracks.

Your soul fluttered against your chest as the kiss deepened. He started to sit up and you followed, lips still pressed to his mouth.

Suddenly you felt a tug at your chest and yhe next thing you know he was lightly pushing you away from him. You groaned in protest, but your eyes widened when you opened them.

Your soul was floating in front of you. It's red color filling the room.

"Did you pull it out?" You asked, staring at it in awe. You had never seen it this bright.

"N-no." He stuttered, just as surprised as you. 

"So it just...did this on its own?" you said, your voice in a whisper.

"Uh...well..." You noticed he was getting flustered.

"I can put it back." You said, reaching out for it. He put out a hand to stop you.

"No, I mean..." He swallowed "Its, uh...it looks really nice."

You smiled, your cheeks turning pink as you watched him. His pupils were stuck on your soul, and it made you feel alive and vulnerable at the same time.

"Hey, ____." He spoke after a few seconds, "Can I try something?"

"What is it?" you ask, furrowing your brows.

"Well, it's...kinda personal." He said, avoiding your gaze nervously. "I was gonna...touch your soul." 

You weren't sure what that meant, but you trusted Sans. He had saved your life, and as far as you were concerned, he could do anything he wanted to you.

"Just relax, and speak up if you want me to stop." He whispered, bringing one hand underneath your soul. He lifted the other and you noticed it shake slightly as he moved it toward your soul. It was just an inch away before he looked up at you for confirmation. You smiled and nodded. You knew he would never do anything to hurt you.

As soon as his phalanges touched your soul your entire body shivered, you saw stars and swirls of color in your vision. Your skin was on fire, but it was a fire of passion and love. 

You gasped, it was like you were seeing your emotions and thoughts play out. You were so scared before Sans, so alone. But now you had him, and you had a family. You were no longer scared and alone. You were happy and loved.

You felt sadness as your past flashed before your eyes, fear as they continued on, and then happiness as it came to the present. It was as if your whole life was playing out in short bursts...and then it was Sans.

It was nothing but Sans. The little things he did that made you smile, the incredible amount of terrible puns that made you laugh until you cried, and the way the bones of his fingers felt against your skin, god you loved that.

He took away his hand and you fell back into the pillows, moaning as your body convulsed. When you opened your eyes, Sans face was more blue than you had ever seen it before.

"Holy....wow..." You breathed.

He chuckled and held a hand out to help you sit back up. After taking a few deep breaths, you accepted it.

"So, what was that?" You asked, wiping sweat from your forehead. You were a little surprised, your whole body was sweaty.

He smiled and scratched the back of his skull. "I um...sort of looked into your thoughts and memories."

You were confused again. "wait, what?"

 "I told you it was a personal thing...soul touching can be very intimate." He was still admiring your soul as he spoke.

You stared at his face, he was still blushing. Your soul hummed, flipping over and over. Now you were blushing. Your soul was out in the opened, there was no way to hide your intense feelings.

"So...if I asked to touch yours..." You didn't finished the sentence. He looked at you, slight concern in his eyes.

"I...I want you to...but I'm...." He sighed. You could tell this was hard for him. You reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"If you don't want me to, I won't." You said.

He smiled "I want you to, but," it fell again "I don't want to scare you."

You leaned in and kissed him inbetween his eye sockets. You wish you knew what to say to make his doubts and worries disappear.

"I trust you, Sans." You said, leaning back again. "And I know you have been through a lot, but nothing could change the way I see you."

He breathed deep and nodded. After returning your soul to you, he brought his out. You soon realized you were shaking as you brought a hand up to cup it.

Lifting your other hand up to it, you looked at him. His eyes were closed. He was preparing for this. You held your breath and touched your index finger to the cyan heart.

You could see  _everything._ At first there was a lot of darkness, you weren't sure of what you were seeing, but it involved a lot of pain and depression.

You saw what you assumed to be the underground. Snowdin, where Sans and Papyrus lived. You saw Sans greeting frisk, a whoopie cushion in his bony hand.

There was some happiness about befriending the human, they had helped Sans and all the other monsters out.

Then there was pain. So much pain. Papyrus' cape lay in a pile of dust in the snow, Undyne proclaiming that monsters would be free as she faded away, Sans standing in what looked like a golden hallway with columns as he faced a child that looked like Frisk, but wasn't Frisk at all. 

You watched as the child died over and over, only to come back until they finished Sans off. 

You thought about pulling your hand back until you saw yourself, huddled in the cold behind Grillby's. He had seen you a couple of times, and ordered extra food only to leave it so it would be taken out to the dumpster. 

The night he first spoke to you at Toriel's. The next day when he was walking you home, only for you to tell him you didn't have one...he knew all along, he had to.

The image of him reaching out his hand in the alley stuck with you. He truly cared, you could feel how he hoped you would take it.

The past few months flew by in your head. His despair and worry turned to happiness, then fear from your kidnapping, anger at your father...you realized he wanted to murder him. Then, you saw today. He had been watching your face on the walk home. the orangey-pink of the sky had played along your face and it warmed his soul. 

You pulled away to find that you were breathing harder than normal. Looking at Sans, you found that he was too, along with the sweating and shaking.

He took his soul back in. "You know everything now...I understand if you-"

You didn't give him a chance to finish that thought. You kissed him with all the passion you felt in your heart. His hands went to your back, pulling you closer to him.

"That was..." you pulled back a couple of inches from his face. "Thank you."

He looked a little confused at your words. You chuckled and pulled back more, taking one of his hands.

"I mean, that was a very personal thing, and I'm really glad you decided to share it with me. You've been through a lot..." You let your words trail off.

He squeezed your hand and smiled. "But its better now. A lot better."

You wrapped your arms around him and pulled him in for a hug. He rested his head on you and yawned. You let out a small giggle.

"Hey. Wanna sleep in here tonight?" You asked.

"Aw, are you _bonely_ without me?" He cracked a smile at you.

You laughed. "You gonna keep using the same puns over and over?"

He shrugged "Hey, if its a good pun, you can't use it just once."

You snorted and shook your head, crawling toward your spot on the bed and slipping under the covers. Sans took the spot next to you and, using his magic, flipped the light switch across the room. 

Laying back onto the pillow, you sighed and found Sans hand on top of the covers. 

"Goodnight, Sans." You whispered, bringing his hand up to your face and kissing it softly.

"____..." He spoke.

"Yeah?"

"I've told you that you have a beautiful voice, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on Tumblr and Instagram @ FitofPaige 
> 
> Also, I'm writing an outline for a new Undertale fic. Not gonna start it until I'm done with this one (Well, that's the plan. and we all know how plans go lol) but I'm really excited about writing it. I hope you will all want to read it!


	19. Drenched in Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back the angst, my friends!
> 
> Title from:  
> Nightmare: Avenged Sevenfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this new, angsty chapter!  
> -Paigey

The intensity of the uncontrolled magic in the room wakes you up.

Opening your eyes, you see the room shaded in a blue glow. You turn over and see Sans in the fetal position, hands covering his eye sockets. He's trembling.

This was a bad one, you could feel it. You laid your hand on his arm and felt the magic course through you like an electric current. You yelped a little at the sharp pain of it.

"Sans, you have to wake up!" You spoke, your teeth nearly grinding together.

You shook him and it seemed to wake him up. He rolled ovef and looked at you. You gasped as you could see his right eye socket completely devoid of light, and the other held a pupil that was flashing blue and yellow. The magic in the room grew even thicker, you felt suffocated by it.

Sans looked angry, He mumbled something you couldn't understand and stretch out a hand toward you. You suddenly felt as though you were crushed by your own weight, like gravity was working against you. You couldn't lift your arms to do anything.

"Sans, stop!" You choked out.

Sans let out a menacing laugh...but this wasn't Sans, this wasn't YOUR Sans.

" **Dirty Brother Killer.** " He muttered. 

You found yourself being flung like a rag doll across the room. Your back hit the wall and knocked the breath right out of you. You sunk to the floor and tried to breathe.

The bedroom door swung open.

"SANS?!" Oh thank heavens, it was Papyrus. 

He took in the state of his brother, this wasn't the first time he had seen Sans like this, but it didn't make it any less frightening.

Papyrus slowly walked to the best and knelt down to his level.

"Sans." He spoke softly now "It's Paps, I'm right here." he reached up to lay a hand on his brother's face.

"P-pap?" Sans stuttered, his voice coming back.

"Everything is ok, we're on the surface, you have a beautiful girlfriend..." his voice trailed off as he seemed to realize he was in your room. You must have coughed or something, because he whipped around and looked right at you.

"____!" He shouted your name and rushed over. The magic around younall was beginning to calm down. "Are you ok??!!"

You were most definitely not ok. Your boyfriend had just slung you across the room. You knew he hadn't been in control, but that didn't mean you weren't still scared out of your mind.

Papyrus helped you to your feet as the magic dissipated. As soon as he let go of you, you bolted out the door and right into the bathroom.

"____?!" you heard Sans call out. "Shit, Papyrus, what did I do?!"

You closed and locked the bathroom door. You sat down on the floor and brought your knees to your chest, making yourself breath deeply.

_He hurt you._

_it wasn't his fault._

_You weren't attacked. He is NOT like your father._

_He wasn't in control of himself, it was just a night terror...a magical one._

_You'll be ok, you're fine, every one is fine._

_Don't panic._

You panicked a lot. You were shaking, your face wet from tears you didn't even know were falling. 

"____." You heard Papyrus outside the door. "Sans feels really bad for what happened, but I can understand if you don't want to see him right now. Will you at least talk to me?"

You sniffed and reached over to unlock the door. You crawled back against the wall when he opened the door. He walked in and frowned when he saw you huddled up in the corner. He walked over and sat down beside you.

"Are you hurt?" He asked you.

You couldn't find your voice out fear. you shrugged, honestly unsure of your physical state.

He reached out a hand and placed it on your shoulder gently. "May I check and see?"

You nodded. You trusted Papyrus, he wouldn't hurt you.

_You didn't think Sans would either._

_It wasn't his fault!_

Papyrus had you lean forward as he carefully lifted the back of your shirt. You had hit the wall pretty hard. He touched a place on your back and you winced a little.

"You might bruise." He smoothed your shirt back down. "But it isn't bad. I know you are pretty shaken up though." 

You leaned over onto him, sniffling. You really were shaken up.

He lightly rubbed the top of your head. "Sans night terrors have been happening for a while now. He tries to hide them from me, but sometimes I have to intervene if they get bad, like tonight. Its like he wakes up as a different monster sometimes, I'm not sure what is causing them."

**I know he didn't mean to hurt me.**

Papyrus was a little surprised by you signing, but understood that you might be too shaken to speak.

"He'll be in his room whenever you feel like talking with him. But if I were you, I would  _sink_ about getting some more sleep." 

A smile spread across your lips as you turned your head to look at him. He was grinning like crazy, you  _knew_ he loved puns!

Papyrus stood and held out a hand, you took it and let him help you up. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders as you walked out of the bathroom. You stopped and looked at Sans bedroom door. 

Papyrus squeezed your shoulder and leaned down to you. "He'll be ok, he just needs some time, you can talk to him in the morning...or er...later today." 

You nodded and continued on to your room. Once inside, you turned and hugged Papyrus, thanking him for talking to you.

"I'm always here for you, ____!" He said with a smile. You both said goodnight and he left you to your room.

You looked around, it was slightly more cluttered now from the magical chaos. You sighed, vowing to clean it up tomorrow, and retired to your bed.

\---

You woke up around noon, thankful that you weren't having to work that day. Wincing at the soreness in your back, you rolled out of bed and shambled over to your closet. You slowly stripped off your pajamas and put on a pair of sweatpants and an oversized sweater.

Opening your bedroom door, you were greeted by a scent of sweetness. You followed it down to the kitchen and saw Papyrus standing by the oven. he smiled when he saw you.

"I MADE BLUEBERRY MUFFINS! I KNOW YOU ARE VERY FOND OF THEM!"

You giggled and nodded, but your smile fell when you looked around into the living room.

Papyrus noticed your expression and softened his voice "Sans is still in his room."

"Should I speak to him?" Your voice was barely above a whisper.

"You can try." He said, before putting on a smile again "You can tell him the muffins are almost done!"

You nodded again and walked down to Sans bedroom. You knocked on the door a couple of times, but there was no answer. 

"Sans..." You spoke against the door.

You tested the knob and realized it was unlocked. Turning it, you pushed the door open and stepped in.

Sans was sitting on his bed, his eyes staring off at nothing in particular. They didn't move even when you stepped into the room, shutting the door behind you.

Slowly, you walked over to the bed and sat down. You went to sit next to him, but he scooted away.

Your heart broke, you had never seen him like this, He looked terrified.

His eyes darted to you and you could see the pain in them. You reached out a hand and he turned away.

"I don't want to hurt you again." He muttered.

The memory of what happened last night was fresh in both your minds. But you knew he shouldn't be blaming himself like this.

You opened your mouth to say something, but nothing came out. So you started signing instead.

**You didn't realize what you were doing, you weren't in control.**

"That doesn't make what I did ok!" He snapped, then looked at you in worry "Your voice....what happened to your voice? Did I do it? Did I hurt your voice?!"

You shook your head, but he was frantic, a nervous wreck.

"I did, didn't I?" He buried his face in his hands "I knew this was going to happen. Sooner or later, I was going to hurt you..."

You swallowed, tears coming into your eyes.

**Stop blaming yourself, this isn't your fault!**

"What else did I do last night? show me!" He choked out.

You sighed and reluctantly turned and lifted the back of your shirt. Your back was bruised up, but you knew it was nothing you couldn't handle.

He gasped quietly as he looked it over. You pulled your sweater back down and looked at him again.

"I knew this whole time that I was going to put you in danger, but I still let you get close." He scolded himself, "Now I've bruised you up and....and I've frightened you back into being mute."

You stared at him, not knowing what to say. He wasn't wrong.

"I-I'm sorry." He stuttered. "I can't."

You went to reach for him but he vanished, teleporting somewhere else. You sat there a moment, frozen, before you got up and dashed into the living room. 

Papyrus was pulling the muffins from the oven and setting them on top of the stove as you ran in. His pupils widened as he saw you.

"What happened?" He asked, taking off his mitts and resting his hands on his shoulders.

**He left.**

That was all you could sign before you collapsed into his arms, sobbing. Why did Sans leave? Why couldn't he just talk this out with you?

Papyrus picked you up gingerly and carried you over to the couch, sitting down and holding you as you cried. He shushed you quietly and rubbed your arm.

"He's coming back, he always comes back." He comforted you.

You sniffed. 'always comes back?' does that mean he has done this before?

You did your best to calm down as you signed to him

**Thank you, Paps. You're a wonderful brother.**

"Nyeh heh!" He laughed "Well, I am pretty great! Sans will be the first to tell you that!"

You smiled. That wasn't what you meant.

**You're a wonderful brother to me, too.**

You could have swore you saw tears in his eye sockets before he pulled you back into a tight hug, rocking you back and forth....or was he rocking himself?

"And you are a wonderful sister, ____!" 

You didn't say anything else, just leaned into him, wishing for Sans to come back home.

 

He didn't come home that night, and you had nightmares. 

Nightmares about Sans attacking you, wanting to kill you. You woke up frightened, but you did your best to calm yourself down by remembering that the Sans in these nightmares weren't the same as your boyfriend. The real Sans, your Sans, cared for you deeply. He looked out for you and would never even think of hurting you.

You recalled the events of the night before when you touched each others souls. You both had felt such happiness, you felt so close to one another....what had happened?

Laying back into your pillow, you drifted back to sleep. But this time, you didn't dream about Sans

 

_Isaac stood in front of you again, a haze floating around the area._

_"Isaac?" You spoke up._

_He smiled at you lovingly. "Hey Sis, it's good to see you again."_

_"This...isn't a great time..." You admitted._

_Your younger brother frowned. "What's going on?"_

_"My...boyfriend." You started. "Something happened, and he thinks it's his fault, and he disappeared...I don't know where he is?"_

_"You mean Sans?"_

_You looked at him skeptically "You know him?"_

_He chuckled and looked away for a moment. "Yeah, I uh...I know a lot about him..."_

_You stared at him still "Have you been watching me this entire time?"_

_He became flustered, "I-I....Well, I've seen you, and the two brothers. I've heard quite a bit about those two...where I am."_

_You furrowed your brows. "Where are you?"_

_He sighed "I don't know if I should be telling you this..."_

_"Have you ever heard the name Gaster?"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat me up on Tumblr and Instagram @ FitofPaige  
> I would LOVE to hear from you!!!


	20. Save Me if I Become My Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is beginning to get pissed at Sans. That fucker knows Papyrus is a sensitive cinnamon bunny, and he is just causing him pain. You will fix this.
> 
> Title From:  
> My Demons -Starset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for slight nudity, but no smut...yet...maybe. I blush all over just writing scenes about kissing, how am I gonna write smut?! XD
> 
> Hope you don't mind this chapter being a little longer than usual! I didn't wanna split it up :)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paigey

"I don't know if I'm the right skeleton to be telling you about this..."

Papyrus sat in front of you the next morning, both of you holding a mug of each others' choice. You had told him about your dream, and were asking him about Gaster. Isaac wouldn't give you any details on the subject.

"Papyrus..." You spoke weakly, trying to regain composure in your voice. "This is really important...I don't know if I can wait for Sans to return."

The tall skeleton sighed and leaned back, taking a long sip of his tea and setting it back onto it's coaster. 

"Gaster was our dad." He started. "I don't really know much more than that, Sans remembers him. I only have flashes of his face in my memory."

You bit the inside of your mouth. Why hadn't Sans told you about their dad? Was he still alive? And what did he have to do with Isaac?

"I'm not any closer to an answer than I was to begin with." You grumbled, propping your head up with your hand, elbow stuck to the table.

"I'm sorry, ____." Papyrus said. "I wish I could help. I don't know what connection he would have with your brother....I know Sans could help you more, if only he were here." He looked so sad and worried.

You reached out and laid your hand on his, smiling. "He'll be back, you said so yourself."

He gave a weak smile "Yeah, I know....I just wish he would come back soon."

"Me too." You said, sitting back and downing the rest of your coffee.

You had thought of going into Sans room and rummaging around to try and find any information on Gaster, but ultimately decided that you couldn't invade his privacy like that. You would just have to wait until he got back. You had sent him several text messages asking him where he was, telling him you missed him and that it was ok, that you two could work through this. You never receive any replies though. It was driving you crazy. You honestly wanted to send him one threatening him that you were going to do something stupid if he didn't come back, but you weren't going to act childish. He obviously needed some time, and you were going to respect.

Putting on your work clothes, you decided to leave a little earlier since Sans wasn't there to take you on one of his shortcuts. You told Papyrus bye and headed out.

It was a sunny day. You did your best to admire the scenery and think happy thoughts as you walked, but your thoughts kept drifting back to Sans. You remembered Frisk telling you at the Christmas party that you and Sans souls called to each other, and that was made apparent when he found you in that shack. But what exactly did it mean? You wondered if you were something like...soulmates?

Sighing in frustration, you brought a hand up to your head and groaned. You had been reading the book about souls that Frisk gave you. Maybe it would mention more about that sort of thing later in the book. Right now, you were learning about the different soul virtues, like how yours meant determination, which you already knew.

And you were determined to find out more about this soul-calling thing. It was important to you, and it seemed important to Sans the other night. Your soul ached for his touch again when you thought about it, and it sent tears to your eyes.

"Don't cry again. Stop." You whispered to yourself. For someone who never used to cry, you seemed to be doing a lot of it lately. But you tried to cut yourself some slack, you were feeling emotions you never felt before.

You took a deep breath to regain composure and walked into Grillby's. The regular patrons greeted you and you smiled and waved at them. Grillby stood at the bar and greeted you when you walked to the back to get started on your work. You hoped that nobody noticed the pain behind your fake smile.

 

\---

 

"S-Sans I don't th-think that's a very good idea..." Alphys spoke.

"There has to be some way to make this stop! I can't keep hurting her!" Sans begged.

Sans and Alphys stood in the middle of the lab she worked in at a nearby University. Being the former royal scientist in the underground, Alphys knew a lot about monsters and magic. Sans had hoped she knew of a way to stop the night terrors and help him control his magic better. She had mentioned some sort of implant to stabilize the magic, but it wasn't finished, and she wanted to run more tests before actually trying it out on a living monster.

Alphys sighed. "Sans, m-maybe you should t-talk to her first."

"Why, so I can just bring her even more pain?"

Alphys could see how distraught Sans was. She knew he had struggled with these night terrors for a while now. She was the only one he had confided in about the multiple timelines and the toll they had taken on him. He had all the symptoms of not only depression, but PTSD. 

She laid a shaking hand on his shoulder. "Sans, w-we've known each other f-for years. Y-you're a good guy and....I th-think ____ knows that t-too."

Sans looked at her, his eyes full of pain and defeat.

"I don't even know what to say. Usually I just brush it off with a joke, but this time it's different."

She took her hand back and gave a tiny chuckle. He shot a look at her, demanding what was so funny. Her face flushed a shade of pink.

"You d-do realize why it's d-different, right?"

He shook his head, only making her laugh a little louder.

"It's because y-you are in l-love with her, Sans. Y-your soul calls to h-hers."

 

\---

 

"I sent a text to Papyrus, he still isn't home."

You had told Grillby about Sans running off, skipping details about his night terror and hurting you. He was worried and had told you that it was ok if you wanted to leave early, but you decided to stay. You'd rather be busy working than laying around the house just waiting on Sans to come home.

"He'll turn up soon, I'm sure." Grillby told you. "Sometimes he just disappears. But he always turns up."

"That's what Paps told me." You said, mixing drinks for an order.

"Papyrus is smart." Was all he said as he went into the back.

Plastering a smile across your face, you took the drinks to the paying customers. 

You were worried about Sans, but you were worried even more about his brother. Papyrus loved his brother dearly, and if anything were to happen to him, you weren't sure if he would be able to continue on. You tried not to let your anger come out, but you just kept thinking that once Sans showed back up, you were going to yell at him for making Paps worry so damn much.

 

 

After work you started toward home, The sun was starting to set and the sky reminded you of all the times Sans would walk you home.

Shit, everything was reminding you of him, and honestly it was starting to annoy you. You just wanted him safe at home.

Walking into the house, your heart stopped at the sight of smoke coming from the kitchen. You ran in to see Papyrus standing over a dish of burnt....something.

He grimaced and put his face in his hand. "____, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Say no more, Paps." You didn't let him finish. You walked over and took his mitts and apron off, then lead him over to the dining table to sit down. "Let me take care of it, ok? You sit and relax. Can I get you something to drink? Tea, maybe?"

He just nodded, looking exhausted.

You set the burned food to the side, you'd scrape it into the trash once it cooled. Flipping through the nearest recipe book, you decided on a simple slow-cooker recipe that only needed a few ingredients. You made Paps' tea and took it to him.

"I'm sorry again." He said as you handed him the cup.

"Why are you apologizing?" You asked "So you burned a dish, it happens to everyone."

He shook his head. "That's not what I am apologizing for."

You sat in the chair next to him and listened.

"I am sorry for my brother's behavior, and I apologize that you have to see me like this..."

You were dumbfounded. "Papyrus. Why are you apologizing for your brother? This is NOT your fault."

He let out a sigh and looked away, his eyes tearing up.

This just made you more angry. At Sans.

You stood up and hugged Papyrus.

"Everything is going to be ok. There is no reason for you to apologize. You take it easy and rest. We will make it through this. Sans will come back and...and..."

You pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"And when he does, I am going to make sure he doesn't pull this shit on you again."

\---

 

You laid in your bed, the light from the moon shone into your room. You weren't able to relax, so you just stared out the window.

The moon was so big and bright, stars twinkled around it and you closed your eyes, breathing deep, trying to lull yourself to sleep.

At first you thought you were dreaming, but there was no mistaking the sudden magic that filled the room.

You didn't open your eyes "I should get up and punch you in the face right now."

Sans grimaced "I'd deserve that."

You let out an unnecessarily forced sigh and sat up, turning to look at him. Your soul fluttered at the mere sight of him, and you hoped he didn't notice it, you wanted him to know that you weren't happy with him.

"You look like shit." You said flatly. He really did. It was obvious he hadn't been sleeping.

"Damn, rude." He muttered under his breath, then looked back to you and inhaled. "I know I hurt you and I-"

"This isn't about me anymore." You spat at him, but tried to keep your voice down so you wouldn't wake Papyrus.

You stood up and approached him. "Paps has been an absolute wreck. He burned a casserole today Sans, a fucking casserole."

Even you were surprised by the venom in your words, Sans flinched as you kept on.

"And he has cried so much. He even apologized to me for YOUR behavior. I honestly think he was hoping that if he did that, it would make me not want to leave you."

He looked like he'd been shot. "Y-you wanna leave me?"

"Ugh, NO Sans!" You gritted your teeth. "I didn't want YOU to leave in the first place. I wanted you to stay here and talk to me about what is going on with you so we could work through it."

He let out a breath. "I know, I'm sorry."

You chewed the inside of your mouth. You were so angry with him, and you were so angry with yourself for wanting nothing more than to throw him onto your bed right then and there.

"I don't have any excuse, I don't even have any jokes." He said. "I'm just really sorry."

"Wow, no jokes at all?" You said, not letting yourself smile.

"Unless you count myself that is." He lifted his hands out and gave a fake smile. You shook your head and smirked.

"Do you want to wake Paps and let him know your here?" You asked.

"No he probably needs the sleep. I'll talk to him in the morning...and I'm sure I'll get a big lecture about being so careless."

"You'll get one from me too. We're gonna sit you down as if you were a baby-bones again." You warned him.

"Yeah, I deserve that too." He said.

You two were silent, the awkwardness setting in.

"Well, I guess I should head to my room." 

Sans started to turn and you grabbed his hand and turned him to back to face you. Your soul thumped hard along with your heart inside your chest as your face was just inches from his. 

"You aren't leaving me again." You said plainly, trying to hide the excitement you felt from seeing him.

He didn't say anything, but his pupils were wide as he looked into your eyes. You felt yourself blush.

_Oh, screw it._

You weren't sure who kissed who first, soon you were laying on the bed kissing and holding one another. You found yourself crying in his arms soon. 

"I was...and still feel...so angry with you." You cried.

"I know. I'm sorry. Won't happen again." He was still planting kisses lovingly on your skin.

 Everything was aching, and Your soul was pushing against the inner wall of your chest so hard that you were sure it was going to leap out.

You had to pull away to catch your breath. His hands were roaming under your shirt and feeling your skin, and likewise, your hands were on his ribs.

"I thought you were never going to speak to me again." He suddenly said. You looked at him, unsure where that had come from.

He continued "When you wouldn't speak to me. I was scared that I would never hear your voice again."

He was being sincere, you knew it. He kissed your lips and sighed happily.

"I'm sorry for not talking to you more about everything."

That was all you wanted, was for him to open up, to trust you with what he was feeling. He pressed his mouth back to yours, hands moving about again.

"Sans." you said between breaths.

"Yeah?"

"My soul..." You whispered "It hurts."

"Hurts?" He held a concerned expression.

"Its aching like it wants out." You breathed.

"Oh." He blushed bright blue "Um, well, I can take it out if you want."

You bit your lip and nodded. He gently tugged with his magic and it materialized in front of him. You sighed in relief.

The soul was glowing in his hand, and you wanted him to touch it again. God, you wanted him to touch _everything_.

He was surpised when you leaned up and took your shirt off. At first you felt the need to cover your now-exposed chest, but you took a deep breath and willed yourself not to.

Still cupping your soul, his eyes were scanning your whole upper body. You were sure that your entire body was blushing.

"I-is this ok?" 

"You kidding me?" He smiled "This is the  _breast_!"

You covered your mouth to keep from laughing too loud. Of course Sans would make puns at a time like this, it should be expected.

Suddenly you felt his hand traveling up from your your hip around to your breasts. He gently covered one with his palm and you gasped.

"Woah, there." You heard him say. You looked over to see your soul pressing itself against Sans chest. he chuckled and guided it back between you.

"Why does it keep doing that?" You asked. You swear he blushed even more.

"Well, you see...our souls seem to call to one another." 

You pushed yourself up to get a better look at him "Hey, Frisk told me that before, at the Christmas party."

"Huh." he grunted, unable to take his eyes off your figure leaning over him.

"So what does it mean?" 

It was at that precise moment that Sans decided to touch your soul. Dragging a finger across it, he watched you fall back into the bed, letting out a guttural moan.

You felt him scooch closer to you, his fingers still caressing your soul. He peppered kisses along your neck and shoulder. You sighed in happiness.

this was nice. But he couldn't avoid your question forever. 

"Answer...me..." You sputtered, absolutely breathless from the pleasure flowing through you.

"Nah, I think this is much more enjoyable than answering silly questions." He said, a smirk on his face.

"Ssssans." You pleaded. He wasn't having it, he was avoiding the subject like the plague. You felt a skeletal hand tracing patterns on your skin, the other making the same motions against your soul. It was too much, you couldn't never imagined you could feel this much.

But you REALLY wanted the answer to that question.

You focused on your soul, calling it back to you. It actually listened, leaving Sans a little shocked, and aggravated. You cupped a hand under the soul and sat up.

"You...are gonna...answer me..." You struggled to catch your breath. He sat up with you, pouting. It was a little endearing, if you were being honest, his face as you taunted him with your soul.

He sighed, giving in. "There hasn't been a whole lot of research done on monster-human relations, but when it comes to monsters...Sometimes there's a special bond between two souls. A lot of the time it is created by two monsters who mate for life. Sort of the equivalent of a human marriage."

You listened with baited breath as he took your free hand in his and continued. His eyes were looking longingly at your soul.

"It's rare, but sometimes two souls call to each other and already know they are meant to be together."

Your heart melted as you looked at his face. His cheekbones were flushed blue and you could tell he wanted to take your soul back and hold it close.

"So...what happens if the souls touch?" You found yourself asking.

"Heh, uh...They mark each other." He stuttered. "The monsters make each other theirs' and bond."

You look at your soul. The black tendrils that once spun through it were long gone. It shone bright, flipping around in your hand like the picture of happiness.

"Does it work like that with humans?" You whispered.

"Not sure." He said, eyes still fixed on the tiny, determined heart.

You wondered if he wanted that. If he longed to mark you as his.

You felt his hand start moving up your arm, it reached your face and brushed your hair back. Sans smiled at you, rubbing his thumb across your cheek.

"You are beautiful, by the way. Didn't know if you knew that." He spoke softly, leaning in to kiss you. You smiled and laughed to yourself. You held out your soul in front of his face, offering it back to him.

"You answered my question, so here ya go." 

He started laughing and took the soul, gently pushing it back into your chest before pushing you back into the pillows and looking at you seriously. The sudden change in mood made your heart jump.

"I don't want to hurt you again." He said. 

You nuzzled his face with yours and wrapped your arms around him.

"First off, it wasn't your fault. Second..." you put your hands on either side of his skull and looked into his eyes. "I trust you completely, I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose."

He searched your eyes for a moment before a smile appeared back on his face.

"You _shirt_ about that?"

You had forgotten that your bare chest was pressed against him. You let out a snort and pulled him down for another kiss.

"No _bones_ about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat me up on Tumblr & Instagram @ FitofPaige


	21. You Can Tell Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus sees his brother again, You and Sans talk about parents, and Papyrus leaves to go on tour with Mettaton!
> 
> Title From:  
> Honestly - Kelly Clarkson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um....
> 
> There's gonna be smut in the next chapter...
> 
> There, I've made it public, now it HAS to happen!!
> 
> (oh God, what have I done.)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paigey

Two knocks at the door.

"____, are you up?" Papyrus called out.

Your eyes shot open, you looked over at Sans, who had also woken up at the sound of his brother's voice.

"Uhh...Give me a minute, Paps!" You called out. 

Remembering you were topless, you looked around for your shirt. Where the hell was it?

Sans gave a low grunt, you turned to see him holding up your shirt, raising his brow bones at you. You reached to snatch the shirt out of his grasp, but he snaked an arm around you and pulled you close to him. You gasped and glared at him.

"You need to go talk to your brother." You muttered under your breath, trying to be quiet so Papyrus wouldn't hear.

He sighed in defeat and released your shirt to you. You pulled it on and Sans looked a little sad about it. You smiled and gave him a little nudge to get him off the bed.

Sans walked over and opened the door. Papyrus' eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Morning Paps. I got in a little late, I didn't want to wa-"

Sans couldn't finish his sentence as his bigger, younger brother picked him up and hugged him tightly. 

You smiled, fighting back tears at the sweet moment.

"Sans..." Papyrus spoke softly as he sat the shorter skeleton back on his feet.

"I'm sor-" Sans started

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, BROTHER?!" Papyrus interrupted, voice at full volume now. "WHILE YOU WERE OUT BOONDOGGLING, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAD TO TAKE CARE OF THE HUMAN, WHO MISSED YOU VERY MUCH! SHE WAS EXTREMELY DEPRESSED WITHOUT YOU, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW!"

You placed your face in your hand.

Sans tried to hide his smile "I'm real sorry, bro. It won't happen again."

Papyrus sighed. "I CERTAINLY HOPE YOU MEAN THAT. NOW I TRUST THAT YOU HAVE APOLOGIZED TO ____."

Sans sputtered a little "Y-yeah, Pap, I apologized."

You snickered, your face still plastered against your palm. The two of you hadn't had sex or anything...you weren't even sure how that would work with Sans, but he had covered you in kisses for a few hours, and apologized for leaving over and over. 

"WOULD YOU LIKE SOME BREAKFAST, ____?!" Papyrus asked. You lifted your head.

He had a suspicious look in his eye and a smirk on his face that made you blush instantly.

"I, um, yeah, Paps!!" You blurted out, jumping from the bed and hurrying out the bedroom, running past them and into the bathroom, your cheeks bright red.

Papyrus turned to Sans "So, where were you?"

"I'll tell you 'bout it later, Paps." Sans said, patting him on the back. 

Paps eyes softened "Are you ok?"

Sans smiled "Aw, did my baby bro miss me?" He pulled Papyrus into a hug "You can admit it, I won't think any less of you!"

Papyrus rolled his eyes. Sans knew Paps had missed him dearly and now he was just messing with him about it.

You walked out of the bathroom and smiled at the brothers. "Ready for breakfast?!"

They smiled back and followed you to the kitchen

 

\--

 

Grillby was the best boss ever for letting you take the day off since Sans came back. You were going to need to work double one day to show him your appreciation.

Right now, though....you had something to talk to Sans about.

"Guess we're gonna _park_ it right here?" Sans grinned over at you when you walked over to a bench in the middle of the nearby community park.

You groaned, but it turned into a laugh. You couldn't help it, you loved his stupid puns.

The two of you sat down and your stared at your hands.

"What's up, babe?" He asked, more serious now.

You weren't sure where to start. 

"Um...I had another dream about Isaac, and he talked to me again." You said quietly.

"Did he tell you where he is?" 

You shook your head. "No but...he mentioned someone that you know..."

"Who?"

You sighed "Your father...W.D. Gaster." You bit your lip and looked to him for a reaction.

His eyes widened. "What about him?..."

"Isaac wouldn't give me details. Just that Gaster helped him out somehow..."

Sans looked away. "That's impossible...He died a long time ago."

You were much more confused now. "What? how?"

Sans let out a sigh and leaned back on the bench. "He fell into one of his creations...his remains were scattered across the void."

You thought for a minute and spoke up again. "Is it possible that he fell into the void...and survived?"

You heard Sans grumble and he sat back up, unable to relax. "I don't know. Alphys and I spent years trying to figure out what happened, trying to find him, but we never could."

Studying Sans face, you almost felt bad for bringing it up. He looked pained. You put your arm around his shoulder and hugged him.

"What do you remember about him?"

He leaned his head on your shoulder. "He wasn't a bad guy, just really busy. I helped him out with his work every now and then as I got older. Paps doesn't remember much about him, he was really young when the accident happened. I actually warned him about that machine he was working on but..."

He didn't finish his thought. You kissed the top of his head.

"You don't have to say anything more." 

He took your hand in his, feeling the soft, malleable skin under his boney fingertips.

"What do you remember about your mother?" You heard him ask quietly, as if he was afraid to ask at all.

You smiled to yourself "She was beautiful, inside and out. Long, blonde hair...hazel eyes...Always thought of others before herself. She was protective of Isaac and I, she did everything for us."

The happy memories came flooding back. You smiled, remembering the joy in the air whenever your dad wasn't in the picture. Your mother was everything to you for such a long time.

"I think she would have liked you." You told him.

He chuckled "Really? I'm all skin and bones-"

" _sans_ the skin." You said with a wink before he could finish.

He laughed at that. "Sounds like she was a wonderful lady."

"She really was." You said. "Too bad she fell in love with a psycho."

He squeezed your hand "I have no doubt that she would be so proud of you."

You loved the comforting look in Sans' eyes. "And I have no doubt your dad would be proud of you too."

A moment of silence passed and Sans decided to change the subject.

"So, anything in particular you were wanting to do today?"

After last night, there was really only one thing you wanted to do. But you didn't want to rush this moment.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care what we do." 

Sans smiled sweetly at you and was about to kiss your lips when his phone rang. He grumbled something and answered it.

"Hello?"

You could hear Papyrus basically screaming on the other end. You caught the words "Mettaton" and "packing."

There was slight frustration in Sans voice. "Ok, calm down Paps. We'll be there shortly."

He hung up and turned to you. "Apparently Mettaton has decided to get an early start on the tour....and by early, I mean he is leaving out today."

You couldn't help but giggle at Sans aggravation. He rolled his eyes and stood up, pulling you with him.

"Hold on, we're taking a shortcut."

You wrapped your arms around him and leaned all of your body weight onto him. He was still glaring away in frustration, but you noticed him blush and it made you smile.

 

"SANS, I AM UNSURE OF WHAT TO PACK FOR THIS TRIP, WE WILL BE GONE FOR QUITE A WHILE!"

Papyrus was frantic. He had no clue what to do on such short notice.

"It's ok, Paps." you said, patting him on the back "We'll help you get everything you need together. If you forget anything, I'm sure Mettaton will provide it for you.'

You heard Sans snort and you glowered at him.

"C'mon. Let's go see what you already have packed up and go from there." You told him.

It only took an hour to get all of Papyrus' many, many bags packed up and ready to go.

"Hey, bro, you sure you don't need the kitchen sink too?" Sans joked.

"DO YOU THINK I SHOULD GET IT TOO?!" Paps asked with all seriousness. 

You shook your head "Papyrus, you've got everything you need. You will be just fine!"

A long, black limousine pulled alongside the sidewalk and a man stepped out and opened one of its doors. Mettaton stood from the enormous vehicle and started up the driveway toward the front door.

"OHHH, I AM SO INCREDIBLY NERVOUS!" Papyrus shouted. You giggled and assured him that everything would go as planned. Sans didn't say anything.

You opened the door as Mettaton approached. He smiled when he saw you.

"____, darling!! It is so good to see you, how have you been!" He pulled you into a hug.

You weren't sure why Sans disliked him. He had always been very nice to you, and he really seemed to care for Papyrus. Sure, he could be a little stuck up on himself, but his genuine kindness made up for it.

Mettaton let you go and walked into the house. He smiled at Sans and held out his hand. "It's nice to see you too Sans."

Sans grunted and you knew he wasn't going to shake his hand. But you shot him a look that made him shiver, and he couldn't grab Mettaton's hand quick enough.

"You too." was all he could manage.

"METTATON!" Papyrus stepped up and reached out. The robot graciously accepted him into his arms and you could see Sans glaring at his back.

"Papy! I hope you are thrilled to be going on tour with me! Do you have your bags packed?"

"I DO! I...I HOPE IT ISN'T TOO MUCH!"

Mettaton smiled at him "Oh, darling, you can bring as much stuff as you want! Let me get my men to come help with the luggage."

Papyrus grabbed a smaller bag and walked out with his robotic man-candy. You turned to Sans. 

"What the hell, Sans!"

"What?! You know I don't like the guy!"

"I know that, I just don't know WHY you don't like him!"

Sans grumbled and looked away from you. 

 

Soon all of the bags were in the limo and Mettaton and Papyrus said their goodbyes.

Once they were gone, you shut the door and sighed.

"Sans. You are not giving Mettaton a chance like you promised!"

"I'm trying, ____! It's just...every time I look at his smug face..." He didn't finish the thought.

"He obviously cares deeply for Papyrus, and Paps feels the same." You said, walking over to him.

He didn't look at you. "I just don't like him. That's all."

You groaned in frustration. "Is it that you don't like him, or you just don't like that he stole your brother's heart?"

"We're skeletons, we don't have hearts."

"Not the point, Sans!"

He didn't say anything.

"Answer me."

He slammed his hand down on the table he had been leaning against, startling you. 

"Since Papyrus was born, it has always been him and me. I don't like someone coming in here...." He relaxed a little. "I don't want someone taking him from me."

 You felt immediate sympathy for him. You walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"How do you think Papyrus felt when you and I became a thing?" You started, "He was worried about me taking you away, he was worried about us hurting one another because he cares for both of us. He loves you immensely, Sans. He would never do anything if he thought it meant hurting you."

Sans met your gaze, his eyes held a fear that you hadn't seen before. He didn't want to lose his brother. Your heart was pained to see him like this.

"He'll be fine, Sans. You just have to trust him, and you should get to know met-"

"I love you."

You were speechless. Did he just confess his love in the middle of your lecture about his brother's relationship.

He pulled you into a hug, though you were still frozen.

"You always laugh at my terrible jokes, you love my brother, you are there for me whenever I have night terrors, and you want to be with me even when I accidentally hurt you." He held you against him tightly "I love you, ____."

You were awestruck as he held you. You loved him too. You wanted nothing more than to be with him, to touch and love him...

Maybe for the rest of your life.

"Sans..."

"I-I can understand if you don't feel the same."

"Saaans..."

"I'm not really the easiest guy to be around so-"

"SANS!"

He looked up at you and blinked.

"I love you too."

The biggest smile spread across Sans' face. He reached a hand to your face and pulled you in to kiss him.

The kiss was filled with need, love, lust, pain, and happiness. Your hands moved to his ribs, feeling them through his shirt. He put his arms around you, a skeletal hand pushed up your shirt and felt the skin around your hip.

You felt your soul again, and you knew he could feel his too.

"Sans." You breathed between kisses. "I need...to ask...you something..."

He reluctantly pulled back.

You licked your lips and swallowed, trying to catch your breath.

"Do you....do you want to, ya know....touch souls?"

He was surprised. "Are you sure, ____?"

You nodded. You didn't think you had ever been so sure of anything in your life.

"In that case...It's a really good thing we have the house to ourselves."

Taking your hand, he led you down the hall to your bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat me up on my Tumblr & Instagram @ FitofPaige  
> I would love to hear from you, and if you make fanart, I will reblog the shit out of it! (And you'll have every bit of my love!)


	22. Before Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER!  
> But there is no ecto-penis, I am so sorry for all of you expecting that.
> 
> If you do not wish to read the smut, here is a summary of the important parts:  
> Sans and you touch souls, marking one another. Love is confessed between the two of you, and you spend the night together.
> 
> ALSO there is a line break after the steamy bits, and everything after that is fluffy and safe to read!! (Sorry that it's short. Plot picks back up soon!)
> 
> Title Song:  
> Before Your Love -Kelly Clarkson.  
> (I had to name it after the song I sang to my husband at our wedding XD )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...
> 
> I haven't written smut since I was like, 12....when I probably shouldn't have been lol. So this might be a little awkward, probably horribly written. I am so sorry...  
>  
> 
> E-Enjoy?  
> -Paigey

"You still sure about this?"

You sat on your bed, facing Sans. He was holding your hands in his. You swore he was trembling, though he was doing his best to hide it.

"I want this, Sans. More than anything." You spoke with confidence. 

There was a tinge of blue on his cheek bones. He just nodded.

"Ok, first, do you have any questions or concerns?"

"Uhh, do I need to be naked for this?" you asked nervously.

He laughed "I mean, I wouldn't protest if you were, but it isn't necessary."

You giggled. "That's the only question I had."

He lifted his hand to your chest and gently pulled your soul out. He then did the same with his. It took everything in you not to let your souls crash into his already.

"If for any reason you want to stop, you say so, ok?" He looked at you very seriously now. You nodded.

He took a deep breath in and let it out. "Just close your eyes and let your soul call mine, and I'll do the same. Then, they will do the rest."

You closed your eyes, feeling your soul out in front of you. It hummed with energy, and you used that energy to will it to call Sans' soul.

There was a moment of complete silence followed by a rush of emotion as the souls touched for the first time. You were immediately overwhelmed.

You never knew how bad you needed this. You felt so loved in this moment. You could feel the immense happiness that Sans was feeling, as well as his fear of hurting you or losing you. You knew he could feel you too, so you thought about just how much you loved him.

Sans was in your mind constantly. Even when you were focused on other things and keeping busy, he was there. You couldn't explain in proper words what he meant to you. Ever since he brought you home, you had this desire for him to love you, but you didn't realize it until later on.

Your skin tingled and burned, a fire lit within your belly and crawled downward. The warmth gathered between your legs and begged to be extinguished...or fanned.

You heard him say your name. It occurred to you that he might be feeling the same way. Was soul bonding supposed to be this arousing? was this normal for monsters, or did it only happen with humans?

A bony hand snuck up underneath your shirt and made its way to your back, unclasping your bra, then moved around the front to slide beneath the loosened bra and cup one of your breasts. You moaned as he squeezed and then rolled your nipple between his phalanges.

He felt on fire. Sans had never felt like this. But all he wanted was to make you his, and you knew that, because that was all you wanted too.

Emotions were running rampant as the bond was being sealed. It was so much, so good, that you were both crying silently.

Suddenly there was a stillness. You could breathe normally again. You opened your eyes with caution, and gasped at the sight.

Your soul now had a cyan border around it, and the border of his was your red. You looked at him, his face flushed blue, he was sweating.

"Sans..." You whispered, unsure exactly what to say.

"Well...it worked." He said with a smile.

you breathed in relief "Yeah." 

Sans pushed your soul back into your chest and called his back as well.

There was a still moment before you were pushed back into the pillows a bit forcefully. Sans kissed you with such passion it made your head spin.

"I love you, ____." He spoke. "I'm so damn happy right now, I wouldn't change this for anything."

You gasped as he nibbled at your neck. "There's nothing more I want than to be yours..."

He wasted no time leaving a physical mark as he sunk his teeth into the crook of your neck. You had no idea his teeth were so sharp. It was painful, but even more intoxicating. You yelled out.

He pulled back and looked at you. "Are you ok?"

"Oh...oh god, Sans." You moaned. "I'm so much better than ok..."

He smirked and took your shirt, pulling it and your bra off you in one swift motion.

Your arms instinctively went to cover your chest. whether it was from the embarrassment or feeling of cold air, you weren't sure. Sans gently unwrapped your arms and laid them at your sides.

"You are gorgeous." He purred in your ear.

The need to be covered was quickly forgotten as you reached for the bottom of his shirt. He took the hint and peeled it off. 

This was the first time you had seen Sans fully without his shirt. His ribs were a lot thicker than you thought. You took a finger and looped it under one of the bottom ones, Sans sucked in a breath. You raised an eyebrow at him curiously. Looking at his face, you smiled a little, thinking that if he blushed any harder, that blue was going to be permanent.

You became braver, lightly running your fingers up and down the rib cage and around to his spine. He let out a moan, hands tightening on you as you felt the vertebrae of his back.

He stopped you when your hands moved to the waistband of his shorts. He pulled back.

"So, I know a little about human anatomy and, I guess you're kind of expecting that sort of thing, but....uh..."

You laughed at how nervous he was, it was a side of him you really hadn't seen. 

"I don't have all those...fleshy...parts." He mumbled.

You laughed even harder and sat up to kiss him.

"I don't care about that, Sans. I care about you. Besides, I've never done this before, with anyone, so don't worry about it."

His smile was back. He ran his fingers through your hair and kissed you roughly. You welcomed the kiss eagerly.

Hands back on his waistband, you tugged downward, revealing his pelvic bones, which proved to be very sensitive to your touch. Running your index finger lightly over the top of his pelvis, you felt him shudder against you.

He moved to kick off the shorts completely and grabbed the top of your pants.

His eyes found yours, looking for confirmation. He found it and took the pants off with ease. Looking at your underwear he could see the wet spot that had been forming since the soul bonding began. He ran a single finger down the middle and you bit your lip. You decided that he knew more about anatomy than he let on when he started rubbing your clit through the soft fabric. You whimpered at the touch, the heat in your body consuming you. Soon you were panting, completely under his control, absolutely helpless.

Making his way back up to your face, he reveled in your shaken form. He laid his teeth on your neck, lightly scraping the surface of your skin. You didn't even realize he had removed your underwear until you felt him plunge a finger into you. You gasped, and he took the opportunity to bite down again, causing you to cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain.

Once he took his teeth away, you turned to look at him. You weren't going to let him have all the fun. Unsure of yourself, you leaned over and ran your tongue gently across his clavicle. His breathing hitched, but soon he added another finger into the mix, and continuously pumped them in and out of you.

You reached and grabbed at his pelvis, there was a low growling noise and he was over you in an instant. You could feel a current of magical energy surge through you. You looked at Sans, who's left eye was glowing cyan now thanks to the uncontrollable spike in his magic.

You were covered in goosebumps as the magic danced along your skin. You were consumed by it from the outside as well as the inside as his phalanges still toyed with you. Harder and harder he played with you, higher and higher you climbed. You realized your hands were still on his pelvic bone, so you decided to rub your fingertips along the outer wings and in toward the center. Sans moaned, and that's what finally sent you over the edge.

Eyes rolling back, your body convulsed as you reached your peak. Waves of pleasure washed over you as you cried out again and again.

"SSSans..." You whimpered as you came down from the high. 

"I'm right here." He whispered, his hands caressing both sides of your face. Your eyes focused on his face. His pupils were back to normal and the energy in the room was winding down. 

"Did you...get anything from that?" You questioned.

 "That's just like you to worry about me after everything that just happened to you." He chuckled and pecked your lips "Short answer: yes."

"What's the long answer?"

"Remember when I started losing control of my magic?"

You nodded.

"That's the long answer."

You smiled and breathed out slowly. The adrenaline was wearing off and you were exhausted. Sans rolled off of you and pulled the covers up. You turned to him and snuggled up against his rib cage.

"Hey, ____." 

"Yeah?"

"You enjoy your trip to the _bone-zone_?"

You dissolved into a fit of giggles before passing out in his arms

 

\-----

 

You woke up to the sun shining in your window. Opening your eyes, you looked at Sans, who was still holding you like when you both fell asleep. He looked so peaceful. You smiled to yourself knowing that neither of you had nightmares, it was a wonderful feeling. 

What WASN'T a great feeling was the soreness of your entire body. This wasn't just an after-sex feeling. This was a soreness from the use of Sans magic on you. Slipping carefully from his arms, you got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to shower. Thankfully you didn't have to go into work until later in the day, that meant you had time to make breakfast for the two of you and just spend time with the adorable Skeleton you were now bonded with.

 

Sans woke up and noticed you missing, but once he heard the shower running he relaxed back onto his pillow. He hadn't felt this well-rested in a while. He closed his eyes and focused on his soul. He could feel a part of you there. 

He couldn't remember a time where he felt this happy, this whole. 

The shower cut off and he got up, slipping on his shirt and shorts. You walked into the room, a towel wrapped around you and your hair a wet, tangled mess.

"Why don't you put on some clean clothes?" You asked, a smirk on your face.

He shrugged. "Too much work."

You giggled and walked over to him, planting a light kiss on his cheekbone. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna put on some clothes."

"Ok." He said, standing there watching you.

You rolled your eyes, still smiling, and pointed to the door.

"Aww..." He pretended to pout as he walked out, shutting your door.

You dropped your towel and pulled on some simple clothing. Looking in your mirror, you smiled at what you saw.

You looked absolutely radiant. Afterglow maybe? Probably from just being so dang happy.

Grabbing your phone and walking out to the kitchen, you saw Sans cracking eggs into a pan.

"Hey, I was gonna make breakfast!" You said.

"You go sit down, It's my turn to make you an _egg_ cellent breakfast."

Instead of going to the table, you made room on the counter top and pulled yourself up onto it to sit down.

"Paps would have a fit if you did that while he was home." Sans smiled over at you.

"I know!" You agreed. "Speaking of Paps, have you heard from him since he left?"

Sans shook his head. "Nope, did he message you?"

"Nada." You answered. You looked at your phone again, just in case, but there was nothing.

Sans' face turned serious. You nudged him with your foot.

"He's probably having a ton of fun, babe." You assured him.

His smile came back the moment you called him 'babe.'

"Yeah, he probably is."

"We can have fun today too!" You spoke, excitement in your voice. He looked at you skeptically. "Unless you're too... _chicken."_

His eyes narrowed. "I'm not sure what you have in mind. But I'll have you know that I am still extremely _eggs_ hausted."

"You used 'egg' already! Looks like your puns aren't all they're  _cracked_ up to be."

"Hey now, my  _yolks_ are hilarious!" He pointed a spatula at you. 

You jumped down and wrapped your arms around him, laughing. "I don't know about that. You just better be glad this  _chick_ loves you."

the familiar blue hue lightly dusted his cheek bones. "Aw, I'm so glad you came out of your  _shell_."

You snorted and buried your face against his shoulder.

"So what was that about fun today?"

You looked up at him. "I don't know. I thought you might have a good idea."

"All the 'fun' I wanna have consists of naps." He grinned, putting the finished omelets on separate plates. He handed you one and you both sat down at the table.

"We can go get nice cream or something." You said, taking a bite. It was absolutely delicious.

"Orrr, and hear me out." He held his fork up. "We could stay home."

You laughed, putting your face in your hand. "Ok, Sans. If you want to stay home that bad, we will."

He smiled and inhaled the rest of his omelet. 

"I mean, we have quite a while to do what we want anyway." You spoke, he looked at you. "With Papyrus off having a blast with his robot boyfriend."

Sans glared at you.

"They're probably out shopping, Mettaton buying Paps anything he wants. Going to see movies together, playing games at an arcade, hitting the slots at a casino." You smirked. "And after each show, they're probably cuddling up in the limo..."

Suddenly your jacket was tossed at you.

"Where do you want to go?" Sans asked, putting on his own jacket.

You smiled mischievously. You knew just how to get to him

 "Wherever you wanna take me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remind me that I am absolute trash by sending me an ask or message on my Tumblr @ FitofPaige
> 
> Also, I just posted the first chapter of a new Undertale fic, Spitfire. Check it out!


	23. Dancing on a Faultline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have an eventful day, and we also check in on our favorite skeleton and robot couple!
> 
> (sorry this one is a bit short. Plot is building though!)
> 
> Title Song:  
> Faultline -Katharine McPhee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate that I sorta have an idea of how I want this to play out...but I haven't completely figured out how I'm gonna get there exactly.  
> I'm so good at planning ahead!!!
> 
> FEED ME YOUR COMMENTS BELOW!!!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paigey

You sat at Muffet's Bakery, which just opened down the street. It was run by spiders. It made you a little nervous at first, but Muffet seemed really nice, and it wasn't long before you relaxed in the homely atmosphere.

Undyne and Alphys sat across from you and Sans. Both of them were off work and you decided to invite them out.

"I haven't seen you in forever, ____! You should have called sooner!" Undyne scolded you.

"Undyne, i-its ok. She has b-been busy." Alphys took up for you. Undyne rolled her eyes and noogied her girlfriend.

"Sorry, it has been a little hectic, but things are slowing down now." You apologized, giving a look to the two that begged for forgiveness. You heard Sans snicker next to you.

Undyne laughed at your puppy dog eyes. "It's ok, dweeb. You just have to come over and hang out again to make up for it.

"Maybe a little less alcohol this time. Don't want _tequila_ her." Sans winked. You and Alphys giggled, Undyne groaned.

You took a bite of your donut. You thought it might be the best pastry you had ever eaten. You closed your eyes, enjoying the taste, and also enjoying the overall happiness in your soul.

Here you were with your friends, and your soul-mate. It was a wonderful feeling. It seemed like when you were near Sans now, your soul did those little flip-flops even more than it used to.

"You all good there, nerd?" Your eyes popped open to Undyne giving you a shit-eating grin. You blushed and nodded, sipping on your spider cider.

Your phone dinged, letting you know that you needed to be at work in 15 minutes. You promised the love birds that they would get together for drinks and movies as you left.

Sans held your hand as the two of you walked to Grillby's. 

"So Paps messaged me." Sans spoke out of nowhere.

"Oooo, how is he?" You smiled. 

"He's having a great time." Sans tried to force a smile "Mettaton has been taking really good care of him."

You muttered under your breath "I bet he has..." 

Sans playfully elbowed you. You giggled and hip-bumped him.

Things got quiet again. You looked over at Sans, his smile fallen. He was worried about his brother, and you knew he missed him. 

You gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, He squeezed back.

It wasn't long before you were at Grillby's.

"You coming in for a bite to eat or anything?" You asked as you opened the front door.

"Nah, I got some things I need to get done. I'll be here to pick you up though." He leaned in and kissed you.

"Alright, I'll see ya later!"

He waved and disappeared. You went on into the restaurant, greeting all of the regular patrons as you made your way to the bar.

"Hey Grillby!" You said cheerfully. The flame monster looked up at you.

"Afternoon, ____. Doing well?"

"Sure am! It's been a good day!"

He looked at you curiously, but he shook his head and went back to his work.

You made your way to the back and set your purse down. As you turned around to go wash your hands, you were hit with a sudden wave of dizziness. You caught yourself on the table.

Taking deep breaths, you steadied yourself and stood back up straight. It was over as soon as it had began.

"Guess I turned around too quickly." You mumbled to yourself, walking off to get ready for work.

\--

 

*Somewhere in the world...*

 

"THAT WAS WONDERFUL, METTATON! YOU WERE GREAT AS ALWAYS!" Papyrus greeted Mettaton as he arrived back stage after the show.

"Thank you, Papy! You're such a sweetheart!" Mettaton smiled, placing a hand on Paps' cheek before walking over to a dressing area to change out of his elaborate performance wear.

Papyrus blushed and leaned back against the wall. 

"Was there anywhere you were wanting to go tonight, darling?" Mettaton called out from behind a screen. "There's a lovely 5-star restaurant nearby. Or we could go to a night club. Oo! or how about late night shopping?"

Papyrus sighed quietly to himself. Mettaton had been taking him all over the place, and though he really appreciated it, he was tired.

"I-IF IT'S OK WITH YOU, I WOULD ENJOY A NICE, QUIET EVENING." 

Mettaton stepped out, looking brilliant in the robotic body Alphys had spent so long designing for him. 

"Of course, anything for you, Papy! Arrangements have already been made for our hotel tonight. If you would like, we can order the most expensive food items from room service."

"WELL IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE THE MOST EXPENSIVE..."

"Nonsense! You deserve the best!" Mettaton cooed. "Now come along. We should get to our lodgings."

Papyrus followed him out of the building and back to the limo. He felt a little strange, being paid this much attention to. Mettaton was, for lack of a better word, narcissistic, but he had a major soft spot for the lanky skeleton.

It wasn't long before they were in the hotel and Mettaton led the way to their suite. It was huge, with pricey-looking furniture and designer light-fixtures. The whole wall of the sitting area that looked out into the city was glass and there was a sliding door to the balcony.

"Do you like it?" Mettaton walked in and spun around, holding his arms open to present the whole place.

"It's very spacious." Papyrus said, lowering his voice.

Mettaton noticed the change "Is there something wrong, darling?"

Papyrus twiddled his thumbs nervously. "N-no, I just...well, All of this is very nice. The clothes, food, limo rides, it's great but...I feel like we don't really get to hang out, just you and I."

Mettaton's face softened and he laid a hand on Papyrus's shoulder. He sighed.

"You're right, we really should take some time to relax."

Papyrus looked at him, light orange tinged his cheek bones.

Mettaton smiled "How about tonight, and the time up until the next show, we spend time together. Just us!"

Papyrus lit up "REALLY?!"

a giggle escaped Mettaton's lips. There was the boisterous Papyrus he knew and loved. He grabbed his hand and led him into the room

"Come on, love, I bet they have spaghetti on the menu."

 

\--

It was an hour before closing time. Grillby's hadn't been too busy today, it was nice being able to focus on each customer instead of rushing around.

You were pouring a drink when you felt a sharp pain in your head, right at the temple. Grillby saw you almost drop the glass and hurried to your side. He placed his hands on your shoulders to stabilize you.

"I'm fi-aaaggh." your ears started ringing, the pain in your head getting stronger. You felt the drink being taken from your grasp and you were lifted and taken to the back room.

"Do you need me to call for an ambulance?" Grillby asked, his voice calm, with a hint of worry.

"C-call Sans." You murmured, drifting into unconsciousness.

A dark figure appeared in your vision before you slipped into the darkness.

 

Sans immediately teleported to Grillby's when he got the call. You were passed out on the floor in the back room.

"She was fine until a few minutes ago. Seemed like she was in pain and then just collapsed." Grillby told him.

"Glad you were here, Grillbz. Thanks."

Grillby nodded and went back out to the bar. 

You started mumbling and tossing your head back and forth. Sans couldn't understand most of what you said, but he caught the words "Help" and "Trapped."

He picked you up and held you tight as he teleported back home into your room. He laid you down on the bed.

"____, can you hear me?"

You grunted, but didn't wake up.

Sans wasn't sure what to do. Should he take you to a hospital? what if this was something magical, they wouldn't know what to do.

_What if the bond caused this?_

Sans furrowed his brow bone. That wouldn't make sense. Of course, there wasn't much known about human-monster bonding....but still, bonds are supposed to be a good thing, not hurt anyone.

He pulled out his cell phone and decided to call Alphys.

"H-hello?" she said meekly through the speaker.

"Alphys, something is wrong with ____, and I'm not sure what it may be." Sans spoke, trying not to sound frantic.

"D-did you take her to a hospital?"

"No, I think it might be magical."

"Why d-do you think th-that?" She asked.

Sans sighed "We bonded last night."

There was a bout of silence followed by an "Oohh."

"She passed out at work and won't wake up. And she keeps mumbling incoherently."

"Can you bring her to my lab?" 

"I'm on the way."

Sans hung up. He had been to the lab before, so he knew the shortcut there. Picking you up again, he stepped through the void.

 

"Set her d-down here on the table."

Sans carried you over and set you down where Alphys was pointing. The machine above the table was meant to read different kinds of magic and track it in the body.

He stepped back as Alphys turned to the nearby monitor. The machine roared to life and lowered down over you. After a minute, Alphys called Sans over.

"There is a little b-bit of your magic connected to her s-soul from the bond. B-but it really shouldn't be interfering with anything." She said.

"Anything else?"

Alphys scanned up toward your head and noticed a faint glow there.

"There's some sort of...d-disturbance here."

Sans looked closer, It was almost like there was some soft of magic in your brain...but he couldn't recognize it.

"M-maybe it's a hiccup with th-the machine? I've never seen this b-before." Alphys spoke softly to Sans.

"Do you think I should take her to a human hospital?" Sans asked.

"Th-there are more tests we c-can run if you think it would h-help. She seems ok physically."

 

 

It was dark, words that you couldn't understand filled your ears. You wanted to clamp your hands over them, but you couldn't move. You tried to scream, but nothing came out.

You felt another presence with you, they seemed to be trying to communicate, but it was like they were really far off and whispering.

Magic was thick in the air, and you felt it wash over you in an attempt to calm you down. You breathed deeply...in and out.

The voice was becoming more clear, and you were beginning to make out a face in the darkness.

The magic was warm, like laying down in a bath that was the perfect temperature. Your heartbeat slowed and your vision began to focus.

The figure began to look like a skeleton. It's voice was deep.

"Can you hear me, child? It is nice to finally meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my new Undertale fic: Spitfire!  
> Chat me up on my Tumblr @ FitofPaige


	24. Meet Me Halfway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster talks to you, Papyrus talks to Sans, and Sans talks to you.
> 
> There's a lot of talking.
> 
> Title from:  
> Be Still -Kelly Clarkson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Check out my other Undertale fic: Spitfire!  
> Also, please leave me a comment if you are still liking the story!! :D I live for your feedback!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paigey waigey

You found your voice.

"Who are you?"

The figure had a cracked skull and hands, but the rest of it's body looked like tendrils of black smoke swirling around.

"I am the former royal scientist of the underground, but you may call me Gaster." His voice was smooth and calming, like the magic that covered you.

"You're Sans and Papyrus' father." You stated.

"You are correct." He held up his hands to show a hole through the middle of each palm. "I might say they were two of my greatest creations."

Creations? So they weren't born?

"Why are you here?" You asked.

"I need your help." He spoke. "Your brother could only help me so much and I-"

"Isaac?!" You interrupted him "Where is he?!"

"Calm, child." You felt the magic wash over you again, slowing your increased heart rate. "Your brother is here with me, or rather, his soul."

You didn't understand. Did something happen to Isaac? Why was he there?

"Long ago, I accidentally fell into one of my creations and my being was scattered across time and space." Gaster told you. "But I cannot return to my physical form without help."

You didn't understand why you were being asked, of all people, but you listened as he continued.

"It took me a long time to find my sons again, but I've watched them...and I've watched you. I see that you have bonded with the eldest, so that made it easier to connect with you, along with help from your brother's soul."

You wanted to say something, but you weren't sure what.

"I am trapped, you see. I have finally gained enough power over the years to make a door appear from the void to the outside world. I cannot open it...but you and my son can."

"Where..." You heard yourself say.

"Waterfall."

 

 

You woke up gasping for air, you weren't sure where you were after being thrust out of the void and back into reality.

"____?!" you heard Sans voice. you looked over and saw him run over. You realized you were on some sort of table.

"Where am I?" You spoke, your voice hoarse like you had been screaming.

"Alphys' lab. You've been out for a while and we were running some tests to check on you." He said. "How are you feeling?"

You blinked and tried to sit up. He placed his hand on your back to help you. 

"I'm a little tired." You said "Something...happened."

"What happened?" He took your hand and rubbed his thumb over your skin.

"Um...Gaster...talked to me?"

A look of shock and confusion crossed his face.

"Like, you were just dreaming about it...or...?"

"No." You shook your head. "He said he needs our help, and Isaac is with him."

"Did he say how we can help him?" Sans asked.

"He said something about a water fall."

"He must mean Waterfall, it's a place underground."

"He said there was a door." You said, remembering Gaster's words. "That he can't open, but we can."

Sans looked lost in thought. You wondered if he was afraid of going back underground. You knew he associated it with some bad memories.

"I don't know..." He started.

"Sans, he has my brother." You told him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Would he hurt him?"

"I don't think so." Sans said "I don't recall him ever being dangerous. A little eccentric maybe, but he never hurt me or Paps."

"Why would he have him?"

"I'm not sure, unless your brother somehow got into the void...but that seems unlikely."

You didn't understand what was going on at all. All you could do was worry for your brother's safety.

Sans wrapped his arms around you and held you close.

"I'm glad you're ok." He whispered. 

Alphys walked into the room "Oh, ____, y-you're awake!"

You looked up at her and smiled weakly. "Hey, Alphys. Thank you for helping take care of me."

Her face blushed pink "It's n-no problem!"

Sans let go and stepped back. He turned to the scientist, a smile on his face. "Thanks, Alphs. If it's alright with you, I'm going _tibia_ taking her home now."

She giggled and nodded. Sans picked you up carefully and the two of you waved to Alphys before teleporting home.

 

Sans sat you down on the couch. He gave a sigh and a weak laugh.

"Kinda wish Pap was here. He's good at livening up a room." He spoke softly, tucking hair behind your ear.

You smiled "He is a pretty cool guy."

"The cooliest." He winked. 

A few moments of silence passed before you spoke again.

"Sans...about Waterfall..."

"We need to go get your brother." He said before you could finish.

"I know, but...don't you want to see your dad too?"

He wrapped an arm around your shoulder and squeezed.

"I do, but I'm worried. It's been a long time, and I'm worried he won't be the same as he was before. I mean, the timelines left me scarred...I can only imagine what being scattered across the void is like, and how it has affected him."

You hadn't even thought about that. What if your brother had been in the void too? What if he had been changed as well?

"When I talked to him, he didn't seem bad or anything, if that's any consolation." You told him, then sat back "He DID say that he had been watching us though."

Sans grimaced. "That's...that just makes me uncomfortable."

"Feels like I need to scrub myself." You said. 

He laughed. "Think he watched us bond?"

"Oh god, Sans!" You punched him in the arm. "That's horrifying!"

Sans patted your leg and stood up "You hungry? I can make us something."

"Let me help you!" You said, but he stopped you by gently pushing you back into the couch.

"You've had a rough day, let me take care of you." He purred, his face an inch from yours.

Heat rose to your cheeks "O-ok."

He smiled and stood back up "Good! Now you get comfortable and I'll make you some dinner."

You smiled to yourself, grabbing a nearby blanket and snuggling up under it. You didn't mind making your own food, but it was nice for Sans to do this for you.

Just as you were getting comfortable your phone started ringing. You pulled it out of your pocket and saw "THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" flashing on the screen. You smiled and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, ____, is Sans around?" His voice was quieter than normal.

"He's in the kitchen making food, did you want me to get him?"

"N-no! I mean...it's ok, I wanted to ask you something. It's about Mettaton and I. I know Sans doesn't really approve of our relationship."

"You can talk to me about anything, Pap." You assured him.

"I think...I think I might love Mettaton. More than platonically."

"Aww, Paps, that's great!" You said. 

"I just don't want Sans to be unhappy..."

Your heart broke. Papyrus was willing to give up his happiness with someone he loved, just to make his brother happy.

"Papyrus..." You started. "I think you should talk to Sans about this. He'll understand."

"What if he gets mad with me?"

You smiled. "Sans loves you, more than anything Paps. He wants you to be happy, just like you want him happy."

You heard him sigh through the speaker.

"Ok."

"You want me to take the phone to him?"

"Please?"

"Alright."

"Thanks, ____. You are a great friend."

You got up and walked into the kitchen, holding your phone out to Sans.

"You have a phone call!" You rang out. He took it and you walked back into the living room. You turned the tv on to keep yourself from eavesdropping. 

You knew Sans would understand. Papyrus had understood when it was you and Sans...of course, Papyrus actually liked you. Sans had an underlying hatred for Mettaton for some reason. And sure, the robot was full of himself, but he seemed to be a little more giving around Paps, and Paps really seemed to enjoy being around him.

You heard Sans raise his voice, not really yelling, but there was a frustrated tone. You decided to give them more space by walking down to your bedroom. You stepped in and went over to your desk, smiling when you saw your necklace laying there. You held it up, the red charm shining bright. You remembered seeing your soul right after the bond, it now had a blue ring around it, but your charm was still pure red. It was interesting. It had changed before when your life turned around, the darkness from both it and your soul had disappeared, but there wasn't any added color now.

Sans had said that he guessed a part of your soul was in it. It was starting to confuse you. You'd have to ask him about it later. You set it in it's box and turned to your closet. You still had drinks in there. Sans knew it too. Every now and then you would stick on in the fridge and drink it. It was ok every once in a while, you really enjoyed the occasional beer or cider, and Sans would usually drink one with you. It was a nice gesture. Like he was showing you that it was alright to drink as long as you didn't overdo it.

You had a feeling that tonight might be one of those nights when you heard his footsteps stomping toward your room. He opened your door and held out your phone to you.

"Oh no, you didn't yell at him did you?" You were going to feel so bad if he yelled at Papyrus after you had told him Sans would understand.

He took a deep breath. "No...though I really wanted to. I raised my voice a couple of times, but..." He looked over at your closet and grabbed your hand "I already put two in the fridge earlier, come on."

The two of you got the drinks and sat down at the dining room table, he had made a quick stir fry for the two of you. 

"He told me that he loved Mettaton." He said between bites. "That he had been good to him and treated him differently than he did anyone else."

You nodded, providing a listening ear to your boyfriend.

"I'll admit, I started to get a little angry. Not at Paps, but at Mettaton. Then he brought up you and I, like you did the other night. I started to tell him that was different...but he said that even if he had disliked you, he would have given you a chance."

You knew that was true. Papyrus chose to look for the good in everyone.

Sans set his fork down and sat back. "And then he said that if it would make me happy, he wouldn't continue the relationship and...and I couldn't do that to him. If he loves Mettaton, then that's something I'm just going to have to deal with on my own terms"

"Aww" You said, nudging him "It looks like this skeleton does have a heart after all!"

He smiled and shook his head "You think you're soooo _humerus._ "

"You know that hit your _funny bone_." You smirked.

"Oh, you wanna start a pun war? You know I have a skele _ton_ of them."

You laughed " _Tibia_ honest, I've heard them all before."

You threw a couple more jokes back and forth before finishing up the meal and moving to the couch. 

"Oh, Sans, I was in my room earlier and I noticed something about my soul and my necklace." You said.

This peaked his interest "Oh?"

"Yeah. So....hey, pull my soul out, I'll show you."

He smiled, you could tell he enjoyed doing that. He pulled it out with ease and it floated in front of you. 

"Now, see the glow of your magic around it since the bond?" You asked, he nodded. "I noticed that my necklace doesn't have that."

He thought a minute. "Well, It kinda makes sense...I added my magic to this part of your soul, which is separate from the part of your soul in the necklace."

"Then why was that part of my soul dim when this one was."

"Maybe because the darkness was there when the soul piece was put there?....honestly, Babe, I have no clue." He looked at you in defeat. 

You laughed. "It's ok, Sans. I'm really not worried about it, I was just curious."

Sans took your soul in his hands and stared into it. "It really is just the most beautiful soul I've ever seen."

You smiled and leaned your head on his shoulder. "Not as beautiful as yours."

"Oh, you wanna fight about it?" He challenged you.

You narrowed your eyes at him, still smiling. "Heck yeah. How does that work?"

"We just gotta have both souls out, and they just rub together a lot until one wears out."

You smirked, blushing again, you knew where this was going. He pulled his soul out and held both in his hands, raising a brow at you.

"I bet yours wins." He purred.

"Ha, let's just see about that!"

 --

 

It was around midnight, both of you sprawled out on your bed.

"We should just turn your room into an office or something since you're always in here." You said, intertwining your fingers with his.

"Hehe, maybe." He said.

He seemed a little lost in thought. You turned on your side facing him, lightly drawing patterns over his sternum. "What's on your mind."

He sighed and didn't say anything for a moment. You didn't think he was going to answer you at first, but then he took your hand and held it against his bones.

"I was just thinking...maybe we should start packing tomorrow for a trip to Waterfall."

You smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

"This means so much to me, Sans. Thank you."

His face flushed more than it was already. He looked at you and a grin spread across his face.

"I think your soul won the contest, by the way."

You laughed. "I would argue, but you're just going to want to 'fight' again, and I don't think my human body can take it!"

He laughed along with you and pulled you into a hug.

"How about some sleep then?"

You pushed your back against him and nuzzled into your pillow.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASK ME ANYTHING ON MY TUMBLR @ FitofPaige  
> I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!!


	25. Chasing Down The Hourglass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans go underground.
> 
> I feel like I have been spoiling you guys with too much fluff ;)
> 
> Title from:  
> Wildfire -Demi Lovato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if it seems like I have been rushing this fic lately. Its been happening since before I began writing Spitfire. I think I've burned myself out by releasing a chapter every day. I need to take my time, even though I love getting my ideas down as fast as I can.  
> Just gotta motivate myself more and take my time with it :) 
> 
> I hope people out there are still enjoying this story.  
> -Paige

It was the first time in a while that you had a nightmare. Usually they had something to do with your father beating you or killing your mother, sometimes they were of you losing your brother.

Tonight's was of Sans. You could see him standing in a dark room. He was a bit younger, maybe around his teenage years.

_There was a machine in front of him, it looked broken, smoke was billowing out of it._

_Tears flowed from Sans' eye sockets as he looked at it. You could feel his fear and despair._

_Memories flashed through his mind and you could see them. An older Skeleton was working on the machine....something went wrong. The man fell into the void and Sans tried to pull him out, but it was too late. There was a crash and a bright flash of light. Sans was alone._

_He fiddled with the machine, but he couldn't fix it._

_"Dad..."_

 

You awoke and had to catch your breath. You were feeling terrified, just as Sans had in the dream. You turned over and saw him shaking slightly, a faint blue glow coming from his eye socket. You were afraid to wake him, but you couldn't leave him like this.

You carefully laid a hand on his arm. "Sans...Can you hear me?"

His eyes popped open, the flame in his left eye burning bright. He looked right at you.

You placed your hands on either side of his skull. "Sans. Breathe. It's ok, its only a dream." 

His eyes closed a moment and he gasped quietly. When they opened, his normal pupils were back. He lifted a hand to your face and sighed in relief.

"Thanks...that one wasn't too terrible." He whispered.

You rested your forehead against his. 

"Was it about the resets again?" You asked softly. He had told you about the resets after you touched souls for the first time. He kinda couldn't avoid it after you saw his memories.

"Not this time." He said. "It wasn't a nightmare so much as a memory."

You laid back down next to him and kissed his cheekbone. He continued.

"It was when my father fell into the void..."

You furrowed your brow. Was that the same dream you had?

He gave a light laugh "I guess it just decided to pop back into the forefront of my mind since we've been talking about him."

"You wanna talk about it?" You offered. He grabbed your hand and held it tight.

"Nah. We'll have plenty of time to discuss my father when we go to Waterfall. Let's get some sleep, we'll need our energy." He said, pushing his body up against you and holding you tight.

You kissed him again, and tried to relax back into his arms.

 

\--

 

"Should we leave a note for Paps?" You asked as you were finishing the bag you had been packing.

"We should be back well before he comes home." Sans said. "It should be fine."

You looked at the two bags you had packed. Your contained clothing, toiletries, non-perishable foods, all the necessities. You weren't sure how long you'd be staying.

Sans bag was significantly smaller...and you were pretty sure it just held bottles of ketchup.

"You know there are still monsters living underground, right? It's not like we're going camping in the middle of nowhere." Sans smirked. You playfully hit his arm.

"Just making sure I'm prepared for anything!" You told him. You had become good at preparing for the worst and surviving trying times when you lived on the streets. You figured it might be a good thing now.

He smiled and slung his bag over his shoulder. You did the same with yours, and Sans laughed when it weighed you down a little.

"Can your little shortcut manage all this?" You asked.

He feigned offense "My dear, you wound me! Have you no faith in..." He wiggled his fingers in the air and produced tiny sparks "Magic?"

You snorted and put your arm around him. "Alright, alright. Let's go then, Mr. Magic."

He put an arm around your waist and help you tight. "This is gonna take a little longer than usual. So just hold on." 

You nodded and closed your eyes. 

You had gotten used to the teleporting, but the feeling of falling still made you feel nauseous. The fact that it was a longer 'fall' this time made it so much worse. You shut your eyes so hard that you were seeing colors.

Once you hit the ground again, you actually collapsed onto Sans. He held you steady and you swallowed a few times, trying not to vomit. 

"You can open your eyes now, we're underground now."

After a few deep breaths you did just that. You were surprised to find everything around you blanketed in snow. No wonder Sans had told you to wear warmer clothing. It looked like a magical winter wonderland.

"We're right outside Snowdin, where Paps and I lived." Sans told you. You continued to take it all in. The snow crunched underneath your feet as you stepped back. You felt Sans skeletal fingers lace with yours. 

The two of you walked through the snow until you got to a small town with a sign that read "Welcome to Snowdin." It looked so quaint, and it was so quiet.

"Most of the monsters went up to the surface, but a handful stayed down here. There are still people running the shops around, and Grillby's niece is managing the Grillby's down here."

You looked at Sans as you walked. He had a far away look in his eyes, like he was reliving multiple memories at a time. You weren't sure if the look on his face was one of happiness or of mourning.

You passed by a few places before stopping in front of a two-story cabin-like house.

"Home sweet home." He said, taking out a key and approaching the front door. He quickly unlocked it and pushed the door open. "After you."

 You stepped into the house. The first thing you saw was an empty table to your right and a large couch with a TV in front of it on the left. You could see into the kitchen from the front door. 

"We left all the big bits of furniture here when we left. We have some friends who come down here to stay sometimes and they crash here, so it works out."

You both set your bags on the table, you pulled out a few cans of food and placed them in the kitchen.

"So...did you two live here long?" You asked.

"Not really, we moved here after..." His voice trailed off, the memories were difficult for him to talk about. 

"Why don't you show me the upstairs?" You grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

He was grateful for the change in subject. He led you across the sitting area and up some stairs. 

"This was Pap's room." He opened the door at the top of the stairs. You saw a red sports car bed, another table, a bookshelf with plenty of books still on it, and a desk with a computer.

"I got that bed for Papyrus, he always wanted to drive a car." He smiled "He got his wish."

You wrapped your arms around him from behind and leaned your head on his shoulder. This was nice, hearing Sans talk about the happy memories.

"We took Pap's favorite books with us, but left a lot of them. We also left the computer after I promised him I would get him a better one topside."

"And you did." You sighed happily.

"Yeah..."

"You're a wonderful brother, Sans."

"He deserves the best..."

The two of you stood like that for a while. Sans let a lot of thoughts come and go, and you didn't mind the quiet. You didn't want to press him about his private thoughts, and he appreciated it.

"Wanna see my room?" He said out of the blue. You nodded.

"I wonder if the trash tornado is still there."

"The what?"

He took you to a room down the hall. The first thing you noticed was the overwhelming pile of socks in the corner, then the treadmill in the middle of the room...only then did you notice the self-sustaining trash tornado.

"Sans...do your friends that stay here know about this?"

"Oh, I keep this room locked up, they aren't allowed in."

You didn't bother to ask why.

You walked further into the room and saw the bed.

"There aren't even any sheets on your bed."

"Look like we'll be sleeping on the couch!"

"Sans!"

He sighed "Fine, I'll put some sheets on it."

You chuckled and leaned into him for a hug.

"I like it here."

He pulled back and looked at you in surprise.

"Even with the trash tornado and the dirty sock pile?"

"Especially with those!" You laughed and looked over at the tornado "How does that even..."

"Magic." he whispered, holding up both hands and producing sparks now. 

You laughed even harder and pushed him out of the way, walking out of the room "I'm going to make some food!"

"We can go to Grillby's instead!" He called out.

"You don't deserve it for deflecting all of my questions with 'magic!'" You yelled back, already at the bottom of the stairs.

You turned to go to the kitchen when Sans appeared in front of you. You took a step back, crossing your arms and raising an eyebrow.

The big stupid grin was still on his face.

"C'mon Babe, don't you want a burger and fries?"

You tried to hide your smile, but it failed "That does sound nice..."

"How about I go pick some up for us and we can eat it here." He traced his fingertips up your arm to your face. You felt your cheeks heat up.

"Ok." You said, still pretending to pout. 

He laughed "Pick out a movie for us to watch, I'll be back."

With that, he was gone. You walked over to a shelf near the TV and looked at the movies.

Aaaand they were pretty much all Mettaton. You wondered if this might be part of the reason Sans wasn't his biggest fan. glancing over them, you found one with Frisk. It looked like a musical. You pulled it out and placed it on the TV stand. 

You were going to just sit on the couch and wait for Sans to come back, but your curiosity got the better of you. Climbing the stairs back up to Sans' room, you decided to check out that Trash Tornado.

Looking it over, you decided it really was made of magic. You were able to stick and arm in without any harm being done to you or the tornado. The trash just avoided you. It was interesting to say the least. You turned around and walked over to the dresser. You decided to open it. It looked like Sans had owned nothing but black shorts and white shirts. You laughed and shook your head.

You went to pull a shirt out when your eye caught a glimpse of something shiny. You reached in and pulled out a small key.

"I wonder what this goes to..." You said to yourself. 

You thought about looking around and trying it out on different locks, but you felt a little bad about snooping. You put the key back and shut the drawer, but not before taking one of his shirts to change into.

When Sans got back, you were sitting on the couch in nothing but underwear and his t-shirt, nonchalantly playing on your phone.

He sat down next to you, to-go plates of food in hand.

"Hey, I was wondering if you've seen my girlfriend. She's a little short, likes to wear oversized sweaters, and goes by the name of ____." He said.

You smirked. "Nope, haven't heard of her."

He leaned closer to you. "Oh, well, I guess you'll have to do." You giggled as he pressed his mouth gently against your neck.

"Pick out a good movie?" He asked, handing you one of the plates.

You pointed to the movie you laid on the stand. "It's Mettaton...like nearly all of them..."

Sans picked up the box and smiled at the cover as he popped the disc in and turned the TV on.

"This is a good one. Poor Frisk didn't know what was going on, but they made a good show nonetheless."

It started up and you saw Mettaton...but it didn't look like the Mettaton that you knew.

"Why does he look so...different?" You asked

"Well, this was the first body that Alphys made for him. His newer body is the one you usually see. He can switch back to the old one when he wants, but he likes to stay in his more human-like form."

This was the most you ever heard Sans talk of Mettaton. 

"So...is the only reason you hate him because he was nearly the only source of entertainment down here?" 

Sans laughed "That may be part of it, but it's mostly because of his narcissism."

"I think he's charming." You said.

"First Paps, now you?!" Sans put a hand on his forehead and plopped back into the couch. "He's stolen both of your hearts! I'll be so _bonely_ by myself!"

You giggled. "You kinda remind me of him right now, you have the dramatic performance perfected!"

He snorted "You did NOT just compare me to that overgrown calculator!"

You nudged him with your elbow. "Is it just me, or are you starting to warm up to the idea of him being around?"

He glared at you, a hint of playfulness still in his eyes, and sat back with a bottle of ketchup in hand.

"shut up and eat your food, _darling_."

 

Once the musical was over, you put another movie on, but it was more for background noise than anything.

You leaned back into Sans' arms and started thinking about the reason you were down here. You hadn't seen your brother in years. What if he wasn't ok? Gaster had said something about his soul. What if that meant something had happened to him?

You were also concerned for Sans. What if Gaster wasn't the same father he remembered?

"Sans..." You whispered.

"Right here." He said, taking hold of your hand.

"I'm scared."

 Sans shared your thoughts and fears. He had been thinking about it non stop since the two of you started packing this morning. The memory of losing his father brought up feelings that had long since been buried. 

Years ago, he would have been thrilled to find Gaster. But now he wasn't sure how to feel, what to think.

He stroked your hair and kissed your head.

He knew one thing though...

"It'll be ok, ____."

...He had to be strong for you.


	26. No Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans journey into Waterfall to find Gaster and Isaac.
> 
> I'm so sorry this chapter is so short!  
> I'm even more sorry that I made it so short for dramatic effect!
> 
> Title song:  
> No Resolution -Seether

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE NICE COMMENTS ON THE RECENT CHAPTERS!  
> I love all of you so much, and I realllllyyyy appreciate the feedback!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paigey

You became fearful in the middle of the night. Sans lay next to you on his old bed, now fitted with clean sheets. You thought about waking him, but you didn't want to worry him.

Carefully getting out of bed, you walked over to the dresser where you had laid your bag after bringing it upstairs, and dug through it.

You clutched the small wooden box in your hand and pulled it out. You opened it up and were greeted with the lovely red charm. You opened the clasp and reattached it behind your neck. You planted a small kiss on the charm and tucked it underneath your shirt...or Sans' shirt, rather. You slipped back into bed, still feeling the charm under your fingers through the thin fabric. 

It reminded you of your mother, and it made you feel safe.

You felt Sans stir next to you. He rolled over to face you, still asleep. He grumbled under his breath and he reached over to tangle his phalanges in your hair. The moonlight streaming in from the window illuminated his face and you could see contentment there.

"So...soft..." He whispered dreamily. You smiled and curled yourself into him, feeling even safer now as you fell back asleep.

 

 

The morning was quiet as Sans made breakfast. You changed into some warm clothing and packed everything back into your bag. Today the two of you were going to Waterfall.

You walked downstairs and tossed your bag onto the couch. Sans walked out of the kitchen with two plates of eggs and bacon. He had gotten up early and went to the grocery store so the two of you wouldn't have to eat your canned food, thank god.

"Thank you, sweetie." You said, kissing him on the cheek as you took one of the plates. You could tell he was lost in thought, probably worrying about the upcoming events of the day. You decided to try and dig him out of those thoughts. He smiled and kissed you back.

You and Sans sat on the couch to eat, talking about a few different things from Papyrus to life in Snowdin. As you were chatting, you remembered the key you saw upstairs.

"Oh, Sans....can I ask you something?" 

"You just did."

You rolled your eyes 

"I was getting one of your shirts from your dresser last night and I saw a key...just wondered what it went to."

He looked away for a moment.

"You know how I told you about the different timelines?"

You nodded.

"Well, I have a workshop behind the house, and I've been able to keep things back there that aren't affected by the resets."

He scratched the back of his head, you could see he was a little uncomfortable with the subject. You were going to tell him he didn't have to continue when he did.

"There are a lot of memories in that workshop. I kept a lot of notes on the different timelines, pictures, items that I was afraid to lose. I keep it locked up, the key you found is to the door...and it's the reason I keep my room locked up from any visitors."

You leaned over to hug Sans. You knew these things were difficult to talk about, and you felt special knowing that he was willing to tell you.

"You had good memories didn't you?" You asked, wanting to get him focused on the happy times.

He gave a weak laugh "I have a lot of pictures of Papyrus and Frisk from a few of the happier timelines. I'll have to show you sometime."

He stood up and reached out for your hand "But right now, we should probably head out."

You smiled and took his hand. 

 

"Beware of the man who speaks in hands."

Sans tensed up when the river person spoke. You were going to ask, but decided against it.

The two of you thanked them as you got off the small boat. It wasn't anywhere near as cold in Waterfall as it was in Snowdin, but it was still a little chilly.

You made your wave through the caves It was quiet and you could feel the dampness of the air.

"Not many monsters live here anymore...I think all the Temmie's are still in their village though." 

"What's a Temmie?" you asked.

He gave a low chuckle. "I'll take you there later and introduce you."

You came to an area with a large gap between the land, and a small yellow bird standing in front of you.

"Hand me your bag." Sans said. 

You gave it to him "Why? what are you- oh!"

You found yourself floating, the little bird was taking you across the water. It was hysterical, the bird flapping it's hardest. Once you were finally let down on the other side, Sans was standing in front of you, a huge grin on his face.

"You couldn't just teleport us both across?" You asked, laughing a little.

"Nah, this was more fun. Here, let's go." He handed you your bag and you slung it onto your back.

You followed him and passed by a cave and a telescope.

Walking past the last room, you felt a strange chill in the air. It felt very unnatural, and you chalked it up to magic. The hallway you were in seemed to grow longer. You stopped walking.

"Sans."

He turned back to you.

"Something wrong?"

You nodded. 

"Something doesn't feel right....Is the magic here...thicker?...than it was before?"

He stood with his eyes closed for a moment. You knew he felt it too.

"We must be close to the door." He said. He stepped to you and took your hand. "Stay close, ok?"

"O-ok..." You said.

Continuing down the path, you kept a tight hold on Sans' hand. The air around you felt heavier with each step. Your heart was beating hard inside your ribcage, and your breathing was shallow.

"Look. Ahead, on the right." Sans whispered.

You looked and saw a large, gray, metal door. 

"This door was never here. It _shouldn't_  be here." He said.

"That must be the door Gaster spoke about." 

He nodded in agreement with you and started walking again, stopping right in front of the door.

You stood there a long time, just staring at the lone door. You didn't know what to do, and you didn't think Sans did either.

"D-do we knock?" You found yourself asking.

"I don't think this is the time for knock knock jokes." Sans said.

There it was, that deflective humor. 

He reached out a hand and touched the doorknob. He slowly turned it and pushed. The door opened with a creak. 

"Ready?" He looked at you.

You searched his eyes. He was doing a good job of hiding it on the surface, but you knew your soul mater, and he was terrified.

"Let's go." You said, giving his hand a squeeze. "It'll be ok."

He nodded and both of you stepped in.

It was dark, you walked carefully next to Sans, not wanting to lose him. 

You started feeling like you did the day at Grillby's when Gaster got in touch with you. There was a static noise ringing in your ears, your mouth salivated as your nausea grew.

It wasn't just you, Sans' head was throbbing, his magic was beginning to feel unstable.

 

_Darker Yet Darker_

_The Darkness Keeps Growing_

_The Shadows Cutting Deeper_

 

Your vision blurred, you felt Sans' arms around you, holding you tight. Your soul felt restricted.

 

_I have no ill intention_

_Let me help you_

 

 

Your soul opened up to the words and you felt a sense of peace and calm again. All previous pains ceased.

Opening your eyes, you saw that you were now in a brighter room, Sans was standing next to you, staring out ahead.

There was a dark figure standing in the middle of the room, you recognized it as Gaster. His body a black blur, but his head and hands shown. His eyes were dark and empty.

The voice was deep and melodic.

"It is good to see you again."

"Gaster?" Your voice spoke.

"We are here." He spoke.

Gaster held up on of his hands, a purple heart floated above it.

"I've traveled the void for a long time, more years than I can count. Slowly, I was able to bring pieces of myself back together, but my soul was never complete...I could not return to reality."

The purple soul felt familiar, you found yourself taking a step toward it.

"While drifting in between timelines, I heard a voice...a young man, crying for help."

so familiar...

"He was inbetween the void and the real world. His mortal life was slipping away."

You took another step forward, but Sans' had your hand, holding you back.

"I reached out to him as his soul faltered. I was able to salvage it....I have kept it with me ever since."

_Isaac..._

 

"Can you save him?"

It was Sans that spoke this time.

"His mortal body is long gone. Torn to shreds, scattered, burned, hidden." Gaster said.

Your heart shattered "Father did this..."

"He persevered, his soul will not let go, it will not scatter to the void."

You sniffed. "I-I don't understand...what do we do?"

"His soul could be placed into a robotic body....like Mettaton, right?" Sans spoke up again.

"That might be possible, if his soul can take it after what it has been through. He has worked so hard to reach out to you...but his powers are getting weaker."

You looked into Gaster's face, he seemed weary and burdened.

"If we can get the soul to Alphys, she'll know what to do...maybe she'll be able to save him." Sans was grasping for any bit of hope he could find. 

"There's one more thing..." Gaster spoke

You squeezed Sans hand tighter.

 

"This soul is also the only thing keeping me in this form. If I release it, I will be scattered again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other Undertale fic: Spitfire!  
> 


	27. Escape from this Afterlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start making a little more sense.
> 
> Title from:  
> Afterlife -Avenged Sevenfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost delayed posting this one for like, another day...but then I decided I didn't wanna be THAT cruel lol!
> 
> WARNING: Reader has a panic attack in this chapter, please read with caution :)
> 
> Enjoy!!!  
> -Paige

The room was silent, you dreaded looking over your shoulder at Sans.

"Is there a way to save you?" You found yourself asking.

"My soul is broken." Gaster said.

For a moment, you wondered if he would use Isaac's soul to rebuild his.

"I do not wish any harm to your brother's soul. I know what it is like to feel like to miss someone...to see them and not have the ability to reach out to them. I do not wish to put that upon you." He spoke as if he had read your mind.

He wasn't just talking about Isaac anymore.

"There has to be another way..." You whispered.

You bit your lip and gathered the courage to look back at Sans. His eyes were locked on Gaster, you weren't able to read them, it was almost as if he was emotionless. He wasn't letting himself feel the pain of losing his father a second time.

Sans feared that he himself would break apart if he did.

"Your brother deserves a second chance at life. He was just a child, he did not deserve his fate."

"You didn't deserve yours either." You told him.

You heard a small chuckle. "I did some...gruesome things during my time as the royal scientist. I deserve this. Probably more than this."

"My sons were the only good things to come from my work."

"That is not true." You were surprised to hear Sans voice. "You moved scientific research forward down here. You made a ton of discoveries. You created the goddamned core!"

Gaster studied his son in silence. You felt heartache for them both.

"You need to take your brother's soul before it loses hope." Gaster spoke to you.

You didn't know what to do. You wanted to save Isaac...but that would mean causing Sans so much more hurt than he already had to endure. 

Turning to Sans, you saw him looking at you. His facial features softened.

"Go on." He spoke softly. "It's ok."

You blinked and felt hot tears stream down your cheeks.

"Sans..."

"You need to save him." He reached to brush a tear away. His hand was shaking.

"Do you....do you want to speak with him first?" You asked.

Sans eyes were dim as he looked away "There's nothing more to be said."

You looked back at Gaster, his hand extended out with Isaac's soul hovering over it.

"Go..." Sans said again, giving you a small nudge.

You took a step toward Gaster. You didn't want to do this.

You didn't want to hurt anyone.

You couldn't live with yourself if you let Gaster disappear again. He traveled so far, and with the last of his strength, was choosing to save your brother.

Slowly, you neared him. You felt your soul twist around inside you.

You approached him, a broken smile on his face.

"Is there no other way?" You asked.

"Not unless I had the rest of my soul. I do not have enough pieces to stay here." 

 

_Pieces of a soul_

_"I believe there is a piece of your soul inside this charm."_

 

You reached around your neck and unclasped you necklace. You clasped it back and held it away from you.

"C-can you use this?" 

He looked at the charm as it spun slowly, shining bright red.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked

"My mother. Sans said she might have put a piece of my soul in it."

"Your soul is whole...Souls don't just grow back when they are broken."

Your brows furrowed. If this wasn't your soul who's was it?

"Did your mother use magic?"

"I...I don't know." You sputtered.

"There are protection charms that monsters and humans sometimes give their loved ones."

"But making them requires a part of their soul." He said.

"Mom?" you looked at the charm.

The darkness wasn't from your soul, it was hers. It only went away once you were happy...and she was happy. 

The reason there was no bluish glow to it....it all made sense now.

You looked up to Gaster and took a step closer.

"Can you use it?" You repeated your question from before.

"Are you quite sure?" he asked.

"Yes. My mother must have created this to protect me but..." You glanced back at Sans, who was still at the back of the room, watching the encounter. 

You turned your attention back to Gaster "I am protected now...and I no longer need this."

He looked at you curiously. The hand not holding Isaac's soul reached out and touched your face lightly, then moved to the charm and hooked a finger under the chain and brought it closer to him.

"I will try." He said "I am unsure if this will work as planned."

You nodded and he held the purple soul out to you. You carefully took it in your hands and stepped back a few feet.

Gaster took the charm in his hands and let his magic swirl around it, putting pressure on the charm's hard exterior. 

As the charm cracked, it began emitting a glow. The more broken the charm became, the brighter the light. Soon, you were blinded, unable to see Gaster at all. You closed your eyes and held the purple soul close to you.

The magic in the room became heavy again and your knees wobbled. Before you hit the ground you felt two bony arms grab your waist to steady you. 

"I'm here." Sans spoke to you.

The both of you kept your eyes shut from the glow until you felt the magic subside. Slowly, you opened your eyes to look where Gaster stood.

Only this time, it wasn't the same Gaster. This Gaster had a more skeleton-like form. He had a black suit on, and he had white pupils in his eye sockets like Sans did. He was tall and lanky, like Papyrus.

You had no words, you stood slack jawed as you stared up at him.

"I have to say, Child, I did not expect this gift...You have my eternal gratitude."

His voice was more clear than before, but still deep and very professional-sounding.

"Dad?..."

You both looked at Sans, who you'd never seen so wide-eyed with wonder, confusion, fear...such a bundle of emotions those eye sockets held.

Gaster stepped over to the shorter Skeleton and leaned down, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Son."

You smiled and walked to the other side of the room to let the two monsters have their moment. You looked down at the soul in your hands. It wasn't flipping around like yours did....it was spinning very slowly.

"You must be pretty weak, huh?" You spoke to it "Did you lead Gaster to me? Did you know that I would be able to save you both?"

Of course you wouldn't get answer. You looked back over to Gaster and Sans. Gaster was knelt down on one knee now, arms wrapped around his son. Sans was hugging him back.

Tears pricked your eyes again. You looked back at the heart.

"Maybe you didn't know I could save him..." You sniffed "Maybe you were willing to give up your soul for this."

You heard foot steps approaching from behind and you turned to see Gaster, he looked at the soul.

"We need to get the soul to Dr. Alphys." He said. You nodded.

"Wanna take a shortcut?" Sans asked. You notice Gaster smirk.

"Is it gonna be too hard? We have Gaster now, and I don't want it to tire you out."

Sans held a hand up before you could ramble more. He wrapped and arm around you and his father.

It wasn't long before all of you were in Alphys' lab. The yellow monster yelped when she saw you all appear. 

"Alphys!" You immediately ran over to her, holding out the purple heart. "Could you possibly make a body, like you did for Mettaton, for a human soul?"

She glanced down at the soul.

"Its my brother..." you said quietly.

At first she looked like she was going to argue, but she sighed and shifted her glasses.

"I c-can try." she said.

Gaster and Sans walked over. Alphys looked as though she had seen a ghost.

"Dr. Alphys." Gaster spoke "It is good to see you again. I don't know if you remember me, but I am W. D. Gaster." He held out a hand and she took it, shaking it meekly.

"I-I remember you were th-the previous royal s-scientist underground." She squeaked.

Gaster smiled and nodded "Yes. I remember you being a very brilliant young lady. I am sure you took on the position well."

Alphys blushed "Th-thank you sir!"

She turned back to you and held out her hands "May I?"

You passed the soul over, she stared at it for a few moments before looking back to you.

"I am going to get to work. It might take a little bit of time, but I have something that might allow me to keep the soul's condition stable until I have the body ready."

"Oh, thank you Alphys!" You said, she blushed again, nodded, and headed deeper into the lab.

You stood and stared at the closed door that Alphys just disappeared through. You weren't sure what to do now. Your brother's life was in her hands.

You felt Sans take your hand.

"He'll be ok, Alphys is good with these sort of things."

He did his best to be consoling, but you were sure you heard a twinge of doubt in his voice.

You were about to say something when your phone rang. You pulled it out and saw it was Papyrus. 

"Hold on, let me take this." Smiling at Sans, you pressed answer and put the phone to your ear.

"Hey Paps, what's u-"

"____, GUESS WHAT?!!!"

You should have known to not hold the phone so close to your ear by now.

"What?" You asked.

"I CONFESSED MY FEELINGS TO METTATON!"

You looked over your shoulder, you had walked off some, but you were pretty sure Sans could hear the conversation.

"And?..."

"HE LOVES ME BACK!!!"

You laughed "Of course he does, Paps. Who couldn't love someone as great as you?"

"I KNOW!!!!" He then lowered his voice "But just between you and me....I was a little worried at first."

You couldn't keep the smile off your face. Papyrus deserved all the love in the world.

He raised his voice again "IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOU AND SANS FOR BELIEVING IN ME!"

"Well I'm glad we could help, but you did this all on your own, Papyrus." You told him. 

"Th-thank you." You swear you heard him sniffling, but he cleared his throat and his voice was booming again. "I-I MUST GO NOW, HUMAN! I WILL SPEAK WITH YOU AND MY BROTHER LATER!"

Before you could say bye, he had hung up. You looked at your phone and laughed, shaking your head. 

"So Papyrus finally told the robot how he feels?" You turned to Gaster, the corner of his mouth was turned up ever so slightly.

"How much have you seen?" You blurted out, remembering that he had been watching over all of you from the void.

His laugh was like music.

"Do not worry, child. I would never peek in on personal affairs."

Your cheeks blushed and you turned away, you heard him laugh quietly to himself again.

Sans was chortling as well. You smiled in embarrassment and covered your face to conceal a snort.

The whole situation was funny to you, and for a few moments you forgot about your worries.

 --

 

Alphys came back after a bit to inform you that it might be a day or two before everything was ready. She did her best to assure you that the soul would survive.

Sans teleported the three of you back to the house, where he began showing Gaster around. You decided to start on dinner.

questions ran through your mind as you gathered ingredients for the meal.

Would Gaster be staying here now? How would this change things? How would Papyrus react to the news?

Was Isaac going to be ok? And if he woke up in a robotic body, would he be happy? Would he be mad with you?

What if he was? What if he blamed you for his death? What if he hated you?

You were beginning to feel dizzy. You laid down what you had in your hands and leaned against the counter.

_Deep breaths, ____. Deep breaths._

You tried to calm yourself to no avail. You hadn't had a panic attack in a while, but it seemed like you drove yourself right into this one.

"You alright, Babe?"

Sans was speaking, but you couldn't find your voice to answer. You squeezed your eyes shut and gasped for breath.

You felt his arms around you as you became weightless. You heard him say something not directed at you. Suddenly you were moving, your side pressed into the familiar warmth of Sans' jacket. It was only a few seconds before you felt yourself being laid on something soft. Your bed.

"It's ok, everything will be ok." He whispered, still holding you close.

You were a sniveling mess, it was embarrassing but you couldn't stop it. Shaking, tears pouring, little gasping sobs.

"Isaac will be fine." He spoke softly, gently running his fingers through your hair.

You felt like your heart was beating out of your chest. Your fingers found his jacket and you clutched it.

"Sssans." You whispered, your voice quivering.

This was a REALLY bad one.

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." He held you close.

_I'm ok...I'm ok..._

"I'm ok..." You whispered aloud this time.

Sans kissed the top of your head. The fear was beginning to fade, but you felt completely drained.

"Thank you." You told him.

"There's no need to thank me." He spoke, and noticed you becoming a little more aware. "You just need to  _clam_ down."

You let out a weak laugh "We don't have any clams."

"Yeah... I  _cod_ do  _batter."_

Soon he was making so many jokes that your panic attack seemed like a thing of the past.

"How about you rest? I'll be in the living room with Dad, ok?"

You smiled hearing him say that. You laid back onto your bed and Sans covered you up. You took his hand before he could turn to leave the room.

"Need something?" He asked.

You cleared your throat and spoke sleepily, "I wouldn't have let him sacrifice himself...you have to know that."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss you. "I know."

You relaxed at his confirmation and you drifted off. 

Sans stepped out of your room, cutting out the light and closing the door. He walked into the kitchen to see Gaster following the recipe you had laying out.

"Sooo..." Sans started "We just gonna act like this is completely normal and the past few hours....or years...never happened?"

Gaster stood motionless a moment, and Sans feared he was upset with him....until he turned toward him.

"You  _beet_ cha." Gaster smiled.

Sans completely lost it.

 

Papyrus was going to be in for a real bad time once he got home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS! I DIDN'T DO A VIOLENCE!!!!  
> ^_^
> 
> Also, Gaster is a mildly punny guy in this story, definitely not as bad as Sans.  
> (And he is COMPLETELY different in Spitfire!....and I haven't even written him into that story yet!)


	28. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dadster is hilarious, and also likes to embarrass his son!
> 
> Title Song:  
> Home -Katharine McPhee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all the positivity the last chapter got!!! I was genuinely surprised, I was afraid people wouldn't like me making Gaster all punny :) But I'm really glad that many of you do!  
> Have more fun-times with this chapter!!! :D  
> (while you still can...)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

You woke up to a dark room. You moved your hand along your bed and it bumped into something hard. You grasped it and immediately knew it was either the radius or ulna of your boyfriend. 

"You trying to rattle my bones or something?" You heard Sans speak, no hint of tiredness in his voice.

"What time is it?" You asked.

"Around 3 AM or so."

"Have you not slept?" You slid yourself closer to him.

"Not yet." He said, bringing an arm up to pull you into his side. You rested your head on his bony shoulder.

"You need to get some rest, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep, babe."

You glared up at him, though you couldn't see that well.

"Where's Gaster sleeping?" You asked, changing the subject.

"In my room. I'm usually in here with you anyway." He leaned down to press his mouth to your head.

"You might as well move your stuff in here and give him that room if he's gonna stay a while."

"That's....actually not a bad idea." He said "You're so smart."

"Well, I am the one with the brains in this relationship." You smiled.

He chuckled "Oh, have a _heart_."

"That too!" You laughed.

The two of you lay in silence for a few moments. It was so nice, just being there with your soul mate. The moonlight faded in and out through the window as clouds passed in the sky. 

"Do you know how you're gonna tell Papyrus about all this?" You broke the silence.

Sans let out a breath "I'm not sure, _tibia_ honest. _Ulna_ gonna have to think on it."

You laughed and lightly hit him for the puns.

"So...still hate Mettaton?" You decided to ask, a smirk on your face that he couldn't see.

He grumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" You lifted your head.

He sighed. "I guess I'll have to find some sort of middle ground with the calculator. But if he hurts my brother, he's getting dunked on."

"I'll join you in that." You agreed, snuggling back up against your skeleton lover.

"Now, go back to sleep. We have a lot to think about tomorrow." Sans said, holding you close.

"Only if you promise you'll try to sleep."

"Aw, doll, you know I hate making promises."

You smiled at the pet name. "Promise me, Sans..."

He gave a low laugh and relaxed against you. "Yeah, yeah. I'll try."

And that was good enough for you.

\--

 

Sans decided to explain the gist of the situation over the phone to Papyrus, saying he'd feel bad if he kept it from him, that he deserved to know. This cause Papyrus to announce he was coming home as soon as possible.

"That isn't all." Sans said, telling you about his talk with his brother. "Mettaton actually canceled the rest of his shows just to bring Papyrus home."

Your mouth was agape. That was the sweetest thing you ever heard.

"Yeah, my face looked a lot like that when he told me."

You shut your mouth and smiled. "Mettaton must REALLY care for Paps to do that."

"Yeah, I guess..." Sans mumbled.

"I am thoroughly pleased at this news. I have long awaited to meet Papyrus again, just as I had with you, Sans." Gaster said, bringing a stack of pancakes out of the kitchen and placing them on the dining table where you were both sitting. He had been insisting that you and Sans let him cook, saying that he had to make up for the many years that he hadn't been able to. 

"I'm sure he will be just as happy to see you, Dad."

Your heart flipped whenever you heard Sans say 'Dad.' You couldn't keep the silly grin off your face as you stuffed pancakes into it.

As the two of them talked about Papyrus, you looked down at your phone and realization struck you.

You had forgotten to call Grillby when you got back.

"Oh god!" Your voice was muffled by the food in your mouth. You quickly took a swig of milk and swallowed it down. "I need to call Grillby! Oh, I hope he doesn't fire me!!"

Sans laughed "I doubt it, you're a great employee."

"Yeah, when I'm actually there!" You said, grabbing your phone and running off to your room to call him.

Sans shook his head and turned back to Gaster, who was looking at him intently.

"It's good to see you have bonded with a nice, hard-working girl."

Sans chuckled sheepishly and pushed around the food on his plate.

"Have you talked with her about continuing on the family line?"

Sans nearly choked. He looked up at his father, who's face was all too serious.

"I-um...no?" Damn, Sans couldn't even think of a good way to bring humor into this situation.

Gaster looked curious "Are you not wanting to pass down your brilliance? Her traits would meld very well with yours."

This was beyond awkward. "I-I don't know if that would even work since she is human."

"She still has a soul, a very powerful one at that. I am certain it would be able to withstand the process just as any monster."

"I don't even know if she would want that..." Sans shook the thought from his head "We haven't even been together a whole year yet!"

Gaster let out a laugh "Time is relative, my son."

You came back down the hallway.

"Good news! I still have my job! I'll be going back to work after the weekend." You looked at Sans as you approached the table, his face was practically glowing blue. "Why is-"

"Heeeyy!" Sans stood from the table, "I need to discuss something with you, come with me."

You started to protest, but he grabbed your hand and started down the hall. You looked back at Gaster, he had his shoulders propped on the table, hands folded together in front of his face, you could see a small smirk behind them.

"What is this about?" You asked as Sans dragged you into his bedroom.

"I needed to talk to you about something!" He said, just standing there in front of you.

You waited....nothing.

"Well?" 

"Oh, um...I was thinking..." He stalled, looking around the room. "I was thinking we could go ahead and get my old stuff out of here in preparation of giving this room over to dad!"

You cocked an eyebrow "Right now?"

"Yeah! No time like the present!"

_time is relative._

"Y-you know, 'cause it's like a  _gift_!"

_nice save, Sans. Real smooth._

You smiled and rolled your eyes "Let me at least finish my breakfast first."

You started toward the door when he pulled you back to him, wrapping an arm around your waist and planting a kiss on your lips.

It was sudden, but nice. You kissed him back, feeling his phalanges snake along your back. 

You broke the kiss and looked at him "What's gotten into you?"

"I just wanted to kiss you is all!"

You narrowed your eyes "You're hiding something, don't be _patellin_ me no _fibulas_."

He sighed. You were good.

"I promise I'll tell you after you help me clean up this room for Dad."

"Woah, you promised something willingly? This must be serious!" 

He groaned "Just throw me a bone here, give me a hand."

You smiled and kissed him sweetly "Of course I'll help."

You didn't press the issue anymore, just helped him start gathering his things and sorting through them.

Surprisingly it didn't take that long, he didn't have many things. What he did have could easily fit in your room without taking up too much space.

Once you were done, Sans retrieved Gaster to show him the room. You took this time to send a message to Alphys asking for an update on Isaac.

**Alphys:**

It won't be long now! I actually had some parts left over from a prototype of Mettaton's body. The soul is being taken good care of. You'll get to see him soon, I promise! :)

 

You smiled. Alphys was such a dear friend. All of the monsters you had come to know were.

You were sitting on your bed when Sans walked into your room, closing the door behind him. 

"Hey there." He breathed, seeming nervous about something.

You crossed your legs and patted the spot in front of you. He came over and sat, also crossing his legs. Facing you, he took your hands in his, rubbing thumbs over your skin as he liked to do.

"Soooo, I promised I was gonna tell ya something." He started.

"Yep." You weren't sure what to say, he was sweating, though you thought it was probably from moving around and getting the old bedroom cleaned up.

"Ya know that whole bond thing we did?"

Well that was a weird way to bring that up. "Yeah..."

"I told you that was sorta the uh...it's sorta comparable to a human wedding?"

"I think I recall you saying something about that."

Now you knew he was sweating from more than the cleaning.

"Right, so, monsters do the whole bonding process and become soul mates...and eventually...they..."

You crossed your arms and raised an eyebrow. "Sans, are you trying to talk to me about children?"

He met your gaze for a second and nodded. 

You laughed "Did Gaster bring this up? Is that why you looked so embarrassed when I came back to the dining room?!"

Blue was prominent on his cheekbones. "Y-yeah."

You laughed even more at the expression he wore, he didn't even know why you found it funny.

You took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"How would that work with a human and monster? I mean, I can't speak for others but you...don't really have male reproductive organs."

He took a deep breath and with a smile on his face, lifted his hands and wiggled his fingers. "Mmmmagic."

That sent you into another fit of giggles. He didn't seem so nervous now that you were making light of the situation.

"It's like another bonding experience with souls. But it takes a small piece from each one and produces a child. Female still carries it though, a lot like human pregnancies."

You placed a hand on his arm and smiled at him.

"Sans, don't do this just because you DAD said so."

He looked away and mumbled "I told him it was too soon, and he just said 'time is relative'."

You shook your head "All that means is that we all experience time differently. His view of time is probably very skewed from the void."

Sans looked into your eyes, lifting a hand to the side of your face. You nuzzled into the bones.

"Babe." You spoke softly. "Are children something YOU want?"

"I don't actually know." He said truthfully.

You smiled "Then there ya go."

"What about you?" He asked.

You shrugged. "I'm pretty young right now, ask me in a few years."

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss you. You pressed your lips against his mouth gently.

"So..." You pulled back. "How would the kid turn out. I mean, technically I have a skeleton inside me, so the kid would probably have one regardless. But would they have skin? Would they have, like, double skeletal systems?"

Sans laughed. "I don't know babe, it could be anything."

The two of you laughed about it for while longer before deciding to head back out and spend some time with Gaster. 

"So, ____. Did you ever go to school?" Gaster asked you after lunch.

"You mean like college? No, I never had the chance to." You told him.

"Oh, well, was there something you wanted to go for?"

 "I don't really know...I've always enjoyed science..." You said.

"Science is a good subject. Many different career paths." Gaster seemed pleased.

"Why don't go enroll in school now?" Sans spoke up.

You looked over at him "it's way too expensive. I've got a good job at Grillby's anyway."

"You could take out a loan, I could help you pay it off." He said.

"Sans, you've done so much for me, I couldn't ask that of you."

"You always say that, and I always end up doing it anyway." He winked at you.

You rolled your eyes "I know, but seriously, college is expensive, and I'm not even sure what I want to go for."

"You'll figure it out." Sans said, kissing you on your cheek.

Gaster smiled at the interaction between you and his son.

Sans phone rang and he walked off to answer it, leaving you and Gaster in the living room.

"You know, ____, when I first saw Sans take you in, I was a little perplexed. My son did not even know you, and he took you in without question." Gaster spoke.

"I was surprised too...and scared." You said, remembering your first night in the house. It seemed so far away now, though it had only been months.

Gaster nodded "I could sense that, and Sans was very worried about you."

Your faced heated up and you smiled.

"I have never been much for interaction with others, which is why Sans and Papyrus were created, so I could continue my legacy without having to find a suitable mate."

You stifled a small giggle. Had he just been too lazy to go off and find a mate? He was beginning to sound more like Sans.

"Anyway, I am glad to see that my son found someone that he cares so deeply for."

"Doesn't matter that I'm human?" You asked.

His melodic laugh filled the room "Not at all, child! what matters is that you make each other happy. Though, I do find myself wondering if the two of you could produce human-monster offspring."

He was really on a roll with this whole "children" thing today. You just laughed it off.

"Papyrus is coming home tomorrow evening!" Sans announced as he reentered the room.

"That's great!" You jumped up and hugged him.

As you pulled apart you felt your phone vibrate. You pulled it from your pocket and saw a message from Alphys.

**Alphys:**

Come over around 10 tomorrow! The body should be ready then!

 

You squealed and hugged Sans again.

"I get to see both my brothers tomorrow!" You nearly shouted.

Sans laughed and held you. 

Happy tears pooled in your eyes.

"I promised you that you'd see him again, didn't I?" Sans whispered in your ear.

He did, and you were so thankful.

You were going to see your baby brother again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other Undertale fic, Spitfire, if you havent already!


	29. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is where they're supposed to be!
> 
> This is the end of Act 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support!  
> Enjoy!  
> -Paigey Pie

You, Sans, and Gaster arrived at Alphys' lab at 10. She had the two skeletons wait out in the main area while she ushered you into a back room. You stood before a machine, inside was a robot. It looked very similar to Mettaton...just less pink, and not flashy. You noticed a small window in his chest, his soul sat in it glowing. The hair was short and dark blonde, just like Isaac's.

"You r-ready?" Alphys asked. You nodded.

She opened up the machine and walked around behind the robotic body, pressing something on it's back and causing it to come to life.

The eyes were still the same, the left dark, and the right a lighter hazel. He blinked a few times, but smiled when he saw you.

"Sis?"

You choked up hearing his voice. It was truly your brother. After all these years...

He started walking, a little awkwardly at first, but he got to you and pulled you into a hug.

You buried your face against his metallic shoulder, tears flowing freely from your eyes.

"I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too." You sobbed.

Isaac turned his head to look at Alphys, who watched the reunion with watery eyes.

"Thank you, Dr. Alphys, for helping me come back to my sister."

That's it, she was crying now. Mumbling a 'you're welcome' as she ran out of the room.

You pulled away and placed your hands on your brother's face.

"I never thought I'd see you again." You spoke.

He searched your eyes. "I know, I thought the same until Gaster found me."

You took his hand "Will you tell me what happened."

He nodded "We should probably sit down though. It's a bit much."

You sniffed and smiled "Did you want to see Gaster?"

He smiled back "Yeah."

You led him back out into the main area. Gaster and Sans turned to look at you, eyes widening when they saw Isaac.

You approached him, smile widening "Isaac, this is my boyfriend Sans."

Isaac extended a hand "I've heard a lot about you. Thank you for taking care of my sister!"

Sans shook his hand "Heh, uh...no problem, kid. Nice to meet you."

"And you remember Gaster." You spoke.

Isaac turned to him. "I remember you looking a lot different in the void."

Gaster chuckled. "Same to you, child."

You stepped over to Sans and let them have a moment. 

"So..." You started.

"He reminds me of Mettaton."

You snorted. "He's a robot now, of course he would."

"As long as he doesn't act like him, we're good." He grinned at you.

"Alright, I guess it's time I explain what happened..." Isaac said as he and Gaster walked back over to you.

The four of you sat in a nearby lounge area as Isaac began his story.

"The day that you went off looking for food for us, ____, I heard a voice calling me...I was stupid to follow it, but I was just a child."

"It was dad, somehow he had found us..."

Isaac told of your father taking him back to the old apartment and beating him. Telling him that he was going to make you suffer for leaving him by killing Isaac. He described your father doing things that reminded you of your mother's murder.

Gaster somehow found him floating between the void and reality, and carried his soul with him, until recent events.

"Gaster told me a lot of what he saw, since I couldn't actually see outside the void, but he could, and that's how I've kept up with things. Until he made contact with you underground, of course."

You had been letting silent tears fall since the beginning of his story. You felt like you were never going to stop crying. What your father had done was completely unforgivable, and the fact that he was still alive was...well, taking a look at Sans' face during that one part of the story made you wonder how he didn't just kill him when he found you in that shack.

"I can never thank all of you enough for bringing me back." Isaac leaned over to hug you, "And I'm so happy that you're actually speaking now. I missed your voice."

You laughed and hugged him back.

Sans phone went off and he checked it. "Hey, Papyrus says he'll be home tonight for dinner."

You lit up "Isaac! You get to meet Papyrus! Oh, the two of you are going to hit it off great!"

He laughed and ruffled your hair "I'm sure we will."

You glared playfully at him, he seemed like an older brother right now instead of the younger one. It was kind of funny.

Alphys reappeared from the backroom and asked for Isaac to come back for a moment. He went on back with her.

"So..." Sans started "Is everyone going to be living with us now?"

"We're gonna need a bigger house." You said.

"I could acquire a job and buy a house of my own." Gaster chimed in.

"That's really not necessary, for now, we'll work something out." Sans told him.

It wasn't long before Alphys came back with Isaac and told you all that he was ready to go. Once back home, you showed Isaac around the house.

"This is my room. Well, now its mine AND Sans' room since Gaster will be staying here." You told Isaac as you stood in the bedroom.

"This is wonderful, Sis. You really have it good here." He said.

You gave him a comforting smile "And you will too, Isaac."

"I couldn't possibly impose." 

You laughed and looked at his face. Alphys had really done an amazing job, the structure of his face was practically the same as when he had a human body. 

"You aren't imposing on anyone, little brother." You wrapped your arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug. "I'm just so glad to have you back. I just wish I could have protected you then..."

"____, that was not your fault. Don't you even start to try and blame yourself for that."

You pulled away before you turned into a sobbing mess again. "What was the last thing you remember before getting your new body?"

"Gaster was telling me that you were coming to get me, and that he would be able to tell his sons goodbye..."

Your heart broke at that. Poor Gaster, he had been through so much, but was willing to pass at a second chance at life just to bring someone happiness.

"I don't know if you remember the charm necklace Mom had given me...but somehow it had a piece of her soul in it, and that's how I was able to save Gaster too."

"I do remember the necklace. I don't understand how mom could put a piece of jer soul in it though." He said.

"I think she might have been able to use magic. Apparently some humans have magic abilities...I think she made it to protect my soul."

Isaac laid a hand on your shoulder "Well she did a good job."

You glanced at his robotic hand "So, how's that new body feel?"

"I think I really like it!" He said excitedly "It's gonna be great to not bruise or bleed now!"

You chuckled "That's good! Maybe Mettaton can give you some pointers when he brings Papyrus home."

"You know, I really can't wait to meet those two. I've heard such nice things about them."

"They're gonna love you, bro." You said, giving a light shove to his arm. 

He went to return the shove and nearly pushed you down.

"Shit, sorry." He said with a nervous laugh "I guess I don't know my own strength."

\--

 

It was decided that Isaac would be staying on the couch for now, which made you happy. You didn't want to let him out of your sights anytime soon. Sans threw around ideas about buying a bigger house or building onto this one. It might be a little crowded for a bit, but everyone was happy to be around one another.

"Papyrus should be home soon." You said, placing the plates and silverware along the dining table. "Sans, you should be helping us."

Sans was laying on the couch. "I'm just so bone-tired, Babe."

You shook your head and looked at Isaac, who had a strange look on his face.

"Was that a skeletal pun?"

You snorted "Yeah, you'll get used to that. His jokes are terrible."

" _Ulna_ know what you're talking about. My jokes are extremely _humerus_."

Isaac cringed and looked at you, mouthing "Whyy??" Which made you laugh even harder.

You walked into the kitchen where Gaster was finishing up a spaghetti dish.

"Paps is gonna love that." You said.

Gaster smiled "I hope so."

He seemed a little lost in his thoughts.

"What's on your mind?" You asked, leaning against the counter.

"Papyrus was so young when I fell into the void. I know he doesn't remember much at all about me. When I first found my sons again, I was surprised to see how he had turned out." He smirked "Poor Sans got the short end of the stick in the height department."

You both laughed for a moment and he continued.

"It's nice to see him so happy and positive, and Sans needs that. He did a great job of raising his brother."

You gave an understanding smile and patted his arm "He's gonna be ecstatic when he sees you. Better prepare to have your ribs crushed in a hug."

The doorbell rang and you rushed to get it...not like Sans was going to beat you there or anything.

You swung it open and were immediately lifted off your feet in a hug.

"I MISSED YOU, ____!!" Papyrus shouted. You laughed aloud and told him you missed him too.

You barely had time to regain your balance as he rushed over to his brother and hoisted him up into the air as well. You looked back to the door and saw Mettaton standing there, like he was unsure if it was ok to enter the house.

"Hey Mettaton!" You stepped forward cheerfully. He smiled down at you. "Come on in!"

"Oh, darling, I don't wish to intrude on the family reunion." 

"Nonsense! Get in here!" Before he could protest, you grabbed his arm and pulled him into the house.

Isaac walked into the room and Mettaton froze, staring at him with wide eyes.

Isaac noticed this "Uh...hey?"

You smiled and motioned for Isaac to walk over. 

"Mettaton, this is my brother, Isaac. We were able to get his soul back and Alphys put together a body for him." You said.

"Darlin, might I say that I am almost....jealous?" 

You snickered, Mettaton looked completely enthralled and you could tell it was freaking Isaac out a little.

"Your form! The colors! It's all so magnificent! I must have alphys make adjustments to my body at once!"

Seeing your brother really brought Mettaton out of his worried demeanor and right back into his usual self.

You jumped slightly when you heard Papyrus squeal. He basically jumped across the room to where you stood.

"YOU MUST BE ____'S BROTHER!"

Isaac became even more nervous "Y-yeah!"

Papyrus wrapped him in a hug "THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS SO HAPPY TO FINALLY MEET YOU!!"

"Same!" Isaac grunted out. You could tell he was a bit frightened, but happy as well.

"Papyrus..."

A chill ran over Papyrus, he recognized the voice. He slowly set your brother down and turned to see Gaster standing near the entrance to the kitchen.

"You've grown quite a bit, son." Gaster smiled.

The room was hushed as Papyrus approached him, taking it all in.

"I remember you." Papyrus' voice was much quieter now.

There was a long silence before Papyrus pulled Gaster into a hug. A much softer hug than the rest of you received.

Sans walked over to stand next you. "I think I'm going to cry for the hundredth time today." You whispered.

"That's just _tear_ iffic." He winked at you.

You tried your best to stifle a laugh. "Sans...that was _tear_ ible."

While Papyrus was still talking with his dad, you made eye contact with Sans. You then looked toward Mettaton, and back at him. Sans sighed and stepped over to Mettaton.

"Hey." He said.

Mettaton looked a little uncomfortable, like he wasn't sure why Sans would be talking to him. "Hello, Sans. How have you been?"

"Good." Sans grunted and glanced at you, who was giving him a stern look. "So...did you want to stay for dinner?"

Mettaton lit up like the star he was "I would absolutely love to!!"

You smiled and winked at Sans, then turned to address the room.

"Alright everyone! We have spaghetti, along with some various sides, and I baked a cake! So let's all dig in!"

Everyone started toward the dining area except Papyrus and Gaster, who were still chatting.

"YOU MADE SPAGHETTI FOR ME?!!" you heard Papyrus say. Gaster nodded, which earned him a bone-crushing hug. You smiled and filled your plate full.

Once everyone was settled, Papyrus and Mettaton began telling everyone about their recent escapades. It included a lot of performing, food, and of course an abundance of glamour.

"HE BOUGHT ME SO MANY NICE THINGS TOO!" Papyrus said, turning to Mettaton. "I COULD NEVER PAY YOU BACK!"

"Oh, Papy, you don't have to pay me back. Those were gifts, and you are worth every penny I've spent on you." Mettaton practically gushed, making Papyrus blush like a maniac.

Sans leaned over and nudged your leg. "I think I'm gonna puke."

"Sans, you don't have a stomach."

"I'm going to make one out of magic just so I can throw up."

You giggled and laid your hand over his, resting on top of your thigh.

It was nice to see everyone together, and Mettaton returning to confident, self-absorbed self. You had to change the subject over to Isaac to get him to stop discussing himself at one point.

"DAD, THIS SPAGHETTI IS VERY GOOD!" Papyrus said to Gaster.

A smirk came over Gaster's face, "That's wonderful to hear, Papyrus. I kept trying to make it perfect, I didn't think it to be  _pasta_ ble at first."

Papyrus froze, forkful of spaghetti in front of his mouth.

"Yeah, he's been working on it the _pasta_ few days." Sans spoke up.

"Oh, come on now." You chimed in "That was _spa_ thetic!"

Papyrus' fork dropped to his plate and he pushed back from the table. He stood up slowly and walked off to his room, slamming the door.

You all looked at each other in shocked silence. You were about to get up to go check on him when you heard him yell.

"NYYEEEHHHHH!!!!! WHY DID I COME BACK?!!!"

Everyone in the room burst into laughter. You held your stomach and tried to steady your breathing, but you failed. 

You couldn't remember the last time you laughed that hard.

Mettaton ran off down the hall while you high fived Sans, and air high-fived Gaster from across the table.

"If I wasn't staying here, I would say I feel bad for him...but now I have to feel bad for both of us." Isaac said.

"Aw, Isaac, you don't think it's very punny?" You said, rolling out your bottom lip.

He shook his head. "I am disappointed in you, Sister."

Everyone started laughing again.

\--

 

You got Isaac set up on the couch and made your way back to your bedroom, where Sans was already laying under the covers. You closed the door, flipped the light switch, and joined him.

You sighed as you relaxed into the bed. "This is how a family should be."

Sans rolled over to face you, looking at you curiously as you continued.

"I can't remember a time where I've ever been this happy, Sans...I guess the closest I ever got to it during my childhood was when Isaac and I got to spend time with Mom, away from my father."

You sniffed, tears threatening your eyes for the umpteenth time today. "I miss her so much. I wish she was here."

Sans kissed your temple and let his hand rest on your cheek.

"But I am so glad I got Isaac back, and your dad."

"Me too, love." He said softly, now running his phalanges gently through your hair.

"And I'm proud of you for giving Mettaton a chance." You told him.

He shrugged "As long as he doesn't hurt my bro, I can tolerate him."

You pulled him to you and snuggled as close to him as you possibly could. If you live inside his soul, you could.

"I'm excited to see how this is all going to play out." You whispered.

"It'll be good." Sans said, wrapping his arms around you. "Everything is going to be perfect as long as you stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere." you said, kissing his clavicle.

Sans smiled and buried his face in your hair.

He couldn't remember ever being happier than this either.

 

End of Act 2 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another Undertale fic: Spitfire!  
> Check it out, it's silly ;)


	30. These are the Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months have passed, Enjoy some fluff!
> 
> *Frisk's lines are underlined.
> 
> Title Song:  
> These Are The Days -Keith Urban

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost want to give everyone an abundance of fluff this act, no angst or anything!  
> Almost.
> 
> I started letting my husband read this fic...I don't think he has ever read anything I've written.  
> I feel like I'm going to have a bad time.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

Summer came and went. You had so much fun with your family at the beach, going to festivals, and just hanging out in the sunshine.

You noticed less stares now from humans. There were still some who stared out of curiosity, but rarely were there looks of disgust. If there were, you just ignored them...or if Undyne was with you, she gave them one look and they ran off.

You also started going to college! You mostly had online classes, and you weren't sure what you wanted to major in, all you knew is that you were interested in the field of science.

It was fall now, it was cooling down a bit and leaves were beginning to change. 

The biggest change of all, though, was the new house. 4 bedrooms, 3 baths, a large kitchen and living room.

Gaster had mentioned finding his own place after he got a job working alongside Alphys, but honestly, none of you liked the idea. His sons didn't want him out of their sights since they got him back, and You and Isaac enjoyed his company as well.

Isaac, of course, talked about not wanting to be a burden. Although you assured him many times that he wasn't. He did, however, end up getting a job with you at Grillby's. Mettaton wanted him to be a part of his live shows with his 'glorious robot body' but Isaac wasn't real sure about that.

Of course you and Sans got the master bedroom in the house, since you were the only ones sharing a room. It was spacious, second floor, with large windows to gaze out at the sky and city. You couldn't believe this was where you lived now, and not even a full year ago you were living on the streets.

You stood at the windows looking out your room one day, wearing a simple tank top and some shorts, hair wet and stringy from just being washed. You smelled like lavender.

The door to the room opened and you turned to look, smiling when you saw Sans. He had just come in from work.

"Hey, Babe, can I talk to you a minute?"

You walked over to him "Of course! What's up."

He motioned toward the bed and the two of you sat. 

"Is something wrong?" You asked, taking his hands in yours.

"What? Oh, no." He shook his head. "I have a question for you."

"Oh really, what is that?" You asked him.

"I was wondering...if you wanted to elope?"

You raised a brow "Elope? Where'd this come from?"

"Well," He started "We pretty much did the monster equivalent of getting married, and now since it's legal for humans and monsters to marry, I wanted to know if that would be something you'd be interested in."

You remembered hearing about it becoming legally recognized a couple months back, but you didn't think to say anything to Sans because, personally, you were happy with what you already had.

You smiled and leaned your forehead on his "I'd be happy to elope with you. I never wanted a wedding, really."

"Good, me either, too much work." He breathed. 

"So...you got a plan for this?"

He smiled mischievously "We're gonna go on a little vacation, just you and me."

You wrapped your arms around his neck "Oh really? Where to?"

"It's a surprise." He said.

He leaned in to kiss you when the sweet moment was suddenly cut short by the sounds of a squealing child hurriedly running up the stairs. Frisk came barreling into the room and hopped onto the bed, wiggling their way in between you and Sans.

"What's up, kiddo?" Sans asked, ruffling Frisk's hair.

You gotta keep me safe from the evil robot!

"Oh, I had no idea Mettaton was here!" Sans cackled. You playfully hit his arm.

Frisk did their best to hide behind the two of you when Isaac came in the room.

"Have you two seen a small human child, about this tall, brown hair with bangs that hang in their eyes?" Isaac asked innocently. 

You tried to stifle your laughter, it wasn't working "Nope. Haven't see one of those."

"Oh...ok...because they need to be taken into custody." Isaac said.

"What ever did they do?" You asked, getting more into this little game.

"The worst kind of crime." Isaac's voice got dark and serious. "They stole from the magical cookie jar."

You and Sans both gasped loud and dramatically, before Sans grabbed Frisk and pulled them from behind him. They were squirming and giggling.

"Oh look what I just found!" Sans said. "Is this the  _crumby_ little thief?!"

You snorted. Isaac walked over and hoisted Frisk into their arms. They hung their head in defeat, then looked at Sans.

You betrayed me!

"Sorry kid, you gotta get your just _desserts._ " Sans shrugged.

"Yeah, Frisk, we can't be hiding a wanted _crumb-inal._ " You said.

Everyone looked at you and burst into laughter.

"Babe, that's was the worst." Sans laughed.

"Yeah...that was pretty bad." Isaac agreed.

You stood up "Well, I'm going to go eat all the cookies that _I_ made, and none of you can have any!" 

With that you ran past Isaac and ran down the stairs.

Get her!! Frisk signed excitedly, and the three of them rushed after you.

As you ran toward the kitchen, you peeked into the living room and saw Gaster and Papyrus with nearly all of Papyrus' action figures out on the coffee table. You smiled and continued your mad dash for the kitchen, grabbing the cookie jar as soon as you got there.

"How dare you take the cookies hostage! unhand them or face the wrath of The Extraordinary Isaac!" Isaac announced, posing at the last the words. 

You were laughing even more than before at the name. It had to be The Great Papyrus' doing. You were so happy to see them, your two brothers, getting along so well.

"These cookies are mine! All mine!" You cackle like a madwoman as you shove a cookie into your mouth.

Suddenly you were floating in mid air, and the jar was flying away from you.

"No fair, Sans!" You yelled, mouth still full of the delicious sweets.

"Sorry sweetheart, I had to subdue you. We couldn't take you in a fight, you're one _tough cookie_." Sans winked, blue glowing in his left eye. You smiled and winked back. He took the cookie jar and gently placed you back on your feel.

Frisk giggled and ran over, throwing their arms around you. You returned the hug and leaned down to kiss their head.

This family was more than you could have ever asked for. It was amazing. Your heart was filled with warmth and love.

Everything was absolutely perfect.

 

"Alright, Children." Gaster stepped into the kitchen "I'm going to need the kitchen so I can start on dinner."

Frisk pouted at him, but Gaster just laughed and patted their head. "Run along, there's the whole back yard to play in now."

"WHO WOULD LIKE TO TRAIN OUTSIDE WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" You heard Papyrus yell from the hallway.

Frisk rushed after him, Isaac looked at you with a smile and followed behind.

"You coming out babe?" Sans asked.

You took the cookie jar from him "Yeah, let me put these back and I'll be right there."

He kissed your cheek before heading out to the back yard.

"____, may I ask you a question?" Gaster asked, preparing food for dinner.

You placed the jar on the counter and turned to him "Sure, Gaster, what is it?"

"Did your mother have blonde hair and hazel eyes?" 

Your heart flip flopped at the thought of your mother. 

"Yes, she did. A lot like Isaac, except both of her eyes were hazel instead of just one."

He nodded, seeming lost in thought.

"Why do you ask?"

"I have been dreaming more lately. And in these dreams I see a woman of that description."

You stepped closer, leaning against the counter. 

"Do you think it might be from the piece of her soul the melded with yours?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking." He said, "I am not sure what it all means, but in every dream it seems like she is trying to communicate."

Your breath hitched. Was she trying to communicate to you through Gaster?

"I will have to study it further, it may take some time, but I did not mean to worry you, I only thought it be important to tell you."

You smiled at him. "Thank you."

He nodded, still looking down at the vegetables he was chopping.

You looked at him a moment longer before walking to the backyard. He had really taken over the father-figure role in the household. Everything about it felt right, and you wished he had been around sooner.

Heading out back, you saw Papyrus, Isaac, and Frisk running around. You walked over to where Sans was leaning against the house.

"Why aren't you out there with them?" You asked.

He gave a chuckle "Too much work, I don't have that kind of energy."

"I beg to differ..." You muttered under your breath.

"What was that, love?" Sans said, smile spreading across his face.

"Oh noth-ING!" A force pulled you to meet his gaze. You were mere centimeters from his face, his left eye ablaze with blue fire.

You felt your face heat up and you smiled at him "You heard me, Bone Boy." 

"Oh I'll show you bon-"

"____! WHY DON'T YOU JOIN US?!" Papyrus shouted from the yard. Sans eye fizzled out, returning to his normal pupils and the force holding you to him released you.

"Sure Paps! Just a minute!" You called out, and turned back to Sans, giving him a large grin.

"What were you saying, hun?"

He narrowed his eye sockets, still smiling "We'll continue this conversation later."

"I'll hold you to it." You winked and ran off to play tag with the others.

 

Dinner was lovely, with only a few puns involved. Poor Isaac and Papyrus couldn't take much with 3 pun-loving people in the house.

Soon it was time for Toriel to take Frisk home. You stood outside to talk to her as Papyrus took them to Toriel's car.

"Thank you for taking such good care of Frisk. You all will have to come visit us soon!" Toriel told you.

"We will, Tori, I promise." You said.

Before she had a chance to leave, you took one of her hands "Um, Tori...can I tell you something?"

"Anything, my child." Her smile was so warm.

"I wanted to thank you for being so kind and....for being like a mother to me."

"Oh, ____." She looked like she was about to cry. 

"You remind me a lot of her, you know? My mom." Your voice shook.

Tori pulled you into a hug, her fur soft and sweet-smelling. 

"You are more precious than you know." She whispered.

You squeezed her back "You are too."

As she pulled away, she reached up to wipe a tear from her eye.

"What brought this on, my child?"

You laughed "Nothing...just thinking of all you've done for me. Ever since you healed my wounds from the attack last winter, you've been there."

"I will always be here." She smiled and ran a hand over your hair.

Papyrus shouted something from the car.

"I better get going before Frisk gets too aggravated." 

"Yeah, don't want them to get too Frisky." You winked.

She let out a loud laugh and waved you off, heading toward her car where Frisk was waiting with Papyrus.

"You alright, babe?"

You jumped and whirled around to see Sans standing behind you. He laughed at your surprise and set a hand on your shoulder to steady you. You flushed and gave him a look.

"Don't just appear out of nowhere like that. You're gonna give me a heart attack!" 

"Aw, but you're so cute when you're all flustered." He winked, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you close. "You didn't answer my question."

You rested your forehead to his, taking a deep breath in and cherishing the moment.

"I'm great, Sans. Today has been so much fun, and I just want it to be like this forever."

"What if it just got better?" 

You laughed softly and gazed into his eyes "I guess that would be ok."

"Good." He pulled back, letting go of your waist to grab your hand.

Both of you walked back inside, Papyrus running in behind you.

"CAN WE PLAY A BOARD GAME BEFORE BED?!" He asked excitedly.

Sans glanced up at the clock "It's getting late and I have to go in early tomorrow."

"I'd love to play, Paps!" Isaac stepped into the room. Papyrus let out an adorable yelp of enthusiasm and ran over to the small shelf in the corner which held many types of games. Isaac followed him.

"I might play a round or two, as long as it isn't a long game...like monopoly." You said, then turned to Sans "You sure you don't want to play?"

He shrugged "I don't know, I tend to get _board_ when playing those games."

You rolled your eyes and pushed him a little with your hip.

"How about Life?!" Isaac called out, holding the game in his hands.

"Oh, I remember playing that with Mom when I was little! It was my favorite!" You spoke up. Isaac's eyes lit up and Papyrus agreed that they should play that.

"Go ahead and set everything up, I'm gonna ask Gaster if he wants to play too!" You told them, and walked off to find him.

You knocked on Gaster's bedroom door and after a moment it opened and he was standing there in pajamas.

"Oh, were you about to go to sleep? I was going to see if you wanted to play a game with the rest of us." You asked.

He smiled at you "I would, but I have some work the needs to get done early in the morning. The four of you have fun though."

You nodded "Alright, Gaster. You have a nice night!"

"You as well, ____." He said as he was shutting the door back.

You would be lying if you said you weren't a little concerned. He put on a good front, like Sans did when something was wrong, but you could tell he was exhausted. You hoped it was just from the busy day, and not from nightmares.

 

You all played a couple of rounds, it was really fun. When you hit the 'get married' space, Sans winked at you, causing you to blush.

You blushed even more when you ended up landing on a 'twins' space. Sans stopped the embarrassment by causing you to laugh when he passed you and purposefully knocked your little vehicle over, causing all your tiny plastic people to fall out.

"Oops." He said, not sounding sorry at all.

You snorted and jokingly whispered to him "Good job Sans, you killed our entire family."

At first his eyes went dark, and you were just about to ask him if he was ok when he shook the his head and laughed with you.

The game continued as normal. You ended up winning the first round, Papyrus won the second. 

Papyrus yawned as you all packed your pieces back into the box.

"Did you want me to read you a story tonight, Paps?" Sans asked, standing from the sofa and stretching.

"ACTUALLY, ISAAC AND I HAVE DECIDED TO HAVE A SLEEPOVER IN MY ROOM TONIGHT! WHO KNOWS HOW LATE WE'LL BE UP!" Papyrus said.

But by the two of them yawning simultaneously, you were sure they wouldn't make it another hour before passing out.

"Yeah, we're gonna go over training techniques and puzzles!" Isaac chimed in. 

 "Ok, go have fun, I'll finish putting this up." You told both of them. They didn't even hesitate before telling you and Sans goodnight and rushing out of the room.

"They'll be asleep before midnight." Sans snickered. You agreed.

You put the game away and walked back over to Sans, taking his hand as the two of you walked up the stairs.

"So...about that eloping thing." You started.

"Yeah?"

"When's that gonna happen?" 

He sent a smile and a wink your way "It's a surprise."

You giggled and opened the door to you and Sans' bedroom.

"Now," You felt his hands on you the instant you stepped in. "About that conversation we were having outside earlier."

 

You couldn't help but let out a louder laugh this time as he lightly pushed you further into the room and kicked the door shut behind him.


	31. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler chapter, but the reader gets a few little surprises :)
> 
> (No title song)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will still try to update this one every day, but I don't want to make the chapters too short, so forgive me if they only come out every other day. I am also working on my other fic, Spitfire, if you haven't checked it out! It's proving a little easier to write at the moment, considering I want to make Act 3 special...but I'm having some trouble wrapping my brain around my ideas for it.  
> Do not worry, though! Chapters will come out as frequently as I can get them published!!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paigey

It had been a really good day at Grillby's, not a rude customer in sight, and the drinks were flowing smoothly. 

You had come to enjoy closing time. It was winding down and the last few patrons were finishing their meals and leaving. You were surprised to find quite a few tips left for you, it really brightened your day.

"____!" Grillby called as you were flipping the open sign to closed and locking the door.

"Coming!" You answered, making your way to the back room.

When you stepped into the back Grillby approached you.

"You remember me telling you about the second Grillby's opening up in the next town over?" He asked.

You nodded. You were excited to learn that he was expanding the business since it was becoming such a popular place.

His flames seemed to crackle enthusiastically, which was a little different. Grillby was pretty reserved and quiet, but it was nice to see him relax more when there weren't a bunch of customers around.

"I will be stretched pretty thin between there and here. So I was wondering if you would become the manager of this establishment."

Your eyes widened at him, you opened your mouth to say something but nothing came out.

You heard a low chuckle as he placed a hand on your shoulder "Just nod."

You nodded quickly and found your voice "Grillby, I...thank you! I'd be glad to be the manager here!

 

He didn't expect it when you threw your arms around him, he held his arms up out of the way, but then laid his arms around you in a hug as well.

"Sorry bout that, couldn't help it." You laughed when you pulled away. 

He shook his head. "Run along now, don't want to worry Sans."

You smiled and grabbed your purse. "Thanks again Grillby!"

You were almost to the front door when you heard Grillby's voice.

"By the way, you have next week off!"

You whirled around "W-what?!"

"Goodnight, ____!"

"I..um...goodnight! and thanks again!" you called out.

You stepped out and locked the door behind you, Sans was standing in his usual spot, leaning against the building.

"Sans, do you know why Grillby would give me the whole next week off?" You asked him with a sly smile.

He shrugged his shoulders and grabbed your hand.

When you realized he wasn't going to say anything else, you started talking.

"Sooooo Grillby made me manager." You looked at him for a reaction.

His smile grew "That's great, babe! You'll make a great manager!"

That was all, no jokes or anything. You narrowed your eyes at him.

"Is there something going on?"

He looked at you, trying to so hard to play innocent, but failing miserably.

"I don't know what you're talking about, sweetheart."

You gave a small 'hmph' and kept walking, swinging your hands together between the two of you.

"Have a good time at work today?" You asked, not enjoying the awkward silence that hung in the air.

"It was ok. Had a skele- _ton_ of customers at the hot dog stand. Really had to put some _back-bone_ into my work."

Ah, there were the silly puns you loved.

He continued "Lots of orders to _ketchup_ with, I couldn't  _relish_ the thought of being there one more minute."

You laughed " _Mustard_ have been a real _wiener_ of a day, huh?"

"I'll be _frank_ with you. I was fearing the _wurst_." 

Giggling more now, you leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. He pulled his hand out of yours and put his arm around your waist, pulling you into his side as you walked.

You let out a soft, happy sigh as you nuzzled your head against his skull. "I love you."

He squeezed you a little tighter. "Love you too, ____"

So many good things were happening as of late. It kind of worried you in a 'calm before the storm' sort of way, but you tried to stay optimistic, if not for you then at least for Sans.

As you approached home, you noticed Undyne's car in the driveway.

"By the way, Undyne and Alphys are over." Sans said.

You let out a small snort "I can see that."

It wasn't uncommon for the two of them to come over randomly, they were good friends after all. You loved spending time with them. You got to the door and could hear Undyne and Papyrus talking in their loud, excited voices.

You step into the entryway and walked turned down the hall with Sans. A loud "HEY NERDS!" sounded from the living room before you even made it there.

"Hey everyone!!" You called out, turning into the room to see Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, and Isaac sitting around the coffee table playing monopoly. They all returned your greeting.

"Who's winning right now?" You asked.

"I AM!" Papyrus announced.

"Awesome, bro." Sans said, giving his brother a lazy thumbs up.

"We've been at this for 2 freaking hours!" Undyne grumbled.

"I-I've had to stop her f-from flipping the board twice now." Alphys said.

You glanced over the room and furrowed your brows "Where's Gaster?"

"I think he is in his room." Isaac glanced up at you. His eyes held a look of worry, or maybe frustration?

"I'll go check on him. Keep an eye on these kids, Babe." Sans told you, giving your hand a squeeze before walking out of the room.

"AGHHHH!!"

You were about to say something when you saw the monopoly board fly through the air, cards and pieces scattering every which way.

A collective "Undyne!" sounded in the room. You placed your forehead into your hand and sighed before looking back to the mess.

"Children, pick this mess up." You commanded as motherly as you could.

"BUT IT WAS UNDY-"

"Everyone helps pick it up, or none of you get dessert!" You almost couldn't finish your sentence without laughing.

"ok, _mom_." everyone said. You stood there, proud of yourself as they all worked to pick up everything.

They had nearly all the pieces back in the box when Sans appeared in the door way.

"Everything alright?" you asked him in a whisper.

"Seems like it. He's working hard on something, wouldn't show me what it was though."

"Hmm. Did you ask him if he wanted one of us to cook tonight?" 

"He said he'd be down in a bit, but that's all I got out of him." Sans said. "Maybe we should cook for him, he seems pretty tired."

You agreed and started toward the kitchen, Sans followed after.

"I'm worried about him." He told you once the others were out of ear shot. "He's working himself to the bone in there."

You didn't even think that pun was intentional. 

"Doesn't look like he's got much sleep either."

"Sounds like someone else I know." You looked at him.

"Nah, I just sleep during the day. You know how lazy I am." he grinned.

"He'll be ok, whatever he is working on must be important." You did your best to be reassuring. "Once I get the food done, we can take him a plate if he doesn't want to come down."

"What's this 'I' stuff, you think I'm gonna let you cook all by yourself?" He smirked.

Before you could say anything, Papyrus stormed into the kitchen.

"____, SANS, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL COOK TONIGHT!"

"Ok then." Sans said and started walking off.

"Really Sans?" You gave him a cheeky look, then turned your attention to Papyrus. "Are you sure, Paps?"

"YES, SISTER, I WOULD LOVE TO COOK FOR EVERYONE!"

You smiled at him calling you 'sister.' 

"Ok, Paps, you win."

"NYEHEHE! AND UNDYNE CAN HELP OUT AS WELL!"

You looked at Sans next, both of you knew that was a bad idea.

"OF COURSE I'LL HELP YOU COOK, PAPS!" Undyne jumped into the kitchen and gave Papyrus a light shove, both of them laughing.

You stepped back and let them have at the kitchen.

"You think we'll have to buy another house after this?" You asked Sans in the hallway.

"Hopefully she won't burn the place down like she did with her house underground...several times."

You laughed, you remember him telling you a story about that.

"Well, Paps has gotten really good with cooking, so hopefully he will keep a good eye on her." You told him.

 "Or let her command him like she's captain of the royal guard again."

You sucked in air through your teeth "I'm going to give them the benefit of the doubt..."

"Before or after our kitchen is destroyed?" Sans raised a brow bone at you.

You groaned and wrapped your arms around his neck, leaning your head on his clavicle. He just chuckled and kissed your head.

"Ew, get a room you two." Isaac walked into the hall, smirking at both of you. You stuck your tongue out at him.

"Can do, kiddo." Sans said, proceeding to scoop you into his arms and walk up the stairs. You laughed and wiggled in his grasp. He refused to let you go until he tossed you lightly onto your bed.

"Right now, while everyone is here?!" You couldn't stop giggling.

He plopped down next to you, "I can't say I didn't think about it, but no, that's not why I brought you up here."

You rolled onto your side to face him, intrigued now.

He lifted a hand and the blue glow of his magic surrounded it. From the other side of the room, the top drawer of his dresser opened and a piece of paper floating toward him.

"Lazy bones." You said.

"You know it." He replied, taking the paper from the air and handing it to you.

You sat up and looked it over "It looks like a brochure...for the MTT resort?"

"They built onto the one underground to attract more people, mainly humans since they started allow tourists." Sans said.

You looked at him with a curious expression "Are we going to elope...at the MTT resort?"

"It's free!"

"How did you manage that?"

He glanced away from you "Um...Mettaton offered to pay..."

You gasped dramatically "Are you two friends now?!"

"What? no!" He said defensively. "He's just trying to get on my good side, that's all."

"Mmm hmm." You said with a smile. "Well darling, I would LOVE to go."

"Good, because we're leaving tomorrow."

"WHAT?!"

"Yep, we've got a whole week there."

Sudden realization slapped you across the face. 

"That's why Grillby gave me the week off! You little sneak!" You climbed on top of him and peppered smooches all over his face.

"Hehe, I thought you didn't want to jump my bones with everyone here." He winked.

You rolled your eyes, lip still stuck in a grin. 

"Shut up and help me start packing!"

 


	32. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GET READY FOR SOME FEELS, MY FRIENDS! Also, next chapter is going to pick up a lot more in plot ;) prepare yourselves!
> 
> *Gaster signs some in this chapter. It is underlined.
> 
> Title Song:  
> Alone Together - Fall Out Boy

"I'm really happy for you, Sis." Isaac told you, sitting on your bed as you finished packing the last bit of your things. You and Sans had decided to tell only a few choice people about the trip, just so you wouldn't have a ton of people worried about where you went, so of course you told your little family at home.

"Thank you Isaac." You smiled at your younger brother, who was smiling back. His different colored eyes glistening with happiness. 

"You two are going to have such a great time, I know it!"

You walked over and sat down next to him. "I promise when we get back, I'm going to spend a lot more time with my brother, ok." 

He let out a little laugh as you pinched what you could of his metal cheek. "I'm looking forward to it, Sis."

You started feeling emotional looking at him. It was still hard to believe you had your little brother back. 

"Hey, don't start crying on me, now." He laid a hand on your shoulder. 

You hadn't even realized you were tearing up. You gave a small laugh and went to wipe your eyes.

"I just...You're so much like mom, you know?" You told him, reaching a hand up to his face. "You're so kind, strong, and caring....not to mention you have her hair and at least one of her eyes."

He snickered at that last bit. "Ok, ok. Finish packing before I start the waterworks too." He leaned over and embraced you. "I love you, big sis."

"I love you too little brother." You hugged him back before getting up to finish packing.

You were just grabbing non-essentials now. You pulled out the book on souls that Frisk gave you on Christmas. You had read a good portion of it, but there was so much info that you were still gathering from it. You placed it on top of your clothes in your suitcase and zipped it up.

"Almost done, Babe?" You turned to see Sans standing in the doorway.

"All finished up now!" You told him, pulling your suitcase up onto it's wheels.

"Great, hey, can I talk to Isaac for a sec?"

You glanced at Isaac, who had a bit of a surprised look on his face, then back to Sans, who was wearing his neutral expression of a smile.

"Sure thing. I need to take this downstairs anyway." You smiled at both of them and gave Sans a quick peck before heading out, closing the door behind you.

As you walked down the hall you stopped outside the kitchen, seeing Papyrus at the stove, finishing up breakfast.

"Morning, Pap!" you called out.

He spun around, smiling wildly. "GOOD MORNING, LITTLE SISTER!"

You giggled as he sprinted over and picked you up in a hug. You hugged back before he set you on your feet.

"I MADE EGGS, BACON, AND BISCUITS FOR BREAKFAST!" He said, moving over to the stove again.

"My favorite!!" You exclaimed.

"I KNOW, THAT IS WHY I MADE IT!" He smiled over his shoulder at you.

You smiled and grabbed at your bag, rolling it into the entryway and setting it by the door. You could hear movement from the dining area, you walked in and saw Gaster setting plates and silverware on the table.

He looked a bit tired, you hoped he got some sleep last night. You barely even got to see him yesterday, he was hard at work on whatever secret project he had in his room. You wouldn't press the issue though, it was none of your business, but it was good to see him out and about now.

"Ah, good morning ____." He spotted you.

"Good morning Gaster. Did you sleep well last night?" You asked.

"I did, actually. Thank you for asking." 

You started to walk out but turned back to look at him again.

"Hey, Gaster...can I talk to you a minute?"

He set down the last plate and looked at you. "Of course, child."

Geez, what was with you feeling so dang emotional today?

You stepped over, fidgeting with the bottom of your shirt a little nervously.

 "Um...I just wanted to thank you for staying here and helping with everything, and pretty much taking care of us."

A small smile crossed his face.

"I am glad to be here, and I have you to thank for that."

"Well, I wouldn't have been able to find you had you not been able to contact me." You shook your head "But, regardless of who's reason it is, I am happy to have you here."

He nodded. "It is good to be around my sons again, and in the process I have gained another brilliant son and an equally wonderful daughter."

You didn't even bother trying to stop the tears this time. They spilled from your eyes as if a flood gate had opened up. You tried to say something back, but the words caught in your throat. You began to sign.

**You're a much better father to me than mine ever was.**

Gaster wasn't much of a touchy-feely kind of guy, so you were surprised when he wrapped his arms around you in a hug. He knew your pain, he had seen how it affected you as he watched you from the void, that you would trust anyone after all that wads shocking to him. But you did, it had taken you a bit, but you had warmed up to so many people. 

**Sorry.**

You signed when he stepped back. He shook his head and began signing himself.

You have nothing to be sorry for.

You gave a small laugh and wiped your face. 

**I didn't know you signed.**

I used to only sign, but after some time I found my voice. Much like you.

You took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Thanks, Gaster...It means a lot." You said.

A smirk appeared on his face, you were about to ask what it was for when he spoke up.

"Does this make me 'Dadster' now?"

You let out a noise that was halfway between howling laughter and choking. It really wasn't as funny as you were making it out to be, but the way he said it made it that way.

You are doubled over, Gaster just standing with a grin on his face, as Sans and Isaac walk into the room.

"Ah man, Dad, what did I miss?" Sans said, pretending to be disappointed that he might have missed out on the world's greatest pun.

"Pfft, it's....It's DADSTER now!" You blurted out, tears of hilarity now streaming down your face.

Isaac smacked his forehead and Sans chuckled, "Nice on, Dad."

Gaster nodded at him, seemingly proud of himself.

Paps stepped into the room with serving bowls of food. He looked to you and then to his father's smug look.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT WISH TO KNOW WHAT PUN WAS MADE."

That made you laugh harder.

 

Once you got calmed down, everyone took a seat at the dining table. 

"It's gonna be quiet around here with you two gone." Isaac said.

"Aw, are you gonna be _bonely_ without me?" You gave him a pout.

"Well now I'm not." He quipped.

"Seriously though," You started "I'll miss all of you too, but It's only a week."

"YES, HOPEFULLY IT WILL BE A NICE WEEK WITH NO SILLY PUNNERISMS!" Papyrus spoke, glancing at his dad.

"Don't count on it." Gaster said with a grin.

"Dad's had more years of practice than I have. His jokes are  _egg_ cellent." Sans winked.

"NYEH! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERY MEAL!" Papyrus griped.

"You're _bacon_ my heart here, son." Gaster said.

Isaac groaned.

"Man, you two are  _toast_!" You said to your brothers.

Sans blinked, looking at your hand. "____, that's a biscuit, not toast."

"Oh." You acted surprised, but then smirked "My _bread."_

Laughs all around, you knew Papyrus and Isaac wouldn't have it any other way.

\--

 

You had all of your things together, and along with Sans small bag, you both were ready. Everyone made sure to say their goodbyes and Sans decided he would teleport you both straight to the resort. You were worried it would take too much of his magic, but he assured you that it was ok.

The main plaza of the resort was a sight to marvel at. A huge statue of Mettaton stood in the middle of a fountain, which was the center of the whole area. You stood there and took it all in as Sans went to check you both into the room.

There were a few stores around, as well as some restaurants. You remember Sans saying that the resort used to be a lot smaller, but now it was huge and bustling with monsters and humans alike.

"Alright, Babe. Ready to see our room?" Sans was back, holding up two key-cards.

You got in a nearby elevator and rode it all the way to the top floor. When the doors finally opened, you stepped out and were face to face with a short hallway with only one room.

Sans slid the card into the slot and pulled it back, it beeped and you heard it unlock. He stepped in, holding the door open for you.

"Woah..." Was all you could say.

You were greeted with a large sitting area with a wall-mounted flat screen TV and very elegant looking furniture. On the coffee table sat a vase full of flowers, a card stuck to the top. You walked through and turned to your left, seeing a full kitchen with a dining table off to the side of it. Everything was so shiny, it was practically sparkling.

Another thing you noticed was an abundance of MTT brand things, and just Mettaton's face in general. All the artwork on the walls were of him, whether it was of him in his original body, or in his newer one, he was everywhere.

You wandered off to where Sans went. The bedroom was grand, the bed was a king size with satin sheets. You saw Sans standing on it, taking a large picture of Mettaton off the wall above the headboard. He laid it face down on the floor and slid it under the bed. You laughed and he just smiled at you.

There was a fancy entertainment system with another large tv, as well as two different dressers. You peeked over into the bathroom and your jaw dropped at the size of the Jacuzzi tub. It had head rests and jets, all with a crystallized chandelier hanging above it. There also a shower stall, toilet, and sink.

You felt bony arms snake around you and Sans' chin sit on your shoulder. You leaned back into him and sighed.

"This place is absolutely beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." 

You smiled, cheeks blushing pink.

"So, what now?" You asked.

"A nap sounds good to me."

You turned around in his arms and took in how exhausted he really looked.

You chuckled and kissed him.

"I guess that magic trick took more out of you than you thought it would, huh?"

He nodded sleepily. "I'm _bone_ tired."

"Come on, numbskull." You said, grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the bed. He didn't even bother unmaking it, he just plopped down on top of the comforter. You shrugged and laid down next to him.

 

When you woke up it was evening. You looked over and smiled when you saw Sans curled up next to you. You decided not to wake him. Instead you quietly got up and started unpacking your bag.

Most of your clothing went into the dresser, a few things got hung up in the closet, one of those being the dress that Sans and Papyrus bought you when you first started living with them. It was beautiful, and you handled it as if it might fall apart in your hands.

Toiletries went into the bathroom, you took the few snack items you brought into the kitchen, miscellaneous things were shoved into your night stand. 

You decided to read a little bit while Sans slept. You flipped through the book on souls and stopped when your eyes fell onto a page about monster reproduction. You remember when you talked to Sans about it, he didn't give too much info on it. Only that it had to do with souls.

Your thoughts drifted to Frisk. You enjoyed playing with them, and your heart swelled with joy seeing the way Sans was so fond of them. You felt a pang of...well, you weren't really sure of the emotion. Guilt maybe? Sadness?...Desire?

Did you want this?

Did Sans?

As you read over the page it gave you a little insight into the conception of monsters. It required a piece of each soul, those pieces would be bound together and magically placed in the womb of the female monster. Birthing seemed to be the same as it was for humans...but the gestation period varied between monsters.

You closed the book and decided you would talk to him about this later. The two of you were planning on going to a small chapel here that had been set up here for humans to elope to, sort of like the ones you'd heard about in Las Vegas, just without Elvis.

Sans made a small grunting noise and turned over onto his back, you could see him start to open his eyes. Placing the book off to the side, you moved over and wrapped an arm around him.

"What time is it?" He asked lazily.

You looked over at a clock on the night stand. "7:00."

"Might as well sleep until morning, huh?" He joked. You smiled and kissed the side of his face.

"Whatever you want, babe." You told him.

He sighed and turned to face you. "So...marriage now or later."

"Doesn't matter to me." You said, burying your face in the vertebrae of his neck and planting little kisses. He shuddered and ran his fingers through your hair.

"Will I get more of that if we go now?"

You giggled "Sans, I'm in no rush unless you are. You know you can have more of this anytime you want."

He made a playful growling noise and pulled you over to where you were laying on top of him, facing him directly.

"You're comfy for just a bag of bones." You teased him.

He snickered and kissed you.

"Want some dinner?" Sans asked.

You didn't realize how hungry you were until right then.

"Yes, please!"

"Hmm...wanna just order room service we can stay in and snuggle."

You smiled and rolled off him to go grab a room service menu from the sitting area. When you came back he was sitting up, legs crossed. You mimicked his posture and set out the menu in front of you.

"Whatcha hungerin' for?" Sans asked.

"Hmm...pizza?" You said, then smirked at him "Nah, too _cheesy_."

He chuckled "That was a _bed_ joke."

You rolled your eyes and turned back at the menu. "What about the steak...that looks like Mettaton's face..."

"You know what they say about steak puns?"

You looked at him in question.

"They're a _rare medium well done_."

You burst into laughter and lightly hit him with the menu.

"Hey, that was a pil- _low_ blow!" 

"I don't give a _sheet_!"

A few more puns and you both were reduced to giggles. 

"Ok, seriously though, I have an idea." You told him, still reeling from the laughter. "Let's order spaghetti, and then message Papyrus and tell him how awful it is compared to his!"

"Oh, that might _pasta_ -bly be the best idea you've had yet!" He said as he reached over to the telephone.

 

The rest of the night was spent eating in bed and cracking jokes at one another. You were so excited to see what was in store during your stay here.

Sans was going to make sure your week was magical.

 

And no, the spaghetti was NOT as good as Papyrus'.


	33. Your Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gettin' Hitched!  
> Also some real serious talking.
> 
> Title Song:  
> Your Everything -Keith Urban  
> (Me and my husband's first dance at our wedding was to this <3 I love you, baby! )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS YOUR WARNING FOR SMUT! IT WILL BE MARKED OFF BY ******!!!!
> 
> Um...idk how chapel weddings like this work...But here's how they work in this universe! Also, I didn't want to write out a big long wedding, sorry >.
> 
> I hope you still enjoy it!  
> -Paige

You and Sans completely slept through the first day at the resort, the second day you walked around shops and went sight-seeing.

On the third day...

 

"Let's go get married."

You spun around to look at Sans, towel wrapped around your body from showering, wet hair dangling. 

"Like, right now?"

"Yeah, why not?" Sans stood in the doorway of the bathroom, looking you over.

You smiled "Ok, go find me something to wear!"

He disappeared for a minute and came back with your blue dress.

"Huh, didn't I buy you this when I took you shopping the first time?" He asked.

You nodded.

"And you haven't wore it?"

You shook your head.

"Welp, get _dress_ ed up, babe!"

You smiled and grabbed some underwear from your dresser, then shut Sans out of the bathroom so you could change.

 

While you were getting ready, Sans dug out some nice dress clothing for himself. A simple, dark blue button up shirt with some black pants. He buttoned it up all the way at first, then decided to undo the top two buttons, leaving his clavicle showing. He sat down on the edge of the bed once he was done. 

Noticing your book on the night stand, he picked it up and looked over the cover. He remembered you telling him that Frisk gave it to you on Christmas. It had pretty much all the info needed to know about souls. He opened it up and began to skim over it when he found a page with the top corner folded down.

It was a page on monster reproduction.

Sans closed the book and put it back on the stand, face flushed blue. The two of you had talked about children the day that his dad decided to bring it up to him. You had told him to 'ask you in a few years.'

Maybe you marked it out of curiosity? Is this something he should ask you about?

 

You opened the bathroom door, the blue dress clinging to your body and flowing off your curves. You had put makeup on and put some curl cream in your hair, leaving it to dry naturally.

You smiled when you saw Sans' change of clothes. He looked so handsome.

He stood up and walked over to you, his eyes seemed to twinkled as he stared at you.

"Ready to go?" He asked, gently planting a kiss on your cheek.

"Sure am, sweetheart."

You grabbed your purse and the two of you headed out.

The whole walk to the chapel you held hands in a nervous silence. A few humans and monsters stopped to compliment you both on your clothes, most just stared.

The Chapel was tiny, but then again, you didn't expect it to be big. Walking in, you saw a small desk with a dog...cat?...looking monster.

"HOI! I'm Temmie!" It spoke as you approached. "Are you here get married?!"

"Heh, yeah Temmie, we are." Sans said.

"SUCH. A. CUTTTTTTE!" The Temmie squealed, then wrote down something on a list. "You go in...10 minutes!"

You and Sans sat down on a small loveseat across from the desk. There was a set of double doors separating you from the main portion of the chapel. Sans held your hands in his while you waited.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"A little...it's silly, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

You looked at him and smiled. "We've bonded our souls together, but I'm nervous about having a legal marriage."

He laughed. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm nervous too."

You ran your thumb along the bones of his hand.

It wasn't long before a couple came out of the chapel in drunken excitement. Once they left, the two of you were called in. You looked at Sans, both of you nodding in silent agreement that, yes, this is what you each wanted.

There were small pews along the walls as you walked up the middle aisle together, the back of the chapel had a large heart-shaped stain glass window. When you got to the end the priest asked you if this was what you wanted. You both said yes and he commenced reading vows out and having you and Sans repeat them. They were your simple, standard vows with all the 'do you promise blah blah blah, to have and to hold' stuff. You didn't have rings, but you didn't care.

The 'I do's were set without hesitation as you looked into one another's eyes.

"I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride!" 

Sans cupped your cheek in his palm and leaned in slowly. You kissed him with gentle passion, savoring the moment as you placed a hand on his cheek as well.

When you pulled apart, you swore you saw hearts in his pupils.

"Congratulations! Go live out the rest of your lives in happiness together!" 

You thanked the priest and walked back down the aisle with your husband.

_husband_

You smiled to yourself.

You still had to wait up front for a license to be signed and printed. You would need to take it to the courthouse to be sealed, but, to you, it was just as set in stone now as it would be then.

"Where to now, wifey?" Sans winked at you.

You snorted "Please, not wifey."

"Waifu?"

You snorted louder this time.

"Wherever you wanna go, Sans."

"Hmm...there's a really nice restaurant here. Well, if you count candlelit dinner over Mettaton's face as 'nice'" He said.

"Let's go there, then."

"Alright, come on, I know a shortcut."

And of course, he grabbed your hand and took you right through the void and you were suddenly in the restaurant.

 You took a second to steady yourself. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to that completely."

Sans chuckled and put his arm around you waist as a host recognized him and led you to a table.

Everything was mettaton, even moreso than in the room. It was a little...creepy, honestly.

But at least it was a little him, with a candle casting light from the middle of the table.

"What would you like to eat?" Sans asked.

You looked over your menu. "Hmmm, I think I'm gonna go with the steak."

He nodded, it must have been a good choice. A waiter came by and took your drink and food orders.

"So, feel any different?" Sans asked.

You smiled, holding his hands over the table. "Nope. I still love you just as much."

He laughed, cheekbones lightly dusted blue.

"You know," You started "Even though we've only known each other for almost a full year now, it feels like it's been much longer."

"It really does." He said. "I don't know if that's from the soul bonding or what, but I feel...complete with you, ya know?"

He was beginning to get nervous now, you could tell. Little beads of sweat appeared on his skull and he wasn't looking directly at you.

"Sans."

He looked at you then "Yeah?"

"I love you." 

Those words seem to calm him a little. You were going to ask what might be wrong, but decided to save it for after dinner.

Your food arrived and, of course, the steak is in the shape of Mettaton.

"I can kind of see why his name would leave a...bad taste in your mouth." You told him.

He laughed "He can be as full of himself as he wants to be as long as he doesn't hurt my bro."

"Agreed!"

The food was pretty good, surprisingly. Sans told you that Mettaton had covered everything for our stay here as far as the room and food went, and looking at the prices on the menu, you were really thankful for it.

You studied Sans face, he had fallen quiet during the meal. You thought at first that it was just because he was busy eating, but it soon became apparent that he was thinking hard about something.

"Sans, is something the matter?" You finally decided to ask.

He looked up at you, as if he just now realized you were there.

"Oh, heh, sorry. I was just thinking of something." He shook the thoughts from his mind. "By the way, did I tell you how amazing that dress looks on you? I mean, I saw you and it just _blue_ me away!"

You stopped yourself from cracking a smile, giving him a look that said 'stop trying to draw my attention away from the problem at hand.'

He sighed. "I saw you had marked a certain page in your book about souls."

"A certain...oh." You said, remembering that you had dog-eared the page of reproduction section. "Um, yeah..."

He looked at you like he was waiting on you to explain something.

You could feel the heat in your cheeks. "Maybe we should talk about this in the room."

"You done eating?"

"I am now." You gave a weak laugh, trying to ease your nerves.

Just as you were about to get up, a small band took the stage in the back of the restaurant and began playing a lovely ballad. The singer's voice was soft and melodic. 

Sans got up and stepped around the table to you. He held his hand out.

His face was blue "I don't really dance, but did you want to?"

You couldn't help but laugh, he was incredibly cute when he was trying to be serious and romantic. You took his hand and stood up. He led you over to a large spot in front of the stage where other couples had begun to dance. He put his arms around your waist and pulled you close. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed your forehead to his. 

"I don't really dance either, so we can just pretend." You said as you swayed.

"We'll have a _ball."_  

You snickered. "We'll  _spin_ something together. It's not like everyone can just _waltz_ in and be an expert."

Sans relaxed against you more, taking in the music and the feel of you in his arms. You twirled around with him, eyes closed, focusing on the thrum of your soul. To you, in that moment, nobody else was in the room. It was only you and your soul mate. Your mind was filled with him, as was your heart. You would give him anything he ever wanted, and he would return the favor.

 

As the song ended, the two of you stood still, your heart pounded in your ears.

"Take me back to the room, please." You whispered.

The feeling of passing through the void didn't make you dizzy this time, your head was already spinning over the intense emotions you were feeling in that moment.

You opened your eyes and met Sans' gaze. There was a fire within his eye sockets that made your pulse quicken.

"Would you like to talk about it before or after?" He was referring to the discussion on kids.

"After."

*********

 

You didn't know clothes could come off that fast. 

Were you on the bed now? You weren't entirely sure. It was soft though.

All that you could think of right now was the feeling of bones trailing over every inch of your body and the heat between your legs that seems to grow with each kiss he placed on your skin and every soft word he spoke in your ear.

Your hands ran up and down his spine, causing him to shudder and swear under his breath. You could feel the room growing heavy with the magic spilling from him, he was losing control fast, but so were you.

You let out a gasp as his hand trailed down your stomach and slipped between your folds, he let out a throaty chuckle.

"Damn, ____. you really want it, huh?"

"Sssans," You moaned.

He answered, plunging magic-ladened fingers into you. You let out a whine that made him shiver in anticipation.

Slowly at first, he moved them in and out of you, running his mouth along your collar bone to your ear.

"I love the sounds you make."

You bit your lip as he swirled his thumb around your clit.

"And the way you smell, it's intoxicating."

He was picking up the speed, causing your breathing to become even more labored. There was a tingling sensation rushing over and through your body.

You slid your fingers over his ribs and heard him take in a sharp breath. You smiled to yourself and continued your venture, working your way down to his pelvic bones.

You were beginning to feel proud of yourself as your lover let out a few soft moans, but as soon as you thought you had the upper hand, you felt a sharp pain in the crook of your neck.

He had bit you before, but never this hard. There was a sort of instinctive need behind it, like a predator taking its prey, or an animal marking it's territory. You moaned louder than you meant to.

He kept his teeth on you as he pumped faster and deeper, adding another finger and stirring more magic within you. It was as though he was sending tendrils of magical energy up through your body, pounding against your cervix. You began to convulse.

Sans took his teeth off you and you could feel the dull ache of the wound he left. His peppered kisses along your jaw and moaned as you grasped the base of his spine.

You couldn't take it anymore, but neither could he.

You didn't realize that the room was literally shaking as his magic became too unstable. Things started falling off of the dresser and end tables. Neither of you cared.

"Sans...I cant-"

"Come for me, love."

Those words sent you to your peak and right over the edge into a vast ocean of pleasure. You screamed, and as you did, he soon joined you in sweet release.

"I love you, ____. So much." He whispered to you as you came down from your high. He had pulled his fingers out and was now cradling you against him, telling you that nothing had ever made him as happy as you have.

*******

The energy in the room began to calm as your breathing slowed. Your soul tugged toward him as though it were begging to connect with his soul.

"___." Sans spoke.

"Yeah?"

"I have a question, don't tell me a _fibula_ , ok?" He smiled at you.

You smiled back. "Ok."

He took a breath, like he was hesitant at first.

"...If it's possible...would you want to have children with me?"

You looked at him, his cheeks blushing, the pupils in his sockets set on yours. Nervously waiting on your answer.

 

"Yeah, Sans...I think I'd like that."

 


	34. The Biggest Things in the Smallest Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Paige makes some bullshit up about souls and ends up making a babybones from it!
> 
> Title from:  
> That's where it is -Carrie Underwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when Sans dunked on those plastic people in LIFE? Well @Absol-nite made fanart of it!!!  
> [HERE!](http://absol-nite.tumblr.com/post/141115703308/i-i-dont-even-know-what-to-say-about-this)
> 
> NOTE: I realize that Sans and Readers' relationship has moved pretty quickly, but I want to make it clear that 1. Not all relationships are the same. Some people move fast, some don't.  
> 2\. In this story's headcanon, monster relationships move faster than what looks "normal" for humans. They just know when they're meant to be with someone and if they want a child.  
> Please keep that in mind :)  
> Enjoy!!  
> -Paigey

"You sure?"

"Yes, Sans."

"Absolutely?"

"Yes..."

" _Positive_?"

"Not yet I'm not." 

You winked at him and the two of you had a laugh before returning to the seriousness of the situation at hand.

Sitting crossed legged on the bed, facing one another, Sans took your hands in him and looked into your eyes.

He sighed "Ok, let me just get something off my chest before we do this."

"Sans, you don't have to say anything." You assured him, knowing that he didn't take pleasure in discussing his feelings.

"No no, If I don't say it now, I'll never say it." He looked at your hands as he spoke. "So, a few months back when you were brought over to Toriel's, I took interest in you...but not like this, I never imagined this. At first, when Paps and I took you in, I saw you as someone who needed protection, which meant that I would have some sort of purpose here besides pretending like I am taking care of Paps when he can obviously take care of himself."

He shook his head. "Anyway, You have changed so much since then. You were scared, skittish, and wouldn't speak a word." He looked up to your face and smiled "But now look at you. You've become braver and now I can't seem to get you to shut up."

You laughed even though you had tears in your eyes. 

"I wouldn't want to ask this of anyone else, but I also don't want you to wake up one day and realize that I'm just some monster and y-"

You put a finger to his mouth. "I'm going to stop you there. We are bonded, we have gotten legally married, I don't know what would make you think that I wouldn't want this, but I do. I want to be with you with you for the rest of my life and that's all there is to it."

That shut him up and he smiled again.

"Now," You said "How does all this work?"

"Ok, so first I'm gonna need both our souls." He reached forward and gently tugged your soul out, then did the same with his. 

"Like I've said before, there hasn't been a whole lot of research on human-monster reproduction, but I suspect it works the same way. Just instead of both monsters putting forth effort, I'll be doing all the work." He told you, holding the souls in both hands.

"You sure that's not too much work for a lazy bones like you?" You smirked.

"Guess we'll have to see." He smiled, then turned his attention back to the tiny hearts. "Basically, what happens is that magic is used to take a piece from each soul to create a new one."

"Sounds like you've done your research on this." 

He didn't say anything, but the blue color of his cheekbones gave away his answer.

He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, then met your gaze.

"Ready?"

You nodded and he looked down at the two souls. You saw his eye flare up with magic and his hands emitted the same blueish glow. Carefully, the tiny hearts made their way towards one another until they were touching the same way as when you bonded with Sans.

Your skin began to tingle in the same way, just not as jarring this time around. You noticed beads of sweat on Sans' skull as he added more and more magic. You closed your eyes as the burning sensation in your veins grew. This was different than the bonding, it wasn't painful, but it wasn't like what you dubbed as 'soul sex.'

There was a feeling of...loss, maybe? You couldn't quite put your finger on it. But from that, something was added, something you hadn't felt before. It was like a whirlwind of emotions took over your mind, so much so that you needed to close your eyes and lean back against the headboard of the bed. You could feel Sans' emotions as well as yours, and there was a lot of fear and uncertainty, but more so  there was love and passion.

It was over as quick at it began and your body settled back down from it's sensory roller coaster. You opened your eyes to see Sans laying on his back. You looked at the souls and stared in awe, Between yours and Sans', there was an extremely tiny soul. It was a swirling mass of cyan and red.

"Gimme a second." Sans mumbled in exhaustion.

"Too much?" You asked with a small laugh.

"Heh, yeah. Would probably be a lot easier if you had magic. But it's ok."

He slowly propped himself up on his elbows and when he looked at the souls, his eyes held the same wonder yours did as you took them in.

"So...what happens now?" You asked.

Sans sat up and took your soul, placing it back into your chest, and calling his back to him. He was left with the tiny heart floating above his palm.

"Now you need to lay back." He said.

"Where are you putting it?" You asked as you laid back into the pillows.

He chuckled and poked your abdomen. "Straight into the womb."

You watching him swirl his hand around the heart. It looked like he was creating some sort of magical barrier.

"Comfortable?" He asked.

You relaxed back and nodded.

Taking the soul, he set it above the lower part of your abdomen. Gently, like he did with your own soul, he pushed it into you. It was a strange feeling that you did your best not to push back against. Once it was inside though, you felt nothing out of the ordinary.

You blinked, looking from your stomach to Sans. "That it?"

"Yep." He said, flopping back onto the bed, "Night."

He was out before his skull even hit the pillow. You chuckled quietly, poor thing was absolutely worn out.

You reached over and cut out the lamp that had been illuminating the room. Wiggling your way under the covers, you started thinking about everything. You began to worry that this all might be happening too fast, though Sans had mentioned before that monsters don't seem to view time the same way humans do, and that a lot of monsters bonded and produced offspring within months of knowing one another...of course, now that you thought about it, you had seen human couples do that many times as well.

You began to worry about other things then. What if your body couldn't handle the magic? Was this an irresponsible thing to do without seeking medical advice from someone like Alphys first? How long would you carry if everything did work out? When would you know you were ready to have the child? What would they even look like?!

As though Sans sensed your fears, He rolled over in his sleep and pulled you to him, nuzzling your face with his own. You smiled and decided that you would worry about it in the morning.

\--

And worry about it you did.

"Sans, maybe we should have Alphys run some tests or something, check and see if everything is moving along ok." You told him as the two of you ate breakfast that you had ordered from room service.

"That's not a bad idea." You were a little surprised to hear him agree with you. You realized he might be thinking the same things you had last night.

"Should I call her?" You asked.

He was silent for a moment before speaking again. "I'll do it, It'll be easier for me to explain."

With that, he grabbed his phone and went into the bedroom. You continued eating before you looked to the flowers on the coffee table and realized that you had never read the card. Putting down your silverware, you grabbed the card and opened it up.

**____, darling, I am sure you will be the one to read this, so I will be addressing you. Thank you for for all you have done for Papyrus and I. Also, thank you for helping Sans come to terms with our relationship. He is a good big brother to Paps, I can only wish that he and I can one day get along better.**

**Anyway, please enjoy your stay at MTT Resort! The most glamorous place in all of the underground!**

**Mettaton**

**(PS: save the signature, it will be worth millions one day!)**

You laughed and set the card back. You really hoped that Sans and Mettaton could actually wind up friends one day. It was a long shot, but at least Sans was starting to hate him a little less now.

"Calm down, Alphys, It's not....well, I was gonna say it's not that big of a deal, but that would be a _fibula_." You heard Sans speaking from the bedroom.

You let out a small laugh. Even through serious stuff, Sans was always making jokes to try and lighten the mood. You kept listening, only hearing Sans' side of the conversation.

"Yeah, I know." He said. "Today? I think I can bring us there for a bit so you can check, but we ARE on vacation....Yeah, ok....Right now?...Alright, thanks Alphys."

You finished up the rest of your meal when Sans came back.

"Looks like we're going to the lab for just a bit." He told you.

"You sure you have the energy to take us all the way there and back?" You asked. He had been using so much magic over the past few days and you were beginning to fear for his health.

"Yeah, Alphys has some stuff in the lab I can take to replenish my energy if I get tired. Come on, let's go." He reached out his hand.

"Can I change out of my pajamas first?" You asked.

"Nope, you look _eggshell_ ent the way you are." 

You smiled and rolled your eyes, but took his hand and stood up. He wrapped an arm around you and you laid your hand against him as he teleported you both away.

When you arrived, you saw Alphys giving you both a stern look.

"I w-won't lie." She started, adjusting the glasses on her face. "I  _am_ happy for you b-both. But it is my job to let you know the p-possibilities of certain...outcomes."

You both nodded and she led you over to a table, motioning for you to lay down. You did so and she disappeared for a moment only to come back with some sort of machine.

"This w-will allow us to see the progress of the soul inside you." 

"Like an ultrasound?" You asked.

"S-sort of. But this one is d-designed for monsters, and detects magic." She said. "I'll need you to l-lift your shirt please."

You did so, exposing your stomach. She flipped a switch on the machine and it roared to life. You watched as she took a piece of the machine and laid it on top of your lower abdomen. The machine beeped a few times as she held it there.

She was looking at a screen that you couldn't see, but a relieved expression came over her and face and you instantly relaxed.

"You did this l-last night?" Alphys turned to Sans. He nodded.

She turned the screen to you. It definitely didn't look like a human ultrasound, You saw the red/blue soul surrounded by magic.

"It's taking to you well." She said "There's no way to tell how long you will carry, I-I've never monitored a human-monster gestation period. B-but I'd like to get you in here on a r-regular basis for check ups."

"Of course!" You smiled. She returned it.

"H-have you told anyone else yet?" She asked.

"Not yet." Sans said.

"I w-wouldn't tell anyone just yet. Wait until th-the body of the child starts to form." She told you both.

She removed the sensor from your stomach and placed it back on the machine. She gave a sigh and looked at you.

"C-congratulations." She said with a smile.

You smiled so wide you were afraid your face might break. Your cheeks blushed, this was all so new, but it felt so perfect.

"So.." Sans spoke, walking over. "Back to our honeymoon then?" He winked.

Alphys spun around. "D-did you get married too?!"

"You didn't mention that to her?" You asked Sans, laughing.

"Oh, no must have slipped my skull." He smiled, tapping the side of his head.

"That's w-wonderful!" Alphys said, and congratulated you again.

Sans helped you off the table and planted a kiss on your cheek.

"I w-want to see you back here in a w-week, ok?" Alphys said.

You nodded. "Of course, Alphys. Thank you so much."

She became flustered "I-it's no p-problem!"

"Thanks Alphys, we'd be _boned_ without ya." Sans said.

You heard Alphys giggling as Sans stepped both of you through the void and back into the hotel room.

 

"So..." You started, sitting back down on the intricate sofa. "What font are we going to name the baby after?"

Sans let out a laugh "We don't have to name them after a font!"

"Yes we do!" You insisted. "Wing Dings, Sans, Papyrus...This baby practically begs for a font name."

He was still laughing as he shook his head. "We'll figure something out."

"Oo, so you think they'll be a boy or girl?!" You asked enthusiastically.

He raised a brow bone. "Someone is getting real excited real early, huh?"

You laughed "Yeah, I guess I am."

He took the spot next to you and wrapped his arms around you. "There's nothing wrong with that."

You took in the warmth of your husband, breathing in his scent as you buried your face against him.

"What would you like to do today?" He asked.

"Hmm...you never took me to that room you told me about, the one in Waterfall."

"The wishing room?"

"Yeah, that one." You told him.

"Alright. Go ahead and change clothes and we'll head there."

You smiled and practically jumped up, running into the bedroom.

You put on a simple t-shirt and a light jacket, a pair of jeans and some sneakers. You ran a brush through your hair and decided to skip the makeup. You were super comfortable as you went back out into the main room.

"How do I look?" You asked.

" _Pun_ derful." Sans grinned at you.

You snorted. "That was terrible. So, we gonna walk there or take a shortcut?"

"Oh, shortcut, definitely." He said, standing up. "Too much of a lazybones to walk."

You wrapped your arms around him like all the other times, leaning your body against his as he opened a door to the void and stepped through.

You could feel the cool, damp air on your skin before you even opened your eyes. Looking around, your jaw dropped slightly as you took in the dark area, lit up only by bright blue flowers and glistening rocks along the walls.

You stepped back and took it all in. "Wow, Sans...this is gorgeous."

"It's nothing like the stars above ground, but it's all we had." He said, looking around.

"Well, I've always seen the stars above, and while they are absolutely beautiful, this is new and different for me." You said, walking over to one of the blue flowers. 

You knelt down and studied it. "These are so pretty..."

You touched one of it's petals.

_These are so pretty..._

You jumped a little as it spoke your own words back to you.

Sans chuckled. "They're echo flowers."

"Ohh, that makes sense." You said, standing up. "So why is this called the wishing room again?"

"Monsters would come in here and make wishes on the 'stars' and speak them into the echo flowers." He said, taking your hand and leading you over to a small bench, you sat down with him.

"That sounds wonderful." You said. "I want to make a wish..."

"Go for it." Sans said, watching you in amusement.

You smiled and stared up at the glowing gems in the ceiling. Thinking about your life, your family, and the newfound hope you had in the world. There were many things you could wish for. A healthy baby, a happy, long life with Sans.

Laying your hands on your belly, you smiled to yourself. You knew exactly what you wanted.

 

You leaned over to the echo flower next the bench and whispered your wish.


	35. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun times with Dadster!
> 
> I had no song to name this after lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is shorter and...well...to me, a bit boring.
> 
> I am trying to figure out what all I want to do in this act, so bear with me! <3
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

"I'm afraid I'm going to slip up and say something about it." You told Sans as the two of you finished packing your bags.

This vacation was the best one you'd ever had...of course you couldn't remember every being on a real vacation before.

"You'll be fine, babe." Sans told you.

"Can't monsters see souls though?" You asked. 

"Yeah, but they have to be looking for it, and nobody but me has a reason to be looking at your soul." He winked at you.

You smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, actually. I'm ready to see everyone again." He said, wrapping an arm around you.

"Me too." You said, holding onto him and your bag.

Through the void you both went, and appeared in front of the house. You rolled your bag to the door, Sans holding your free hand.

As soon as you entered the living room, you were bombarded with hugs from Papyrus and Isaac.

"BROTHER! SISTER! I MISSED YOU!!!!!" Papyrus squealed as he lifted you off the ground.

"I missed you, Paps!" You giggled.

"Heh, easy there, Paps. You don't want to break her." Sans said.

As soon as your feet touched the floor, Isaac had hold of you.

"Missed you, big sis!" He said, hugging you more gently than Papyrus.

"You too, little brother." You smiled up at him.

You pulled back and looked over to see Sans still held up in Papyrus' arms, like the younger brother was refusing to let him down.

Isaac went over and Papyrus held an arm out to invite him into a group hug. You were about to join in when you saw Gaster step into the entry way.

"Welcome back, children!" He said.

You turned toward him "Hey Gaster! I hope everything went well with the younger siblings while we were gone!" You smiled.

"They weren't too difficult to handle." He smiled back at you.

"THE ONLY PROBLEM WE HAD WAS DAD'S USE OF PUNS OVER EVERY MEAL!" Papyrus said. You saw that he was still holding Sans. You smiled when you looked to Sans' face and saw that he had fallen asleep.

"I held back as best I could." Gaster joked.

"MY BROTHER HAS APPARENTLY USED TOO MUCH OF HIS MAGIC DURING THE TRIP HOME, I WILL PUT HIM TO BED NOW!" Papyrus said, carrying Sans up the stairs.

"Oh, sis, just wanted to let you know that Papyrus and I are going to be hanging out with Mettaton tonight!" Isaac told you.

"Oh yeah? You and Mettaton becoming good friends?" You asked, stepping into the kitchen.

"Yeah! He's been helping me out with the whole robot body thing, and him and Paps are really awesome to hang out with!" He told you.

You smiled, You were so happy to see your brother making friends and just enjoying life.

"When you get back, and I've unpacked and settled back in, we'll have some sibling time, ok?" You said, reaching to hug your brother.

Isaac laughed and pulled you close. "Of course, sister! I'd love that!"

 "SPEAKING OF METTATON, HE SHOULD BE HERE SOON!" Papyrus said, appearing in the hallway.

"Did you want to eat before you head out?" You asked.

"Mettaton was going to take us out to eat, but we'll be back later tonight!" Isaac assured you.

"LITTLE BROTHER, WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP ME PICK OUT AN OUTFIT TO WEAR FOR WHEN WE GO SEE TONTON?" Papyrus asked Isaac.

You weren't sure which was cuter, Paps calling Isaac 'little brother', or his pet name for Mettaton.

"Sure thing, bro!" Isaac said. Both of them disappeared up the stairs.

You laughed to yourself and turned to Gaster, who was leaning against the counter.

"Would you like some lunch, dear?" He asked.

"I would love some, but I can make it, Gaster!" You told him.

"Nonsense, I will make it for you, have a seat." He said, opening up the fridge.

You grabbed one of the chairs from the dining table and set it in the kitchen so you could talk to Gaster.

"Are you thirsty, child?" He asked.

"A little." You said.

Soon he was handing you a cup. you looked into it.

"Milk?" You spoke, then realized that might have sounded rude. "Oh, I like milk! Sorry, I was just expecting water, this is fine!"

Gaster smiled at you, then turned back to the counter. It looked like he was cutting up some chicken.

"So did anything happen while we were gone?" You asked, sipping on the milk.

"Not a whole lot. Undyne and Alphys came over one night, Toriel, Asgore, and Frisk came over another night." He told you.

"Sounds like you all had a great time!" 

"We did, but it was a little more quiet around here, I thought Papyrus was going to cry a couple of time, to be honest."

"Ohh, poor Paps. Well I'm glad we are back now. We missed you guys a lot too." You smiled at him.

"But you had a good time, yes?"

"Oh, definitely!" You said.

"So, I was thinking we could spend some time together while the boys are gone. I don't get to hang out with my daughter-in-law too often."

 

You were beaming at him calling you that. "Yeah, sounds good!"

"Mettaton is here!" Isaac said as he and Papyrus came downstairs.

"WE WILL SEE YOU ALL LATER!" Papyrus called out, running toward the font door.

"Hey, when you get back, tell Mettaton to come in, I'd like to see him! Have fun!" You yelled to them. 

They yelled back a collective "ok!" and you heard the door shut.

"So when are you planning on telling everyone?" Gaster asked.

"Once we get the license signed at the courthouse." You told him.

Gaster laughed softly. "No, my child, that's not what I meant."

"What? I don't understand." 

He turned back to you with a smirk on his face. He lifted a brow bone at you.

Realization hit you like a ton of bricks, your eyes were wide in shock.

"H-how do you know?"

"I can sense it." He said. "It's just a gift I have."

You gulped, did Sans know about this?

He laughed again. "There is no reason to be so afraid, ____. I will not tell anyone unless you wish me to."

You let out a sigh. "Thanks Gaster."

"I am pleased, you know?" He said as he messed with stove. "To see my son continuing the family line."

You agreed, but weren't sure what to say to that. You got up and placed your empty cup into the sink.

It was silent for a bit, you thought Gaster might be afraid that he upset you by telling you that he knew. You weren't upset though, it made you feel a little more relieved knowing that he did. You wanted to tell everyone so bad, but you were afraid that something might happen, and you wouldn't want everyone to be so excited just to end up being depressed if it didn't work out.

"The food will be done soon if you would like to go wake Sans." Gaster broke the silence.

"Sure, let me go get him." You smiled and made your way to the bedroom.

You wondered if Sans knew that his Dad knew. Did he know Gaster could sense things like that without looking for them outright?

Sans was curled into a ball under the covers, you couldn't help but laugh to yourself, it was simply adorable. You almost regretted it when you crawled onto the bed to wake him.

"Sans, honey." You spoke in a gentle voice, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving a small shake. "Do you want to eat? Your dad made some sort of parmesan chicken dish. It smells _dish-licious_  "

Sans groaned. "Boo, that was terrible."

You laughed and peppered quick, little kisses across his face. "Come on, sleepy skull. Get up."

He sighed and slowly began to sit up.

"Oh, and by the way, Gaster knows about the baby."

That woke him up. He looked at you wide wide sockets. "Did you tell him?"

"Nope. Apparently he can sense souls without even trying." You said. "Also, he poured me milk when I said I was thirsty, is that weird.?"

Sans laughed and shook his head. "Milk equals strong bones, babe."

You suddenly felt stupid and laughed along with him. "Ok, it doesn't seem as strange now."

Sans reached out and pulled you into a hug. "We'll probably get a talking to about babies or something when we get downstairs. Just warning ya."

" _Tibia_ honest, we could probably use his advice." You said. "Maybe he'll just make a bunch of puns about it."

"God I hope so." Sans said.

 

There were no puns. Gaster was as serious as ever, giving you both advice on parenting.

"And you must take care of yourself during your pregnancy, child." Gaster told you.

You looked at him curiously. "I don't mean for this to sound rude...but how do you know so much about pregnancies?"

He laughed "I've been around a long time, and I'm a scientist."

"So you took care of Sans and Papyrus all by yourself, right?"

He nodded. "Mostly, sometimes I would be very busy with work and needed to enlist the help of my coworkers, but I took care of them up until the incident at the Core."

You glanced to your side and saw Sans staring at his plate, pushing around his food. You nudged him and gave him a questioning look. He just shrugged.

Gaster stood and picked up his empty plate. "Would the two of you like to join me in the living room for a movie?" He smiled "I will not talk anymore about parenting, I promise."

You chuckled. "Yeah, ok, we'll be in there in just a minute."

He left the room and you turned to Sans. "Is everything ok?"

He looked at you and spoke in a hushed voice. "Yeah...it's just...I don't know, Dad was a lot more busy than he lets on...when me and Paps were kids, I mean."

You frowned and took on of his hands in yours. He sighed and sat up straight.

"I mean, It's not like I don't appreciate his advice, it's just that...I don't really think he has a right to give much."

You nodded understandably. "It's alright, Sans. We've got time to figure this out, and we have a lot of people to help us."

He gave a small smile and it made you feel a little better. 

"Here, let me take our plates in the kitchen and we can watch a movie with Dad."

He got up and took them as you thanked him. You found yourself wishing that your mom was still around, she would know what to do, what to say.

You stood from your chair and walked into the kitchen where Sans was filling the dishwasher.

"Hey, I got an idea." You told him.

"Hmm?" 

"When we get to where we can tell everyone about the baby, I think it might be a good thing for me to talk to Toriel about being a mother. What do you think?"

He smiled. "Toriel is a great mom, I'm sure she would be thrilled."

It made you feel a little better, knowing you weren't totally without a mother figure now. Toriel was warm and kind, and you wanted to be like that.

You and Sans made your way into the living room and saw Gaster looking over the movie collection.

"Anything in particular you want to watch?" You asked, sitting back onto the couch, Sans joining you.

"You know, it occurs to me that I have not seen any of Mettaton's movies." Gaster said.

Sans groaned in disapproval. You stifled a laugh.

"They aren't all bad, just grab one that sounds appealing." You said.

"So, none of them." Sans mumbled, you elbowed him.

Gaster picked out a drama, where Mettaton played a young man trapped in a love triangle between his two best friends. It wasn't one of the better ones, but you didn't mind. You were pretty sure Sans fell asleep within the first 5 minutes though. It wasn't long before you started to doze off as well.

 

You woke up to the sound of chatter in the entryway. You looked around, the movie credits were rolling and Gaster was nowhere to be found. Careful not to wake Sans, you stood and made your way to the front door where your brothers were talking with Mettaton.

Mettaton gushed as soon as he saw you. "Darling! It is so good to see you, I do hope you and Sans enjoyed your trip!" He glided over to you and placed his hands on your face. "You must have, you look so radiant, you're positively glowing!"

You felt your face heat up. "I-it was great, Mettaton, thank you. I mean it, Sans and I both really appreciate it."

"That is so wonderful to hear!" He smiled "I must thank you for letting me steal your brothers away on such short notice, as well!"

"We had a great time, Mettaton!" Isaac piped up.

"IT'S ALWAYS A GREAT TIME WITH YOU AROUND!" Papyrus said, beaming at Mettaton.

"Oh, Papy, and Isaac, I had such a blast tonight! We must do it again soon!" Mettaton pulled them both into a hug.

You smiled at the energy that filled the room. 

There was an overwhelming sense of comfort.

Like nothing could ever go wrong.


	36. Surprise, Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of your friends find out about the baby, and Gaster tells you about those dreams he's been having.
> 
> I have not been able to put song titles to some of these chapters. I am a failure XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna address the whole 'wow, that escalated quickly' thing with the baby.  
> 1\. I mentioned a couple of chapters ago that, in this story, this sort of thing is normal for monsters.  
> 2\. I didn't feel like skipping ahead an 'acceptable' amount of time XD and everyone really seemed to want the baby.  
> Also, I feel weird writing this, because I don't have a maternal bone in my body, and I feel like this act doesn't even go along well with the other two.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!  
> -Paige

"Wow...th-they sure are growing fast.." Alphys said, looking at the machine.

It was your two week checkup, and Alphys seemed surprised at your progress. You hadn't noticed any physical changed to your outward appearance, but there was apparently a lot going on inside.

Alphys looked over at you as you laid on the table, sensor over your abdomen. "I'm just l-letting you know that...this pregnancy m-might not last as long as a normal human one. It's impossible to t-tell when the baby will arrive, but you are m-making progress...very quickly."

"Do you think it will be ok to tell everyone now?" You asked.

She smiled "I think it would be f-fine. You haven't b-been having any complications, and the m-magic in the womb seems stable."

You glanced over at Sans, who was staring at the screen. He had his signature smile plastered across his face, but his eyes held a sense of wonder.

Alphys showed you the monitor, the baby was still small, but you could tell they had grown quite a bit.

"I h-have a list of things th-that you should get for the p-pregnancy." She grabbed a sheet of paper from the table behind her and handed it to you. The list was made up of things like supplements and pain medications that were safe to take, also different foods that might be good for you and the baby.

"Thanks Alphys, I really appreciate all this." You told her. 

"It's n-no problem!" She took the sensor and helped you sit up. "I'm h-happy to help!"

Sans walked over while Alphys was putting the machine away. He stood in front of you while you sat on the table, it made you a few inches taller than him. You leaned down and kissed the top of his skull.

"Feel any different?" You heard him ask as he lightly poked your stomach. 

"Not yet. I'm sure that'll change with time though."

 He held your hands and took a step back while you hopped down off the table.

"How do you think we should tell everyone?" You asked.

"I was thinking just calling everyone up and saying 'hey, ____ is having a baby.' But that's just me." 

You snorted and gave him a playful push. "No! We should have a party!"

Sans groaned "Parties are too much work."

"Alright Mr. lazy bones. You can sleep and I'll plan everything." You said.

"Sounds good to me." He smiled lazily, leaning his forehead to yours.

"Or..I have a better idea." You smirked. "I'll ask Mettaton to plan a party."

He sighed and pulled his head back. "Ok, I get it. How can I help?" He muttered.

You laughed. "Sans, I'm serious! What if Mettaton helped us! He's great at these sort of things!"

"He'll make it all about himself, you know that right?" He raised a brow bone at you.

"Not if we have Papyrus help keep him in line." You winked "You know he can't say no to him."

"Oooo, sneaky, I like it." He let out a playful growl, then his face changed as an idea came to him. "Ya know, I could use his weak spot for Paps for my own benefit."

"Sans, don't be mean."

He smiled and pressed his mouth to yours in a kiss.

Alphys came back into the room holding some prints.

"I h-have copies of the readings f-from today if you would like them." She said, holding the pictures out to the two of you.

Sans took them and you looked at them. It was strange. You couldn't really make anything out but a magic blob...but that was your child, and it was amazing to you.

You threw your arms around Alphys in a hug, she let out a surprised squeak.

"Thank you, Alphys!" You said, giving a squeeze and then pulling back. 

She was blushing light pink. "Y-you're welcome. B-both of you." Clearing her throat, she managed to stand up a little straighter and make herself sound more like your doctor than friend. "N-now, you need to be careful with your body. No s-strenuous activity, If you start f-feeling anything out of the ordinary, or if y-you are worried, please c-call me."

You couldn't stop smiling. You nodded and turned to Sans.

"Ready to go? We should probably stop by the store and get a few of these things." You said, holding up the list Alphys had given you.

"Yeah, I'll take us there." Sans said, pulling you to him. "Thanks again, Alphs."

She nodded as the two of you stepped through the void and straight to the supermarket.

 

"How many bottles of prenatal vitamins do you think I'm gonna need?!" You screeched as Sans tossed multiple bottles into the shopping cart.

"Can never be too careful right?" He said. You shook your head and put most of the bottles back, leaving two.

"I think this will be plenty." You said. "But the list did say something about calcium supplements...Hey, you think the baby will look more like you? With the skeleton the outside and everything?"

He gave you a funny look and shook his head. "I'm just hoping they're punny like I am."

"Ha ha." You said flatly, grabbing a few of the other items on the list.

"Sans! ____!" 

You and Sans turned to see Toriel and Frisk approaching.

"Hey! How are you two?!" You asked, hugging Frisk close when they wrapped their arms around you.

"We are doing well my child. I hope it's the same for both of you!" Toriel smiled and hugged you after Frisk.

"Yeah, Tori, you _cod_ us at a good time. Everything is going _swimmingly._ " Sans said.

Tori was a little confused before he pointed to the frozen fish she had in her cart. She laughed and then glanced into your cart to see what she could make a pun from.

"Well I-"

She stopped once she actually saw the items in it, blinking a few times and then looking at you.

Your face turned red when you realized she had figured it out.

Sans was the first to speak. "uhh...surprise?" He pulled the pictures from the checkup out and handed them to her. 

She gasped as she looked over them. You met Sans gaze, he silently apologized for spoiling the surprise, you just smiled and shook your head. You didn't care.

You squeaked when Toriel pulled you into a tight hug.

"Oh, my child, I am so happy for you both!" She cried.

You couldn't help but laugh as you hugged her. She pulled back and looked at you, tucking a strand of hair behind your ears.

She then turned her attention to Sans, and you saw a side of her you had never seen before.

"Sans, you best take care of her and the child. You must straighten up and stop being so lazy, or so help me..."

She went on for a few minutes, you looked down at Frisk, who had hold of the photos now. They smiled and pointed at you and signed "baby."

"Yep, Uncle Sans and Aunt ____ are having a baby!" You smiled.

They hugged you again and nuzzled their face into your stomach. You laughed and ruffled their hair, taking the pictures back as they pulled away.

You turned your head to look at Sans and saw him frozen in fear as Toriel gave him a good talking to about being a parent. It was funny, you didn't think of Sans as being afraid of anyone, but he had a weakness when it came to Toriel apparently.

Of course, anyone would be scared of a tall goat monster who could be the sweetest person, and then turn ferocious in a split second.

"Do you understand everything I just said, Sans?!"

Sans nodded quickly and Toriel backed away, the motherly smiled back on her face.

"I won't tell anyone until you make the announcement, don't you worry, my child." She placed a hand on your head and you couldn't help but smile up at her. 

"We must get going now, it was so good seeing you!" She said, taking Frisk's hand and pushing the cart along with the other. You all said your goodbyes and carried on with your shopping.

"So...Sans, how're you feeling?" You asked, a smug smile on your lips.

"Like I'm not going to be able to sleep for days."

"Would you say that she got your goat?"

Sans laughed "I have a feeling if I screw something up I'm going to have a baaaaad time."

The two of you laughed at each others stupid jokes as you finished your shopping. 

 

You and Sans were putting the groceries away in the kitchen when Papyrus walked in from upstairs.

"____! DAD HAS ASKED ME TO RETRIEVE YOU!"

"What do you mean?" You asked.

"DAD WISHES TO SPEAK WITH YOU, HE IS IN HIS ROOM! I WILL FINISH HELPING SANS....WAIT A MINUTE, SANS IS DOING WORK?!!!" Papyrus looked bewildered.

Sans just shrugged and continued putting away groceries. You heard Papyrus questioning him as you climbed the stairs.

You raised a hand to knock on the door, but heard Gaster tell you to come in before it even hit the wood. You pushed the door open and saw him standing in front of a desk, papers scattered everywhere, blueprints, equations, most of it was in a language you didn't recognize.

"What's up?" You asked, closing the door behind you.

Gaster's room was a little bigger than the others, besides yours and Sans'. He needed the extra space for his work, and judging by how crowded it looked now, you were starting to think he might have been better off in the master bedroom.

"____, I've been have those dreams I told you about, more frequently now." Gaster said, arms crossed, staring at the desk. "I have no doubt that it is your mother, and that it is because of the piece of her soul in me."

You didn't know what to say. You looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

He did. "I have been trying to figure out what she is trying to tell me in these dreams. It is like she is speaking, but I cannot understand her."

He was distraught. Gaster was smart, he _knew_ he was smart, but you could tell this was getting to him.

"I am not even sure of how to reach her within the dreams, much less outside of them. I am...considering the fact that I might have to go back to the void to find answers."

"Gaster, no!" You said, louder than you meant to. He looked at you, a little surprised.

"You aren't going back to the void." You told him, fear reaching your eyes at the thought of his sons losing him again.

He gave you a comforting smile, crossing the room to lay a hand on your shoulder.

"I am sorry to have worried you, dear. I did not mean to cause you stress. If you do not wish for me to go back to the void, I will not go."

You breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry, Gaster. It's just...this isn't worth the risk. As much as I miss my mom, answering questions about her isn't worth risking your life...again."

"I understand...but I will keep trying to find answers, just not by dangerous methods." He brought a hand to his chin as an idea crossed his mind. "I haven't considered lucid dreaming..."

He walked back over to the desk and started sifting through papers again.

"Is that all, Gaster?"

"Oh, yes ____. I'm sorry to have bothered you." He said.

You smiled and shook your head. "It's no trouble. I really appreciate you trying to find answers about mom but please be careful, ok?"

He nodded and you left him to his work.

Heading back downstairs, you stopped in your tracks as you heard Sans talking to Papyrus in the kitchen.

 

"REALLY?! A BABY BONES?!" Papyrus squealed.

"Yeah bro, you'll be an uncle." Sans said.

You heard Sans grunt and you figured Papyrus had pulled him into one of his bone-crushing hugs.

"I WILL BE THE BEST UNCLE!!!"

"I know you will, Paps." You heard Sans let out a breath as Papyrus set him down. 

"AND YOU WILL BE THE BEST DAD!" Papyrus told him.

"Heh, I don't know about that."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! YOU'RE ALREADY THE BEST BIG BROTHER!"

"I try my best."

You heard them move around, and you were surprised when you heard Papyrus lower his voice.

"You have always made sure that I've been happy, and I know you will do the same for ____ and the child."

"Thanks bro." Sans said.

You had tears in your eyes. You knew you shouldn't be eavesdropping, but as you started back up the stairs you heard something that made you stop again.

 

"Hey, Paps. Can you ask Mettaton something for me..."


	37. Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party is being planned, and the Reader spends some quality time with her brother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE MORE FLUFF!   
> Well, MOSTLY fluff! ;)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paigey

"This was happening, the party was being planned with Mettaton's help. You wouldn't admit to Sans that you loved that robot to death. You weren't actually going to go along with the big party idea, but when you heard Sans asking Papyrus, you knew you couldn't stop it. This was going to be wonderful...you hoped anyway.

Sans told everyone that didn't already know about the baby that it was just an early birthday party for you, since your birthday was coming up in a month anyway. You wanted to help plan it, but Sans wouldn't let you. He was already disappointed that you knew about it in the first place from eavesdropping on him, so he wanted to keep as much of it as a surprise as possible. So whenever He, Papyrus, and Mettaton got together to plan, they either went somewhere else, or you left the house.

This day, you and Isaac went to hang out at the park. You walked around, feeling the warmth of the sun on your skin. You had told Isaac about the baby the same day Sans had told his brother. You couldn't leave him out of the loop.

"Have you told Grillby yet?" Isaac asked you.

"No, I go in tomorrow. You think I should tell him then?" 

"Hmm...well, I would tell him soon. The new Grillby's will be opening soon and you'll be managing this one, he'll need to have someone take your spot while you're on maternity leave."

 _Maternity leave_. Another thing that made this whole pregnancy thing that much more real. 

"Yeah, I guess I'll tell him at work tomorrow...Oh god, what if he doesn't let me tend the bar while I'm pregnant?!" You looked to your brother.

He chuckled. "It'll be fine sis, I think your job should be the least of your worries right now."

You sighed. "I guess you're right. So...how's the party planning been?"

Isaac gave you a look "You seriously think I'm going to let you in on that?"

"Well, it was worth a shot." You shrugged and smiled.

You stopped by the nice cream stand, Sans wasn't working today, instead a blue rabbit monster was working. You bought one for you and Isaac. It was still warm, for fall weather, so it made for a perfect treat.

"So...how's school going?" Isaac asked, unwrapping his nice cream.

"Ugh, I just got enrolled in my classes for this semester. I don't even know what I want to do still. At this point, I'm just taking all the core classes and learning basic science stuff." You told him.

"Sounds good. You'll figure it out, Sis, you're smart."

You looked at him curiously. "You say that as if you aren't. What's up, little bro?"

He let out a sigh. "Well, I don't really know what I'm doing now that I'm, ya know...alive again."

"What do you want to do?" You asked, enjoying the raspberry flavor of your nice cream.

"I don't know. You know, Mettaton asked me to join him on his next tour. Something about having another robot on stage. I haven't given him an answer."

"Do you want to do that?"

"Kind of. I'm a little worried though....about what Paps might think. Some robot just waltzing right in and taking the stage next to his boyfriend." He said.

You smiled. "Papyrus won't mind, he loves you!"

"Mettaton flirts a lot though, I don't want him to get the wrong idea."

That made you laugh. "Isaac. Mettaton flirts with everyone and everything. It's just the way he is. He adores Papyrus immensely, there is nothing for you to worry about."

He gave you a genuine smile this time. "Thanks big sis. That makes me feel better...I might take him up on that offer."

"Just make sure you tell Grillby if you do. Poor guy needs to hire more people." You smiled as you finished your treat and read the words 'You look beautiful today!' on the inside of the wrapper.

You glanced at your brother. He reminded you so much of your mother, robotic body or not. You thought of your mother, which reminded you of what Gaster had told you.

"Hey...Isaac, has Gaster told you anything about the dreams he has been having recently?" You asked.

"Nope. We usually just talk about random things until he starts making puns and I leave....I cannot tell you how great it feels to be able to walk away from his jokes now. After being with him in the void for so long and not being able to escape them..." He shook his head. "Sorry, rambling. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I don't know if he wants me to tell you, but I think you should know....he's been dreaming about mom. He's sure it has something to do with the piece of her soul I used to save him. He's been trying to figure out ways to communicate with her." You told him.

Isaac went quiet, looking at the ground and the two of you walked. 

"Do you think he'll be able to talk with her?...I barely remember mom at all, I was so young..."

You linked your arm with his. "I don't know. I hope so. Gaster said it sounds like she is trying to communicate with him. He's pretty determined to get in touch with her. He even said something about going back to the void." Isaac looked at you in horror. "I told him not to. He said that if I wasn't ok with it, he wouldn't go."

Isaac looked relieved. "Good. He can't go back there, he could be scattered again...He's a great dad, to all of us..."

You agreed. "He really is. And he cares so much about Sans and Papyrus. They went so long without him, they won't let him go again."

"You know, I accidentally slipped up and called him dad the other day." Isaac admitted, you raised a brow at him. "Yeah, he hesitated a moment, but then acted like it was nothing out of the ordinary. I almost apologized, but I didn't...because I wasn't sorry."

You sniffed, tears threatening your vision.

"You ok there, sis?"

You laughed and nodded. "I'm fine, I'm just...life is so great right now, I'm afraid everything is going to go wrong again."

Isaac stopped walking and hugged you tight.

"We've got such a wonderful family now, we'll take care of each other. Of course there will be hard times, but we'll get through them together."

You couldn't help but cry then. "When did you get so grown up?"

Isaac laughed. "I guess the void matures you in a way...well, unless your Gaster...damn him and those puns."

You laughed with him as you started walking again.

You noticed him staring at you after a few minutes. "What're you looking at?"

"I think you're beginning to show." He reached out and tapped your stomach.

You laughed again. "That's impossible, I'm barely a month along." 

You stopped laughing when you ran your hands along your stomach, there _was_ something different.

"Heh. I'm probably just bloated. I eat a lot, ya know." You smiled at him.

"Yeah, ok, sure." He smiled and gave you a gentle shove to your shoulder, which you returned.

\--

"We're back!!" You called out as you and Isaac entered the house. You knew the boys were in the other room planning your party, so you gave them warning to hide everything from you to keep the surprise.

"WELCOME HOME SIBLINGS!" Papyrus bounded into the entry way and pulled the two of you into a big hug.

"You're just distracting me from whatever you guys were putting together." You glared at him, smiling. He let Isaac go past with no problem.

Papyrus feigned offense, bringing a hand up to his chest. "DEAR ____, I AM APPALLED THAT YOU WOULD THINK THAT! I SIMPLY WANTED TO BE THE FIRST TO GREET MY BROTHER AND SISTER!"

"Oh ok, then I'll just go on through..."

He stepped in front of you when you tried to walk by. You crossed your arms. "Papyrus, let me pass."

"I CAN'T DO THAT."

"Why not?" You were trying to not to burst into laughter.

"BECAUSE....THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST CHECK YOUR CLOTHING AND MAKE SURE YOU DIDN'T BRING ANYTHING FROM THE OUTSIDE INTO THE HOUSE!"

Papyrus immediately began to look over your clothes. You sighed.

"Papyrus, what would I bring in from outside?"

"UMM....FLEAS! AND OTHER BUGS!"

You laughed then. "Fleas? REALLY?! SANS!! APPARENTLY I HAVE FLEAS NOW!"

Sans appeared in the entry way. "Well, sometimes you can be a bi-"

You shot him a look.

"-eautiful woman." He said, a huge smile on his face. You snorted.

"I AM HAPPY TO SAY THAT I HAVE FINISHED THE INSPECTION AND YOU ARE NOT CARRYING ANY VISITORS INTO OUR HOUSE!" Papyrus walked in front of you. "YOU DO, HOWEVER, APPEAR TO BE GROWING IN THE STOMACH AREA!"

You blushed and pulled your coat around to cover your midsection. "I'm just bloated!!"

"Oh, I don't believe that is the case, darling." You looked over to see that Mettaton had entered the room. He stepped over and pulled your hands away, opening your coat back up. "THAT, my dear, is a baby bump."

You were sure your face was bright red now. Sans walked up and Mettaton moved over for him to stand in front of you.

"Well, that is definitely interesting..."

You stared at your husband as he laid an open hand onto your stomach.

"Babe, this might be a little hard to _digest_ , but I have a _gut_ feeling that Mettaton is right about this."

You didn't know whether you should laugh at the stomach puns, or freak out.

"I, um, I gotta go to the bathroom!" You choked out and took off down the hall, up the stairs, through your bedroom and into the master bathroom.

You stripped off your jacket and stood in front of the mirror. You lifted the bottom part of your shirt and turned sideways.

You moved your hand over your stomach like you had earlier. There was the slightest bump, it could have easily been mistaken for bloat. Why were they all freaking out over it?

"Everything ok?" You heard Sans outside of the bathroom.

"Yeah, come on in!" You called out to him.

He walked in and immediately wrapped his arms around you from behind.

"Sorry if I embarrassed you, babe. But you know I can't pass up an opportunity for a good pun." He smiled, leaning his head on yours.

"It's all good, I just don't understand what all the fuss is about..." You said.

"You remember how I told you that us monsters can see souls if they look for them? Well, everyone is looking for them now, and they can see this one growing." He tapped the small bump.

"Isaac could see it too I think...or maybe he just noticed that I looked a little bigger."

"It might be possible he can see it a little bit, with his new body's abilities. Who knows."

You put your shirt down and turned to face Sans. He took your face between his hands.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's just happening so fast, and it's a little scary." You admitted.

"Don't fret, you aren't a _bone!"_ He joked.

You giggled. "I know. Everything will be fine. I've got everyone here."

"Exactly. Now, _lettuce_ go downstairs and grab some food." He said, pointing a thumb back toward the door.

"You're _kiwi_ ng me with these food puns, babe." You said, taking his hand as you both walked back through the bedroom.

"I _donut_ understand. I though you liked them."

You shook your head and pushed your hip into his. " _Olive_ you."

He kissed your cheek while you walked downstairs. " _Olive_ you too."

\--

_"Sans, what are you doing?"_

_"Look at them, look at those eyes! This isn't right...you see it don't you?"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"That look, that evil..."_

_"Sans, you're scaring me. Please stop."_

_"They're going to kill us all, don't you see?"_

 

 

Sans was jolted awake by the nightmare. He shook his head and pressed and hand to his face.

"Just a dream, just a dream..." He mumbled.

A bluish glow caught his attention. He looked up to see the lamp hovering in the air.

He grumbled sleepily. "Stupid uncontrollable magic." He waved to move the object back to the end table.

It didn't budge.

Sans looked at his hands and back up to the lamp. This wasn't his magic. He slowly leaned over to where you were laying still, fast asleep.

"____, hey, can you wake up for me?" He whispered, gently shaking you.

You hummed and turned toward him. As soon as you opened your eyes the lamp started falling. Sans thrust a hand out and caught it with his magic, bringing it back to the table.

"Wha-what's wrong, love?" You asked sleepily.

Sans smiled, you had no idea what just happened. Of course, he didn't really understand it either.

"Nothing, Babe." He planted a quick kiss on your lips. "Go back to sleep."


	38. Where Did the Party Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton might be upset about this party not being as grand as he wanted...
> 
> Title song:  
> Where did the party go? -Fall Out Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write parties well...  
> (Also, there was a bit of a typo where I said alphys didn't know, when clearly she was the first to know. I wrote this chapter while brain dead apparently, please forgive me XD)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

It's the day of the party. You're standing in the mirror, looking at your stomach. Alphys determined that, at just a little over a month, the baby had developed so quickly that it was looking more like you were three or 4 months along, if it was purely a human pregnancy that is.

The bump was small enough where you couldn't tell with loose clothing, but it was pretty noticeable if you wore something tight. Today you were wearing an actual maternity dress that Sans had bought for you to wear at the party. It was white with thin straps and it was a little tighter under the bust, allowing it to flow out over your stomach and give you a more defined baby bump, even though yours was still small. You blushed as you looked at yourself in the mirror, you didn't look bad by any means.

"You liking the view?" Sans said, entering the bedroom. He was dressed a little nicer than usual with a button up shirt and some nice jeans. 

"I am actually. This dress is lovely, and so comfortable!" You told him, spinning in it a little. He chuckled and took one of your hands.

"So are you going to do a big reveal, or just walk in from the start and let everyone know?" He asked, staying at the way the dress moved with you.

"What do you think. This isn't all about me you know. I'm just carrying the baby, you actually did the work to create it."

He laughed and pressed his mouth against your's in a sweet, yet passionate kiss.

"I don't want the attention." He said as he pulled away. "You deserve all of it."

You smiled and kissed him again before grabbing a long, gray cardigan, which you pulled around you to hide the bump a little more. You decided that it might be fun to surprise everyone at the party after all...even though the only ones who didn't know now were Undyne and Asgore.

Sans held your hand as the two of you walked down stairs. You stepped into the living room where Papyrus, Isaac, and Mettaton sat talking. They all turned to you in awe. You blushed and Sans just stood there looking proud.

"Darling, you look absolutely stunning!" Mettaton stood and walked over to you, motioning for you to pull your cardigan open. You did so and he gasped. "Oh my god! Look at that bump! You're radiant, Darling! Absolutely radiant!"

Papyrus and Isaac approached and joined Mettaton in fawning over you. You turned to Sans, burying your face in his shoulder.

"I'm beginning to regret a party, I'm already getting enough attention here!" You whined. 

He chuckled. "You'll be fine babe. Everyone there is a friend."

You lifted your head back up when you heard Papyrus ask about his dad going.

"I don't know, Paps. He's probably busy." Sans answered him without skipping a beat, as if he's repeated those words many times before. Your heart sank when you looked over and saw a very sad Papyrus.

"I'll be right back." You said, marching up the stairs.

You knocked on Gaster's door a little harder than you should have. He opened if after a few seconds.

"You are going to this party for me, your son, and this child." You said sternly before he had a chance to say anything.

He looked surprised before mumbling the words "Give me a few minutes." and closing the door back.

You walked back downstairs, where Sans had the same surprised look on his face after hearing you.

"Where did that come from, Babe?" He asked quietly while the others chattered in the living room.

"I-I don't know." You said, shaking off the aggravated feeling from a second ago. "I just saw the disappointment on Paps face and I couldn't deal with it."

Sans sighed. "I was always used to Dad being too busy to be around, but Pap was always hopeful."

"Well, that won't be happening anymore." You said, finding confidence in yourself. "He will be present for all of us now, especially our baby."

He held a look of awe before a smirk fell over his face. "Ya know, I rather like it when you take charge."

You snorted and grabbed his hand, taking him into the living room to join the others.

 

The party was being held at Toriel's house. Every time you stepped through her front door, a wave of nostalgia fell over you. You could see it through the eyes of your past self. The girl who was alone, silent, and scared. The girl who didn't want anyone's help, who was afraid that she was a burden to everyone she had ever met. You weren't that girl anymore, but you would never forget her.

"____!" Toriel smiled and pulled you into a hug. She smelled of cinnamon and sugar, her fur was warm against your skin as you hugged back.

"You look lovely, my child!" She said, stepping back to look you over. A smiled crossed her face and you pulled your cardigan around you tighter. She winked and began greeting everyone else. You spotted Frisk back behind her, so you slipped away and walked over to them.

You look nice!

You smiled and ruffled Frisk's hair. "Not looking bad yourself, kiddo!"

They smiled and tapped on your stomach.

Everything ok?

"Yep! Everything is going well!" You leaned down and hugged them.

They grabbed your hand and led you into the sitting room, which had been decorated with lots of colorful balloons and streamers. A table in the back had presents sitting on it. 

"Heya punk! Hope you aren't thinking of sneaking a peak at those presents!" 

Undyne's voice surprised you and you spun around, gripping your cardigan.

She laughed at the shock on your face. "I'm just messing with ya, nerd! Happy early birthday!"

Oh yeah, everyone thought this was a birthday party, you almost forgot!

"Thanks, Undyne!" You smiled up at her.

"H-hey ____!" Alphys walked over and stood next to her girlfriend. 

"Hey Alphys! Good to see you!" You said. 

"Y-you look great!!" She said.

You blushed "Thank you, Alphys."

"Hm, You look a little different..." Undyne squinted her good eye and looked closely at you, she began to reach out and touch your cardigan...

"ALPHYS, DARLING!!" Mettaton stepped over between you and the two girls. You silently thanked him in your mind.

As Mettaton talked to them, you noticed Frisk was still standing near you, a smile on their face. You smiled back and gave them a wink.

"How's my _verta-bae_ doing?"

You turned to Sans with a bewildered look on your face. "Really?"

He laughed. "What, that wasn't _punny_ enough for you?"

You shook your head and planted a kiss on his cheek. 

"Alright, it seems like everyone is here now!" Toriel stepped into the room. "Let's go ahead and eat! I have the dining table all set and prepared!"

Sans laced his bony fingers through yours and you walked into the dining area. Asgore was laying out the rest of the silverware. He smiled when he saw the two of you.

"____, Sans, how are you doing?" He asked.

"Doing good, boss." Sans said.

Asgore let out a hearty laugh. "Sans, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that."

Sans shrugged "I guess I just _fork_ got."

"Oh, you started the puns so _spoon_!" Toriel approached as the three of you laughed.

" _Knife_ one, Tori." Sans winked.

You were still laughing as you grabbed a plate and started filling it while listening to Sans and Tori exchange jokes.

 

"I do believe an announcement needs to be made!" Mettaton sang out once everyone was finished eating. "If everyone will gather in the sitting room, please!"

You looked at Sans, who seemed just as confused as you.

Everyone continued their own conversations as they got up from the table and left the room. You remained in your chair.

"Nervous?" Sans asked. 

"Yeah...starting to wish I had just messaged everyone." You whispered, letting out a breathy laugh.

Sans stood from his chair and held his hand out to you.

"Come on, you shouldn't be sitting in here. We have to go greet our audience."

You looked at his hand and back to his face.

"You might as well come willingly."

A sense of Déjà vu washed over you as you took his hand and stood, walking with him into the living room.

Everyone was sitting around waiting on the two of you to enter, and when you did, all eyes turned toward to look. You felt your face heat up yet again.

Sans squeezed your hand and started speaking.

"Ok, everyone. You all know that ____'s birthday is coming up soon."

Everyone nodded.

"Well, I hate to rain on your parade, but that's not actually why we're here."

You started to feel something in the pit of your stomach and your skin began to feel warmer.

"We have only told a few people but...we got married!"

Nearly everyone in the room gasped, smiles on their faces.

"Yes, the wedding was so emotional, even the cake was in _tiers_!"

Groans were heard throughout the room. 

You rolled your eyes "We didn't have anyone at the wedding itself, we went to the chapel and then took the license to the- OOF!"

You bent over, hand holding your stomach. Sans was there, hands on you in an instant. 

"You ok?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." You spoke. The sharp pain you just experienced had subsided. You stood back up and apologized to the room, which was filled with worried gazes.

"Also," You continued. "We decided to...expand...our family...."

Your words trailed off as your eyes focused on the presents in the back of the room. They were beginning to float in the air. Your thoughts turned to Sans until you noticed the surge of energy inside of you. The presents dropped to the ground after a second, the noise causing everyone to turn and look.

"We'll be right back!" Sans said, taking hold of you and stepping through the void.

You appeared in Toriel's spare bedroom. It looked exactly the same as when you woke up in there the first time...

"Are you ok?" Sans asked.

"I think so." You said, taking off your cardigan. You felt like you were burning up. "What was that?"

Sans sighed and poked your bump gently. "I believe this little one is the culprit."

"What?" You said in shock, looking down at your stomach. You ran a hand over it.

"Seems like they have quite a bit of magic for someone the size of an orange." He said, reaching a hand out to touch your face. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just...well, I'm sweating for one, and now I'm just shocked about this."

Sans nodded understandably and lifted you up, laying you on the bed and sitting next to you.

You closed your eyes, trying to relax.

"Remember when we first met?" He whispered.

You smiled, picturing the scene in your mind. It was dark, Sans features illuminated only by the moonlight. You had been frightened, but at the same time, intrigued.

 

"Hey." Sans spoke softly, rubbing your hand with his. "What's a skeleton's favorite weapon?"

You snorted.

"A bone and _marrow_."


	39. Uncontrollable Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is proving to be difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short!  
> This story might not update every day as we wind down and get closer to it's conclusion.  
> Don't worry, we aren't there yet! But I am focusing more on Spitfire and trying not to get burned out from updating two fics a day :P
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

The rest of the party had went better, although Mettaton had been a little upset that it didn't turn out as glamorous as he had hoped. You opened presents, which consisted of baby things as well as household items. Afterward, Toriel had pulled you to the side to let you know that she had experienced something similar when she was pregnant with their son, Asriel, who you knew they lost a long time ago. She told you that the magic abilities had not been anywhere near as your's, but that it wasn't uncommon to feel the magic within you and seeing it manifest itself.

She also said it would get worse as your pregnancy went along, and that how often those sort of things would happen depended on the child's personality. You weren't going to lie, it scared you.

It had been a week since the party, and you had noticed the magic happening a few times. You were also becoming more emotional.

"SANS!" You screamed out, staring at the cutlery that was now floating above you in the kitchen. 

"Yeah Ba- Oh, shit."

Sans pushed his way between you and the floating objects. Using blue magic he forced the gravity on them to become stronger, sending them back onto the counter. He held them there with ease until he felt that the magic had subsided. 

"Um...Maybe you should let me cook." He turned to you, giving a small, nervous chuckle.

You sighed. You were already on leave from work. You told Grillby about the baby, which he showed more joy over than you'd ever seen him outwardly share, but the child's magic soon proved that you couldn't work around the bar once you shattered a few glasses. Grillby assured you that it wasn't anything against you, but that you needed to rest and take care of yourself. He had Isaac step in for you for the time being.

Now you weren't able to even cook for your loved ones.

Sans placed his hands on your shoulders and you looked up to see him smiling at you.

"Hey, this won't last forever. It'll be alright." He spoke in a calm, soothing voice.

"I know, but what happens when I have the baby? What if it's worse then?" You asked, trying not to cry.

"C'mere." He said, pulling you into a hug. "We'll get through it together. You've got everyone here to help."

You smiled to yourself, leaning your head on Sans' shoulder.

"You aren't a _bone_."

You lifted your head back up and glared at him. He started laughing and you shook your head.

"Ridiculous, love. Absolutely ridiculous." 

"Don't you mean _rib_ iculous?" He said.

You wanted to act serious, but you just couldn't with him. He noticed and poked at the little dimple in your cheek the formed from you smiling.

"Now, have a seat while I finish cooking, ok?"

You nodded "Alright, I'll be in the living room...away from the knives."

He kissed your cheek. "That might be for the best, Babe."

You watched him make his way back over to the counter. You knew that everything would be ok, but it still aggravated you to no end. Defeated, you trudged through the hallway and into the empty living room where you sat on the couch.

You pulled your cell phone from the pocket of your sweatpants and looked through some apps. You didn't want to watch tv, didn't feel like reading anything. Right now you just sort of...existed.

Absentmindedly, your hand moved to your stomach. You found it strange how fast the baby was growing. Of course, you knew it probably wouldn't last as long as a human pregnancy, but this was a little frightening to you. What if you weren't ready for this?

Was anyone ever truly ready for a child, though?

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself. You had the best family, they were there for you, you would be ok.

The sound of the front door pulled you from your thoughts.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HOME!!!"

It wasn't long before Papyrus appeared in the doorway. You smiled up at him.

"NYEH! THERE YOU ARE, ____! I TRUST YOU HAD A GOOD DAY?!"

"It was ok, Paps. Just a little bored since I'm not working." You told him.

Papyrus frowned at first, but then smiled again as he joined you on the couch.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO SOMEWHERE LATER? OR WE COULD HAVE SOME FRIENDS OVER TO WATCH A MOVIE! OR..."

He was trying to think of anything that might make you feel better, it was sweet. You laid a hand on Papyrus' arm and chuckled.

"Thank you Paps. We'll figure out something to do in a bit when everyone gets home."

Papyrus nodded, then glanced at your stomach.

"HOW ARE YOU FEELING?"

"The baby has been giving me a little bit of trouble today, other than that, we're good!" You told him. There was no reason to go into details of how you were feeling a little depressed. "Oh, and Sans is in the kitchen cooking. Baby kept me from doing that too."

Papyrus practically jumped from the sofa. "SANS IS COOKING?! I MUST MAKE SURE HE PREPARES THE FOOD CORRECTLY!"

You laughed as he ran out of the room. You could hear him talking to Sans, who completely gave in, telling Paps that he knew best and should be the one cooking. Sans looked so smug when he walked into the living room.

"You lazy bones." You smiled at him as he sat next you.

"Heh. Cooking isn't my cup of tea. I'd rather just eat the food than make it."

You chuckled and leaned your head on his shoulder. You felt one arm go around you as the other one moved to place his hand on your stomach. You let out a soft sigh as he made small, circular motions with his fingertips.

"Feel good?" He asked in a whisper.

You nodded and sighed again, causing Sans to laugh quietly.

Your soul hummed inside your chest and for a moment you swore you could feel a humming in your gut as well. A wave of calm energy washed over you and soon you were dozing off.

 

When you woke again, you were laying in your bed alone. The curtains were pulled over the window to keep out the light out. Your stomach was cramping up and you were doubled over in pain.

"Ooohh." You groaned, gripping your shirt and tightening your arms around yourself.

You could feel the air in the room change, feeling like gusts of wind were blowing around. 

The pain in your gut increased and the speed of the wind picked up. You yelped as something crashed against the wall.

"____!!?" Sans threw the bedroom door open and fought the wall of magical energy forcing him back as he made his way to the bed.

"Sans?" You spoke, voice shaky.

"I'm here, babe. I'm here." He said.

Sans crawled over to you and gathered you up in his arms.

"Shhh, shh, it's ok..." He whispered, rubbing a hand gently over your baby bump.

The thick magic in the room began to weaken. Slowly, the pain in your body lessened until there was a light humming feeling left.

You sniffled, burying your face against Sans shoulder.

Sans looked across the room to see the lamp shattered on the ground. 

"Kid really doesn't like the lamp- hey, you ok?"

You began to sob. Sans held you firmly against him.

"Why does this child hate me?!!" You cried.

"Ohh, babe, the kid doesn't hate you." He said planted a kiss on the top of your head.

"Then why does this keep happening?" 

Sans began to rock softly in an attempt to sooth you.

"They're not meaning to, I'm sure. They seem to have a lot of magic already and it's just out of their control." Sans said, then lowered his voice. "It's a little worrisome that they have this much magic and not even out of the womb though..."

You sniffed, your loud sobs finally quietened. "D-do you think there's some way to...help control it?...I don't know how much of this I can take."

"I don't know...maybe we can ask Alphys about it." He said.

You wrapped your arms around your skeleton husband, sighing against him.

"I hope I have this baby soon." You whispered.

Sans didn't say anything else, just hummed as he continued to hold you close.

You both sat there for a long time before being interrupted by the bedroom door swinging open.

"SANS! ____!"

You and Sans looked over to see Papyrus, he looked distraught.

"What's wrong, bro?" Sans asked.

"IT'S DAD." Papyrus said.

 

"HE WON'T WAKE UP!" 


	40. Now I Lay Me Down to Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You promise that you will save Gaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, this one is a lot shorter, but I don't want to rush with the next chapter, and I might not get it out until Monday because I will be visiting family over the weekend.   
> :D
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

Gaster was laying on his bed. It looked like he was sleeping peacefully, his chest was rising and falling slowly with his breath.

"I'VE TRIED SHAKING HIM AND SHOUTING! NOTHING WILL WAKE HIM UP!" Papyrus spoke frantically. You rubbed his arm, he was clearly shaken up.

Sans looked at his father for a moment before turning to you.

"Take them out of the room, I'm going to give Alphys a call."

You nodded and led Papyrus and Isaac out of the room, shutting the door behind you.

"He'll be ok, Pap." You spoke softly, rubbing circles along his back as you walked to into the living room. You all sat down on the sofa.

You looked across Paps over at Isaac. You could see he was distraught as well, but he held his emotions back and focused on consoling Paps. He reached over and took one of Papyrus' hands and you took the other.

Papyrus looked at the ground, his face sorrowful. 

"What if he doesn't wake up..." He whispered.

"He will, Papyrus." You told him. 

"I just got him back." Papyrus' voice broke. "I don't want to lose him again."

It broke your heart, and there was nothing you could do but just be there for him.

 

When Sans appeared in the doorway he motioned for you to come over. Giving Papyrus another pat on the hand, you got up and left the room.

"Alphys needs us to bring him to the lab." Sans whispered.

"Ok, do you want us all to go?"

Sans shook his head. "I don't want Paps there in case something goes wrong...You think you could have Isaac take him somewhere? Or...Mettaton maybe?"

You knew Sans was worried if he was asking for Mettaton's help.

"Yeah, I'll make sure both of them are here for Paps." You laid your hands on Sans' shoulders. "Honey, are you ok?"

The lights in his eye sockets were dim. You moved one of your hands to cup his face and he laid one of his own hands on top of it, leaning into your palm.

"I will be." He said. "As soon as Dad is better."

You nodded and leaned in to kiss him, he returned it with one of his own.

"I'll go tell the others and meet you upstairs." You told him.

"Alright." He said, turning to start up the stairs. You watched him for a moment, he was moving a little slower than usual, even for him. He was drained. Your heart ached for him.

"Hey, Papyrus, Isaac, I'm gonna call Mettaton and see if he can come over. Sans and I are going to take Gaster to the lab, ok."

Isaac nodded, Papyrus just kept staring at the floor. You hated this, you felt like you were having to treat them like children, but you knew it would be best for them not to go along. Isaac was smart, you could see in his eyes that he knew, he was also good at being there for his friends, and right now Papyrus needed that.

You stepped into the hall again and called Mettaton.

"Helllooo Darling!" He spoke. "I do hope you and the child are doing well!"

"Yeah, Mettaton, we're ok...would it be too much trouble for you to come over to the house? Something has happened with Gaster and we need to take him to the lab."

The line was quiet.

"Papyrus needs you." You said softly.

"I'll be right over."

He hung up. You let out a small sigh of relief.

You turned and made your way up the stairs, stopping outside Gaster's door when you heard Sans' voice.

"...And I know you weren't always the best father, but I can see you're working to change that...so, uh, if you can hear me...could ya do me a favor and wake up?"

You held your hands over your mouth to stifle the sobs that threatened to come out as tears began to fall from your eyes.

"Paps needs you, ____ and Isaac have really warmed up to you, and I'm sure the kid will really like you."

It was silent for a moment, but you didn't dare walk in and interrupt the moment.

"I'd miss ya too. So it'd be great and all if you'd snap out of this, ok?"

That did it. Sans turned as you stepped into the room.

"We'll wake him up." You choked out. 

Sans nodded. He wasn't one to really show his emotions, but you could see that he was doing his best not to break. He spent so long holding himself together so he could be strong for everyone else. You stepped over and wrapped your arms around him, squeezing him against you so tight like you were afraid he would disappear.

"I love you." He whispered into your shoulder, his voice quivering.

"I love you too." You said, kissing the side of his skull.

He hugged you one more time before stepping back to Gaster's side.

"We'll have to teleport him there." Sans' said. "It might be a little difficult."

He had you stand at Gaster's legs and scoop an arm under his knees. Sans grabbed around his back and lifted him up, using some of his magic to keep him from falling. Sans put an arm around you and told you to close your eyes and hold tight.

You were usually a little disoriented after taking one of Sans' shortcuts, but you felt perfectly fine when you appeared in the lab.

In fact, Gaster felt pretty weightless.

"That wasn't as strenuous as I thought it was going to be." Sans said, then looked over at you...and his expression was priceless.

He wasn't using his magic to hold up Gaster anymore.

But YOU were.

Sans chuckled. "That kid is going to be a handful."

You were surprised, usually you were in pain when the child's magic became present, but you didn't hurt at all.

Something moved inside of you and Sans caught Gaster as he was dropped from the magic.

"O-oh, good, you are here." Alphys said, beckoning the two of you to follow her further into the lab.

She led you into a room and had Sans move Gaster onto a table underneath a machine.

"J-just going to check and s-see if there are any issues w-with his body." Alphys said, flipping something on a nearby machine, causing the one above him to roar to life.

After a few minutes you heard her make a curious noise.

"Strange..." She spoke. "Everything l-looks fine physically. And his m-magic seems stable."

Sans crossed his arms and studied the monitor.

You remembered Gaster talking about trying to reach your mother through his dreams.

"I wonder..." You whispered, looking over at Gaster.

Sans and Alphys looked at you, waiting for you to finish your thought.

You sighed. "Gaster told me that he had been having dreams recently where it seemed like my mother was trying to communicate with him...I just wonder if he somehow got in touch with her."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Sans, may I s-speak with ____ alone for a m-moment?" Alphys said.

Sans looked between the two of you before nodding and stepping out of the room.

Alphys approached you. "It m-might be possible that he g-got stuck inside of his dreams." 

You nodded, listening intently.

"Th-there is a way to bring him out...b-but it will require someone else going into the d-dream."

"Why did you need to tell me this alone?" You asked.

She sighed. "I th-think you would b-be able to go in and bring Dr. Gaster out....Sans is a little t-too brash about things. You are more p-persuasive."

"And he probably wouldn't agree to this unless I convinced him..." 

She nodded as if you had read her mind.

"What are the risks?"

You and Alphys both turned to see Sans. Of course he had been eavesdropping. 

"Th-there is always a slight chance of her g-getting stuck like Dr. Gaster, but I b-believe her determination is enough to bring her out." Alphys said, then speaking up before Sans could say anything, "And it should not affect th-the child."

Sans pondered this a minute before turning to you.

"Are you comfortable doing this?" He asked.

"I'm nervous, but I need to get him out of there." You said, glancing over at the table. "I am determined to bring him back."

You looked back to Sans and swore there was a hint of a smile. "Alright. Go ahead."

 

Alphys wheeled in another table and a different machine. This one had two different helmet-looking apparatuses. She instructed you to lay down, and when you did she strapped one of the helmets to you, the other one to Gaster.

"Once I st-start this machine, you should b-be able to see into his dream." Alphys told you. "You m-may be able to communicate d-d-directly with him."

Sans squeezed your hand. "Ready, babe?"

You smiled at him. "Yeah, I'll wake him up."

He leaned over and pressed a kiss against your lips. "I'll be right here."

"See you shortly." You said, them rested your head back and closed your eyes. "Go ahead, Alphys."

Alphys hit a switch and your vision went dark.

 

You woke up in a bright room, you sat up and blinked a few times, your eyes focusing on the space around you.

It all looked terribly familiar, the bed you were laying on, the decorations on the walls, the crib in the corner...

This was your childhood home.

You swung your legs over and stood up. Walking over to the door, you reached out and turned the knob.

Everything felt so surreal, you looked down at yourself to make sure you hadn't gone back in time. You were in your normal, pregnant, adult body.

You jumped in surprise when you heard a laugh from the living room. Your heartbeat quickened as you recognized it.

You nearly tripped over yourself as you hurried to the main room. You couldn't believe your eyes when you got there.

Gaster sat on the sofa, what looked like a glass of wine in his hand, he was laughing and carrying on a conversation with someone.

That someone was a gorgeous blonde woman with glistening hazel eyes. Her smile lit up the whole room and her voice could calm a raging sea.

The two of them looked right at you as you entered the room.

"Ah, and there she is." Gaster said.

"Oh, ____. You are even more beautiful than I could have imagined."

You looked at her, tears beginning to spill over your cheeks as your rushed over and pulled her into your arms.

 

"Mother..."


	41. One Last Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend some quality time with your mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was super duper excited about getting this chapter out! It's probably not as good as I thought it was while writing it, but I hope everyone likes it!!! I hope you all feel the feels!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

"I never imagined that I'd see you again, mom." You cried into her shoulder.

She gently ran a hand over your hair as she held you close.

"I know, my beautiful daughter. I was so surprised when I felt the piece of my soul that I put in that charm wake up." She pulled back to look at your face, tucking your hair behind your ears. "Dr. Gaster here has told me everything that has been happening since you rescued him...and your brother." She smiled.

"Please, Ms. ____, just Gaster is fine." Gaster spoke up.

Your mother giggled "I will call you that only if you stop calling me by my last name."

Gaster smiled "Alright, Margaret."

You looked between the two, all of a sudden feeling slightly awkward.

"Anyway..." You said, getting your mother's attention again. "I wish Isaac was here to see you, mom."

"I do too, dear. When you leave here, please tell him that I am so proud of him and I love him so much." She said.

"I will." You told her. "I want to stay here for a while though..."

"This is a stable environment." Gaster said. "You can stay here as long as you want."

You sniffed and chuckled. "Don't tell me that, I'll never want to leave."

They laughed and your mother cupped your face in her hands.

"I am so proud of the woman you have become. You're so strong and brave." She moved her hands from your face only to take your hands in hers. "I couldn't be happier for you and your new family. They sound like wonderful people."

You didn't try to stop the endless stream of tears. "Th-they are. I love all of them s-so much."

"I can see it in your soul that you do." She said, then placed a hand gently on your stomach. "I can see it here as well. You're going to be an amazing mother, ____."

"Not nearly as amazing as you." You sobbed.

"Why don't the two of you sit for a moment?" Gaster smiled, gesturing to the large sofa.

The two of you walked over and sat down, you in the middle of them.

"Margaret, why don't you tell her about the necklace that you gave her?"

Your mother looked at Gaster, narrowing her eyes, but smiling all the same.

"Well, darling." She laid a hand on your shoulder and smiled at you. "When you were very young, I had a strong feeling that you were meant for something great. I wasn't sure what that was, but I guess you could say I had mother's intuition-"

"Or magic." Gaster interrupted.

Your mom rolled her eyes "Yeah, ok, magic allowed me to see and feel certain things, not the point!" she sighed and turned her attention back to you. "I created a charm and embedded a piece of my soul within it to protect you from harm and to act as a source of power if something were to ever happen to your own soul."

"I didn't even know you had magic." You said softly.

She nodded. "Yes, I was...or am, I guess...a mage. Magic sort of runs in our family."

"Isaac and I don't have magic."

"It might skip a few generations, or sometimes it might just manifest later on in life. Magic is a mysterious thing, baby girl." She told you, giving your cheek a small pinch.

Gaster cleared his throat and the two of you looked at him.

"I believe the grandchild's human side has shown some mage characteristics along with they're  inherited magic from Sans." He said.

"So what your saying is that our child has double the magic?"

"Mmm, not exactly." He said, sipping his wine. "But they are, and will continue to be, abnormally strong. They have already begun to show that now."

You covered your face with your hands and groaned "What do I do? I'm not going to be able to handle this..."

"Yes you will." Your mother's voice was gentle in your ear. "I know you can do this, and you have your husband with you every step of the way...And by the way, from how Gaster described him, he sounds too good to be true."

"He got his good looks and incredible wit from his his father." Gaster said, looking smug.

You snorted.

"Oh, don't tell me that Sans inherited your terrible puns too." She looked at you again. "Dear, I am so sorry."

"Do not act like you do not enjoy them." He said.

Your mom rolled her eyes. "They aren't ALL bad...I guess."

The three of you sat and talked for what felt like hours, you told your mother about Isaac and how he and Papyrus were becoming close friends and called each other 'brothers' now. You mentioned all of your new family members one by one, giving her a good idea of each of them and the impact they had made on your life.

You told her about Sans taking you in and caring for you, how you had fallen in love with him. You described the small wedding you and Sans had at the resort and told her about the echo flowers and the wishing room.

You also talked to her about what had happened with your father, but assured her that he was locked away and could never hurt you or Isaac again. She became teary eyed when you mentioned Sans rescuing you. It was easy to see that she wished that she could meet the man who loved her daughter so much.

Gaster made some jokes and your mom threw some of her own right back in his face. It was so great to see her happy again. Her laughter was something you could never forget. It was so infectious, and made some of your cloudiest days a lot brighter.

After all the crying and laughing, you began to think about the others at the lab and at home. They were surely worried. You reached out and squeezed your mom's hand.

"Mom, I don't know if I can leave you...I wish I could take you back with me."

She held a small, sad smile on her lips. "I do too, but don't be afraid, love. I am always in here with you." She laid a single finger on your chest above your heart.

"Actually, part of you will be here." Gaster said, hand hovering over the place where his soul resided in him.

Your mom laughed. "Of course, part of my soul will still be there...but..." She looked at you more seriously this time. "It's time for me to let go, baby girl. Part of me has been holding onto this world for so long and I finally feel peace. You and Isaac are everything to me, and the best decision I ever made was taking care of and protecting you both. I don't regret anything in my life, and I don't want you to either."

You felt the tears welling up again. "Where will you go?"

"Wherever all souls go, my darling. The piece of my soul that is still inside Gaster will meld with his completely and I will be gone from the mortal world." She reached to wipe a tear from your face. "Don't be sad, ____, I will always be with you."

"I'm going to miss you, mom. I love you so much!" You choked out.

She kissed both your cheeks and hugged you once more. "I love you too, more than you will ever know."

You took in a ragged breath as you nodded. You knew you had to leave at some point, staying longer would only make it more difficult to leave.

Looking back at Gaster, you saw him smile at you.

"I will be right behind you, my child."

Looking back at your mother, you laid a hand on her face and took in her features one last time, burning them deep into your memory. 

"I...I think I'm ready.."

She placed a hand on your baby bump once more. "This child is going to be so beautiful and be surrounded by such an immense amount of love and affection. She will be protected and well taken care of."

"I will do my-"

Your eyes widened as you looked at her.

"She?"

Your mother smiled and leaned in, whispering in your ear.

"Wake up."

 --

 

You took in a deep breath and opened your eyes. You were back in the lab, awake.

"____!" 

Sans squeezed your hand. He hadn't left your side.

"How are you feeling? What happened?" He asked.

Remembering everything, you began to cry a mix of happy and sorrowful tears. You reached out and held onto Sans.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm wonderful, my love!" You cried out, taking his head in your hands and pulling him into a kiss. 

He looked at you in surprise when you pulled back. He had no words, he only blinked.

You turned to look at the other table to see Gaster still asleep.

"He should be waking up soon." You said with a smile.

Alphys came over and took the attachment off of your head. Sans helped you off of the table. You were a little unsteady from the deep sleep, but quickly regained your balance with your husband's help.

You leaned on him as you walked over to Gaster's side.

"Why isn't he awake yet?" Sans asked quietly. You weren't sure if it was to you or himself. You smiled and said nothing.

Around 10 minutes later, Gaster opened his eyes and he was barely sitting up when you threw your arms around him, sobbing the words 'thank you' over and over.

Gaster was taken by surprise at first, but smiled and smoothed your hair down gently in an attempt to comfort you.

Sans looked over and caught his Dad's eye.

"What happened?" Sans whispered.

Gaster looked between him and Alphys, then back down at you.

"Perhaps we should all move to a more comfortable sitting area and I can explain...and call Papyrus and Isaac as well."

 

Sans clung to you as you sat down on a couch in another, cozier section of the lab. You could tell he had been extremely nervous about the whole ordeal, and now that he had you back, he wasn't letting you go. Papyrus drove him and Isaac to the lab as fast as possible, thankfully without wrecking or getting a ticket.

Gaster went into detail about the dreams he had been having about your mother trying to reach him and how he had tried numerous times to contact her. Turns out, a few times experimenting with lucid dreaming and he was finally able to do so. 

He had started talking with your mother, telling her about you and Isaac, how you were safe and alive. He used his soul to help her understand everything that had been happening while she was gone.

You picked up on where you came into the dream. Sans held your hand tight, tears spilling from your eyes as you described your time talking to her.   
  
When everything had been said, the room was dead quiet, amazed at what had happened.

Isaac was the first to break the silence. 

"Did...did she really say she was proud of me?"

You smiled at your little brother. "Yes, Isaac. She said that you have become a wonderful young man, that she loves you very much, and that she is so proud that you are her son."

His eyes welled up with tears and Papyrus put his arm around his shoulders.

"And She also said that she is very happy about the family and friends I have made." You said.

The did it. Nearly everyone in the room was in tears.

Except for Sans.

He looked at you like he was the happiest he had ever been in his life.

\--

 

"So...Gaster." 

You stood outside of Gaster's bedroom as he was about to go inside. 

"Why did it take you so long to wake up after me?" You asked.

"Oh, well, you see, I had been asleep a lot longer, so it took longer for me to wake up." He said.

The look on his face wasn't convincing. You narrowed your eyes at him, a smile playing on your lips.

"H-hey, don't look at me like that!" He stuttered slightly. "All I did was take a few extra minutes to talk with a friend!"

You laughed. "I'm just messing with you!"

He still looked a little flustered.

"Anyway, really, thank you again. I really appreciate what you did."

He nodded. "I'm glad that I was able to give you some closure, ____."

"It was wonderful..." You looked at him and smiled "Night, Dadster."

He looked at you in surprise, and you swore you saw a hint of blush on his cheekbones as you turned away.

 

You walked into your bedroom to see Sans sitting on the bed, waiting on you. He patted the spot next to him and you sat down.

"So, busy day, huh?" Sans spoke, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you to him.

"Yeah, but.." You sighed happily. "It was great. You know, Mom really wished she could meet you."

"I wish I could have too." He said, running a hand through your hair. "But I'm at least glad you were able to talk to her again."

The two of you scooted down under the covers and curled up against one another.

"Oh, speaking of wishes!" You couldn't keep yourself from grinning if you wanted to. "Mine came true...the one I made in the wishing room."

"Oh yeah? What was it?" He asked.

"I wished that my mom could meet our child..." You rubbed your stomach. "And she did...she got to meet her."

"Yeah, I guess she...wait, her?!"

You smiled even wider at Sans' shocked expression. You leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." You whispered.


	42. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Sans talk about font names, and you run into someone you'd never thought you'd see again.
> 
> Song Title:  
> The Choice -Undertale OST.   
> (The name fit XD )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO happy that all of you liked the last chapter! I loved writing it so much!  
> I hope I continue to make you all smile!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

Two weeks later and it was confirmed that you were, indeed, having a little girl. And she also had skin!

...Some skin...

"It isn't c-covering all of h-her." Alphys said, looking at the monitor as your laid on the table, sensor over your stomach. "Her limbs d-don't seem to have any yet...but i-it might develop later. She is growing b-beautifully though!"

You smiled at her. You were definitely excited, but you had been feeling more drained the bigger the baby grew. You'd been told that it was completely normal, but you had a feeling that you had it worse with the whole human mage/monster genes thing.

You looked at your stomach as she removed the sensor. You were a good bit bigger than you were two weeks ago. It was getting difficult to do simple every day tasks now, not that any of the guys in the house let you do anything anyway. And you could forget sleeping on your stomach anymore.

Sans helped you off the table while Alphys put the machine away.

"We should probably start looking into names." You told him.

"We can just open up a text document and pick a random font from the drop-down box." He said.

You laughed. "It needs to be a pretty font. We aren't naming her 'Chiller' or 'Impact.'"

"How about: 'Times New Roman.'" He winked at you.

You chuckled. 

"Alright, you're all s-set to go!" Alphys said, walking back into the room.

"Thank you so much, Alphys." You said to her. "You really should let us pay you though."

Alphys smiled and shook her head. "It r-really isn't any t-trouble. I'm happy to help!"

You walked over and hugged her, she hugged back, face blushing a light shade of pink.

"Thanks again, Alph. We'll see ya soon." Sans said, taking your hand as you walked to his side again.

She nodded and you wrapped your free arm around Sans' neck, closing your eyes in preparation of the shortcut.

"Do you wanna stop by Grillby's for lunch?" Sans asked.

"Sure, I think Isaac is working today, I'm sure he'd be happy to see us." You told him.

"Alright, hold tight."

You theorized that the child's magic was making the teleportation easier on your body. Lately when Sans would take you with him through his shortcuts, you didn't get dizzy at all. 

The two of you appeared right outside of the restaurant. You opened your eyes and found Sans smiling at you.

"Like what you see, Bone boy?" You asked, cocking an eyebrow.

He laughed and pressed his mouth to your's before walking you inside.

"SIS! BRO!" Isaac yelled across the room as soon as he saw you both. He hurried over and hugged you, being careful of your stomach.

"Hey, kid. Got a booth for us?" Sans asked.

"Sure do! Right this way!" Isaac happily led you to a booth where you and Sans sat down.

"Let me guess, the usual, for both of you?" Isaac asked, smiling.

"Sounds good to me!" You looked at Sans, who nodded.

"Oh, and Sans, we just started getting this new brand of ketchup in, wanna try it?"

Sans eyes brightened at that. It was still so weird to you how much he loved the tomato sauce.

Isaac laughed. "I'll be right back!"

You looked at your phone, Papyrus had texted you asking about the check up. You responded, telling him that it went well and that, yes, he would have a niece. You grinned as you sent the message, enthusiastic about his reaction.

"How about Arial?"

You looked up at Sans, who was scrolling through something on his phone. He met your confused gaze.

"For her name."

"Oh!" You said. "That's pretty!"

You pulled open the internet on your phone and did a font search of your own.

"Constantia?" You said, then frowned. "Eh, no. That doesn't sound right."

"How about Marlett? It's a symbol font, like Dad's." He said.

"That kind of sounds like my Mom's name, Margaret." You said.

Isaac came back with a tray of food. He sat down the new bottle of ketchup and Sans immediately popped the top off of it and turned it up against his mouth.

"Hmm.." Sans hummed, eyes closed as he took in the flavor. 

You weren't sure if you were intrigued or horrified.

He blinked one eye open to look at Isaac. "Give my _condiments_ to the proprietor, will ya?"

You snorted and Isaac rolled his eyes, though he couldn't hide the small smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Will do." He said, setting the food down and handing you a glass of water before walking off again.

You shook your head. "I still don't see how you can do that."

He smiled, looking you in the eyes as he dumped a large amount of the ketchup onto his burger. You grimaced at the sight of him bringing the burger to his mouth and biting into it, the red sauce dripping all over his face and plate.

"Gross." You said.

He swallowed and chuckled. "I _relish_ that look on your face."

You laughed to yourself as you took a bite of your burger.

A few minutes passed and you soon found your boss making his way over to the table.

"Hey Grillby!" You greeted him with a smile.

The flames atop his head flickered brightly. "How are you, ____?"

"I'm great, the baby is great, Sans is...well, Sans." You said, shooting a look at your husband.

"Yo Grillbz." He said, taking another bite out of his sloppy burger.

"By the way..." You spoke, Grillby looking back at you. "It's a girl."

Grillby smiled and reached out, rubbing the top of your head. He then glanced back over at Sans.

"You gotta take care of her." He said, his voice mildly stern toward his old friend.

"Aw, c'mon Grillbz, you know I'm good for it." Sans said.

"Like you are when it comes to paying your tab?"

Your hand flew to your mouth to try and stop the laughter from escaping. It failed.

Sans rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. By the way..." He grabbed the bottle of ketchup. "This new stuff is _sansational._ A bottle of this on every table and I'm sure it will set the whole place _ablaze_ with customers."

"Yes, because everyone comes here for the ketchup." You said sarcastically.

"No, they come here TO _ketchup._ " He winked.

Grillby shook his head, but you could tell he was smiling when he looked back at you.

"Take care of yourself. Your job will be waiting for you when you are ready to come back."

You couldn't help yourself. You slid from your booth and wrapped your arms around Grillby in a hug. He gently laid his arms around you, patting your back.

"Thanks, Grillby. You're the best boss, and a great friend." You told him, squeezing one last time before pulling away.

"Don't mention it. You two have a great day."

You both told him goodbye and you sat back down.

"Ya know..." You started, looking at Sans. "Grillby is like a dad to me, just like Gaster is."

Sans looked at you curiously. You gave a light laugh and continued. "I lost my father...a long time ago...but I gained two different ones in the process it seems. They both go out of their way to look out for me and treat me well...I don't deserve their kindness."

A bony hand covered your's on the table. 

"You deserve all of that, and more." Sans said, a reassuring smile on his face.

You sighed and smiled back at him.

"Now..." He said, using his other hand to scroll through his phone. "How about Gill Sans Ultra Bold Condensed."

You snorted. "You always know how to ruin the moment."

He just winked and leaned over the table, pulling your hand up to his mouth in a kiss.

\--

"long way home, or shortcut?" Sans asked as the two of you stepped out of Grillby's. 

"Hmmm..." You swung your hands between your bodies as you walked. "Let's take the shortcut. I don't know if my legs are up to the challenge today."

"Fair enough." Sans said, taking his hand from yours and wrapping his arm around your waist. "Ready?"

 

You were about to say yes when you heard someone yell.

"HEY!" A man came running up to you. "YOU. YOU WERE THAT HOMELESS CHICK FROM THE ALLEY!"

You looked at him in confusion, Sans arm tightened around you.

"Yeah! Your stupid monster friends are the reason I was in the hospital for a month!" The man said.

Your eyes widened in realization. This was the man that had attacked you that night, the last night you had been living on the streets.

"And now it looks like you're fucking the freaks too. Disgusting."

You watched as the man reached around his side and pulled a gun out of his holdster.

"There's no need to cause a scene here, pal." Sans warned.

The man laughed. "I'm not your pal. creatures like you shouldn't exist. You're an abomination. And you..."

He pointed the gun at your head.

"People like you should be burning in hell."

You heard Sans emit a low growl.

Feeling an intense need to close your eyes, you did so and felt the world twist around you.

 

"____?"

You opened your eyes and saw that you were in your living room. You blinked a few times, just to make sure.

"You teleported us home." You breathed. "Oh thank god."

"Don't thank god, or me for that matter." He poked your rounded belly. 

"Thank this one, 'cause I didn't do shit."

You looked down at yourself in shock. "W-what?"

Sans pulled you into a hug and buried his face in your hair.

"I was fully prepared to kill that guy." He whispered, then chuckled. "And he had the gall to use my line."

You snickered at that. Sans kissed the top of your head and pulled back, kneeling down where his face was level with your stomach.

"You...I like you, kid." He said, tapping a single digit on the bump. "Not even fully developed and you already know how to protect your mommy."

You blushed and covered your face at the word 'mommy.' This was all so surreal. 

Sans moved his hand gently across your stomach and you could feel the light thrum of magic there. 

"Hey." He spoke, looking up at you. You peeked at him through your fingers at him. "How about Verdana?"

You smiled, removing your hands from your face and placing one of them on top of his hand. 

The magic swirled around inside your gut.

"I think she likes that one." You said.

He smiled and looked at your stomach in awe.

"You like the name Verdana?"

You giggled, the magical sensation picking up and tickling you.

Sans chuckled. "Welp, I guess that's settled. Too bad, because I was hoping that we could settle on Wide Latin."

You laughed as he stood upright and embraced you again.

"I'm glad you're ok." He spoke softly. "But that guy is still out there. He'll probably hang around Grillby's waiting for you to come back."

You nodded, knowing that he was probably right.

"I guess you'll just have to keep taking me to and from work when I start back."

He planted a kiss on your cheek.

"I think I can manage that."


	43. The Calm Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler chapter that skips ahead.  
> Forgive me for speeding things up, It's getting difficult to keep dragging the pregnancy out, and I'm ready to move it forward.
> 
> *Frisk's lines are underlined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting everyone know, I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, but this fic will be ending pretty soon.  
> DO NOT BE SAD, THOUGH!  
> I am thinking of writing a sequel that follows everyone as Verdana grows. I don't know when I will start it, but I do want to focus on my other fic, Spitfire, for a little while.  
> So...2 more chapters maybe?  
> (Please don't hurt me!!)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

 

 

The snow was beginning to fall, you watched your brothers play with Frisk in the backyard from the bedroom window. There was no way you were going out in the cold.

Not when you could barely stand for more than 15 minutes without your legs giving out on you.

Your stomach was huge. Alphys said that Verdana could arrive any day now, and you hoped it would be sooner than later.

So you sat in a chair by the window, sipping on hot chocolate, smiling as you saw Frisk and Isaac team up to take Papyrus' snow fort down.

"Hey, babe! Sure you didn't want to join us?" Sans walked in, donning winter wear even though the cold didn't phase him.

"Not unless you want to dress me and hold me the whole time." You said.

"Heh, I wouldn't mind that."

You looked up at him. "Sans, you would wear yourself out and you know it. I like watching from up here, it's warm."

"Looks pretty _hot_ to me." 

You snorted as he kissed the top of your head.

"You feeling ok?" 

You smiled and covered the bony hand he had laid on your shoulder. 

"I'm just a little tired." You told him. "I wish Verdana would hurry up and come out."

He chuckled. "I know, me too, but she'll appear on her terms."

"Not even born and she's stubborn." You shot him a look. "Much like someone else I know."

"You better not be talking about me." He leaned down, narrowing his eye sockets. "Unless you wanna have a bad time."

You laughed. "If you are insinuating sex, I'm sorry to say that you might not be able to find the lower half of my body."

Sans lost it at that. Laughing hysterically, he laid a hand on your stomach and gave it a gentle pat.

"Not even born, and this child is already a major cock-block."

You roared with laughter that matched his. Tears pricked your eyes. It was so stupid, silly, and wonderful.

"What is so funny?" 

You both turned to see Gaster standing in the doorway, mug in hand, wearing a knit sweater. 

"Sans is picking on me!" You pretend-pouted.

"Oh, you dirty liar." Sans gasped, looking at you.

Gaster shook his head "Children, children. What am I going to do with you."

You giggled as Gaster walked over to join you and Sans.

"I'm surprised you haven't gone out there, Dad." 

Gaster smiled at Sans "I might go later. I've just been busy this morning."

"Working on a new project?" You asked.

"Yep. A scientist's work is never done. I've just been having a little trouble on this one..."

Sans' smile was wide. "You'll get it, Dad. Just think like a proton. Stay _positive_!"

"How humerus of you, my son." Gaster smirked.

"You know me, I like to make science puns....but only _periodically_."

You all shared in another laughing fit before you felt yourself being tugged out of your seat and toward the window.

"Woah, woah, woah!" You said, steadying yourself against the wall framing the window. You looked back and the others.

"Looks like someone wants to go outside after all."

Sans chuckled and wrapped an arm around you.  "Come on, we'll bundle you up and get you all comfy on the back porch."

"I'll join you as well." Gaster said.

You looked between the two of them, wondering how you got so lucky to spend your life with such wonderful people.

 

 

Come play with us!

You smiled "Sorry Frisk, I would if I could. Why don't you go make a really big snowman with your uncles?"

Frisk leaned in and hugged you as best they could. When they pulled back, they lightly patted your belly.

I hope my little cousin can play with us soon.

This child absolutely melted your heart. "Me too, little buddy."

With that, Frisk ran back off into the snow, leaving you sitting on the porch. You watched as they relayed something to Sans, Papyrus, and Isaac, then began gathering as much snow as they could. You guessed they took your suggestion of building a snowman.

"Here you are, dear. One mug of freshly made hot chocolate." Gaster set the mug on the patio table.

"Thank you so much!" You said, taking the mug in your hands, feeling the warmth radiate through your gloves. You couldn't help but smile when you looked in the mug and saw little marshmallows floating around. You loved the little things like that.

"You aren't hurting too terribly today, are you?" He asked, a concerned expression on his face.

The past couple of weeks had been horrible on your body. Verdana was growing very fast and the magic trapped inside of you had started to wear on you physically and mentally. Some days you were up moving around, others you would spend laying in bed with Sans taking care of you.

"It's not so bad today. A little sore, but at least I can sit out here and enjoy this." You said, gesturing to the others, who had the base of the snowman done. It was becoming taller than Sans.

"That is going to be one giant snowman." Gaster said, following your gaze out to the large snow ball.

"I don't know if they would be able to make it three sections high. Maybe they'll stop at two."

"I doubt it. Frisk looks pretty determined to make the biggest snowman they can."

You laughed in agreement with Gaster. All four of them looked like they were having a blast with their creation.

The two of you watched as they created a second snowball on top of the first one, slightly smaller as to stay atop it. Soon, with only two sections, the snowman was a few inches taller than Papyrus.

You weren't surprised when they started on a third ball.

" _Snow_ way that thing is going to stay upright." Gaster said.

Snickering, you reached over and playfully punched his arm. " _Chill_ out, Dadster. They got this!"

He chuckled and you turned back to the scene.

Once the top part was finished, Sans used his magic to carefully position it onto the middle portion. You hadn't even realized Gaster had disappeared until he walked out of the house carrying a carrot and some chunks of coal. Frisk ran over and took the items from his arms.

"Ready, kiddo?" Sans called out. 

Frisk nodded and you watched as they floated up to the top of the snowman and started making it's face. It filled you with warmth seeing Sans use his magic like this, though you knew that he would wear himself out if he kept it up for much longer.

Papyrus grabbed some sticks and stuck them into the sides, then looked up at the sculpture.

"ONE MORE THING!!"

He took off his scarf and tossed it up to Frisk, who caught it and wrapped it around the snowman's 'neck.'

Sans sat Frisk gently back on their feet and they all stood back to admire their work.

"It looks great, guys!" You called out.

They all looked back, but Papyrus came running over.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE IT UP CLOSE, SISTER?"

You smiled "No, it's o-"

"NONSENSE! LET ME TAKE YOU TO IT!"

You knew Papyrus was strong, but it still surprised you when he scooped you up so effortlessly. He carried you to where the others stood and you looked up at the snowman. It really was a sight to behold, they took nearly all the snow in the backyard to make it.

"It's beautiful." You said.

They all murmured in agreement before turning back toward the house.

Papyrus looked down as you as he walked.

"You doing ok today?" He asked quietly.

You weren't even annoyed that you had been asked that multiple times in one day. You just smiled and leaned your head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Today's been great so far."

"I'm glad!" He beamed.

Everyone filed in through the back door and Papyrus carried you into the living room, gently sitting you down on the couch. Before leaving the room, he planted a light kiss on the top of your head.

You closed your eyes and sunk into the couch cushions, letting out a sigh, you resting your hands on your stomach.

"It's been a year, ya know?"

You opened one eye and saw Sans sitting next to you. His legs were tucked under him and he was facing your side.

The corner of your mouth twitched upward. "Yeah?"

"Give or take a day, but it was around this time that you moved in with us."

You closed your eye back and felt one of Sans' hands cover yours on top of your belly.

It had only been a year ago that you were on the streets, starving and cold. It felt like a lifetime ago. You went from scared and alone to happy and surrounded by the best people you could ever imagine living with.

"It's crazy how much has changed." You said aloud.

"It really is." You felt his teeth press against your cheek. "But I wouldn't change a thing."

"Me either."

You opened your eyes as you heard the pitter patter of feet enter the room.

Uncle Sans, I'm hungry!

"Hi hungry, I'm Sans!"

Frisk glared at Sans, trying to hide his smile, and failing. You laughed.

"Verdana isn't even here and you've already started on the Dad jokes!"

"Hey, how do you know when a dad joke becomes a dad joke?"

You gave a sideways glance at Sans. "How?"

"It's ap _parent_."

You snorted at first, but it slowly turned into hysterical laughter. Sans smiled, relishing in the fact that he could make you laugh like that.

"That's terrible, Sans!" You breathed. 

"But you're laughing!" He winked.

It was true, and Frisk was giggling quietly to themselves as well.

Sans stood up and ruffled Frisk's hair. "C'mon kid. I'll make ya something. Want anything babe?"

"No thanks, I'm good right now." You smiled at him. 

"I'll bring ya something back anyway." He said as he left the room.

You rolled your eyes, the grin still on your lips.

 -

  
You were sitting in the living room, watching the guys play a card game that didn't really interest you. Sans had taken Frisk back home after dinner and now the day was just winding down.

"Sans, are you cheating again?!" Isaac accused.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kid. I've never cheated."

"LIES!!! SANS, I SAW YOU TAKE THAT EXTRA CARD!" Papyrus called out.

Sans glanced mischievously at his brother. "Can you prove it?"

Papyrus fumed. "I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES!"

"Did you see it, ____?" Sans asked you.

Before you could answer, Isaac piped up. "She isn't even playing!"

"I didn't see a thing." You said, which was true, since you were resting your eyes half the time.

Isaac grumbled "Let's just get back to the game."

"SANS, YOU SET A BAD EXAMPLE FOR YOUR CHILD!"

Sans chuckled. "She can't see yet, it'll be fine."

You laughed silently as you relaxed, closing your eyes back. Anyone else would be annoyed by the antics of your family, but you enjoyed it. Every little silly argument and joke.  
  


Falling in and out of consciousness, you felt a static sensation in your stomach. Verdana's magic would act out randomly, so it shouldn't be shocking.

But this feeling was different, and it was becoming stronger.

You groaned and doubled over, completely awake now.

"____, is everything ok?" Sans was near you immediately, hands on your shoulders.

"N-no...it hurts..." You ground your teeth together and clenched your fists in your shirt.

"Alright, alright. Uh, let me call alphys."

The static feel crawled all over your skin, you felt very heavy, yet at the same time it was like you were floating in the air. It was messing with your head.

"Yeah, she's curled up in pain.....worse than usual, Al." Sans looked at you, doing his best to control the rising fear in his chest "Ok, I'm on the way."

Sans slipped his phone back into his pocket and went to scoop you up in his arms. 

"We're heading to the lab." He looked to the others in the room.

"LET US KNOW IF YOU NEED US, BROTHER. I CAN DRIVE EVERYONE OVER!" Papyrus said, worry crossing his face.

Sans just nodded, telling you to hold on as he stepped through the void.


	44. Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby arrives!
> 
> (I do not go into a whole lot of detail on the birthing process, I do not feel comfortable doing that. It does talk some about her pushing, but nothing more than that.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know next to nothing about a human birthing process.  
> So I just covered everything with Magic and some bullshit.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> -Paige
> 
> (Also, the next chapter will be the last. I am going to do my best to make it great, so it might not be ready for a few days :) )

Sans rushed you straight to the back of the lab where Alphys had told him. When he got there, Alphys ushered for him to lay you on a hospital bed.

There was a human female helping Alphys set everything up, he assumed it was her assistant. She walked over and gently lifted your shirt to expose your stomach.

Alphys laid the familiar ultra sound-like sensor over you and looked at the small screen before her. After a moment she stood straight and removed the sensor.

"Sh-she is definitely ready to c-come out of there." Alphys said.

"About time." You winced at the pain in your abdomen.

"Sans, I'm g-going to need you to leave the r-room momentarily."

Sans hesitated. You laid a hand over his.

"It's ok." You told him. "They'll let you come back in."

"o-of course! Its just st-standard procedure." Alphys assured him.

"I'm going to call the others." He said before kissing you and stepping out of the room.

"____, This is m-my assistant Mel. We're going to g-get you prepared for birth, ok?"

You nodded at Alphys. You trusted her.

-

"I don't know how long until she will actually start pushing, but she is definitely in labor." Sans relayed to his brother over the phone.

"ALRIGHT, BROTHER. I WILL BRING EVERYONE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

"Thanks, b-"

"REMEMBER TO STAY CALM, SANS! ____ NEEDS YOU!"

"I'm aware of this, just-"

"AND YOU NEED TO-"

"Papyrus!"

Papyrus went silent.

Sans sighed, feeling a little guilty for snapping at his brother.

"You, Dad, and Isaac just get over here, ok? And don't speed."

"OK SANS. WE WILL BE THERE SHORTLY!"

Sans hung up the phone and pocketed it. He rubbed his hands over his skull, beads of sweat already beginning to form.

This was it, the big moment. In just a bit he was going to hold his child. The child he had poured his soul into with you. An entire being he helped create.

And it scared the shit of out him.

He paced back and forth, waiting on them to call him back in.

 _'we've got everything ready for her.'_ He thought to himself. _'We got the crib, clothes, toys, etc...It's fine, we can do this. It'll be fine.'_

He felt like slapping himself.

_'Get it together, Sans.'_

It wasn't long before the assistant opened the door and motioned for Sans to come in.

You had been changed into a hospital gown and were hooked up to a few different machines that monitored your vitals. The assistant introduced herself as Mel and told Sans exactly what was going on, what each machine was measuring, and that you had already been giving pain medication.

Sans walked over to you and laid his hand on yours. "You ok, Babe?"

You let out a small, breathy laugh. "I would be lying if I said yes, but I'm hanging in there."

"You're really strong, ____, you can do this."

You smiled "As long as you're here, I can."

You were having what Alphys called 'magic contractions.' Since Verdana was part monster, she didn't have a sac with amniotic fluid like human babies, instead she was surrounded by a magic barrier, and it was slowly breaking down, causing the intense spasms you were feeling. 

You were also dilating at a faster rate than with a human pregnancy, which meant that there was a possibility of the baby coming sooner rather than later.

"The medication should start working soon, so the contractions will be less painful." Mel told you.

You nodded and winced as another contraction hit. Sans squeezed your hand and ran his other hand over your hair, whispering words of encouragement as it came and went.

  
At the moment, this was a waiting game. Monitoring the length of time between contractions, just waiting for Verdana to make her appearance.

It wasn't too long for the others to arrive. You allowed them to come in and see you since you were a little more stable since the meds had kicked in.

Sans stayed seated at your side, hand still on yours as Gaster, Isaac, and Papyrus approached the bed.

"ARE YOU IN A LOT OF PAIN, SISTER?" Papyrus asked.

"I'm a little better since they gave me something for the pain. I just hope she decides to arrive soon." You told him.

"I wonder exactly how she'll look." Isaac said, smiling and taking your other hand.

"She will have traits from both parents." Gaster spoke up. "But there are so many combinations and variables, it's hard to say how she'll turn out."

"I hope she looks more human." Everyone looked over at Sans "It will be easier for her."

You moved your hand from his and touched the side of his face gently. "She would probably have just as hard of a time if she looks human. But it doesn't matter. She will be beautiful."

"And loved greatly." Gaster added, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

You nodded and leaned back against your pillow. You were extremely tired, but having your family there filled you with comfort and the determination you needed to fight through the pain.

-

Three hours passed before the magical barrier around Verdana completely shattered, ending in an excruciating pain that you couldn't quite describe. Alphys ushered everyone but Sans out of the room, saying that it was time.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Sans asked Alphys.

"S-Sans, you know I have d-delivered plenty of monster children here b-before. Don't worry, I have this under c-control." She replied.

You knew that Sans didn't mean to make it sound like he was doubting her capabilities. He was only worried for you and the baby.

Alphys had you place your feet into the stirrups at bottom corners of the bed. You suddenly felt very exposed, but it didn't bother you near as much as the pain your child was causing.

You breathed deep and looked over at Sans, who was looking at you in concern. You squeezed his hand and gave him the best smile you could while Alphys was, well...checking your private areas.

"Um, y-you'll have to start p-pushing soon." Alphys let you know.

You leaned your head back into the pillow and sighed. 

"About time..."

~

"Do you think she will be ok?" Papyrus spoke quietly.

Isaac hugged his skeletal brother. "She will be alright, Papyrus. ____ has always been tough."

Papyrus gave a weak smile.

"He's right." Gaster said, "She is quite the fighter, and I have the utmost faith Dr. Alphys." 

The three of them took their seats in the small waiting area nearby. 

Gaster could see the worry on the others' faces, but he didn't feel worried at all. Perhaps it was because he was looking at the situation from a logical standpoint and not an emotional one. He cared for you immensely, just as he cared for his sons. But he had seen your soul, he knew how determined you were to make it through anything, especially if it meant making someone else happy, or saving their life. He'd witness that first hand when you'd rescued Isaac and the saved him as well.

He sat back in his chair and smiled at Papyrus and Isaac.

"She will be fine, my children. I assure you."

~

"Is something wrong?" Sans asked Mel.

The woman was staring at one of the monitors.

"No, not wrong exactly...It's just that, I noticed the determination levels here are pretty much off the charts." She said.

Sans, still holding your hand, leaned over to peer at the screen. Mel was right, the sensor was detecting high levels of determination.

"Is that only monitoring ____, or Verdana too?" Sans asked. 

"Well, being that the baby is still inside her, it is probably picking it up from both of them. It doesn't seem to be bringing any harm to either of them though, so that is good."

You groaned in agony. 

"You're going to have to push again, ____." Mel said, stepping back over to your side.

You gripped Sans' hand as hard as you could and squeezed your eyes shut.

"Alright, on my c-count." Alphys said, sitting at the foot of the bed.

"1."

 

You let out a breath.

 

"2."

 

You took an even bigger breath in.

 

"Push."

 

You grit your teeth as you pushed with all your might this time, a yell forcing its way out of your throat but ended up being muffled by your clenched jaw.

 

"Almost there, one m-more!"

 

You heard Sans say something, but you were more focused on the pushing than anything else.

After one last push you heard crying and felt incredible relief. 

"We will bring her right back, we just need to get her checked over." Mel told you before quickly moving to Alphys' side.

You panted, laying back completely onto the bed.

"You did great, Babe." Sans said.

You looked at him, your eyelids heavy with exhaustion. You let out a laugh.

"I want to see her, but I'm afraid I'll pass out first."

Sans leaned in to kiss you. "If you do pass out, it's ok. You'll get to see her all you want. She is our baby bones after all."

You smiled. "Can you sit the bed up a little more for me?"

Sans got you situated as Alphys brought a little bundle over to you.

Cradling Verdana in your arms, you gasped quietly as you got a good look at her face.

She looked human, and she had light-blonde hairs atop her head.

"Hey Verdana..." You whispered. "I'm your mommy."

You heard a cooing and were shocked when she opened her eyes.

her eye sockets were hollow, with little pin-pricks of light, just like Sans.

"Look!" You said, leaning her closer to Sans.

He leaned in even closer.

"Wow...she's beautiful."

You nodded. She certainly was.

"I've b-bundled her up already, but...well, let m-me show you."

Alphys came over and carefully unwrapped the blanket from Verdana's tiny body.

From her left shoulder down, her entire arm was skeletal.

"The rest of her h-has skin, though." Alphys told you.

You smiled and kissed your baby's forehead as Alphys wrapped her back up.

"Congratulations, you t-two. Let me get everything c-cleaned up and, if you w-want, I can tell the others to c-come in."

You nodded. "Thank you Alphys."

You looked at Sans. He was staring intensely at Verdana, as if she was one of the most precious things he'd ever seen.

"I didn't think anything would replicate that feeling I got when I first saw the sun, but you did." He said. "And now she has too."

You held her out to him carefully.

"Here ya go, Dadster."

He cringed. "Could you not?"

You laughed as he took her in his arms and stared down at her.

She grunted a few times until she fell asleep.

"I have a feeling she is going to be doing that often, especially if she takes after you." You told Sans.

He didn't have anything to even say to that. He was way too happy looking down at his daughter.

Mel walked over to you, smiling at the sight before her.

"We looked at her determination levels as we weighed and measured her....She's even more determined that you, dear." She told you.

"So, what does that mean?" You asked.

"Alphys already told me about her magic showing intense strength while she was still in the womb. That might have been caused by the excess determination. If that's the case, she will certainly learn to use her powers a lot quicker than most monster children, and be able to control them better. Of course that's a bit of a theory..."

"Interesting...born of a monster and a human with mage relatives AND having high levels of determination." You said, looking at Sans.

"Good thing it isn't just us at the house, right?" Sans said.

You laughed and laid your head back into the pillow.

"Exactly."

 

You were already asleep when the others came into the room. Chairs were brought over so that everyone could sit and have a turn holding Verdana. Sans was a little reluctant to hand her over at first, but he told himself that there was no need to be stingy.

Papyrus was the first to hold her. Sans reminded him to speak softly and be gentle, but he already knew this. 

"Hey there, tiniest of humans. I am the great Papyrus, and I am your uncle." He smiled down at the sleeping bundle in his arms.

"Does she look completely human?" Gaster asked. 

"Mostly, except she has eyes like ours and a full skeletal arm." Sans told him, sounding a little more proud than he meant.

Gaster smiled and watched his younger son pass Verdana over to Isaac, who looked at her with wide eyes, his mouth slightly agape in awe.

"Oh, and she has a shit-ton of determination." Sans said.

"Sans!" Papyrus whisper-yelled. "Do not use that language in front of the child!"

Sans chuckled. "Sorry. She has a lot of Determination."

"Interesting." Gaster replied to his comment. 

Isaac touched Verdana's hair lightly. "Sis used to have a picture of herself from when she was a baby...Verdana looks a lot like her."

Everyone fell quiet as Verdana yawned and did her best to situate herself in the blanket. Isaac turned to Gaster, offering to let him hold her.

Gaster hesitated at first, as if he was going to decline the offer, but he eventually took her in his arms and held her close, admiring her sleeping form.

"Were Sans and I that little as babies?" Papyrus asked.

Gaster smiled. "You two were even smaller than this, and Papyrus, you were a lot louder."

Everyone laughed, careful to keep the volume down and not wake the child.

Sans leaned back in his chair, still holding your hand as he listened to his dad reminisce about the time he and Papyrus were baby bones. It was good to see Gaster acting more as a family man and less like a scientist.

You stirred in your sleep, mumbling incoherently under your breath.

Sans leaned over and pressed his mouth to your forehead. He leaned back into his chair and noticed the smile that spread across your lips.

"Love...you..." You whispered sleepily.

He smiled and gave your hand a small squeeze.

"Love you too."


	45. Piece By Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!  
> BUT DO NOT FRET!  
> While Safe Place may be finished, the reader's story is not! I can assure you there will be more, I just don't know when it will coming yet ^_^
> 
> I truly appreciate each of you for making it this far and for the support you have given me throughout this story. There were times where I doubted myself and wanted to scrap part of it, but you guys showed me that I was being too hard on myself, and your kind words helped me through it!
> 
> So thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! take all of my virtual hugs! I love all of you!
> 
> Song Title:  
> Piece by Piece - Kelly Clarkson.  
> (Listen to the version she sang on American Idol. Oh my fucking God, you will fucking cry.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read more of my writing, check out my other Undertale fic: Spitfire! It's a lot sillier than this one ;)  
> The link to my Tumblr is as the bottom of the chapter! I post a ton of Undertale stuff, and also random things that interest me, also I love answering asks and just hearing from each of you in general!
> 
> Now, for the last time here:  
> Please, Enjoy!  
> -Paigey

If someone had told you a year ago that you would be where you were now you would have laughed in their face. You had been a lone bum digging through dumpsters for your meals. You had lost everything dear to you, yet somehow you had kept going.

You almost felt like you needed to track down the guy who had attacked you that night and thank him. If it weren't for him, you might not have met Undyne and Papyrus.

You probably wouldn't have come into contact with Toriel and Frisk.

If it weren't for him, there was a chance you wouldn't be sitting here with Sans now, fawning over your daughter.

Of course, the police probably had him now after you reported that stunt he had pulled outside of Grillby's. You almost wanted to call and see if they had taken him in so you could send him a thank you card.

You changed from a tiny, frail, broken mute girl to this woman who's heart was overflowing with love and would never shut up.

You overcame the abuse of your father with Sans help, and in return you helped him find his father, who helped you find your brother and allowed you to speak to your mother one last time. It was all a tangled mess of wonderful mishaps that just fell perfectly together like puzzle pieces. When all the pieces were in place, the completed picture was pure love. Nothing like you'd ever felt before. Indescribable.

Every one of your friends came to visit when you brought Verdana home. Toriel hugged you for a solid five minutes, in tears, telling you how proud she was of you. You cried with her, and vowed to let her babysit often. 

As soon as Undyne and Alphys entered the house, Undyne couldn't hold back the news any longer. She and Alphys had decided they were going to get married and have a human wedding, and they wanted you and Verdana to be a part of it. You couldn't say yes fast enough. Alphys had to make sure Undyne was calmed down enough to hold the baby. She did well though, and you swore you saw her good eye tear up.

Asgore tried to get Verdana to laugh, but she wasn't having it. The little girl definitely had an attitude, and you weren't too sure where she got it. Eventually Asgore got her to crack a smile, and you couldn't help but laugh along with him as he looked so proud of himself.

Frisk had been so eager to hold Verdana that they were shaking. They signed things like 'cousin' and 'beautiful' as they cradled her. She cooed when they kissed her forehead. Frisk was definitely going to be a great cousin for her to look up to.

Grillby even made an appearance! He held the baby for a bit, silent as he rocked her. After passing her along, he pulled you to the side and told you that your managerial job at the restaurant was still there, and not to rush yourself into getting back. You gave him a hug and thanked him for being such a wonderful boss and a great friend.

Of course Mettaton made a grand appearance. Once he scooped up Verdana she started crying, which caused Sans to laugh rather loudly. Mettaton did his best to calm her cries, but nothing was working. You nearly cried yourself when you saw Sans eventually sit down next to him and show him different ways of stopping her crying. Things that he'd figured out during the two days you spent in the lab while they monitored Verdana, just to make sure everything was good enough for her to go home.

When everyone had filed out, you found yourself wrapped in a tight hug by Papyrus and Isaac. They both said sweet things about how great you are and how you were going to be a wonderful mother. You thought you had cried all you could that day, but you were wrong.

You found Gaster sitting on the couch, still holding Verdana as she slept. He seemed lost in thought as you sat down next to him.

"I am going to be here for this one a lot more than I was for my children." He had said. "I know it doesn't make up for my past, but-"

You stopped him. "Gaster, the past is in the past. You're here now, and I know you're going to be a wonderful grandfather to Verdana." You gave him a wink. " _Grampster._ "

He laughed so hard you had to take Verdana for fear that he might drop her, though you knew he really wouldn't.

 

But now you were standing next to her crib, watching her fall asleep. Sans had his arm around your waist, holding you close to his side.

"I can't believe we made that." You whispered.

Sans tilted his head against yours "Yeah."

"Have you noticed her using magic at all since she was born?" You asked. 

"No, I haven't." 

"Me either."

It was strange. The last month of your pregnancy you were watched pretty much 24/7 by Sans because of her magic use. Now that she was out of them womb though...nothing.

"She might just be gearing up to use it all at once on us." You smiled at him.

He chuckled. "Probably. She does seem to have a bit of an attitude already, huh?"

She really did. For only being a week old, she had a bit of bite to her personality. You swore that she gave you looks sometimes that screamed "Kiss my ass, old lady!"

Other times she would look so sweet and precious...those times were usually with Papyrus and Isaac. She adored her uncles, so much in fact that you and Sans were sure she liked them more than you both.

But you could tell she loved you and him. She would make sweet little noises as Sans held her. He'd talk to her and she seemed to be trying to talk back. You decided to start taking pictures of those kinds of moments. You were going to fill a photo album for her to go through when she got older. 

Verdana slept peacefully in her skeleton onesie that Sans had bought her. She looked like an angel with her little wisps of white-blonde hair sticking all over the place.

Sans took your hands and started backing up toward the bed.

"C'mon Babe, you need to get some sleep too. It's been a long day."

You took one more look at your daughter and followed your husband. The two of you crawled under the covers and tangled yourselves up in one another. You tucked your head under his chin and snuggled as close as you could to him. Sans reached out and, using his magic, cut off the bedside lamp. The darkness settled and the room became illuminated only by the moonlight.

"Sans." You whispered. 

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me about the first time you saw me again?" You asked.

"You mean the first time I saw you in the alley way, or the first time I spoke to you at Toriel's?"

"All of it."

Sans smiled and closed his eyes. He loved telling you this story.

"So, there I was, just another night of going to Grillby's after work. As I walked, I heard a noise in the nearby alleyway. Naturally, I went to investigate."

The way Sans spoke, you could picture it in your mind so easily.

"I wanted to stay hidden, so I took a shortcut to the opposite end of the alley and pulled the hood of my jacket up, slinking back into the shadows. I peered in the direction of the noise, and that's when I saw her. A small human girl was reaching into the dumpster, searching for something. I stayed hidden and watched as she pulled what looked like a half-eaten burger out of it. She crawled over to a spot beside the dumpster and hid. If I had a heart, it would have broken for her."

You sighed and nuzzled against his warm bones.

"So for a few nights I started ordering extra food just to let it sit and not get eaten so Grillby could throw it out. The girl deserved, at the very least, to have a burger that hadn't already been chewed on."

"Why didn't you approach the girl?" You asked, your lips curved into a smile.

"I don't know, really. I guess I was just afraid...didn't know what to do. I really should've said something though."

He leaned down and pressed his teeth against your head before continuing.

"But I didn't. And one night the girl was attacked. Me and some friends met at Grillby's that night, and I even got my picky brother to tag along, good thing too, he's a lot stronger than I am."

You rolled your eyes. Sans didn't give himself enough credit.

"So as we're leaving, Undyne stops us. She hears something in the alley. She goes to investigate and finds the same girl being attacked by a random guy. Undyne is fully prepared to dunk this guy. She throws a spear and it slams him back into the wall. Papyrus realizes what's going on and goes to pick the human girl up. She was beaten pretty bad, and Papyrus is definitely not the type of guy to just leave anyone like that. So he brought the girl to the car, Undyne followed after she beat the shit out of the drunk guy. I stood silently as I watched them lay the girl in the back seat. I slid in next to her while Papyrus and Undyne jumped in the front two seats and started off for Toriel's house."

"I looked down at the girl. She looked so frail, so broken. I focused in on her soul and could see that it was clouded, but strong and determined all the same. I reached out and gently moved some strands of hair from her face. She was one of the most beautiful creatures I'd ever seen."

You tilted your head up and kissed his jaw lightly, causing him to shiver. He pressed a finger softly against your lips, he wasn't done with his story.

"We got to Toriel's house and Undyne told her what was going on. Papyrus carried the girl inside and Toriel quickly got to work with her healing powers. I stayed out of the room and played with Frisk for a while, though my mind was more focused on worrying if the girl was going to be alright."

"And she was. She was going to survive. I wasn't there when she first woke up, but I did go in later when she was asleep again....or at least when I thought she was. Pretty sure I made her want to jump outta her skin when she realized I was in the room.  So I introduced myself, told her some stupid joke, and got her to crack a smile. I loved her smile....I wonder whatever happened to that girl..."

He looked down to see you making a playful pouty face.

"Oh, hey, there she is!" He laughed, pressing his mouth against your lips.

You sighed happily again as the kiss ended.

"And that's it. I married the girl, rescued her and her brother, saved my dad, and allowed her to talk to communicate with her mother again."

You snorted and hit him. He let out a louder laugh this time, squeezing you tight in his arms.

"That's my favorite story." You said.

"It's my favorite one to tell. I'll have to tell it to Verdana when she's older."

"Speaking of Verdana." You started. "I'm so glad she got some of your features. She is one gorgeous little girl."

"The whole half-skeleton monster thing might make life a little harder on her. At school, out in public...her life won't be easy."

You pulled your head out from under his skull and looked up at him. "Life isn't easy for any of us. We all have our differences. She will learn to adjust, she will make friends who love her for her, and she will always have her family by her side."

He nodded. He knew you were right.

"I love you, Sans." You whispered, curling back into him, getting as close as possible.

"I love you too, ____."

 

After all that time on your own. Starving, begging, stealing, you finally found a family you cared for you. One that you cared for just as much. 

All that time you spent searching for places to hide, secret areas where you could sleep without being harmed, you were taken in and treated as though you were more than just a liability. More than a burden.

After all that time staying determined, though everything was working against you.

You finally found it.

Here, with the people you loved more than life itself.

Here, lying with your husband, wrapped up in his comforting embrace, your daughter sleeping soundly in her crib.

This was it. More than you could ever hope for. 

 

This was your Safe Place.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [NEW TUMBLR HERE](fitofpaige17.tumblr.com)  
>  (Also, my Tumblr wasn't created specifically for my fics, so if you're just wanting to know when the story updates, please click 'subscribe' and you'll receive emails whenever I publish a new chapter!)
> 
> If you haven't read these fics already, I highly recommend them. I have many bookmarked that I love, but these two really inspired me to start this fic. Also, these are two absolutely wonderful ladies:
> 
>  
> 
> [Would That Make You Happy? by Onadacora](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5053684/chapters/11621461)
> 
>  
> 
> [Chill or Be Chilled by TotalSkeletonTrash](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5387672/chapters/12443822)

**Author's Note:**

> [CHAT ME UP ON TUMBLR!](https://fitofpaige17.tumblr.com/)  
>  (Also, my Tumblr wasn't created specifically for my fics, so if you're just wanting to know when the story updates, please click 'subscribe' and you'll receive emails whenever I publish a new chapter!)
> 
> If you have an Undertale related drabble you'd like me to write, leave your request [HERE!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12651807)
> 
> Be sure to check out my other Undertale fics as well!


End file.
